Worgen Of The Ardent
by Drogoth
Summary: Born as a worgen, raised by pandaren, war came, rid him of something most dear to him... Sworn vengeance, but has finally seen light instead of anger... Through women! Prepare yourselves as Halkeginia is about to summon the local horndog of Azeroth! Worgen Saito! SaitoxKirchexHarem. Warnings for; OOC-Saito, lemons, slow story progression, crude language and slight Louise bashing!
1. The Origins

**-Drogoth Studios, ZnT Branch-**

 **Louise: "WHERE. THE. HELL. IS. HE!?"**

 **Kirche: "If only we know... I mean, how long it's been since Drogoth updated his first work? Which by the way was left hanging with the little Wraith still sucking on-"**

 **Siesta: *Blush* "Awawawa! Please don't remind them of that!"**

 **Kirche: "Hey, hey, calm your panties girly! People ARE still curious of what happens to you, some were even fearing that Wraith-chan was seriously going to eat you there."**

 **Siesta: "T-they did?"**

 **Kirche: "Yup! Though..." *smirks* "Many were actually ' _Quite happy'_ with the outcome if you catch my meaning." *wiggles eyebrows***

 **Siesta: *Faints***

 **Kirche: "Ara... Too much?"**

 **Tabitha: "...Too much..."**

 **Kirche: "Well, anyway how long time ago was the last update, Tabitha? I mean there's already large pile of dust, spiderwebs and-... I-is that a skeleton in the corner...?"**

 **Tabitha: "...8 months..."**

 **Kirche: "Ouch.."**

 ***knock, knock***

 **"!" _'Could it be?!' (*Siesta wakes up*)  
_**

 ** _*Door opens*_**

 **Saito: "Uhm, hello? Anyone home?"**

 **"Saito?!/Saito-San!?/Darling?/...?"**

 **Saito: "yes?"**

 **Louise: "Saito, what are you doing here?!"**

 **Saito: "Uhm, not sure, but Drogoth ordered me to come here today. Apparently it involves his new Fanfiction idea, with me being the protagonist again."**

 **"New one again?!"**

 **Saito: "err, yeah... That's what I've been told..."**

 **Louise: *Sigh* "So, what am I going to summon you as this time? Dragon, Griffin or another one of those bug/lizard hybrids?"**

 **Saito: "Oh, Louise isn't going to be the summoner this time."**

 **Louise: "Eh?"  
**

 **?: "THAT'S RIGHT!"**

 **"!?"**

 ***Door kicked open***

 **?: "I'M BACK BIT-"**

 **Louise: "EXPLOSION!"**

 ***BOOM!***

 **?: *Cough* "-ches..." *cough***

 **Louise: "Where the hell have you been, Blagoth!?"**

 **Blago-: "IT'S DROGOTH YOU PINK BANSHEE BOMBERMAN!"**

 **Louise: "What did you just call me!?"**

 **Kirche: "As amusing as this is, but we ARE curious where you've been these 8 months."**

 **Drogoth: "Well you know, the usual stuff..."**

 **Kirche: "As in?"**

 ** **Drogoth:** "...Busy at work, games, movies, reading fanfictions and more games. That kind of stuff."**

 **Kirche: "So by excluding work..."**

 **Tabitha: "...** ** **in short,** being lazy...?"**

 **Drogoth: "EXACTLY!"**

 ***cue multiple faceplants***

 ** **Drogoth:** "Hey to be fair, I did mention during the earlier chapters, that I'm not the most active writer around here."**

 ** **Drogoth:** "Now back to the matter in hand"  
**

 **Louise: "Oh right! What did Saito mean that I'm not the summoner?"**

 ** **Drogoth:** "Well I WAS going to explain it right away-" *Glare at Louise* "-BEFORE I was rudely blown in the face."  
**

 **Kirche: "Well you DID kind of left us hanging here, for EIGHT months..."**

 **Louise: "Without any notice."**

 **Tabitha: "...irresponsible..."**

 **Sylphid: "Kyuu!"**

 ** **Drogoth:** "So about the main character!"  
**

 _ **'He ignored us!'**_

 ** **Drogoth:** "I thought of doing something a little different this time around, so the one who's going to be the void mage, will be..."  
**

 ***gulp***

 ** **Drogoth:** "Kirche! Congrats!"  
**

 **"Eh!?"**

 **Kirche: "Ara, me?"**

 ** **Drogoth:** "Yes, as for why; well I looked through different fanfictions here and I haven't seen nearly ******any** or at all with KirchexSaito as a main paring, So I thought I would give it a shot." _'That, and that I'm not into lolis... But if I say that out loud, I'll have pink murderer after me...'_  
**

 **Kirche: *playful grin* "Heard that Saito? It seems you're finally having SOME pillows, instead of a board."**

 **Saito: *Cue perverted smile* "ehehe~"**

 **Louise: "Saitoo~~!" *Wand charging up***

 **Saito: "Eep-!"**

 **Louise: "Y-you s-stupid Perv-DOG!"**

 ***BOOM!***

 **Saito: "Kyaaaah!"**

 **Siesta: "Saito-Saa~~n!"**

 ** **Drogoth:** "Actually, that term wouldn't be so far off, for what I'm planning on this upcoming fiction..."  
**

 **Kirche: "Could you elaborate?"**

 ** **Drogoth:** "Hmm, sure why not, considering that you're the main heroine and seeing that the others are busy at the moment... Lend me your ear."**

 ***Kirche leans in and Drogoth whispers her the details***

 **Kirche: *Blush***

 ** **Drogoth:** "What ya think?"  
**

 **Kirche: *Grin* "Consider yourself forgiven."**

 ** **Drogoth:** "Perfect!"**

 **Kirche: "So what do we call it?"**

 **Drogoth: "How about... Worgen of the Ardent?"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **WARNING! There is a pseudo-lemon right below, not for underaged! And Saito's past will come out to be pretty cruel... just so you know.  
**

 **PS. I don't own anything, except for my OCs.**

* * *

 **Booty Bay - Midnight  
**

"Hoooowl!"

It was a full moon. During which you'll hear the howls of the beasts of night, namely wolves, worgs and the most fearsome to many, Worgen.

"Hyaahn~~!"

Or you'll hear the howls of horny elven females, who are being...

"Aaah!"

VERY 'intimate' with their partners at the moment...

* * *

 **Inn of Booty Bay  
**

Within the Inn we see two figures -both in their birthday outfits- occupying the room. One is rather intimidating over 7ft tall humanoid wolf or better known as the Worgen, armed with large muzzle with lots of sharp fangs and arms with claws that could easily rip a man apart. He had full body ebon black colored fur, with dark grey patch on the chest and finally deep sapphire eyes. Currently he was pounding hard into the female form under him from behind, but being careful not to accidentally pierce her flawless skin with his claws -or at least too much hehe-, that is currently holding on to her narrow shapely waist in a firm one-handed grip. Basically trapping the woman's entire mid-torso in the cage of claws. An easy feat considering that Worgen's palm size is slightly larger than bear's and with the longer fingers they can easily entrap a man in a full grip.

 **"Who's your Alpha, Eh!? Say it, who's your Alpha!"**

The aforementioned being beneath the Worgen is a female Blood Elf. She had a lithe yet very 'gifted' body 5' 8", with big chest and black hair that reaches down to her round derriere while the bangs covers her left eye. She had the usual green eyes of the Blood Elves, that glows with fel energy. She on the other hand was taking in the Worgen's rough pounding into her wet core with gusto. And by the sound of her moans, the Worgen above her was **not** overcompensating by his large physique.

"Aaah-! Y-you a-ahn~ -aaare!"

Oddly enough she wasn't disqusted in the fact that she was having wild sex, with someone that could be considered bestiality, only if it wasn't for the fact that Worgens were sentient and could take on a human form at will. Which is weird considering that Blood Elves are known to be VERY prideful people, that usually considers others -who is not a BE- as a lower beings. Add in the large fact that the two, Worgen and Blood Elf -now having not so innocent moment- are from the two _opposing_ main factions, the Alliance and the Horde respectively.

 ***Smack!***

"AAAAAH~~ ! P-please, mo- Mmh! More, it's so-"

 ***Smack!***

"GOOOOD-! Ooh!"

Nope, quite on the contrary she _loves_ **every** second of it, apparently the mounted BE is a masochist, by taking in all the small scratch marks on her form and her red rear from all the beating, yet instead of cries of pain, there was only the cries of pleasure.

 **"Hehe! Ain't you a dirty bitch _(1)_ Katerea. Here, let me... _reward you_ "** The Worgen whispered huskily in her ear, then took his left hand, that was laying beside his hip until now, and used it to reach her most sensitive spot...

"Haah ah re-mmh reward? W-what are you- OH! B-BY THE LII~~GHT! AAAAAH~~!" Namely her clitoris, he made it so that his fingers took a **very** delicate grip on it. Enough to cause pressure, but not to draw any blood by his claws. The Blood Elf called Katerea Darkfeather screamed in pure ecstasy.

"AHH! OH! Mmh Yes! Yes! H-harder y-you wonderful furry bast-AAAAH!"

The Worgen smirked in triumph, the elven screams -of pleasure- were always true music to his ears. This wasn't the only elven girl he have conquered though. Hell he had pretty much made it into his own hobby, to conquer any girl that meets his eye. This happened after his first taste of carnal pleasures during his first heat cycle... Which was a disaster mind you... Well kinda...

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **The Origins**

This Worgen's name is Saito Wendell Hiraga, unlike his parents, who were born human then cursed by the Worgen infection during the outbreak of Gilneas, but fortunately his parents were among those who survived and were cured by a decree by having their sanity returned at least. So in other words Saito is among the next generation Worgens who are **born** AS a Worgen, they will be more powerful, with even further enhanced senses and even further immune to dark magic, luckily they still have the ability to switch between human and Worgen forms. The only downside for the next generation would be their increased bloodthirst for battle and the bigger 'carnal' urges.

Saito was born and raised in Pandaria, his mother, Emily Wendell decided to give him a pandarian name in the honor of her good Pandaren friend and the one who rescued her from drifting the sea on a piece wood, Rensho Hiraga. It appears that Kraken had attacked the ship where his mother and father were on -on their way towards Vahj'Ir's region- his father however... didn't make it. So Emily had to be already pregnant with him, before the Kraken attack even happened. If his parents had known of this beforehand, they wouldn't have made the trip and instead would've settled in either Stormwind or Darnassus and have a family.

After the rescue Rensho brought Emily with him to his home country, Pandaria. Country that is well hidden by very thick fog, which was considered as a no-mans-land to those outside of Pandaria. He was a highly skilled warrior from Shado-Pan, with great ability to sense life energy so he could sense the growing life within her belly. **(2)** So it came without a thought that he couldn't allow her to return to the main lands, while Deathwing was still bringing his reign of cataclysm upon Azeroth. For now Pandaria was the only safe place for her to raise any children.

They went for Rensho's home in Jade forest, build near the lake, full of waterfalls. For about a month Emily was devastated after the loss of her mate, but Rensho was always there for her and comforting her, whenever she needed it. Rensho could sympathy with her, as he too lost his wife in the hands of the Sha.

In due time Emily finally had found her peace, and decided to move on with her life, thankfully Pandaria was full of friendly people -other Pandarens that is- and never judged her over the cursed heritage the Worgen were known of. Not that she would've blamed them even if they did, her predecessors were once cruel mindless beasts after all.

So time passed, days turned weeks, weeks turned months, before long 9 months has passed and Saito was born. Emily couldn't be happier with her baby boy, he got her blue eyes and his father's ebony black fur, with patches of dark grey around his eyes, chest and feet. And finally the months lived in Pandaria turned into years.

They were a happy family for the first 4 years **(3)** after Saito's birth. Saito saw Rensho as his father figure, but he liked calling him uncle Ren for short, like his mother called him Ren-kun. It seemed that there are some odd customs between pandarians to put affectionate name suffixes at the end of people's names **(4)** , it appears that Emily really liked to use these customs to honor the locals. Saito could swear there was definitely something more than friendship sparking between his mother and uncle Ren, not that he minds it, why ruin his mother's change of happiness with someone he already sees as his father figure?

After Saito's 5th year birthday... That happiness was cut short after both Alliance and Horde arrived and brought their wretched wars even in the peaceful lands of Pandaria, and with them... The Mogu and the Sha has resurfaced once more...

The war upon Pandaria was a ruthless one, many of Emily's and Ren's friends died because of it, either by getting caught in the crossfire with the Alliance-Horde-war or by the Mogu armies raiding the cities and villages. Despite this they couldn't really move away from their home within the Jade Forest, since it was currently the safest area in all of Pandaria at the moment. Within few years Alliance-Horde-war seemed to calm down and managed to team up against the Mogu Empire and succeeded.

But alas it was not to last, not after the Horde's infamous tyrant -and his band 'The True Horde' Orcs- decided to corrupt the Vale Of Eternal Blossoms with the heart of Y'Shaarj -an actual heart of the Old Gods- for gaining more power, Garrosh Hellscream. Near all life had corroded away or been consumed by the Sha within the region. The most sacred place of Pandaria has turned into the most accursed place... into the Vale Of Eternal Sorrows. The war has begun anew and more fierce than ever before.

The True Horde Orcs didn't end their cruel campaign on Pandaria with only Vale Of Eternal Blossoms. No -before they left- they decided to give a final message to every being, that's not a member of the True Horde. They invaded every region around Pandaria and causing as much chaos as possible, many people died... And worst of all, not even Saito's family was completely spared...

It all happened so fast... One moment Emily was preparing dinner for the family, with 7 year old Saito playing in backyard and Ren was at the moment on his way back from the emergency meeting with the Shado-Pan -in Kun-Lai Summit- involving the turn of events happened in the Vale Of Eternal Sorrows, by the actions of Garrosh and what he had done to their leader Taran Zhu. At this time they were still unaware what Garrosh was planning as his parting gift, as an insult to injury. Then at the second moment... They arrived... A group of ten heavily armed Orcs appeared all of sudden and surrounded the small house where Saito and his family lived in.

* * *

 **-** ** **Innocence**** ** ** **Los**** t, Birth Of Hatred-**

 **Flashback, with 7 year old Saito  
**

 **Jade Forest - Rensho's cottage, to the west of the Arboretum - dusk**

It was getting late with the sun already setting behind the horizon, the house we see now was build next to a river where it flows from the waterfalls seen in the distance. The place towards surrounded by many sakura and bambo trees with few stone statues placed in random spots in the yard. The house itself was, of the common pandaren's design. **(5)**

Saito was playing in the backyard of his home, namely chasing after some critters like any other Worgen pup of his age, putting his developing hunting skills to the test. He was wearing his favourite blue hoodie with black dragon markings -6th year birthday gift from uncle Ren- and baggy black pants. All of sudden he heard rustling of bushes to his right -at first he thought it to be another critter- but when he sniffed the scent his danger sense went off. Every Worgen -be it young or old- has a great instincts to sense any nearby threat through smell. For the older and experienced Worgen, they take it as a challenge. But for the younglings, it was a sign to scurry back to the den in great haste.

So Saito didn't hesitate and dashed back to his home as fast as his little paws could, he was in his Worgen form as the younglings can't shapeshift, until they're a little older.

His mother was already at the door, she already got the Orcs' scent -when they arrived in the vicinity- and quickly rushed outside to get her pup to safety. She was currently in her human form 5'5", with tan skin tone, average build, blue eyes and auburn hair that reached her mid-back, with bangs tied in braids on both sides of her face. Emily was wearing a black pandaren Cheongsam with blue accents, that reached her little below her knees. She had no footwear as she preferred going barefoot most of the time and those would have no meaning after she transforms, unless the said footwear is specifically made for Worgen with their shapeshifting in mind that is.

Saito was already sprinting towards her and crying out for her. "Okaa-san!" **(6)** Emily quickly took him in her embrace, then went back inside and slammed the door shut while locking it up. Unfortunately they were already surrounded so she couldn't run away with her precious pup, so there was only one thing she _could_ do... Hide her son and take as many of those brutish bastards with her as she could until Ren arrived -she knows the meeting was done by now- but the way back would still take at least a day! Even with his trusty Shado-Pan tiger he wouldn't make it in time to help her.

 ***Thud***

Emily's ears twitched, she heard their heavy steps closing in, there was no time! Quickly she took her son and placed him inside a hidden cabinet near living room -big enough to fit a Worgen pup-. Emily kneeled to be in the same eye-level with her pup.

"K-kaa-san?" Saito asked, scared.

Emily only gave him the usual loving motherly smile for his son. "It's okay Sai-chan, everything will be alright, but promise me..." Her son looked up at her with his big blue eyes in curiosity.

"...Saito, whatever happens, no matter what you hear, see or smell, stay here hidden and DO. NOT. Come out, until it's either me or uncle Ren calling you out. Do you understand?"

Saito could only nod for his mother's serious tone, he has never seen her like this before... It scared him.

Seeing her son's afraid look, she softened her gaze and pulled a necklace from pocket, one of her most precious belongings. She couldn't wear it around neck lest it broke during shapeshifting. Then she handed it over to her son. It was ebon colored locket shaped as a wolf's head with two sapphire gems acting as it's eyes, hanging on silver chains. When you opened it, there would be their first made family picture/painting; with smiling Emily -human form- holding 4 year old Saito, with Ren standing next to her also smiling.

With that done, she brought him into a fierce hug. He heard a sob and her whispering...

 _"I-I love you, my precious pup, my dearest_ _ _Sai-chan_... M-more than anything in the world..." _ Then she kissed his forehead. Saito got a huge feel of dread, unknown to him this would be the last time, he's ever going to feel his mother's warmth, her loving embrace ever again...

After few more precious seconds she had left, with tears flowing she reluctantly let go, stood up and smiled at her son one more time and speaked in pandaren. _"Sayonara Sai-chan, Aishiteru"_ **(7)** Saito's eyes widened and tried to reach out for her "Okaa-!" But she shut the cabinet's door on him.

 ***Crash!***

The Orcs finally broke through the main door.

"Well, well what do we have here... A little pink skin playing house" Gruff voice came from the door. Emily turned around and was met with a huge Orc 7'2" clad in heavy dark bronze armor with bone spikes potruding from shoulder pads. He was one of Kor'kron's officers. He lacked any helmet, dark burnt orange skin, small beard, red left eye -another eye was blind with huge scar over it- and his dark hair was pulled back in ponytail. Also his right tusk was chipped off in half.

"Who the hell are you!" She deviantly glared the Orc, who's obviously the leader of the group.

"Oh, _excuse me_! Where were my manners, Grogash Ironfang _at your service_." He sarcastically apologized and even made a mocking bow towards her.

"What do _you_ want? There is nothing of value to _your_ kind here!" Emily snarled at them.

Grogash chuckled. "Then surely you don't know us Orcs well enough, we care little about any mere monetary values. No... The 'True Horde's' task is simple. To bring new age of war to the whole of Azeroth and will bring _anyone_ who stands in our way to their knees or-" He gave out an vicious smirk "-Beneath the dirt."

Emily looked him in bewilderment. "W-what? T-that's a madness! What in the name of Azeroth do you even wish to accomplish with such a thing!?"

Grogash still kept his smirk. "Oh, that's an easy one to answer. Our Warchief Garrosh Hellscream wishes for one thing, to show the world that WE -the Orcs of the 'True Horde'- are the strongest. The world can burn whatsoever as long we get to prove the point."

Emily couldn't believe her ears. "Your insane! You are only making the entire world your enemy!"

The Orc only snorted response and again smirked "Like how our Warchief told to that Panda at the Vale, I shall quote with his words, 'Let them come, I'll be counting on it.' Now, where were we before, we got a bit sidetracked...?" He mused.

Emily tensed fearing for the worst.

"Ah! Now I remember!" Grogash cleared his throat. "By the order of the Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, lives of people within Jade Forest are..."

Emily felt dread building up in her heart.

The Orc gave her a dark smile full of ill intent. Then she heard one word... And with it the screams around Jade Forest, all over Pandaria started and villages were set aflame.

 _ **"...Forfeit..."**_

Then the Orc grunts behind Grogash stepped forward with dark looks on their faces.

"Heh, do please struggle, as I like my preys more... feisty." One of the grunts said, as he closed in for the kill.

But surprisingly instead of fearful look and begging for her life, she actually gave a toothy smirk showing off her sharper than normal teeth and long canines.

Grogash immediatly noticed this. _'Hm? Those are **not** human teeth... Wait... It couldn't be-!?'_

He didn't get to warn his grunts in time, as she lunged at them with incredible speed, ripping off the head of the grunt who first decided to open his mouth. With fountain of blood the headless body fell to the floor. They got rid of their momentary shock and looked behind them, they saw...

"A WORGEN!?"

True to their word Emily has transformed back to her true form, she now stood at 6 feet, glowing blue eyes and auburn colored fur with white patches of fur on her muzzle and belly, though she was quite slender and kept those feminine curves on her. She still had her hair braids and her clothes shifted along with her to better fit her new form. And in the posession of her bloodied left hand, was the severed head of the first Orc... Literally ripped off from the neck by pure force. This showcase of power and her new form left them stunned, enough for Emily to use it to her advantage.

So she did, she dropped the severed head -using their current surprise in her favour- and lunged for another Orc not giving them the time to regain their posture.

But unlike last time, the second grunt wasn't going to go down without a fight, so he quickly swung his battleaxe at her vertically, with a battlecry. Unfortunately for him, he missed -As she made quick sidestep to the left- and his axe now digged deep into the wooden floors, getting stuck. He was vulnerable...

And she struck, Emily managed get her jaws in the gap of grunts armor around his neck and teared off his windpipe and arteries. He died choking in his blood.

She may have given up on any military related tasks, after she got to know, she was pregnant with Saito. While living peacefully for 5 years in Pandaria, she did however kept herself in shape. Ren did give her a few lessons in martial arts, though. Now that training and the war veteran inside her has resurfaced once more.

 _'8 more...'_ She thought, then she heard the Kor'kron officer chuckle at the current turn of events.

"Hehe, well he certainly got his wish and now he payed the price for being caught off guard, ***snort*** pathethic worms. Though you did surprise me, I could've swore I smelled a wet dog since I got here, at first I let it off as some pet loitering around. But now I know." He smirked.

Emily narrowed her eyes at the officer, for how offhandedly he put aside the loss of his grunts and for the insult. "You certainly _care a lot_ for your lost comrades _Orc_..." She spoke with sarcasm and hint of venom.

Grogash only rolled his eye. "They were weak, to be taken down that easily. Like I told you, only the **strong** will live." He turned to his remaining soldiers and barked at them.

"What are you just standing there like a petrified Mogu!? Finish her or I swear by Hellscream's name, that the one who kills you won't be the bitch but **me**!"

That got the attention of rest of the grunts and charged towards the Worgen housewife.

Time seemed to slow down, she closed her eyes for a moment for a prayer.

 _'Here they come... I'm sorry Sai-chan, but mommy won't be coming back for you... Ren-kun... Please look after him!'_

She tensed her muscles.

 _'...But...!'_

She snapped her eyes open, with fierce glare.

 _'...I'll be damned if...!'_

She bared her fangs into a snarl.

 _'...I don't take these bastards...!'_

Flexed her claws, ready rip anything to pieces.

 _'...with me...!'_

She charged.

 ** _'TO HELL!'_ **

**"ROAAAAR!"** Emily let out a primal roar, which shocked the Orcs to the core -for the third time- and made them flinch back for a second, even Grogash got surprised by it. That one second was enough for Emily to get inside the guard of one grunt, she made a uppercut swipe with her claws, starting at his torso area and ending with Orc's helmeted face -cutting even through his thick Orcish armor like butter-. An arc of blood flew into the air. She finished the job, with a roundhouse kick at the mutilated Orc, he fell.

 _'Seven...!'_ She counted.

"Lok'Tar!" Another grunt came at her with a warhammer. But as he was about to bring the warhammer down at her, the housewife stepped in -with a speed of lightning- and made a strong elbow strike at his gut. With enough power to make the armor crack up.

"Oof!" It proved to be effective, as the Orc hunched over with his air forcefully taken away. But he still holding on to his weapon albeit a bit weakly.

Emily followed up by taking and hold of the grunt's weapon, by the handle and pulled back -making the Orc stumble forward towards her- then with both hands on the long handle of the warhammer, she speared the Orc through the previous crack she made in the chest -but not the flesh-. Then with all her strength, she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder and smashed him to the ground right behind her. To finish the job, the Worgen pulled the handle off of his chest, spun the hammer, then smashed it down to the grunt's head... Making the head explode in gore and blood all over the room...

 _'Six...!'_

"Roaaar!" Following her instincts she made a jump towards the wall, -dodging a sword strike- about few meters above the Orcs. When she reached the wall, her claws took a hold on it, then she dashed right back at the one who tried to strike her down from behind. Slamming into the grunt with incredible force, -denting the armor- going right through the wall of the house, taking the Orc to the outside with her.

Emily quickly straddled the Orc, took a solid grip over his head, -while he was still stunned by the impact- Then twisted his neck into a unnatural angle, he died instantly.

 _'Five!'_ She checked her surroundings and saw it was already nightfall but the nearby villages were in flames, she could hear the ongoing fighting between the Hellscream's forces and the rebelling pandaren. _  
_

 ***Click***

"!?" _'That sound!'_

 ***Boom!***

"Argh!" Emily got shot through her left shoulder. She managed to twist her body enough, -the very moment she first heard the clicking sound- to miss the lethal shot meant to the heart. She glared daggers at the one responsible, now that she got a better look of him, He got a large double barreled rifle, wore lighter armor and finally he had those unique goggles made for rifle sharpshooters... This Orc was a Kor'kron Deadeye! The best snipers amongst the Kor'kron elite forces!

 _'How did I miss him, when they broke in to our house!? Damn it! I got careless!'_ She cursed, but luckily the bullet wound was already starting to heal. _'Bless Worgen's natural healing...'_

 ***Click***

Another click made her stop musing over her healing properties, and made her quickly dash out from the Deadeye's line of fire.

 ***Boom!***

"Tch!" But the damned sniper's bullet still managed to nick her thigh. The bastard truly earned his place among the elites, for him to still keep up with her superior reflexes. She may have digged her own grave, by going outside -and giving the sniper more obstacle free reign- with nothing, but some trees to hinder his field of vision, unlike the indoors where he was cramped and couldn't afford to use his rifle lest he hit his allies. Finally the part that he used those blasted goggles, with nightvision did **not** help Emily's current situation.

 _'I need to take that sniper out, NOW!'_ With that thought she charged at the Kor'kron Deadeye, with a battlecry. "Raaaah!" There were two grunts flanking the sniper, -now charging at her- fully intent on stopping her from reaching the Deadeye. When they were in reach she leaped over the first one and used the second as a stepping stone -on his head mind you- as she leaped off of him she pushed him forward hard enough to make him eat the dirt.

Emily was now in mid-air heading right towards the marksman.

 ***Click***

Unfortunately the Deadeye wasn't staying idle either, he aimed right at her!

Time seemed to slow...

 ***Boom!***

...

...

Before she even knew it... They were both on the ground with Emily's jaws locked around the sniper's neck, and the latter was lying on his pool of blood forming beneath him, dead. Emily let go of the corpse, then shakely stood up.

"Ugh... ***cough!*** " She winced and coughed a small amount of blood, while doing so however. She was holding on to the left side of her stomach in the attempt to stop bleeding. The bullet pierced her left kidney...

"D-damn it... ***inhale*** F-four more..."

"Die!" Emily turned around and saw one of the grunts coming right at her with a greatsword, the one she leapt over just a moment ago. With quick thinking, -ignoring the pain- she picked up the rifle from the Deadeye's corpse and used the bayonette attached to the barrel of the gun. Piercing the charging Orc's chest, with the gun's blade. The said grunt looked stupified and slowly looked at his chest, -eyes wide- not believing what he was seeing.

The Worgen housewife smirked at this, then got an idea.

 ***Click***

Orc's face was now hilarious, -in Emily's opinion- after hearing the familiar voice.

"Bye bye, sucker!" She said happily.

 ***Boom!***

She shot through him point blank range with dual barreled -both big enough to fit a human fist in- high velocity rifle. Easy to say he died instantly, with his intestines being blown all over her lawn and all.

She smirked _'With this, only thre-'_ She didn't get to finish her thoughts...

" ***Sigh*** You lot are **useless...** " She heard a cold voice, filling her with dread once more. It came right behind her!

 ***schlup!***

She all of sudden felt incredible pain around her chest... She slowly looked down, -with her blurring eyesight- and saw a blade protruding out from her chest covered in **her** blood... Before she even knew it, the sword was pulled out from her, which in turn caused her to vomit a lot of blood, then started to make her bleed uncontrollably from the wound, due to the lack of the sword blocking the flow. Even her natural healing won't be able to save her from this, not without an aiding 3rd party, which was FAR from available right now... Emily finally felt the adrenaline leaving her, so she fell to her knees and then side first to the ground... She had lost.

But she had to know... "H-how...-"

"-Did I sneak up behind you?" Emily could only nod weakly at her obvious question.

Grogash shrugged. "To put it short, lets just say I was once an assassin of Shattered Hand Clan, before I got fed up with all the sneaking and got signed up as one of Kor'kron elites for **real** battles."

Emily only glared in defiance. "Y-your words doesn't match yo- ***cough*** y-your actions!"

He only smirked at her with a smug look "What can I say, old habits _dies_ hard."

She could only snarl in hatred.

 _"L-let me GO!"_ They then heard a voice from the house...

Emily recognized it instantly... _'Oh no... Please NO!'_

"Hey, boss-man look what I've got!" the last grunt -from the remaining 3-, finally made himself known. After the Worgen crashed through the wall, he decided to check the house, while the rest handled the pest. He had a hunch, that there was something... _interesting_ in the house and his hunches have always been spot-on. After a while of thorough search, he finally got a scent, and yes, there indeed was something... No more like some **one**

Grogash turned around in interest and smirked at what his underling was holding... A small, blue clad Worgen child.

"Oh, what do we have here? A good find there Ursak. At least some Orcs here are not _completely_ useless."

The said Ork, Ursak Ashrend, was shorter than Grogash by 7 inches, 6'5" he too had the same bronze skin -a bit lighter tone-, also lacked any helmet with bold head, and piercings, made of bones on his ears, -3 per ear- and nose -bull piercing-. Finally he had yellow eyes and clad in the same Kor'kron uniform, his weapons of choice were two axes -one-edged, jagged blade- currently resting on his hips.

Emily was wide eyed with shock. _'How did they...!?'_

Grogash smirked down at the expression of the Worgen woman. "I see that your shocked."

She turned towards him and saw him tapping his nose with his finger. "For your information you Worgen ain't the only ones with a keen nose, though I do admit that Ursak here _does_ beat me in that department."

Then Saito saw the condition of her mother. He went wide-eyed and started calling and reaching out for her, trying to struggle against the Orc -currently holding on the scruff of his neck- wanting to get to his mother's side. But it was no use, Orc's grip on him was too strong to break for a inexperienced 10 year old child.

"Okaa-san! OKAA-SAN!" He could only cry for her mother.

"P-please don't...! ***cough!* *wheeze*** don't h-hurt him! He's only a child!" Emily too was crying in desperation, in an attempt to save her pup from the cruel fate in the hands of these Orcs.

Grogash only grinned darkly in response, and made a mock thinking pose. "Hmm, what to do, what to do...? You know... These mountain climates have always been a pain in the ass, as I **hate** cold weathers. Maybe I should just make a hat out of him? They do say that puppy's fur is very soft and warm."

Saito's face immediately paled by unhealthy decrees, which could even be noticed by the Orcs as well, which says a lot considering that he had black fur.

Emily glared with all the hate she could muster, all of it aimed at the Orc warlord. If looks could kill... Well you get the point.

 **"DON'T. YOU. DARE! I swear, if he loses** ** **even** a _single_ strand of his fur. I. WILL. KILL. YOU. ALL! Even if I have to come back as a Daemon to do it!"**

While the grunts did step back at her killing intent, Grogash however just chuckled at her futile attempts to intimidate him. Though he was impressed at the killing intent she could produce, But it was **nothing** compared to what Deathwing was capable of... He could testify on being the witness, as he's been there during the battle against Deathwing as a part of the raiding group.

So he got the taste of the corrupted Dragon Aspect's wrath, and boy did that dragon know how to hate everything in Azeroth!

But lets get back to the track he had Worgens to kill.

"Oh, _how_ scary! Though do correct me if I'm wrong. But from how **I** see it, you aren't _exactly_ in a position to demand _me_ **anything."**

"Guh..." Emily could only wince at his tone, while vexing and didn't want to admit it... He was right... She was **not** in _any_ position to make threats, not with her pup in the hands of those bastard and her currently having an lethal wound in her chest...

 _"W-why... Why are you doing this...?"_ She weakly whispered, but Grogash managed to hear her.

"I believe I told you that earlier? Like I said Garrosh wanted to give a message to all of Azeroth, that WE are the strongest. The **Orcs** of the 'True Horde', We are only turning the Horde _back_ to the way it once was... The way it was _**MEANT**_ to be. While the rest ARE NOT part of it! Not the Tauren, Not Trolls, Not Blood Elfs, Not Goblins -while the slaves, do still have their uses- and most definitely **NOT** THE WRETCHED FORSAKEN! Only the Orc, as we are meant for war!. **FOR THE HORDE!** " After his speech, Grogash raised his sword to the air.

 **"FOR THE HORDE, LOK'TAR OGAR!"** The remaining Orcs cheered with their leader.

 _'These Orcs are mad!'_ Emily thought.

"Now then back to business... You've been quite the pain for my boys dog... Pity, you would've made an excellent Orc." He shook his head with false sadness.

Emily only snarled at him. "I'll be taking that as a greatest _insult,_ that so far came out from that filthy mouth of yo- GAH!" The said Orc only kicked her in the chest, more precisely her sword wound...

"OKAA-SAN! Why you...! Let her go, don't hurt her!" Saito cried and tried to get rid off the offending hand was currently holding on to his neck.

But he only got a flick to his head for his efforts...

"Bad dog!" Ursak said with playful malice.

Which by the way, -in Orc standards- the flick of finger felt like a punch from a grown man's fist...

"UGH!?" Saito cried out.

"Now SIT!" With that Ursak slammed him down to the wooden floor on the porche they were standing on -In the backyard-. Then took a seat himself next to the poor pup, while still keeping his iron grip on the pup against the floor.

At this point Saito could only whimper in pain. Other Orcs only laughed at Ursak's antics.

"SAI-CHAN! YOU **BASTARD!** " Emily cried out for his son, trying to stand up -ignoring the whole in the chest- . All the while cursing the Orc who dared to hurt her precious son. Then rip the Orc's head off!

...Only for the certain Kor'kron warlord to circle behind her and cut her legs' tendons with his sword...

"Aah!" She screamed in pain and fell back down to the ground.

Grogash too chuckled. "Now, now lets all calm down, shall we. Ursak don't mess the mutt up.. _Too much_ , try at least keep him alive" Then he grinned. "for **now** that is."

Ursak returned the grin. "Aye boss! I'll **try."**

"Now where were we, before the mother-son drama? I believe it was about me putting an end to your misery, but as you've been rather tenacious and gave my boys quite a fight. I can at least give you enough time for few **last** words..." With that he glanced towards the Worgen pup at the porch, held under Ursak's palm.

Emily followed his gaze and caught the sight of her son staring at her with desperate eyes, and tears flowing endlessly.

After seeing her son's eyes, something broke inside her...

.

She can no longer be with him...

.

She won't be hearing his voice again...

.

She can't feel his warmth ever again...

.

She can't place kisses over his face ever again...

.

S-she cannot... see his son g-grow up...

.

S-she c-can't- she... She...!

.

Before she knew it, she broke up into tears... Crying out with a broken voice, with heavy regret for having to leave his son behind to this war torn world...

After a moment, after Emily was finally calming down, crying all of her tears dry. Grogash at this point was starting to get impatient. "Well? Start speaking or do I have to count your wailing as your last _words?"_

With that she gained determined look and with a wince she met the eyes of the Orc warlord.

"I have no need for any words, but... I have only **one** favour..."

The Orc warlord only snorted, while rolling his remaining eye at her. "If you're asking me to spare your life, it's not going to work. Besides, even if I _did._ You're still going to die soon, nevertheless. Your Worgen regeneration wouldn't help you at this point."

"I care a little for my life..." ***cough!* *hack!***

"Oh?" he inquired.

"J-just let my son go... That's the only thing I ask of you... _Please..."_ She begged.

"Hmm, do tell... Why exactly should I follow that favour" Grogash kneeled next to the dying worgen woman, to hear her answer better, as her voice was weakening by the second.

Surprisingly she smirked, like she did the first time before she turned into a Worgen, showing her trump card.

"You're an Orc aren't you? Isn't a good fight what you seek after the most?"

Now _this_ piqued his interest and started to pay better attention.

"Go on."

Seeing that Emily has gotten his outmost attention. _'Hook, Line and Sinker'_ She internally smirked.

"As you-" ***cough!* *Hack!* *Wheeze*** She started hack out a blood again. _'Darn it... I need to make this quick, my body won't last much longer...!'_

"A-as you know, we Worgen are physically are nearly as agile as Night Elves and just as powerful as any Orc, if not even more so..." Grogash grunted but He does know that Worgen natural strength is no joke, Hell he just lost SIX of his men to this woman... So instead of retorting back to her -about who's the strongest- he listened in.

"My son is among the next generation of **pure** Worgen line, which will be even more powerful than the last, also known as the human hybrid generation, which I belong to..."

"Ah, I see... So you were one of those Gilnean Worgens." He stated.

She nodded. "Unlike us, who are born as human, those of _born_ Worgen will not have the same limitations as we do. So if given the change, their fighting potential can be unlimited."

Grogash pondered this for a bit, resting his chin between his fingers. Well it wouldn't matter either way in the end, so he decided to humor the woman. _'besides...'_ He turned his gaze towards the brat and smirked darkly. _'It will be amusing to have this brat as an avenger after me.'_

"You know what... I think I'll humor you with this _'favour'_ of yours. You got yourself a deal."

Then Emily's shoulders sagged in relief, and released a breath she was holding in -albeit painfully-.

"Ursak! Bring the brat!" Warlord ordered.

Emily tensed at this.

Ursak did as was told, with confused face. "Boss?"

Grogash gave the boy a dark smirk, full of malice. "Make him **watch...** Make sure he doesn't even _blink..."_

Ursak again grinned with glee. "With pleasure, boss!"

So he took a new hold on Saito, with his body pinned against Ursak's chest by his arm. Orc's right hand was holding the pup's skull, while keeping the eyes open with two fingers.

"It's the end of the line, bitch..." The pup heard the Orc say.

With Saito time seemed to stop, there was no sound. Only thing he could see was his mother -Who was forced back up to her knees- and the larger Orc standing behind her with the sword raised.

His eyes now met with Emily. She was smiling lovingly at him, and worded him these two words. _"Stay Strong"_

And then... The sword came down and her head fell from her shoulders...

"OKAAAA-SAAAAN!"

Emily's body followed, unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"Good riddance..." The warlord muttered while cleaning his sword from the blood.

Saito for the first time in his short 7 years of life... Got to know the feel of hatred. With this day, Saito had developed the deepest form of burning hatred, ever known to a man, all of it aimed at Orcs. **EVERY** single Orc. But nothing compared towards the one those who took his mother's life, Grogash Ironfang and the Warchief who gave the attack order, Garrosh Hellscream.

"I like your look brat." Grogash said and bend down to Saito's eye-level. Seeing his mother's killer this close to his face made him only see red and his struggles intensified by a large margin. It actually even gave Ursak hard time to keep him still. He could easily kill the mutt, but he was ordered to _not_ kill him, until he was told otherwise.

Warlord smiled at this. "Yes, hate me. Despise me with every ounce of your being! Remember your mother's sacrifice and become strong enough to avenge her death! My name is Grogash Ironfang, you better remember that brat! When you are ready to take me head-on you will find me inside the Orgrimmar."

 **"Grrrgh! Grrrr!"** At this state Saito now seemed to be nothing, but a rabid beast. His previous big sapphire eyes, full of innocence were replaced with glowing cold blue slitted eyes. Jaws were moist with saliva from the permanent feral snarl on his face, building every bit of killing intent his little form could muster towards them.

"I wonder if he can even understand you anymore, boss..." Ursak mused to his boss, while struggling against the brat who was putting up a quite a fight.

Grogash smirked at this. "I see you're having trouble Ursak, maybe the woman wasn't all _bark_ after all..."

At the mention of his mother, Saito's eyes turned red. He shook his head viciously and managed to get the offending hand off his head for a second...

 ***Snap***

Today was a bad day not to wear any gauntlets for Ursak...

"Gah! Son of a...!" The pup managed to twist his neck and get a good bite at the said hand... Down to the bone. Even for a 10 old Worgen child, they still posessed a vicious set of teeth that could prove lethal if you are not careful. Oh, not to mention...

"The little bastard bit me!" Ursak growled.

Grogash only roared with laughter. "Hahaha! I can see where the brat gets his defiance from! Oh, by the way Ursak..." He paused making sure his subordinate was listening.

Ursak groaned in response while trying to remove his hand from the pup's jaws, which reminded him of a beartrap by how tight and deep the mutt's jaws were locked into his flesh.

"Fucking mutt...! What is it!?"

Warlord smirked at his distress. "You should get your hand checked... As the venom in Worgen's bite are proved to be **Lethal..."**

Ursak immediately stopped punching the pup's head and paled. He looked at his officer and asked unsurely.

"B-but this one is just a pup, right?"

Grogash only kept his smirk. "Yes, but quite on contrary to what you are currently thinking. It's actually _worse_ with the younger Worgen. Their venom technically works the same way as it does with the snakes. The similarities being that the young can't control the amount of venom they release with their bite."

By now Ursak's eyes widened and started to panic.

"Let go you bastard! Let go, now! Letgoletgoletgo-!" And started frantically punch the pup with his remaining arm.

Grogash shook his head with amusement. "Remember, no killing." He reminded him, when he saw Ursak reach for his weapons.

" **Fuck!** " This made the other two grunts chuckle at their friend's misfortune.

 ***HUUUUUUURRRRRRRMMMMM!***

Then they heard the loud and deep sound of Horde's War horn, it was time to pull back.

"Hm? Already? Alright lads it seems the fun is over, were heading back to Orgrimmar!" The Warlord commanded.

"Could **someone** give a hand here!?" Ursak yelled.

"Take close look at your hand..." Grogash sighed.

"Huh...? What the hell!?" When he did as was told, he noticed the skin on his hand was already turning into a darker color... The sign that the bloodcells within the flesh were already dying.

 ***Sigh*** "That arm needs to be cut off, if you don't want the infection to spread any further..." The Kor'kron said while rubbing his temples.

Ursak could only let out a rant of exasperation. "Great... Just great, JUST my fucking luck! The best day to hand over my gauntlets for repairs! ***groan*** Fuck my life..."

Grogash sighed for a upteenth time now. "I don't have time for this..." He stomped towards Ursak and took a hold of his right arm -The infected one-.

"Eh?" Ursak blinked, then...

 ***Shiiing!***

 ***Thud!***

" **AAAAARGH!** MOTHERFUCKER!" Grogash coldly cut off his infected arm right below the elbow. Then he took a hold of the brat, who immediately let go of the hand, right after the dismemberment. Before he could cause any more annoyance, the warlord used the handle of his sword then slammed it into Saito's gut, making him wide-eyed then vomit, by the force of the hit.

One of the grunts picked up the cut limb from the ground and made a crack joke at the disposal of Ursak's lost arm. "Sooo~ still need a hand?" The Orc said with smug grin while wiggling the dismembered hand around a bit to rile Ursak even further.

The other Orc next to him snickered.

The now one-armed Orc gritted his teeth and roared back at them. **"GRRRR!** You better learn to sleep with one eye open, when we make it back, as I WILL come for your hide! MARK MY WORDS Quin!" While holding on to his stumb of an arm.

Grogash could only shake his head at the antics of his men, as he put his hand around the pup's throat and stared his eyes while he was still barely concious, then again gave that accursed smirk of his.

"I'll be expecting a lot from you. Don't worry, though. We'll see each other soon enough. You will get your change, until then..." he unceremoniously threw him next to his mother's corpse. "..It's farewell, brat."

With that he fell into the bliss of unconsciousness...

.

 **A little earlier with Rensho**

"Get out of my way!" Yelled out a Shado-Pan warrior wielding a halberd, while currently riding an armored Shado-pan tiger. Swinging his weapon left and right with high expertise and killing multiple Orcs that tried to block his way. Even from the high speeds he's currently in.

 ***Slash***

"Ghrllh!" Gurgled out another Orc from the blade in the throat, while the warrior's faithful mount still maintains the current speed not slowing down for anything.

 _'How did it come to this...?'_ He pondered with heavy heart.

He was a pandaren warrior from Shado-Pan, his name was Rensho Hiraga. In terms of appearance, he looked like any other normal Pandaren with the common black and white thick fur, with personal qualities being his sharp green eyes with a scar over the left eyebrow and a short low pony tail -held by red ribbon-. He wore the the Shado-Pan's uniform, a dark blue body armor with red clothing around the waist and neck -as a scarf-. He had discarded his Shado-Pan designed straw hat a while ago since the Hellscream's surprise attack started. Every village he saw on the way were in flames.

He had to fight his entire way back all the way from Kun-Lai Summit since the attacks started.

And now he was rushing back towards his home as fast as he could, fearing for the worst.

"Please, Akatora we must hurry!" He pressed on his feline friend.

 **"Roar!"** The said feline was one of the Shado-Pan's armored tigers. This one was clad in black and blue armor, while tiger itself was deep crimson with white underside and black stripes.

Then he heard a voice that made them both pause.

 ***HUUUUUUURRRRRRRMMMMM!***

 _'A war horn? Wait, are they retreating?'_ When he looked in the distance, true to his words they were falling back towards the main shores.

"I can think about it later, Haa!" With that the tiger started move forward again.

 _'Please be safe! Saito, Emily-chan!'_

Unknown to him, what he's soon going to witness, will forever leave a horrible mark into his mind, haunting him for many years to come...

.

 **Timeskip**

When Rensho finally arrived in Jade Forest he was met with... Carnage... Bodies of his fellow Pandaren and some Orcs alike were lying around everywhere, not even women or children were spared...

The flames were starting to dim, so with moonlight he could still see the smoke rising within the villages.

 _'T-this is horrible... Just what color is your blood Garrosh!? Curse you... Curse you to deepest pits of Hell Garrosh Hellscream!'_

Rensho thought in fury! If it wasn't for Sha's destruction with the help of the Alliance and... the _**Horde** _ -He thought the Horde with venom- _._ He propably would've succumbed to the Sha of Hatred by now.

 ** _"Hooooowl!"_ ** A sound of howling broke him away from his thoughts.

 _'An howl?'_ He wondered, but something was terribly off with this howling...

 ** _"Hoooooooooowl!"_** He couldn't explain it, but he felt this voice to be full of... sadness, torment and... Despair...

 _'Hold on... There are no wolves... In Jade... Forest...'_

 _'...No...'_

 _'SAITO! EMILY!'_

"Akatora!" No more words were needed to be said, for his tiger companion. With that he redoubled his efforts to hurry and bring his master back to his family's side. All the while the feeling of dread kept growing in Rensho's gut...

.

 **Meanwhile with Saito**

Saito woke up with a horrible headache, no scratch that... He was hurting EVERYWHERE.

"Guh!" He groaned. _'W-why does my body hurt? What happened'_ His head was a little fuzzy. He couldn't quite recall the events that occured in the last few hours. Last thing he remembered was when he was playing in backyard and then- It all went blank...

Saito slowly opened his eyes, his eyesight was still blurry from all the pain. He followed up by rolling to the side, getting on all-fours then shakely raised himself to his knees. He panted from the effort.

 _"Sai-chan..."_ He thought he heard his mother's voice from behind him.

"Okaa-san?" So with a smile he turned.

When he did, he would see the usual smiling face of her mother...

 **[Play Naruto OST: Despair]**

But instead...

When his eyesight returned to the tolerable levels...

Beneath the full moon's light in the clearing...

He was met with...

 ***Thu-Dum!***

A headless body...

And the severed head of his mother...

His 7 year old mind couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

So with wide eyes he slowly crawled towards her...

 _{"Mom, What was my dad like?" His mother made a sad smile "He was a wonderful man... A great warrior and my lifemate..." She turned turned to him and patted his head. "Which by the way, you have your father's fur color." "How did you two met?" With a smile Emily started her tale all the way back from Gilneas...}_

All the while some of his most happy memories were starting to surface...

 _{"Mom, look what I've got!" Mother turned away from her cleaning, and widened her eyes in a comical way. His son was holding a large Chibee grub in his mouth. His mother **really DID. NOT. LIKE.** bugs! "Awawa! Please son, spit it out! You don't know where that thing's been loitering in!" Seeing his mom's antics he got michievious look and came closer "Uhm, son? Pup what's with those eyes? Oh no... Don't you dare! No, noo, Kyaaaaa!}_

"O-okaa-s-san...?" He whispered, tears were starting to flow.

 _{"Happy birthday! Sai-chan!/Saito-kun!" Said Emily and uncle Ren respectively. Ren brought the cake, while his mother showered his face with kisses and said. "Make a wish!"}_

He came closer...

 _{"One day, I'll become the strongest Worgen ever!" His mother just giggled. "I'm sure you will Sai-chan!"}_

And closer...

 _{"I did it Okaa-san!" He managed to slightly break the bark of a three with Chi-strike his uncle taught him. "Well done, son! I'm so proud of you!"}_

Before he even knew it, he was already right in front of her head...

 _{"I-I love you, my precious pup, my dearest Sai-chan... M-more than anything in the world..." Then she kissed his forehead.}_

With shaky hands he attempted to touch her face, when they made a contact... Memories of what had occured today, were coming back to him with a force of a sledgehammer!

But instead of screams of anguish, he did what Worgen were known to do by an instinct... He howled to the moon...

 ** _"Hooooowl!"_** He mustered all his sadness... All his pain into the howl... **  
**

He took a quick breathe and howled again but with more force.

 ** _"Hoooooooooowl!"_** All his anguish, torment and... Despair were put into these howls and whoever would hear them, would too feel his pain... ** _  
_**

So with tears in his eyes he just kept howling towards the moon...

.

 **Timeskip**

"SAITO! EMI-... Ly...?" When Rensho arrived he was met with a horrible scene.

Saito was holding on to his mother's... Severed head... Like a lifeline, while kept wailing out his howls of despair.

"No... Y-yet again... I have failed to save one of my most loved ones." He whispered with deep regret.

 ***Whimper*** Even Akatora whimpered, feeling his master's pain.

With that he dropped off from Akatora's saddle and started walking towards his surrogate son's pitiful form.

When Saito heard the steps, coming towards him. His first insinct was to turn his head and make feral snarl, to whoever dared to approach him and his mother's fallen form.

Ren was taken aback by the feral look that Saito's eyes were now possessing. But Ren only softened his gaze, took off his scarf to give a better view of his face.

This time Saito recognized him. He was way too upset to use his sense of smell to identify anybody, besides... His home now reeked of blood... His mother's and the _**Orcs'**_

Just the thought of any Orcs made his eyes turn red in hatred once more.

But all of sudden he was brought in a strong embrace of his uncle...

"R-Ren-oji...?" **(8)**

"F-forgive me Saito... I didn't come back in time...I couldn't save your mother..." Ren stated regretfully.

"R-Ren-O-ojiii~~ M-mom's she's...!" Saito whimpered.

"I know... Don't hold it in, son... Just let it go..." He soothingly whispered to his ear, while rubbing his back.

With that Saito softly put the head down on the soft grass below them. Then he broke down again, bringing his arms around Ren's large form, while crying into his father-figure's chest.

While holding his surrogate son, he looked down on Emily's head -another bang of regret rose forth-. But when he looked at it... He saw that her face, instead of the look of shock and horror Ren has seen before in dead bodies... Instead... Emily's face was set in a peaceful smile, with her eyes closed...

 _'I see... You managed to save your son's life by the cost of your own... May you forever rest in peace Emily-chan... I swear to you I will look after your son.. OUR son, and protect him every fiber of my being'_ With his pledge he gave a determined look while looking up to the skies... He could've swore he saw the smiling face of Emily, -looking down towards him- amongst the stars...

 _"Thank you, Ren-kun..."_ He thought he heard a phantom voice of Emily, and with that he brought Saito even closer to him, while letting tears of his own fall.

 _'I swear to you Saito.. I will protect you and make you stronger for ANY dangers that may lie up ahead, I promise'_

Saito just continued to cry. "O-otou-sa~~n..." **(9)** He managed to whimper out through his sobs.

Rensho made a sad smile... This was the first time, Saito had actually called him, father...

.

 **[Stop OST]**

 **Flashback end**

* * *

On that day he had developed a outmost hatred towards Orcs and ever since then. After the burial of Emily, Saito had sworn vengeance against his mothers killers! He was now orphaned from both of his biological parents. With only family remaining was his surrogate father uncle Ren.

For the next decade, he had trained himself to the core. With the intense training provided by his uncle... No... His _Father_ Ren. Since the genocide happened Rensho had decided to make a temporary leave, from the Shado-Pan's ranks in the wishes to stay with his son. Until he's old enough to look after himself... Ever since that day, Ren had gotten paranoid, never letting his son stray too far from his watchful eyes. Taran Zhu didn't argue against it, nor did the rest of his colleagues. As they understood what he's going through... As the same could be said for the few others, who lost their families during the sudden invasion.

During the first 5 years Saito was filled with hatred. He would train his body beyond it's limits, until he end up collapsing unconscious. He was obsessed in gaining more power. True the Sha was gone, so he couldn't be influenced by them, but at this rate in his growing rage. In time he will be consumed by his own hatred and could become even _worse_ than the Sha... or dared he even say it... Possibly even worse than **Garrosh!**

Rensho had to put a end to his rage once and for all! So he one day brought his son inside the Temple of the White Tiger. In there Saito will be put into a test, that _every_ Shado-Pan warrior **must** go through, before they can be considered as a fellow elite amongst them. As the ones who are trained and specifically made to restrain the Sha, so for the Shado-Pan's warriors to be consumed by Sha, because of their negative emotions... Was **NOT** an option!

So Saito faced his fears... His reason of hate, supervised by Karan, Rensho and the spirit of White Tiger himself.

At first it seemed like the Worgen was about to be consumed by his rage and bloodthirst... Until his father shouted these words...

"Fight it Saito! Do not let your anger consume you! As when it does... You'll become the same as those who took your mother away from us! You will end up like _Garrosh Hellscream!_."

When he heard him he was in shock. _'Same as those **Orcs?!'**_ That was preposterous. So with that in mind he pulled through, though his hate of Orcs remained, but he could now control that anger.

He got congratulated, and now resumed his training within Shado-Pan Monastery to their arts for the next 3 years , with the guidance of his father and his fellow Shado-Pan colleagues.

At the age of 15, Rensho and Saito had departed for a training trip, Ren saw it fit for young Saito get some first time experience beyond the veils of mist surrounding the Pandaria.

For the first year everything went smoothly and the training was coming along nicely... Until something unexpected happened. Something personal to Worgen, that the panda parent had completely forgotten about.

When Saito reached the age of 17... He had experienced his first Heat period... Well not exactly the same type of Heat as with the females, but the male Worgen do experience something similar. There are certain times in a year, where the male Worgen becomes either extremely aggressive or horny, which varies with each male. In Saito's case it's mostly the latter and would basically try to hump ANY and ALL females in his line of sight that met his standards...

Needless to say his first Pseudo-Heat period was rather chaotic and will be explained due other time, only thing you need to know is that the experience was extremely nerve-wracking for Rensho, and resulted in...Having one satisfied (but close to sex induced coma) happy lady and left Saito with almost a childlike glee for this new discovery... Which in turn made Rensho facepalm or rub his temples _**many**_ times in the future with annoyance... His son had become an Sex Addict for Brewmaster's sake!

If Emily was still alive, she would most certainly kill him for letting her son to be corrupted by his recent... Hobby... Well at least, Saito found something else to distract him from his anger issues... That WAS a good thing right? So Rensho decided to make some of his own special brand potions to at least keep his son sane for the next heat periods... And... For the future _affairs_ Ren decided to show the young Worgen a little Pandaren _trick._ Which involves, temporary blocking of Chi-flow in _certain_ places and preventing countless mixed breed bastard puppies running around within every town of Azeroth...

Years passed and Saito, unlike the others who chooses upon one path in terms of classes, like as a Warrior, Hunter or a Mage etcetera. Saito as he's been trained by Shado-Pan elites, to be more versatile in combat, the young Worgen could now be considered an hybrid between Warrior, Rogue and Monk. **(10)** So he uses a lighter armors so he could use his natural Worgen flexibility and agility better to his advantage. For his weapons of choice would be -other than his fangs and claws- his dual knives, and a greatsword, But he could use any other weapon just as efficiently.

After Saito turned 19, he had fulfilled his training, and decided to travel alone and sign up as an mercenary for money, as he refused to permanently join either one of the two main factions for obvious reasons... In his eyes they both are accounted for the death of his mother. Alliance for the lesser margin but they still brought their Alliance-Horde War in Pandaria in hopes of reclaiming the land. But Horde was an absolute NO, and it's not just the Orcs. If he were to step in any of their territories, the Horde would attack him on sight for only being part of Alliance's races, and vice-versa with the latter... Whoa, what a bunch of racists, both of them... So~~ says the Orc hater... Hypocrite much?

Anyhow as a mercenary, he would not be bound by the Alliance's rules and could travel more around the Azeroth... And by an extension, meet many chicks, nyehehe~~...

Though he is still planning to sign in to the raid against Garrosh -that the both sides are planning- to get his revenge towards Grogash Ironfang who was stationed there. The operation was called "the Siege Of Orgrimmar". _So_ original...

* * *

 **Flashback, with 19 year old Saito**

Rensho and Saito were both currently in the docks of Ratchet. They were standing in front of the ship, that is about to head for the Booty Bay, soon.

They were both wearing the usual Shado-Pan armor. That being the dark blue sleeveless flackjacket, with well armored dark blue pants, with red padding on hips, dark blue wrist bands, red belt with Shado-Pan's insignia as a buckle -Saito had a wolf's head instead-. Finally he lacked head-wear, but he was wearing his father's red scarf, which was given to him, after the test in the White Tiger's Temple.

They were about to part their ways as Rensho was now needed back to the Shado-Pan Monastery, from his temporary leave with his son. He wanted to bring Saito with him back home, but Saito shook his head for 'no' and stated.

 **"I really love travelling the world and discover it's new places, yet to be found, powerful beasts to hound..."** _'Or many bitches to pound! hehe, they all rhymed'_ He internally added and snickered.

 _'Propably a Worgen thing...'_ Rensho mused. But after hearing a snicker, he had to deadpan on the pervy face his son was making at the last second... You didn't have to be a spirit- or dream walker to find out what the horndog was currently thinking of...

He could only sigh in resignation for his son's antics. _'Yup... Emily is definitely going to kill me, when I meet her in the Pure world...'_

Back to the matter in hand...

Rensho looked back at his son... He was _very_ reluctant to let his surrogate son go. But he knew well enough, that Saito was more than capable of taking care of himself. Time sure flies fast... It felt like yesterday, when he was still holding the little pup on his lap, while and telling bedtime stories... Now the said pup was a full grown Worgen adult 6'5", full height 7ft -taller than Ren himself by near 1ft- a proud warrior of Shado-Pan.

Saito stopped his perverted thoughts and met the eyes of his father. They both only smiled towards each other in sync and then brought themselves into a tight manly embrace. After a moment they released themselves from the hug, but Rensho still had something to say to his son, before they parted their ways. So he put his hands on both sides of Saito's vulpine head and brought his forehead down in contact with the pandaren's. They both closed their eyes and Rensho gave his parting words.

"Saito... You are my pride and joy... A pride of whole Shado-Pan. Do not forget that..." With that he released his hold and took a step back. "Farewell, and take care, my son..."

Saito too smiled. **"It's no farewell... We'll see each other again soon pops."**

 ***Cling, Cling*** The ship's were ringing, the sign it was about to depart from the docks.

 **"That's my cue..."** With that he turned. **"I'll see you around Tou-san..."** With a wave over his shoulder, heading for the ship and not looking back...

Rensho only smiled as he was watching his son's retreating form. He pulled one of his Hearthstones. "Saito!" He called for him.

As the said Worgen turned around in confusion, he had to act fast to catch something from the air, a Hearthstone?

Rensho grinned "Nice catch! Take it with you, believe me it _will_ come in handy"

Saito grinned in response and pocketed the said stone. **"Thanks pops"** He was about to turn back again, but...

"Oh! And one more thing..." Saito paused again, but raised an eyebrow, from the irritated look on the panda's face. "Just... ***sigh*** Just use the protection or the Chi trick I taught you... I don't need grandchildren -I don't know about- pouring out from _every_ village I decide to visit... Alright?" He made a funny pleading look.

Saito smirked in good humor and said. **"If I'm _sober_ enough to remember.**" With that he aboard the ship.

Rensho only shook his head in dry amusement "Brat" Then chuckled.

Then he watched his son go, one last time. "Your... Our son has truly grown up Emily... Please watch over him, from the beyond."

He took out his own Hearthstone and was charging it up.

As the stone was charging, he glanced towards the ship, he then closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes... I'll see you around Saito..." With that he disappeared, teleporting back to his home in Shado-Pan Monastery. (He had moved in to the Monastery, as his house in Jade Forest has too many painful memories.)

With this, Saito's true adventure had begun... But unbeknownst to him, his adventures are soon going to be transferred over a whole new world of magic...

.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

So for two years the Worgen had traveled around Azeroth and even managed wander in the continents of Outlands... And he -again with pervy thoughts- got to admit he actually _really_ enjoyed the Draenei females. They, -despite their shy nature for strangers- are kinky as fuck in bed, he could've swore he felt some kinds of tongue-like tentacles inside their pus-

 **MOVING ON!**

Now! I know what you're thinking! Despite this, even he has _some_ standards. So he doesn't exactly go around, screwing the brains out, from _every_ female he sees. Just those that he finds as a nice eyecandy, before making his move on the target!

As his partners in intercourse Saito prefers those with more _humane_ features. So the only races he had **_fun_** with, would be;

Humans, obviously. In personality-vice they seems the most... Uhm, versatile? Ironically enough, despite being most common race known within Azeroth. They are also the most _complicated_ and it's even harder to understand, -what goes inside their heads- more so than any other race. There simply are **NO** two of the same type among them... All of them are unique in their own ways.

Draenei, his latest addition to the list. Like said before, they got a cute timid nature, but that can be easily compensated by their kinky nature in bed. Oh, it also seems that their horns and tentacles are quite sensitive erogenous spots for them. And their horns are great for grapping, if you catch my meaning.

Night Elves, while they are very, **VERY** hard to court. But when you play your cards right, it will be worth it! They are screamers by the way. Worgen's are created from a elven ancestry, so they get along fairly well especially with their Druids from the Druids of the Claw, having the same animal instincts and all. As for why they're hard to get in the sack with? They always have that stoic personality and a poker face on all the time! I believe that type was called a kuudere in pandaren? Anyway if you want to court one, **DO. NOT.** insult nature. Unless it's a Night Elf with a sense of humor... Which Saito has yet to even find...

Though like Draenei, they're like a completely different people in bed, they become very timid at first until you manage flip their switch on. Though one easy way to get into their panties, -for Worgens and if you are strong enough- would be to go for the female Elven druids, during the season, when the Druids of the Claw goes into heat... During this season they tend to get a bit violent, but if you prove that **you** are the _Alpha,_ they'll get _VERY_ submissive. Kind of a dick move I know... Though it would be the same for Worgens as they and the Druids of the claw goes into the Heat periods at the same time. Don't forget that Worgens once belonged to the Druids of the Scythe.

Blood Elves, yes, yes I know they belong to the opposite faction. But they are pretty easy to get along with... Once you get passed the Holier-Than-Thou! attitude the most of them seem to have, that is... Among them seem to be few types of women; the very coy and flirty ones. The bossy Holier-Than-Thou! type. And the one we call a Tsundere in pandaren... But it can be quite annoying the most of the time since every time you meet -a new- one. Saito ALWAYS had to go through the same procedure by explaining, he's not associated with the Alliance, that he's a 'sword for hire'.

Funnily enough. This one time, when he ended up saying those lines yet again, to a "Coy & Flirty" type, Not that he knew of it at the time. The next minute he was in a rented bedroom, with the previous Blood Elf lady wildly riding on his pole, moaning all the while... To say he was shocked, would be a understatement of the century... He was downright flabbergasted to the core! Only thing playing in his mind was _'The Fuck just happened!?'_ or _'Holy Damn!'_

He wasn't even trying to bed anyone that time, yet it happened... But he did manage to figure out few things about the said woman. Apparently she was horny **-Clearly!-** , liked muscular and tall men **-Check!-,** Was into furries **-Another check!-** and finally... She took the mercenary's words, _'Sword for hire'_ in a little... _Different_ light, Which happened to be his more _personal_ sword... Not that he complained, **certainly** not. One **DOES. NOT. SIMPLY.** **DENY. FREE. PUSSY,** from a smoking hot Elf! If one does... Sorry to tell you mister, You are gay!

And by so far Saito's personal favourites, were definitely the Blood Elves, he really liked their playful nature and were **Great** in sack. But as for the remaining females from the main races of Azeroth, well lets take look shall we but lets keep it very brief.

Worgen, yes, they are of the same race as our mercenary. But lets just say, for some reason he found those with human-like faces far more attractive, so their true form was a turn off for him. He was more into crossbreeding, not to mention the furballs...

Gnomes, that would just feel, so wrong in too many ways... They're not even the size of his damn prick!

Dwarf, He would have to be _really_ damn drunk to even consider that...

Tauren, would you fuck an actual cow? -No offense for Taurens-

Orcs, they killed his mother!

Trolls, No, just no...

Goblins, same reason as the Gnomes... plus their green... Orcs are green!

Forsaken, Necrophilia is **NOT** his thing!

Pandaren, Too much of familial love for them, but they are uhm... lets say a _bit..._ Chubby for his tastes...

That's enough about Azeroth's women!

During his time as the mercenary he had earned quite an reputation as Hiraga, The Shadow Blade or Worgen of Shadows. The moniker comes from his combat versatility and his abilities to move through the shadows unnoticed, like a Rogue. Has the physical strength of a Warrior. Finally he has been witnessed using some unique close combat moves, with some form of energy forming between his palms and in his claws, like a monk. Within the darkness of night, he's been nigh unstoppable!

While with the ladies, he had an another moniker... Hiraga, The Ardent Wolf or Worgen Of the Ardent.

Though he's still waiting for any signs of "Siege of Orgrimmar" raid plans to even come into motion... I mean, come on! It's already been Six years since he first heard of it... How lazy or slow were these people with their invasion plans... He was so sure that Garrosh would be overthrown from his throne, by the time he was still just a pup! This makes it a total of _FOURTEEN_ God Damn years!

While he wasn't so keen in the plans of revenge anymore, as he was in his younger days. He still wanted the chance to put his claws into Grogash's eye sockets and twist his wretched neck, and as an icing to the cake, piss on his corpse!

But seriously though, living your whole life hellbent on revenge is **NOT** healthy, his pops was _quite thorough_ with this lesson.

After all he always had a hell of a lot fun times with all the bitches he met in Azeroth or Outlands. And his job as a mercenary was also something he wasn't just willing to give up on.

So to miss all the other wonders of life just to live as a mere avenger, is just plain stupid...

* * *

 **Naruto-Verse**

The Certain duck-ass haired boy just sneezed, in the mid of tree hopping. He lost his footing, and end up eating the dirt. All the while cursing his brother...

 _"Itachiii!"_ Came his muffled voice.

* * *

 **Back to Warcraft-verse**

 **With Saito The Present time! **

Cry of pleasure brought him out of his long-ass monologue. Saito now focused back to the dark haired busty Blood Elf below him -still on all fours-, Katerea. By the twitching he was currently feeling around his cock, from her nether regions, he just made her cum... Again.

Though he had to sweatdrop, at the expression she was currently having... She was panting, with her tongue lolling out, trying catch her breath, while drooling. Her whole body was shaking from the pleasure. Finally the elf had this unfocused half-lidded gaze, with a happy perverted smile of satisfaction on her beautiful face.

 _'Wups...'_ Apparently during his deep monoloque moment, he was running on an auto pilot. In other words he kept pounding and pounding her tight pussy, without a break with nonstopping hip strokes. So if she was begging for him to stop, to give her a small break at some point... He certainly was _not_ paying attention...

"Haa... Haa... Haaa~~ S-Shaito-Sha-shamaa~~ m-more~~..." The Ero-Elf rasped out, her throat sore from all the moaning and screaming.

Propably not...

It made him smirk. This Elf had certainly fallen from grace... When they met inside the bar of the Inn they were staying in, about... 5 hours ago, she was one of those more arrogant Blood Elves, who could only think that they were above the others. So she too made a fun out of him despite his reputation. And she even dared to call him "A Puppy Dick!"So quite not liking her attitude, not after she made an insult towards his manhood. So he decided to make a bet with her. If he could satisfy her in bed, she would take her words back and become his bitch, but if he were to lose... He in turn would become her loyal _pet_...

So despite Katerea's insults aimed at the Worgen, she was still quite _aware_ of his reputation as the "The Shadow Blade". He would make a magnificent bodyguard, and by an extension, possibly even a stress reliever in bed if he proved to be satisfying enough. So she accepted the bet. All she needed to do was to endure the Worgen's advances on her, it sounded simple enough... Oh how wrong she was, she only managed to hold out her release for the first solid 30 minutes... Then the next 5 hours were pure Nirvana to her. In the end, this turned out to be her best night ever! So she wasn't _too_ mad for losing the bet...

And now... Needless to say she won't be looking at any other male after this experience.

 _'Hehe! She is even using that pandaren suffix, I told her to use during our little... Bonding moment.'_

He took a peek at her groin area, which was filled with her love juices and his white stuff, currently trailing down her long legs.

 _'It seems I too had came a couple of times inside of her, without even noticing... Thank the Ancestors to the Chi-point of Fertility, pops teached me to block... Certainly a LOT cheaper way than the infertility potions or Gods forbit gnomish rubbers... I believe they'd called it a 'Condom'?... Though how the hell is it even supposed to fit any other race's schlongs, seeing that it was the **Gnomes** who invented it?! No matter... As a Worgen I have the natural immunity for any curse or disease, so by an extension to any STDs as well so HA!'_

With that thought he pulled out of her, with Katerea moaning and pouting in disappointment. Saito chuckled and decided to shapeshift to his 'human' form. In a puff of dark smoke the large Worgen was now replaced with a handsome man, 6'1", tan skin, with rough looks. He had a untamed raven wild spiky hair reaching down to the nape his neck. He still had his sapphire eyes with more slit pupils, filled with mischief. Finally he had athletic build filled with defined muscles, -which surprised Katerea considering his large muscular Worgen form- some scars around his form, but nothing too much worth even mentioning.

Katerea haven't seen his human form until now, so you can she was pleasantly surprised by his handsome looks and delicious muscle tone.

 _'Mama likes!'_ She inwardly squealed.

Saito chuckled at her expression. Then he leaned down to her face, with a predatory look while wispering in a husky voice that made Katerea wet all over again.

"See something you like?" He grinned.

She only coyly returned the grin. "Oh, Yes I-" She was interrupted by Saito, pushing her down to bed and locking his lips with hers. By using her momentary surprise in his advantage; he pushed his tongue down to her throat. _'-Do~~!'_ She finished to herself.

"Mmhm! ***slurp!*** Haa-! mmh~~!" She closed her eyes while snaking her arms around his neck, all the while deepening the amazing kiss. Saito returned her affection with his right hand caressing her face, while his free hand reached down to grope her derriere.

 _'H-how is he this...!'_ "Mhhm!" _'...G-good?! Oh! by the Light~~!'_ "Shai- ***slurp*** -to, Mmh Sh-Ah! Shama-Mmm~~!" She spoke between the kisses, their tongues wildly battling each other for dominance, needless to say Saito was the dominating one. Unfortunately even the superior Worgen or elves, needs to stop for air at some point.

"Haaa!" Katerea inhaled heavily, with a dazed look on her face.

"Could you do me favour... _**Katerea?"** _ She moaned at his deep demanding tone and from his lips currently attacking her neck.

"Y-yes? Ahn..." She asked while whimpering from pleasure.

The Worgen in human form, pointed towards his _tool_ with his eyes _,_ covered in both of their love juices. She followed his gaze down to his crotch.

"My _little_ friend here, is in need of a _good_ cleaning. And I believe he would **_love_** to get better acquainted with your top mouth." He playfully said and smirked down at her. So with an erotic smile she submissively responded with.

"As you wish Saito-Sama..."

So they both rose up, with Saito sitting on his rear, with Katerea following, but immediately lying down next to him, while placing her head over his lap. Then with her soft hands she grapped his 7 inch -11 as a Worgen- cock. Made a few strokes, then brought her lips closer, taking a long lick along his shaft from the bottom to top, earning a grunt approval from the shapeshifter, making her smile. Before taking his whole length inside of her warm mouth, hitting the back of the throat. Luckily she lacked any gag reflex, or she would be hacking and choking mess by now.

Saito made another grunt of pleasure, she was really good with her mouth. He stroke her temple with affection earning a moan of joy. So she increased her tempo in the wishes to make him feel even better.

 ***Sluuurp!*** "Mhmm" ***sluurp!* *lick*** "How- Mmh" ***suck!*** "I-ish it... Saito-shama?" Her words came out to be muffled, with her mouth rather full.

"Perfect... I really love how your mouth works Katerea. I'm almost there..." She smirked at the positive feedback. So the Ero-elf proceeded with her task, fully intent on drinking his seed. For the finishing touches, she rolled her tongue around the girth and gave one strong suck.

 ***Sluuuuuuurp!***

That did it, as the humanoid wolf went cross-eyed, from sudden pressure and ended up releasing his load into Katerea's awaiting throat. At first she was gotten by a surprise, by the force his seed came out. But she adapted fairly quickly, then happily started drinking the Worgen's salty fluids...

 ***Gulp* *Gulp*** After taking in every drop of it, she took his cock out of her mouth with a pop. "Mnhaa.. Thank you for the meal..." She dreamily stated. Got to say, between every women Saito's been having an affair with. This Blood Elf easily got into his top 3 list!

He smiled down at her, as she rested her head on his lap. "Good girl..." Saito started to rub her head, the elf only purred like a cat in response. _'Haa... I love my lif-...'_ "-The fuck is this?" He stated, as he was about to relax by leaning back, supported by his free hand. Until he saw a weird green oval shaped orb, by the corner of his eye, right behind him...

"Hm? What is it darling?" The ravenette sleepily questioned Saito's surprised statement. But she was just too tired to raise her head, from her comfortable spot on her hunk's lap.

"Uhm... I can't tell..." _'It looks like a some kind of a portal... But I have never seen a portal of this type before'_ He thought unsure. So with curiosity he attempted to poke it with his finger... He couldn't tell why but he just now had the strangest feeling of Deja Vu

Then the thing seemed to open up from the middle and... Suddenly extended outwards swallowing his right hand up to the wrist! "The Hell!?" He tried to pull himself out from it but the damn orb's pull was intense as fuck! _'T-this thing pulls harder than a angry Kodo!'_ It was fully intent on sucking him in whole, while bringing him, wherever the hell this thing leads to!

"Saito-sama!? W-what is it!?" It seemed that Saito's current distress, had managed to stir her up enough to bring her up to her knees. While she was calling out for him in worry, she noticed what was wrong... Saito's whole right arm -up to the elbow- had vanished in thin air and the Worgen was struggling against something invisible!

"What in the...?" She muttered eyes wide open.

With a scowl, Saito growled in annoyance he stop his futile struggles and surrendered to his fate, seeing that the orb's pull just kept getting stronger with every attempt.

But before that...

"Rea-chan, could you be a dear and bring me my stuff...?" He begged with an awkward eye smile.

"Eh?" The she-elf was still out of it, just staring at him with a stupefied expression. With an eye twitch and a vein forming on his forehead, he decided to... _Encourage_ her a bit...

"...I mean like... **NOW** woman!" He barked, hey he was still trying to buy _some_ time, as he was not gonna get himself thrown into a random location butt-ass naked! Plus he really liked his gear, also his mother's locket was inside his pockets! So his impatience was totally justified!

"Ah! Yes Sir!" She followed up the order to the latter, out of instinct and quickly tossed them for his remaining arm. Which impressed the elf seeing that he somehow managed to balance the large pile with one arm...

"Now!... One more thing..." He nudged his head towards himself, wanting the elf come closer.

She complied, when she was close enough. Saito quickly stole another kiss from her, pulled away, then he winked at her. "Adios!" With that he was pulled trough the oval to the world beyond.

Katerea just stood there with very, VERY confused expression. She felt up her lips, remembering the kiss, then muttered with a lovestruck expression.

"Call me..."

.

 **Till the next time in the Halkeginia!**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Holy hell, that flashback event went deep as FUCK. I mean I was supposed to make humorous start and keeping Saito's past brief and simple, instead went into far greater in detail, not to mention far more cruel than intended... I mean I almost cried while writing my own scenes, involving his mother...**

 **.**

 **Well anyhow please, review and give your thoughts to this new Warcraft x ZNT Crossover.**

 **Also, if possible could some bring in any recommendations for Saito's gear? As I don't remember ANY names of those cool looking loots.**

 **a) The Greatsword.**

 **b) Knives.**

 **c) Outfit, Leather or Mail, nothing too bulky, to hinder his way of combat. OH! and nothing too flashy! I want him to look professional not a christmas tree. Or should I go with his Shado-Pan gear?  
**

 **d) Finally a mount! That he could keep in his pocket dimension. Or no mount, not like he needs it, unless it's a flying one. Your call.**

 **.**

 **Oh! and for secondary objects;**

 **\- What about Louise? Should I;**

 **a) Give her some random familiar? If so what'd you like?**

 **b) Ignore or Bash the living shit out of her.**

 **c) "She was not even born..." Ouch that's dark...**

 **\- And finally, what about the 'Staff Of Destruction', preferably Warcraft related**

 **That's all for now, Peace!**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) Just like the female dogs, remember he IS still a worgen, so he considers females as bitches. Not necessarily as an insult  
**

 **(2) I have no idea whether or not the monks can do this. If not... well, my Fanfic, my rules, so MY bullshit will be the truth! Muhahaha!**

 **(3) I'm gonna make it 5 years timeskip until Alliance and Horde discovered Pandaria.**

 **(4) Hey screw you Pandarens will now be my japanese/chinese people.**

 **(5) Google "Pandaren house"**

 **(6) Raised in Pandaria and grown accustomed to their ways and suffixes.**

 **(7) "Goodbye Sai-chan, I love you"**

 **(8) Same as Uncle-Ren  
**

 **(9) To those who don't know japanese enough Okaa-san & Otou-san means Mother & Father respectively.  
**

 **(10) To my opinion Shado-Pan seems like a mix of those three. As they're considered Pandaren ninja warriors.  
**


	2. Ardent Meets Ardent

**A/N This will be mostly a filler based chapter for character build purposes.  
**

 **I don't own anything  
**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice or** ** **spells/chants** : "what"**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Ardent Meets Ardent**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

It was another beautiful morning at the Tristain Academy and all it's students were excited for the today's special event, that is soon taking it's place. It was the day of the traditional sacred ritual of Familiar summon for all nobles. This ritual is said to determine your skill and the potential as a mage, greater the summon, greater the mage. It also shows your main affinity for magic, for example salamanders for fire mages and griffins for wind mages and the list goes on. If one were to fail this sacred pact between the mage and their summon, it would be considered a great disgrace for the mage and even towards his/her family as a Noble.

Now then, lets go meet our heroine shall we.

We are now inside one of the school's dormitory rooms, made for the Noble students. It had the common white walls like every other room, with dark wooden floor. Whoever was responsible with the decorations of the Academy dorm's rooms had one expensive taste or it was some kind of _'supposed'_ necessity for the students... Back to the track, the room was nicely furnitured, with a queen-sized bed, with a cabinet, study-desk, closet -all made of dark mahogany **(1)** -, finely-crafted fireplace and a silver human-sized mirror in the corner next to the cloth drawers. Finally the bed and the window were decorated with scarlet curtains.

"Mmm" Came a muffled feminine moan under the comfy bed sheets, the owner of the voice was now stirring awake. After a minute or so, she reluctantly woke up and slowly sat up. The said person was a teenage girl 5'7", with the most notable about the said girl, would be her long fiery scarlet hair, that reached down to her lower back. She had a heart shaped face, with her bangs covering one of her bright amber eyes, namely the right eye. She had a dark skin from her germanian heritage and finally... She had a truly gifted body, with curves in the right place. Perky DD-cup breasts that seemed to defy gravity, thin shapely waist, round and firm backside and long legs. Many could consider her as an perfection of the woman's form itself... Especially the men. Meanwhile the other women looks at her way with disdain or jealousy, usually both. Not that she could blame them considering her... _Habits..._

She was currently wearing a very revealing, strapped black and purple nightgown, that reached to her mid-thighs and gave nice peek at her cleavage, with white ribbon in the middle. The gown left her midriff area exposed, showing her navel and the toned belly. And finally matching panties.

Her full name was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, or just Kirche von Zerbst for short. Kirche is the daughter of a Germanian military family; However, she was a nuisance to the family since she was expelled from her last school and was almost forced to marry an old geezer. When she found out what they were planning to do to her. She immediately broke all ties, with her so called _family_ and left. Luckily she later got herself transferred to the Academy, despite not having her family backing her up. It was nothing that a little paperwork couldn't fix!

Okay, okay... Giving a tiny peek at her cleavage, _DID_ help...

Enough about that! Kirche is a Triangle-class mage and her Runic was known as, Kirche The Ardent. She had earned this Runic name -or moniker- due to her high affinity to fire... And for her _very_ passionate and flirty ways she's having with many guys/boys of the Academy, that -at the time- felt attractive enough for her. 'Till she grows tired of them and moves towards her next boyfriend material.

Because of her passionate ways, Kirche had gained rather infuriating rumors or reputation for herself within the Academy grounds... That being her sleeping around with every man in the dorms, or even the teachers for better grades... She hated it! Though she _**was**_ partly at fault as well, but to be fair, it wasn't her exact intention to seem like a loose girl for having a different boyfriend nearly every week... Okay... _maybe_ she should cool down -a weird term for a fire mage- and refrain in her flirting habits a bit...

Nobody knows of this, nor would they ever even expect it. Kirche was still, ironically enough a virgin... She just had not found the right guy within the dorms... Sure she had kissed plenty of times, even with the tongue added on few occasions, but in the end, those boys were just that.. Boys... None of them have ever even managed to ignite any of her inner passion, during their sessions. So she ended all their kiss sessions within a minute, saying -with fake coy smile- that "She had fun, 'till next time!"

Though she had the hard time to even believe it _herself,_ that those simpletons, bought that line **_every time!_**... This was why she was far more into older and more... _Experienced_ men. Instead of those who could only think with their lower heads, she wishes to find the one who'd truly love her for who she truly is instead for just her body. To truly managing to steal her heart, and ignite the real Fervent flames of love!

Ah... Her inner Ardent surfaced for a second there... Moving on!

Currently the teenager was forming quite a bed hair, with a grumpy frown on her beautiful face. Clearly not a morning person...

 ***Ya~~wn!*** So she yawned deeply and started to rub the sleep out from her eyes. Then she looked out to the window, at the unmoving clouds in the sky.

She gave a small soft smile, despite her sleepiness. "So today's the ritual huh..."

This was the day, she had eagerly awaited ever since she got enrolled into this Academy... To summon a Familiar, despite her reputation as a very capable fire mage, with great grades and playful personality. She didn't really have that many friends, because of the aforementioned reasons; Girls being jealous, and boys looking at her like a piece of meat...

So with this ritual she would get a something to truly bond with, as the Familiar contract lasts for eternity. As long either of them are still alive that is.

Though don't get her wrong, while she didn't have _many_ friends. There was still one, she always hang out in the Academy. Her name was-

 ***Knock, Knock*** _'Speak of the devil'_ She mused. The redhead then turned towards the door with a brighter smile, her grumpy features instantly vanishing. _'the only person to ever come by, at this time in the morning would be...'_ And with that thought, she rose up from her bed, then with quick steps, she reached to answer the door. **  
**

Quickly unlocked it, opened it and finally came face-to-face with her best friend-

"Tabitha! Good morning!" She happily called out.

 ***Nod*** "...Morning..." The said girl quietly nodded and replied in response, while like usual, reading a book.

Her name was Tabitha, no known family name. Or she just didn't wish reveal it. Her body was really small and petite, only 4'8" tall, with pale skin. She had a short blue hair, light blue eyes behind the glasses with red rim, she's wearing their Academy uniform, long sleeved white button up blouse, black skirt, black cape, -for 2nd year students- with maroon interior, reaching to her feet, pinned by a circular gold or brass pin attached to a ribbon, -in front of the sternum- and a pair of black shoes. She had white stockings that covered all of her legs. Finally, Tabitha held a large curved staff that she always brought with her, besides her books.

The stoic girl was also known as, Tabitha The Snowstorm. In terms of skill, as a mage she would be in between the Triangle- and Square-class, due to her very high affinity for wind magic, to even produce ice by freezing the very air around her, was not a small feat.

They met during their first year of the Academy and became friends fairly quick, especially after Kirche accidentally found out what happened to her parents... But that's a story for an another time. All you need to know is that, they both know each other's pasts -to a decree- and ended up warming up to each other by their tragic origins.

While they weren't the most talkative pair, they still do really enjoy, each other's presence. Being the best friends and all.

"So~~ are you, ready for the big day?" Kirche excitedly asked, with a grin.

Tabitha just kept her eyes on her book while nodding, showing she's paying attention to her more... _passionate_ friend.

Then the redhead got a certain glint in her eyes, while grinning with mischief and asked.

"So... What do you think Zero is going to summon?" She asked while remembering, the infamous pinkette's promises for being very confident in Familiar summon and that she would blow the minds of every student... _'I call BS... Though something will **blow** alright...' _ That made her inwardly giggle madly.

That actually did make the petite bluenette pause her reading, for a second. Before immediately she returned to her book while shrugging nonchalantly.

This made Kirche put on a victorious grin, despite her friend's cool attitude. She still managed to catch her near unnoticeable pause. It seems that Tabitha _too_ was curious of what, Louise the Zero would bring in as her Familiar spirit.

"Oh well, please, come in! I'll just get my uniform, be ready in a jiff." With that she let her friend in, while closing the door behind them to get herself changed into a more proper outfit.

.

 **Timeskip**

.

Here they are now, standing next to her fellow classmates at the yard, where the summon ritual is held. The Noble students were silently whispering to each other, of what exactly is soon about to take it's place and wondering all the while, what they may just summon in excitement.

Kirche is now wearing her _slightly_ customized uniform. Those changes being; her blouse that was opened on the top, giving a good view of her bust, slightly shorter skirt and wore a golden ring as a choker on her neck and finally she wore tan boots that reached her mid-thighs.

"Alright everyone gather around, today is the day of your summoning!" The voice brought the students out from their babblings and payed attention to their teacher, Mr. Colbert.

Professor Jean Colbert, he's a tall man around 6 feet in his middle-forties, with balding dark grayish-brown hair and blue eyes behind the round glasses. wearing blue robes with white lines and a brown backpack strapped from his left shoulder to the right hip. He also held a long magic staff on his right hand with red lines on top.

"This is the first Exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter of your Familiar spirit who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family." While their teacher was giving his speech, Kirche glanced towards the certain pinkette, and her self-proclaimed rival.

Full name Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière or Louise De La Valliere for short. She's a noble from the famous and powerful La Valliere house and a daughter of the duke of Tristain and the duchess, who's also the most powerful wind user of Tristain with the moniker 'The Heavy Wind' Karin and the former commander of the Manticore Knights.

She too has a small delicate build, slightly taller than Tabitha by height of 4'9" while her chest... Kirche smirked. _' **Flat** as board'_.

Louise suddenly felt a large vein popping on her forehead, with her eyebrows twitching madly. _'I don't know why, but I suddenly want to kill someone...'_ It appears, she was more superstitious than people give her a credit for...

Anyway she has long pink wavy hair down to her lower back, pink eyes and sligthly paler skin complexion. She's wearing the same uniform as the rest of the 2nd year students, with black stocking socks that reaches her middle-thighs.

The said pinkette was actually quite famous. No... **In** famous would be the correct term for her _unique_ reputation at school. You see she can't use magic, other than blowing the living hell out of everything she waves her wand at. Because of this she's always ridiculed and made fun at. Hell she even gained the moniker of her own, which the pinkette is NOT happy with, but made Kirche rather amused by it; 'Louise The Zero'.

Currently she seems to be very nervous. It was quite obvious by a single look at her face, which by the way looked constipated...

 _'So she was bluffing... Well, do your best little Louise!'_ The voluptous teen inwardly cheered at her rival.

While Kirche does always make playful insults and jokes towards Louise's more explosive _talents,_ she certainly was not heartless. But lets leave it at that, the reason being that while the redhead was in her thoughts, the students were already taking turns with their summons.

 _'Oh! So it finally started!'_ She inwardly exclaimed, impatiently waiting for her own turn. _'I wonder if manage to summon myself a Salamander?'_ She mused.

.

 **Timeskip**

.

 _'Wow! I knew it! Tabitha did summon herself a dragon, a Wind dragon at that!'_

Kirche was proud of her friend's achievement, as she watched the bluenette now petting the blue dragon's head with affection, making it purr. She didn't really pay much attention to other students as they didn't summon anything worth noticing. Except, maybe for two others.

One would the Bugbear summon... _'I still have no idea, why in Brimir's name they even call it that...'_ As it just looks like floating balloon with one large eye in the middle, weird creatures...

The other one would be one of the guys, who thought he could impress her by his summon. Which by the way made her almost crack a rib, by how hard she was laughing at the outcome. You see, the aforementioned boy, was a son of a well known griffin knight officer. Which made him the heir, to one day take over his father's name as a knight. He had plenty of muscle, which was expected as the future knight in-training. So everyone was almost certain, he too would summon himself a Griffin like his father did... Except... He ended up summoning a small and rather derpy looking Macaw parrot **(2)** with tongue panting out, like a dog... Oh, he certainly did _impress_ her in a way.

"Miss. Zerbst?" Teacher's voice brought her out from her musing and made her stand attention.

Mr. Colbert smiled at her and followed with. "It's your turn Miss. Zerbst."

She smirked and winked at him. "O-kay~~!" With that she went to the clearing and prepared to chant her Familiar summon spell. Other students now payed attention curious of what the Ardent would summon, many bets were on the Salamander. Even Tabitha was now looking up from her book to watch her best friend's summoning ritual. Kirche noticed this and gave a smile while making a small wave at her general direction, she got the usual nod in return.

Now she faced forward, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she brought her main -right- hand with the wand, raised it and made it point ahead in straight line.

Then... she chanted...

 **"By the flames of passion! The elements of fire heed my call! My powerful guardian, friend and lifemate... By the contract of flames, grant me thy loyal Champion, and allow me his guidance! I, Kirche the Ardent, call you forth!"(3)**

With that done she gathered her magic and aimed it at the magic circle made on the ground and fired.

The result was a large column of fire, big enough to fit a dragon!

"Holy... What in the world is Ardent summoning!?" One of the students yelled out in shock.

 _'Whoa, a mere Salamander couldn't possibly cause this kind of reaction'_ Kirche too was rather shocked at these turn of events.

Then the flames started to recede back down, just as fast as they came out, during the process Kirche heard a faint sounds coming from inside the dying column;

 _"Son Of a...!"_ ***Thud!* *Groan-!*** She could swear she hear someone's speech -language she didn't understand-, then a sound of someone dropping to ground, and finally a groan of pain or was it an annoyance? She couldn't tell.

Flame column had shortly died out, leaving only thick smoke in the clearing.

Kirche narrowed her eyes, she could see a humanoid silhouette slowly rising up to his feet, but for some reason stayed in a hunched up position and seemed to make small convulsions!

Those erratic movements made Kirche worried for her Familiar. _'Did something go wrong?'_

"Tabitha!" She called for the bluenette's help. Tabitha caught the redhead's worried tone and immediately acted, by throwing a wind spell towards the smoke.

The smoke cleared and they were met with... A naked human male, who was currently struggling to pull his pants up. That were only at his thigh region at the moment, showing his rather impressive _package,_ that actually made the wide eyed Kirche drool a bit, while blushing. She wasn't the only one per se, as all females around the clearing were all blushing up a storm, following with multiple expressions;

The perverted ones, had the same look as Kirche, shamefully staring with lustful eyes, while some drool escaped their lips.

The innocent ones, just tried to cover their eyes with their fingers, with blushes more red than Kirche's hair. Some of the closet-perverts, were peeking through the gaps though.

And then the more... 'Proper Lady' types or feminists, just glared at the shameless behaviour, with blushes.

"..." -Or the cool ones who didn't react at all...

Meanwhile with the male students...

They all looked at their own crotches, with depressed expressions while muttering "Total defeat" or "Monster"...

The said 'naked' person, froze after feeling the stares, realizing he was not alone. The smoke from earlier must've disturbed his sense of smell, if he didn't notice them earlier.

He took a look at his surroundings and noticed that he was indeed surrounded, by lots of human teenagers. _'What's with the uniform?'_ He mused. But then saw that they were still intently staring at his Saito Jr. While he didn't really mind the stares, as there wasn't _anything_ he was ashamed of on his body or the package. But some privacy could be appreciated!

"Do you mind?" He firmly asked with a raised eyebrow.

They responded with the intelligent "Eh?" And finally looked up. This time they got their first look at his face. Well needless to say those ladies, who were more into guys with rough looks...

 ***Doki!** **Doki!***

Got a lovestruck expression, while their eyes turned into comical hearts.

But the one who got it the worst... Was Kirche... When she got the look of the man's face, her heart missed a beat and felt her face getting hot from the increasing blush on her face... She had never felt like this before... Not with any other boy... No, this was no boy, this was a Man!

Kirche had just experienced her very first _genuine_ "Love at the first sight" moment.

 _'Yup, still got it!'_ He chuckled, then repeated.

"Yeah I know I got the looks. But again, would you mind for a bit?"

Seeing their confused looks and murmuring something to each other, in a language he didn't understand...

 ***Sigh*** "Great... A language barrier... Just my luck..." Saito muttered with sarcasm.

So he tried using the body language, by first snapping his fingers to get their attention, it worked. Then he pointed at his pants -while hiding his crotch, so they wouldn't lose their focus- the clothes on the ground, then to his naked state. He finished that with hand gesture as in 'turn around'. That seemed to work as the ladies immediately turned away.

With his privacy returned he swiftly pulled his pants up -finally- then went for the rest of his stuff lying on the ground to get himself better equipped...

.

 **Timeskip**

.

"Ah better!" Saito exclaimed, again gaining the students attention making them turn back towards him.

Saito was still wearing his Shado-Pan armor, but with some changes.

Those being; his color output, parts once dark blue were now black, with red accents. he added some dark colored lighter steel platings over his armor for better protection. Namely on his thighs, chest, black boots with steel armor around the shin regions and now instead of wristbands, he now had fingerless black gauntlets with red underside. He still got his father's scarf around his neck and had added a black Mail shoulder pad, -with few spikes on it- over his right shoulder. **(4)**

He shouldered his greatsword to it's special 'sheath' on his back, which was just a metal plate enhanced with magnet-like magical rune. The sword was truly of a unique design, it was jagged all over it's dark blade from both sides while the end was made into a near scythe like end. It had glowing red designs over the flat of the blade. Finally it was enhanced with fire runes -currently inactive- for more killing efficiency. **(** ** **Vengeful Gladiator's Greatsword** )**

For the rest of his equipment, he decided to put them away into his pocket dimension, a very neat trick that nearly every single adventurer in Azeroth knows of. It is a small form of magic, which is highly difficult to explain in perfect detail. But they usually come in the form of enhanced bags you carry with you all the time. All you need to know, is that you can store nearly _anything_ you ever need with you in these pocket dimensions, but be careful not to fill them with too much crap. Dimensions or not they still do have their limits.

Saito has three of those on his person, one in each of his wrists so he can make a quick draw with his daggers -if the need arises besides his claws- and the main bag behind his hip for random stuff he finds.

"Now then... where in the Nether's name am I?" He wondered out loud while looking over the place.

Now that he wasn't naked anymore, one of the male students suddenly realized something absurd and decided to point it out.

"H-hold on d-did Zerbst just summon a commoner of all things!? Not a Salamander, but a commoner? For Zero it would at least make some sense, but Zerbst of all people!?"

That made the other students to wake up from their stupor state and followed up by a uproar between them. With words like;

"No way! Ardent summoned a commoner!?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Did she made a mistake?"

"How was this even possible!?"

And the list goes on, but before Saito could shut them up himself, for their annoying loud bickering -because of his sensitive hearing-. Luckily someone else decided to step in first.

"Silence!" Mr. Colbert ordered. Fortunately that managed to shut them up.

The teacher cleared his throat, and faced the still blushing redhead.

"Now then, Miss. Zerbst. Could you-... Miss. Zerbst?" He questioned his student who was being unresponsive while just standing there, staring at the newcomer, with an expression, never seen on her face before.

"Uhm, hello? Miss. Zerbst? MISS. ZERBST!?" Colbert called out louder, nearly shouting.

"Eep! Eh!? Wha- What is it!?" She eeped, and responded with a uncharacteristic high pitched squeak, confusing all the classmates, by how she's acting.

"Err, *cough* Like I was saying for past five minutes now, Could You Finish Your Contract Miss Zerbst?" He said with an annoyed tone.

"Huh? O-oh yes, the contract! R-right away sir!" Kirche then starting heading towards her Familiar-to-be.

Okay now everyone knew something odd was going on with Kirche, she was acting like a very shy lovestruck school girl... Wait...

 _'Don't tell me...'_ The other young mages were thinking the same thing.

When Saito heard light footsteps coming towards him he faced forward and saw a redheaded girl walking to him. _'Hold on... Katerea? No wait, red hair, darker skin, amber eyes and no elven ears. Wow she's like her perfect mirror image with different colors!'_

When she was only a few feet away, he put his famous 'Ardent' face on.

 ***sniff, sniff*** "Why, hello~" He said with a flirty tone.

Kirche couldn't understand him, but she would recognize the flirty tone from miles away.

So with a blush she also gave a coy smile while bringing her wand up. To finish her contract. Saito only looked on with interest what this bombshell is planning.

 **"My name is** **Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst . Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it..."**

She paused while bringing her face closer to his lips, with a half-lidded gaze, her heart felt like it was going to burst...

Kirche licked her now dry lips, and with a nervous gulp, she finished her chant.

 **"...As my familiar."**

Then her lips came in contact with his...

Saito was rather surprised by the turn of events, not even 5 minutes in this place and he's already kissing a hot chick. But after a moment he just shrugged it _'Oh, what the hell'_. As Kirche was about to pull away, -to make it a chaste kiss- but to her pleasant surprise, Saito returned the kiss. He brought his right hand up to cup her chin, while the other circled her waist, bringing her closer, deepening the lip-lock.

Kirche felt like she was in heaven! All of sudden she felt a wet appendage pressing against her lips, wanting entrance, making her eyes widen. _'I-is... Is that his tongue? Oh my... H-he's really an enthusiastic one... I love it!'_ She then again closed her eys and opened the gap between her lips a bit, in means to welcome his warm tongue inside. He didn't hesitate to use the said opening...

"Mmm!? AhnMm! ***slurp!*** " _'By Founder! H-he's good! Ah!'_ The redhead felt her knees buckle, while the nether regions were getting wetter by the second due to the heated kiss. She had never felt anything like this before!

Saito felt something akin to a Wasp's **(5)** sting in his left hand, but decided to ignore it, -thanks to his very high pain tolerance- as he's currently busy with something.

"Mmm! Mo-ahm Mmh more..." She moaned between the kisses. At this point she already had both of her arms around his neck, while pushing her impressive bust further to his chest, as if trying to melt onto him.

Somehow it felt like Saito could now understand her words and was happy to oblige her pleas. So he caressed her cheek, while the hand resting on her hip, started to go lower reaching for her-

 ***COUGH!***

...Until someone decided to ruin their mood by rudely clearing his throat. So they reluctantly parted away, connected by a string of saliva, until it withered away. Saito had an irritated frown, while Kirche seemed to pout in disappointment with a deep blush.

They turned around, and were faced with an irked look of Mr. Colbert, whose eye was maddly twitching. And while the students... Had their eyes nearly popping out of the eye-sockets, while blushing madly... Or having perverted grins with blood flowing from their noses. Unfortunately for guys, they had to hunch over a bit, while holding their groins in an attempt to hide their boners.

"Oh... You guys were still there..." Saito stated with a uncaring tone, making Kirche giggle in amusement.

 ***Cue tick mark*** With a forced smile, Colbert said through his gritted teeth.

"I would **highly** appreciate it, if you two _please,_ could refrain from any form of PDA **(6)** , while inside my class!" Mr. Colbert shouted in exasperation, holding the bridge of his nose, while blushing a bit. Which didn't go unnoticed by the Azeroth's lycan.

 _'Oh? it seems we have closet-pervert here'_ Saito smirked at this revelation This will be an interesting blackma- I mean, _reference_ material for later uses.

"No promises... " He grinned in a cheeky manner. Which reminds him... "By the way... why can I understand you people all of sudden? I could clearly tell, you couldn't understand me and vice-versa, while I was in a bit of... _Exposed_ state." The last comment earned another wave of blushes from the girls.

"Being curious, why _exactly_ were you naked in the first place?" Kirche this time asked with a tilt of her head, while crossing her left arm under bust -making them seem even bigger, earning an approving nod from the raven haired man, who shamelessly peeked down at her chest. Making her grin in satisfaction- and then made her other hand's finger to rest on her chin. Saito found her pose adorable, but decided to answer anyway.

"Long story, short. Had some of the best quality bed activities I ever had, with a kinky minx. And let me tell you; _If_ I was brought here _**ANY**_ time _sooner,_ as I did... Lets just say; Me being rather pissed, would be a huge understatement or... Someone would've ended up being a little sticky..." He explained in a flat tone. Causing near every person in the yard to heat up a storm, steam coming out of their heads, with guys having an intense nosebleeds.

While the innocent ones, only tilted their heads in confusion.

Kirche however, only looked amused. Putting up a coy smile, she decided to tease him a bit. So with mock apologetic tone she playfully said.

"Oh dear! That is quite serious! I hope I didn't deny your r _elease..._ As an apology, maybe I could... Satisfy those _urges..."_ She said in a very seductive tone, while trailing her finger over his chest, keeping the eye contact all the time.

"Oh?" The Worgen in guise, again brought his right hand, once more, cupping her narrow chin between his thumb and forefinger. Tilted her head up and brought his own down to her eye-level, which wasn't much as she's only a few inches shorter.

Then in a husky voice, that he knew always made any bitch **(7)** , -he was about to conquer- to cream themselves.

"Are you sure about that, _Scarlet?_ As I'm known being _quite_ rough. I wouldn't want end up... _Breaking_ you." He brought his face even closer, towards her lips.

When Kirche heard his hungry tone, she was about to melt right on the spot! Her heart rate increased to unimaginable levels and her breathing became ragged. Amber eyes locked deeply into his sapphire blue, the want was clear in them.

Her lips were trembling with desire, while weakly maintaining the act. "I-I'm a big girl, _Darling..._ A-and I believe it to be worth the... _Pleasure."_

Yup it's official, Saito really liked this redhead! He needed to know one more thing about her, before ravaging her inviting lips once more...

"My name is Saito Wendell Hiraga... What's your name, Scarlet?" Their lips were only about an inch apart now.

With crimson face the fire mage answered with a trembling voice. "Ki-Kirche... Kirche Augusta F-Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst..."

"Kirche... A lovely name. Tell me, what is it you now desire?" He huskily whispered her.

"...ss...me..." She whimpered in very silent voice.

Saito -with his keen ears- heard it, but in turn decided to tease her back. _'Karma's a bitch!'_ He laughed inwardly.

"What was that?" He inquired.

Kirche was starting to lose it, she was becoming horny as hell!

"P-please... Kiss me..." So she repeated, still a whisper, but more clear this time.

"Hm? Come again?" This time however Kirche noticed his amused glint in his eyes.

 _'Oh, he did not just-!'_ Starting to get very frustrated...

"JUST KISS ME ALREADY!" She yelled for all to hear.

Saito only smirked in victory. "As my lady commands..." With that, he finally started to close the gap between their lips.

 _'YES!'_ Kirche eagerly buckered her lips in anticipation.

But before he could do so...

 ***COUGH!*** "You two are getting **WAY** sidetracked here!" Again came the annoyed voice of a mood breaking teacher...

 _'DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!'_ The female Ardent screamed with fury inside her head, being again denied her hunk of a Familiar's warm lips...

Colbert almost took a step back and was sweating nervously, why? Kirche was glaring at him with bloody murder!

Kirche did feel attraction towards the teacher earlier, with him being older and -despite his age- got above the decent looks, have a good heart and also a fellow fire mage.

But after her amber met her summon's entirety -rather literally (his human half)-... She pretty much forgot about Every. Single. One. of her previous love interests.

Saito chuckled at her possessiveness of him, and calmed her down with peck on her forehead. "Relax Kirch... If you wish, we can continue where we left, in more... _Private_ places." He privately whispered for her ears only, making her blush at her pet name and nod shy in a shy manner -which did not match her flirty personality at all-.

Many boy students were now openly glaring at the supposed 'Commoner', who's attempting to _steal_ "their" Ardent mage from them. They were beyond jealous. Not only for the previous kiss they shared, it was mostly because the redhead has NEVER shown them this meek side to anyone else. Especially those, who Kirche had already seduced and been going out with at some point... Or is still 'officially' dating at the moment... With multiple dudes at the same time...

But enough about that, something Kirche mentioned before reminded him of something...

"Hey Kirch...?" Saito asked.

"Y-yes?" She tilted her head in question.

"Back then, when you first talked to me, you said " **I** hope, **I** didn't deny-". So I take it that you were the one, who brought me here?"

Before she got to answer, Colbert managed to beat her to it. His previous irritation forgotten and replaced with professional tone.

"Yes that would be correct, and to your previous question. I believe it could be a possible side effect from your contract."

Saito raised an eyebrow to that. "Contract? A contract for what, exactly? Could it be the kiss from earlier." He then glanced down towards the redhead, narrowing his eyes a bit. Which made the dark skinned teenager give sheepish look, while rubbing her head.

But Colbert only smiled, he was quite sharp and as a teacher he was happy to answer any questions, the youngsters had.

"Again, correct. And as for the contract, that would be for the sacred Familiar summoning. But I've never seen anyone to summon a human being before, so this was a quite a surprise."

 _'Only if you know...'_ The raven haired man smirked amusedly, but quickly dropped it and continued with a professional tone of his own, meaning business.

"A Familiar summon? So you people are Warlocks then? Odd, I don't sense any demonic energies coming from you." He mused

Colbert looked rather shocked at the Worgen's claim, but didn't loose his calm, but did frown and decided to interrogate him with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Warlocks? That would be a blasphemy! Why would you even accuse of us being in the same level as those demon summoners!?"

Saito blinked at his hostile tone. Why were they so against Warlocks? "Hey, I mean no offense! But where I came from, the only casters I know are capable of _'summoning'_ any Familiars are Warlocks! Sure they are a bit of loners, but not necessarily evil, ya know!"

This time Colbert was the one who blinked, his frown gone, he decided to push the younger man's defense for Warlocks to the back of his mind. But he caught his emphasis on the word _'Summoning'_ and the way he said 'casters', as if mages were common from where he's from. So he questioned the man further.

"By the manner you mentioned 'summon', are you saying there are other ways to do so than by magic?"

Ravenette answered getting more confused by the second. "Well, yes there are... But before I explain it any further, I need to ask-" He quickly added seeing that the teacher was about to question him about it. "-Are we _anywhere_ in Azeroth right now? As I have travelled for years and have never seen this kind of place before."

The teacher only frowned in confusion. "We are currently in Magic Academy of Tristain in Halkeginia. I've never heard of a place called 'Azeroth' before... Is it your home country?"

Saito saw that the man's eyes were honest so with a groan Saito started to rub the bridge of his nose, and elaborated with. "The Azeroth is my home-' _World_ '..." He whispered the last part, so that only the two people next to him -Kirche and Colbert- heard him. He really didn't need any people calling him a mad person with crazy imaginations. Especially from some spoiled looking brats.

That certainly did make the redhead's and teacher's eyebrows jump past their front hairs. While Kirche did look a bit suspicious of him, but Colbert was a expert in detecting lies so he could tell the black/red clad man was speaking the truth.

"Anyway, I thank you for clearing that part out..." He sighed and nodded in gratitude which was returned by the teacher with a small smile.

"Now, I believe you wanted to know more about _our_ Familiars?" Saito inquired.

That got an excited smile from the retired war veteran, eager for other forms of Familiar contracts and magics from people of other countr- _Worlds._

"Ah! Yes, I believe that was the case, you said that only... _Warlocks,_ knew of summons how did your people managed to that."

The Worgen in human form only shrugged. "It's nothing special, as pretty much _EVERYONE_ there knows of at least one form of magic, even the children."

Now the people in the clearing were truly shocked, a country **(8)** /world where everyone could use magic. Was he a Noble after all?

"But as for Familiars..." Saito brought his hand up and in a small flash appeared a small dark purple dragon whelp around 2ft with tan underbelly, big yellow eyes, with slit pupils, spiky mace tail, three tiny horns -two on temples, one on forehead-, bright purple wing membrane and a finally orange fin-like membranes going along it's spine from head to the tail.

"No way! A baby dragon! Aaah it's so adorable!" Kirche squealed, which made Saito chuckle heartedly.

"You can hold him if you want?" He offered.

This made her look at him with a big smile, but timidly asked. "C-can I...?"

He only nodded and softly placed the whelp over her awaiting palms. The baby dragon only looked at her curiously with it's big eyes, making her squeal even more.

Colbert too looked very interested, he had never seen these species before.

"It's an Onyxian dragon whelp, and this little guy would be what we call a ' _Companion pet_ ' it's one type of a Familiar I know of. The another would be the _'Mounts'._ These are usually gained from either through certain vendors or by personally taming them from the wilds. The rest are what we call a class exclusive Familiars, those being meant for Warlocks and Hunters. And finally- no, I'm not a Mage."

"But how can a mere commoner know magic!? This is absurd!" One of the male students blurted out.

Saito narrowed his now slitted eyes towards the said student making him 'eep' and shut up, at the intense glare pointed his way. Satisfied by the reaction, Saito turned back to the two in front of him.

"But again were getting very sidetracked here. Now that you know a bit about me, how about that contract where we were left..." Saito reminded them, getting sheepish looks from both.

By clearing his throat Colbert said. "Yes indeed... Miss. Zerbst here..." He waved towards the redhead. "-Has summoned you here to be her Familiar spirit, again which was weird, since it was deemed impossible to even summon a human being..."

"Well you wouldn't be wrong..." Saito musedly muttered.

"What was that?" Colbert asked.

"Oh nothing, please proceed."

The teacher gave him a odd look, but shrugged then continued his explanation.

"Anyway, this ritual is considered sacred as it shows your potential as a Noble-" Now Saito gave him the odd look.

 ***Sigh*** "-as a Mage" Colbert got a nod of understanding and proceeded. "-So this ritual usually brings out something that is supposed to be the most compatible towards the summoner. In example for Water mage, a water based creature and for Fire mage, a fire based creature etcetera. Which again was a surprise Miss. Zerbst is a strong fire mage like me, so everyone here was sure, she would summon a Salamander at least."

"Oh, I believe we are quite compatible." Saito wiggled his eyebrows towards the redhead, who was still playing with the Onyx whelp. But she did pay attention and gave a sultry smirk and winked at him.

"Now that's been explained, could you show me your runes?" Colbert asked.

Saito blinked in confusion. "Runes?"

"Yes... Wasn't there some type of pain within somewhere on your body during your contract? As the Runes will be _'carved'_ into your body in the process. It should be quite noticeable, if not unbearable for a human?"

Another blink. "Now that you mention it..." _'I did feel something in my left hand, back then...'_ He brought his left hand and took off his gauntlet. True to the teacher's words there was some foreign runes on the back of his hand.

"These are quite peculiar runes..." Came the voice of Colbert. _'I've seen these Runes somewhere before... I have to look into it later.'_

"So these Runes binds me to her right? Is there a way to break the contract?" Saito curiously asked. Which made Kirche freeze and with wide eyes she looked away from the baby dragon, towards her Familiar with a hurt look.

Colbert answered. "In order, that is correct. Unfortunately, there are no way to break the contract. Familiars are considered lifetime partners for the mages to break such sacred bond is considered a heresy. Only known way, would be if either one were to die before the other."

The Worgen in guise only nodded with cool expression, then he noticed the hurt look of his 'master'. He softened his gaze, with small smile he said.

"Well, honestly I never liked being tied to anyone or serving anyone, as I am a free spirit..." This made Kirche's heart clench and faced away from the man with shadowed eyes.

"But.." That made her perk up and looked back with some hope in her amber eyes. She saw a flirty grin over his features.

"-But I sure as hell don't mind, when the said 'boss' is a very hot woman. Very a flirtatious one at that." He winked at her.

That made her face brighten and decided to award him with a wet smooch over his cheek, while still holding the small dragon -like a teddy bear-. Then whispered something over his ear in a sultry tone.

 _'HOT DAMN!'_ He grinned in a perverse way, while the Ardent's fans were glaring at him with even more intensity.

"Oh yes, I believe we'll get along just fine Kirch." Saito exclaimed and brought his right hand around her waist.

"The feeling is mutual... Darling." She said in turn while resting her head on her Familiar's shoulder, snuggling into his warmth.

With that they stepped a little further away from the rest of the students.

Colbert only shook his head, for the new lovebirds. _'The youngsters these days... No shame whatsoever...'_

This made Tabitha make a small smile, seeing that her friend has finally found someone she truly fell for.

"Was everyone now accounted for?" The Academy teacher called out for the class.

"Louise The Zero is still left Mr. Colbert!" One of the students called out. Kirche would've done it herself to tease the certain pinkette, but she was getting too comfortable in Saito's one armed hold and snuggled even further to his embrace.

 _'So warm... I really **did** want to summon a Salamander. But I'm glad I didn't... As I got myself something better!'_

"Eep!" She then felt Saito massaging her hip with sensual finger movement, before his hand started to reach lower and groped her firm rear or thigh, but this time no one interfered, As they were more focused with Zero's summoning progress.

She tried to hold back her moans not wanting to get exposed... Also not wanting them to be disturbed, for like a upteenth time this day. She tilted her head up and saw that Saito was watching the ritual taking it's place like the rest of the students, with an innocent look.

"Mmm!" She moaned again. _'Yes... Definitely better! Oh!?'_

"AH~!"

 _ **'Much Better!'**_

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N And there it is the 2nd chapter! I hope it didn't feel too fast paced, just taking in consideration that in canon she was pretty shameless towards those guys that she really wanted for herself and now she truly fell in love and she's going to use every weapon in her body to truly make him hers.  
**

 **.**

 **I hope my grammar isn't too bad, especially during those when I try to describe something, they usually and up being crappy...**

 **.**

 **Now the final change to still have a possible effect on Louise's summons!**

 **At the moment the most tempting choices would be;**

 **a) Troublemaking Faerie Dragon, Brightwing. Got the idea when someone mentioned Sprite Dragon in the Reviews.  
**

 **b) Or one of the girls from Warcraft verse, who Saito had courted at some point. For some comical REAL rivalry between Kirche and the said girl.**

 **If you wish you can also suggest some characters from other anime, who could be converted into Warcraft's races.**

 **.**

 **Please Review and be cool!**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) Anyone else read the word "mahogany" with King Yemma's voice? Yes the TFS reference.**

 **(2) Don't get me wrong! I love parrots!**

 **(3) Please don't ask... I was completely pulling those words out from my ass...**

 **(4) About the same size as what the Worgen in the header image have.**

 **(5) Have you seen the Wasps in Warcraft? They are the size of a freaking man!**

 **(6) "Public Displays of Affection"**

 **(7) Again the dog term, not insulting any women.**

 **(8) Students believe the Azeroth is his 'new country' in Halkeginia sans Kirche.**


	3. Silky Summons & Angry Monkeys

**EDIT: I ADDED A SMALL TID BIT OF PARTS TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER, Something I forgot to add to the story earlier...**

 **I don't own anything, except OCs.  
**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Silky Summons & Angry Monkeys**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

Saito had to blink... He repeated this a few more times, then rubbed his eyes to ensure, that he wasn't seeing things. When he looked back towards the clearing, he was now sure that his eyes weren't playing any tricks on him for the incredulous sight that was laid before him. Even the whole class was silent this time, wide eyed and mouths agape.

The reason? It was the thing the infamous pinkette had just summoned... Something silky...

"Ehm, Kirch...?" Saito asked unsurely, with a sweatdrop. He even had to pause the groping of his 'master's' butt, due to the shock, that even overwhelmed his unlimited libido.

"Y-yes Darling?" She replied also with an awkward smile, over her beautiful features. But with a better look you could tell that she was shaking, trying hard not to start laughing hysterically, for what she was seeing right now.

"A-aren't those..." He said with a twitching eye, while holding back a snicker.

"Yes..." Kirche too had to bite her lower lip to compose herself.

"W-what was that girl called, again?" He questioned, but unable to avert his eyes from the scene.

"Th- ***snort*** That would be Louise, Louise the Zero" She answered, almost losing it! She shouldn't laugh for the said girl's misfortune, but this was too much for her to bear!

Saito raised an eyebrow, at the nickname. So he now managed to give the pinkette a small glance. And questioned further. "So does the _'Zero'_ Stand for 'Zero sex appeal'-" ***Cue Kirche's spit-take*** The redhead covered her mouth -while the other still held the baby dragon-. Her face became red, with tears building up, from holding back her laugh, which was failing badly. Making him grin with amusement. "-or something magic releated?"

After Kirche calmed herself down, with some difficulty, though she's still giggling. "T-that would be ***snicker*** the latter, you see-"

She gave him the brief explanation, about Louise, her condition and her reputation at school.

"I see..." He made a thoughtful frown, while making a thinking pose -his right hand still holding her waist-. This sudden change to a serious expression made Kirche rather confused. "You know..." He looked at her with intense gaze, making her a bit nervous.

"...During my travels I got to meet a few rather... _Eccentric_ demolition experts **(Goblins(1)),** that would just **LOVE** to have her. Should I introduce her to them? If she isn't cut for a Mage, she always could easily get a job there" Kirche stared at him, then blinked a few times. Before she snorted and couldn't hold it in anymore. So she started to laugh uncontrollably along with few other students who heard his comment nearby. Making Saito too chuckle a bit.

Louise too heard it, -After she got over her shock- and she was NOT Amused!

 _'T-that Plebeian **dog!'**_ She fumed to herself.

What could possibly be the reason for Louise's current distress?

So lets rewind the situation back a bit, and take a better look from her side of things.

* * *

 **Flashback, 30 minutes before Louise's summon (Louise's POV)**

 _'I-I can't believe it! K-Kirche just summoned a Commoner!?'_ Louise thought with glee, maybe she could finally beat that harlot in something and stick it to her face!

She smirked when she saw that the whole class was causing a huge commotion over it, finally their bad kind of attention had been passed to someone else rather than her, even more so when the said person was that redheaded rival of hers.

"Silence!" She heard Mr. Colbert's shout, which managed to shut the students up.

"Now then, Miss. Zerbst. Could you-... Miss. Zerbst?" Louise turned towards Kirche, hearing the teacher's questioning tone. The said redhead was currently staring at the commoner with a half-lidded gaze, along with a deep blush. The petite teen would've passed it off as one of her everyday's antics, about to get herself yet another man.

But something was different about it... She normally would've just rushed in and start flirting like no tomorrow, yet... She just stood there quiet, completely dazed.

It seemed that even teacher started to get impatient, so he near shouted to get her attention.

Kirche responded with something that near made her have a heart attack... She yelped... Kirche, The Ardent, the one who's seen as one of the most proud and self-composed student of the Academy... Just yelped like a little girl.

Teacher then ushered the redhead towards her commoner of a Familiar to finish the contract.

"Huh? O-oh yes, the contract! R-right away sir!" Louise heard her squeak out and with hastened steps she headed towards the man.

Okay this started to creep out the pink haired girl, she acts like a very shy lovestruck school girl... But in the end, Louise closed her eyes and shrugged it off. Thinking it would be the usual one or two weeks until she grows tired of her new boy-toy.

 _'This wouldn't be any different...'_ She convinced herself with a nod. She opened her eyes, only to have them nearly pulge out of their sockets and blush furiously to the scene playing before her... Kirche and the said new 'boy-toy' were currently in a very heated liplock that could be near considered R18+ material.

 _'Wh-wha-What... WHAT IN THE BRIMIR'S NAME, THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING!? AND EVEN IN THE MIDDLE OF A HOLY RITUAL!?'_

Dear Brimir, Louise could hear Kirche's erotic moans and even the wet sounds coming from their mouths all the way here! _'Awawa! I think I just saw their tongues! They're like animals in heat! Eh? Wait... T-that horndog is about to even grope her!?'_

 _'Someone stop this madness!'_ She prayed, and was about to pull her own wand out.

 ***COUGH!***

 _'Thank you Mr. Colbert!'_ The small teen inwardly cheered.

She watched on as they finally parted, with annoyed looks, making Louise smirk again. Anything that could annoy her so called rival, would always be a boon to her.

Now they seemed to have a conversation... Which ended up with the two flirting to each other and by the looks of things, it was about to get heated again!

But Kirche seemed rather frustrated for some reas-

"JUST KISS ME ALREADY!" Louise had to wince at the volume of the scream the redhead just let out, and she wasn't the only one here... Then her mind started to comprehend what she just yelled out loud.

"Eee~~h?!" Louise cried out. _'Did she just **demand** him for a kiss?!'_ This day is getting more insane by the minute! Then she saw their faces closing in.

Oh no... They're about get into it again!

 ***COUGH!*** "You two are getting **WAY** sidetracked here!" Came the voice of the pinkette's now favourite teacher.

 _'Brimir bless you Mr. Colbert!'_ Louise again inwardly cheered until... _'_ _ _U-uwaah Kirche now looks__ _ _ _ _REALLY__ pissed...'_ _ She saw the murderous look of her rival, when she turned around... _  
_

The youngest Valliere gulped. Come to think of it she had never seen Kirche angry before... Yet another new expression seen from the redhead during the same day.

Luckily the Germanian's anger was short-lived as she instantly calmed down, when her Familiar pecked her forehead. Then he seemed to whisper something to her making her a blushing and fidgeting mess.

Louise could feel the glares the other boys were having towards this man, and had to sweatdrop when she saw one of them crying, biting into a small handerchief, while cursing this Familiar's very existence.

"Gaaw! DumDum!" Ouch, even his parrot is against him. Yes, it was the one who summoned the derpy parrot instead of Griffin. This made even Louise giggle to herself silently.

 _'I believe the plebeian called himself, err Sai- something...'_

Then she payed more attention towards the three -Colbert, Kirche, Saito-, seeing them currently having more serious conversation. So the pinkette listened in...

 _'What is Azeroth?'_

.

 **Timeskip**

.

She couldn't believe her eyes... The supposed commoner just summoned a small baby dragon out of thin air! Which is currently held in Kirche's arms, with her petting it affectionately.

 _'Onyxian dragon? Never even heard of them... With him having a Familiar of his own... Then he has to be a Noble afterall...'_ She seriously pondered.

"-And finally- no, I'm not a Mage." The pinkette then heard the Familiar say.

 _'WHAT!?'_ She was about to voice her thoughts of commoner using magic being impossible. But one of the male students next to her beat her to it.

"But how can a mere commoner know magic!? This is absurd!" Many others were nodding at this. They were about to voice their own piece, but quickly refrained to do so, when they saw the narrowed glare of Ardent's Familiar. Those slitted eyes made even Louise's breathe hitch and her hair stand on it's end. It almost felt like she was gazed upon by a apex predator, even if the glare wasn't meant for her.

Before she even knew it, they were done talking, after Colbert checked his runes. Then saw Kirche and her Familiar were stepping a little further away from the rest of the students, with the latter holding the former by the waist, with the former snuggling into to the latter's embrace.

 _'I have a feeling those two are going to cause me even further headache, than before...'_ That thought made Louise sigh.

"Was everyone now accounted for?" The Academy teacher called out making her tense.

"Louise The Zero is still left Mr. Colbert!" One of the students called out.

 ***Gulp***

"I-I can do this... I'm not going to lose to that bimbo of a Germanian!" With determination, she stepped forward...

.

 **Timeskip**

.

 **"My servant. T** **hat existed somewhere in this vast universe.** **My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call.** **I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance-"**

With every word the spell seemed to intesify as she chanted. The magic circle on the ground glowed bright as sun, wind picked up and the ground shook.

 **"-and appear!"**

 ***SHIIIIIIIIIIIINE***

When the magic circle's glow started turn into dangerous levels, many students started to panic.

"Screw this, every man for themselves!" Some turned tail and dashed away as fast as they could.

"Oooh shiiiit!" While the others just braced themselves with their arms in front of their faces.

Then all of sudden, the glow instantly vanished with a sound of ***POP!***

"'P-pop'...?" The students echoed the voice, with very confused expressions. Where were the Zero Explosive Ops?

Hesitantly they lowered their guard and looked at the spot the where the Magic circle was a second ago, though they didn't see anyth-... Silk?

Something made of expensive black silk, was lying on the grass. In the _Exact_ spot the summon was supposed to be... After the people recognized the 'unmentionable item' Everyone's eyes became like dinner plates with their mouths nearly hitting the floor.

No one were even capable of laughing as everyone were too flappergasted to even do so.

 ***Cue crickets' sound effect***

.

.

.

When the students finally managed to compose themselves, they mumbled out in turns.

"D-did she..."

"Just..."

"Summon a..."

"P-pair..."

"Of..."

 **"PANTIES!?"** Everyone yelled out at the same time.

The said panties, actually thongs, were made of very expensive looking silk, with cyan blue markings and a thumb-sized Sapphire gem in front, attached to the waistband region.

Louise seemed to loose all color and fainted while still standing up, with her soul sticking out from her mouth, mumbling words "It's over..." Over and over.

Mr. Colbert too froze on the spot, with his mouth agape... He didn't even notice that some birds were already building a nest there...

.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

 **To the present**

.

After dismissing of the class, we now see Louise pleading Mr. Colbert for an another change.

"Please, Mr. Colbert! Th-there had to be some kind of a mistake! Please give me one more change!" She begged while bowing.

The said teacher had a troubled look. As a person who took traditions very seriously, he normally should decline her pleas. But even he knows, that the current situation is just plain ridiculous. So it shouldn't be too much of trouble to make an exception, this time...

"Uhm Professor?" Colbert turned towards the Ardent and her Familiar, the latter currently wearing incredulous face. "Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Could I have a minute with you?" The fire mage blinked then nodded, he turned to the distressed girl. "Wait here, I'll be right back"

She made a downcast look, but nodded in obedience.

After the trio stepped away out from Louise's hearing range, Saito decided to interrogate him a bit.

"By your troubled look... Are you seriously even considering, having her make contract with something that only the people of Kirche's caliber would wear?" Saito demanded, making the mentioned girl blush as he did get quite the feel of her rear, even under the skirt just before. So he would know what kind of undergarments she's currently wearing.

Colbert had to avert his eyes a bit, guilty as charged. Seeing that Saito caught the man right-handed, he pinched the bridge of his nose while groaning, then he sighed.

"Tell you what..." He said getting their attention.

"Just give her one more change, okay? Sure I'm not exactly familiar with your ways, but there's bound to be some bugs in the summoning systems, some day right? Maybe the Pinky there just missed her intended... Target?"

Colbert blinked. "Missed? What do you mean by that?"

Saito elaborated. "You see, the moment I was summoned I saw this green... Portal thingy? But anyhow, when I did, the thing just stood there and only reacted when I curiously was about to touch it. Getting me completely off-guard"

Colbert frowned a bit in confusion. "Your point?"

The Azeroth's lycan rolled his eyes a bit, but continued nonetheless. "My point being, what if it only reacts on something, that the thing is first about to come in contact with, even by an accident... And in this case, that 'something' would be-" He paused for a dramatic effect.

Colbert's eyes widened in realization. "- The pa-..." He blushed, and quickly cleared his throat, trying to play it off coolly. But by the cheshire grins the redhead and the black clad man were currently wearing, he was failing. **(2)** "...Women's undergarments..." Then he rubbed his temples. ***sigh*** "Could there possibly be such troublesome flaws, within our sacred rituals...?"

For Colbert such a thing should be preposterous. But then again, no one had ever witnessed the summoning events on the _other_ side... And none of the Familiars were exactly capable of speech... 'Till now that is.

Saito just nonchalantly shrugged to Colbert's confusion. "Like I said there are first times for anything, maybe those panties belongs to someone, she was _supposed_ to summon?"

Kirche, who was silent until now, _innocently_ asked. "So... Does this make little Louise into some kind of panty thief then?"

Colbert made a spit-take, while Saito had an amused grin and replied with. "Technically, that would be the case, yes" That made Kirche look like a cat that just ate the canary. "Blackmail?" Saito silently asked her, with the same grin she had.

The redhead confirmed with a nod. "Blackmail" She said.

This made the Worgen give toothy smirk. "Yup, you're definitely my ideal woman!" He gave her a slight love tap -smack- over her firm butt.

"Hyaahn~!" She made surprised moan, then made flirty comeback, with a small playful slap over his chest. "Oh, Darling you're such a beast!"

Saito's smirk now turned predatory. _'Hehe, you have no idea how close to the truth you actually are...'_ He leaned down towards her, resting his hand softly on her waist and huskily asked. "Would you have it any other way?"

In turn Kirche made her own seductive smirk, and responded with a simple. "Nope!" They were once again about to close the gap, until...

 ***Groan*** "For like a hundredth time today! Please keep that inside the closed doors!"

The two just stared at the teacher and responded in a perfect sync, with comical. "Ee~~h? Killjoy..."

 ***Cue Tick Mark*** Colbert's eyebrows were now twitching with a dangerous rate.

Seeing their fun again ruined, Saito sighed and returned to the matter in hand, while still embracing his redheaded Goddess. "Just give the Pinky a few days. Preferably two or three days, giving her some time to prepare and it may be risky to repeat the process too fast"

Colbert calmed down and nodded while commenting. "For a non-Mage you sure are well informed... But yes, that'll do. I was planning to do so in the beginning, being loyal to the church or not. Even I know this summon was rather absurd... I wish you two a good day." With that said, he gave them a nod, then turned and headed back to the pink haired student. The two left behind watched as the teacher gave her the news, with Louise bowing her head while thanking him over and over.

"Now then... Were finally alone" Saito said, bringing his 'master' closer. Making her snuggle more into his warmth. "So how's your today's schedule?" He asked and got a quick response.

"We are now dismissed for the rest of the day, so we have a plenty of free time"

Saito then got a small request. "Then how about a small tour around the Academy? I would like to know more about this place, and even more about _**you"**_ He whispered the last part to her ear, with a hungry tone. He got his wanted result, along with a heavy blush, he could clearly smell her arousal. Her sexual tension were currently gotten all piled up, from all his teasing and the denials made by the annoying third parties.

Kirche was now fidgeting, while rubbing her thighs together. She would need a fresh pair of undies... _'Dear Brimir! A-at this rate, I may end up giving my vi-virginity before the end of the week! H-his voice, his body, his touch... His everything feels good, I already want him so bad!'_ Her breathing became ragged at this line of thought.

"Kirch? You okay?"

Again came his voice making her feel even hotter, the redhead was already beyond frustrated from his teasing and every denial by the teacher. So she bit her lower lip and hastily took his hand, while quickly bringing him behind the corner -near one of the large stone gateways-. **(3)** The very moment the two passed the corner, away from unwanted eyes, Kirche attacked his lips and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, and even pushed her tongue inside his mouth. _'Aa~~h! Finally!'_ She inwardly cheered in pure euphoria, she had awaited this moment, ever since they parted from their first kiss -of contract-.

"Ahm! Mmn fuaa ***slurp!*** ah-Mmm! Sai-Mn! -to!" She moaned out, while they were making out.

The Onyxian whelp she held until now, was let go and is currently floating next to them, by flapping it's little wings, while looking at them with a curious look. Wondering why are they trying to devour each other's faces. "Gau?"

The Worgen wasn't staying idle either. He gladly returned her affection with gusto, all the while caressing her recently found erogenous spots, major ones being her thighs, butt and back -as she always shivered when he trailed his fingers along it-. But he decided to leave her breasts alone, **for now,** 'till she's a bit more familiar with him.

Well... Butt-groping or saliva swapping aren't exactly the best manners towards the person you just meet either...

After another five minutes they parted, breathing heavily, Kirche even more so. Saito smirked at her blissful expression, full of lust. "My, ain't you a feisty one" He remarked.

The redhead just huffed. "I blame my Familiar being too irresistible... Besides, I'm known as Kirche The Ardent for a reason you know"

That made Saito blink. _-Seriously? Now **that** would be one helluva coincidence!-_

"Ardent?" He questioned surprised.

She decided to elaborate, with bit of a sheepish yet embarassed blush. "Well lets say I'm kind of free spirited, and played around with _few_ boys that might've gotten my interest at the time. My runic name comes from my capability as a fire mage and..." She leaned for her ear and sultry whispered to him. _"Like a torch I'm easy to turn on..."_ That got him slightly shiver.

"Oh? That explains, why there were several male scents lingering on you... And honestly I don't like it..." Saito said with a slight frown.

This made Kirche worried of being rejected, by her true first love. "A-are you a-angry, with it..." She whispered averting her gaze, shadowing her eyes, while hugging her own left arm by the elbow, with her right -crossed under her breasts-. She was shaking a bit, but then heard a snort, coming from the man in front of her.

"If I did, I'd be a hypocrite of a lifetime... I've had my fair share of affairs with lonely women, neglected by their mates, more than I can count... So what I'm saying is-" He paused while cupping the redhead's face, once again giving that hungry look, that turns her on to no end. "-I'd rather fix the problem, by having you _marked_ with my **own** scent and believe me... Speaking from experience, you'll **never** even spare a look towards any other male, after one passionate night"

She felt her shoulders sag in relief, then felt her face heat up at, what he was suggesting in the end of his sentence. "Besides-" Saito continued, piquing her curiosity. His face closed in once more, this time inch away from her right ear. _"I can smell something beneath your seductive front. Something I really love... The blood of a **virgin"**_ He whispered throatily, while nipping her ear.

Kirche was now wide eyed, despite her whimper of pleasure she managed to ask. "Ho- Mmh! How?"

"Lets just say, I have a very sharp nose" He responded.

Kirche had to roll her eyes at that. "You don't say..." Making the Azeroth's lycan chuckle.

"So how about that tour? Or would we rather stand here eating faces 'till nightfall? Not that I mind of course"

Kirche made mock thinking pose. "Neither would I... Hmm what should we do- Oh well! We can always continue where we left back in _my **room...**_ So for now it's a date around the Academy!" She then took his arm and pulled it in the middle of her cleavage, while resting her head against his left shoulder. "Lets go Darling!" She cooed, making Saito laugh a bit.

"Lead me on, my lady"

His playful response made Kirche giggle a bit. "Isn't that supposed to be the said 'Lady's' line?" She asked with amusement.

He only deadpanned in turn. "Lead you where exactly? Don't forget, I just got here..."

"Touché" She acknowledged.

"Gau!" Then came the vexed little Onyx, who landed on Kirche's free shoulder, he didn't like being ignored.

Saito chuckled at this. "I think he really likes you, not like I could blame him, though"

Kirche only smiled more brightly and started cooing the baby dragon. "Aww I'm sorry didn't mean to ignore you like that... If I give you a treat, would you forgive me?"

The baby dragon instantly perked up, and made a squeak of joy, while licking her cheek. This made the girl giggle from the tickling sensation. Despite the little guy's size, he was a bit of a glutton. Saito just chuckled again and put his Greatsword back inside his pocket dimension, no need to give the locals a heart attack for carrying around a huge-ass sword like that.

With that they started their tour over the Academy grounds, but unknown to the happy redhead, someone in the distance was watching them walking together with jealousy, and with hate towards the Worgen in guise. As a battle veteran, Saito could easily sense the ill intent aimed at him, but easily shrugged it off, knowing it to be just a jealous male brat coming for his hide.

"I'll make you know your place among the Nobles, filthy plebeian! No one! I mean no one, steals my girl!" Swore the shadowed figure, behind the corner.

.

 **Timeskip  
**

 **Nightfall**

.

The tour around the most part of the Academy grounds were now done. Though Saito was not really impressed by any of it. Not to sound rude or anything, but after seeing the architecture of Draenei and some Elven cities, he wouldn't be that easily awe-inspired by anything. Not to mention the floating capital of Kirin Tor Mages, Dalaran. Now _that_ was a sight to behold, so his lack of interest would be completely justified. Saito could bet these people would crap their pants by the first look of Azeroth's capitals.

During their tour, Saito met many of Academy's staff and much to the amusement or slight irritation for Kirche, her Familiar was quite bold to flirt with few of the maids, that caught his eye, right in front of her! Funnily enough he pretty much ignored the most of female students, saying they were too "childish" to his liking. And not just in physical terms either, to Saito's outmost misery, nearly every noble here seemed to lack any curves... That and Kirche was easily the best looking woman inside the Academy's walls. His compliments got him brought into an another fierce tongue war by the courtesy of very happy Kirche. She always did love it, when someone appreciated her looks.

We now see the Ardent couple, having a seat on the fountain of the dorms' lobby hall -Saito on Kirche's left-. Saito's 'Companion pet' is currently sleeping on Kirche's lap, with the latter petting it's head softly. "How old is he?" Kirche asked pointing towards the whelp she's petting.

Saito made small thinking pose, then mused out loud. "Hmm, not sure, but I'd say he's been with me for like a couple of months... What?" He asked as the redhead was staring at him with unbelieving eyes.

"C-couple of months? But shouldn't he be like a size of a tiger, at _least_ by now!?" She asked incredulously.

Saito now caught her meaning and elaborated it for her. "That would be correct, **if** he wasn't bound by the 'Companion' contract that is..."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He proceeded with his explanation."You see our Familiar contracts are vastly different from yours. Instead of summoning, they are mostly caught from the wilds, especially the 'Companion Pets'. And unlike the Familiars you people have, these 'Companion' Familiars doesn't exactly have any tactical value. They are mostly just hanging around as a mascot of sorts. The other downside about them is, once you made a contract with one... Their potential body growth will be permanently put on hold..."

Kirche blinked and once again stared at him wide-eyed. "But what in the world does that kind of a contract even accomplish? It only sounds like method for-"

Saito finished with a sigh. "-Collectors... Yes I know... This form of magical bonding was created for such purposes in mind. But had I not done it for the little Onyx here, he would've died along with his mother, Onyxia, who was hunted down that day... But one form of a boon the 'Companions' **do** get, would be them getting Astral-like bodies, meaning they can't be killed, unless the master is killed... So they will be connected by their very souls, and are capable of leaving this plane of existence, to go back to their owner's personal pocket dimensions. This kind of goes in a similiar way with the 'Mount' Familiars, but they have the actual uses"

The Germanian teen looked at him in awe, then sadly glanced down at the mentioned 'Onyx' with pity. "Poor baby... You really got it hard didn't you?" She scratched him behind the stubby horn over it's right temple, she got a purr of contentment in return, making her smile.

She then felt a arm around her shoulders."You'd make a great mother figure for him ya know..." Saito said to her softly, making her blush, but still had the smile. Kirche then leaned more to his side, then tilted her head and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips.

But their passionate moment was ruined, by someone... Again... But this time it wasn't the professor Colbert and unknown to them, he is going to be major pain for them both in the future... "You there, Plebeian dog! Get your hands off **my** woman!" It was one of the Ardent's previous _supposed_ love interests. This earned him a irritated groan from the redhead, for like upteenth time today.

The newcomer is 3rd year student, according to his purple cape. He was around the same length as Kirche, though a bit taller. He wore his male version of Academy's student uniform, differences only being the black dress pants and white long sleeved dress shirt. When Saito got a look of his face, he had to hold in a snicker. The reason being, the guy's very thick sideburns that made him almost look like a monkey. This guy had short -combed back- brown hair, with dark tanned skin -still much lighter tone than Kirche's- and finally yellow-green eyes. Like mentioned the most noticeable feature on him would be his very thick eyebrows and his sideburns.

Saito then raised an eyebrow, with an amused smile at this turn of events. "This _'Saru'_ **(4)** _,_ a friend of yours, Kirch?" He asked.

Kirche raised her own eyebrow at the 'Saru' comment, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, **just** a friend, name's Slicks, but don't mind him"

Saito had to grin, when he saw the brat grit his teeth over how quickly Kirche dismissed him and got a vein popped on his forehead over her getting even his name wrong...

"It's Sticks!" The monkey look-alike corrected heatedly.

 ***Pfft!*** Saito let out a unnoticeable snort. His cheeks were now puffed up, from trying not to laugh. _'Even his name is fitting for a monkey... Sticks and apes goes hand-to-hand, afterall.'_

"And what do you mean by 'just' friends!? We even proclaimed our love to each other, not even a day ago under the light of two moons!" He loudly stated.

The redhead took a thinking pose, with her eyebrows scrunched together. "Ara? Really? Odd... It rings no bell..." She _innocently_ told him.

 ***Cue another snicker from the Worgen***

"N-no... Ho-how could you!? We even promised to meet each other here toni-" Sticks was interrupted by another angry male voice.

"Kirche!? Who is that man!? I thought we were going to have a hot night!?" This time it was a 2nd year boy 5'5" with shaggy light brown hair, that reached below his chin line and green eyes.

"Another _friend?"_ Saito dully asked, getting a hasty nod from her with a quick "T-that's right!" in response.

"Uhm, Henry?" Kirche asked unsurely.

"Who's Henry!? It's Roksy!" He retorted.

In the corner of her eye, Kirche noticed that Saito was shaking, eye twitching, while biting his lower lip and was nearly in tears. He was beyond amused, yet incredulous right now. Amused for Kirche's flippant antics towards her so called **'lovers'** and incredulous for their comical names. _'I-is this for real!? The saru look-alike, who's called, Sticks and now a brat with the name that sounds like a rock? What next, fruits and bananas!?'_

"Kirche!? What is the meaning of this!? You said you don't have a boyfriend!" This time simultaneously yelled out two other 2nd year students, both around 5'6" tall. One had short spiky dark green hair and dull green eyes, while the second one had a slicked back, dirty blond hair and brown eyes behind his rectangular glasses.

"Ah! Mango, Basana!?" The redhead called out their names respectively, this time correctly.

 ***Cue heavy facepalm by Saito*** _'I WAS BEING FUCKING RHETORICAL!'_ Saito inwardly yelled. The four were now arguing between each other, for Ardent's affection. Saito after a while let out a small laugh, gaining the attention of other occupants in the lobby.

Onyx has also woken up at this point, by the commotion taking it's place around him.

Sticks was the first, to voice out his opinion with a scowl. "What's so funny!?"

"Haa~~ Oh don't mind me, I just find this situation hilarious!" Saito casually waved him off, irking the said noble even further.

Saito glanced back to Kirche, he never retreated his arm from her shoulders to this point. And those who finally took a notice of it became even more furious. "So I take it that these guys are also these _friends_ of yours?"

The said girl this time, suddenly found one of the paintings on the opposite side of the hall rather interesting, while whistling a random tone.

"Oh well, so what do you guys want? As you can see we were rather occupied at the moment?" Saito coolly asked.

Sticks scowled even further and spoke up. "Is that a tone to use towards us Nobles, commoner? As I was saying, get your filthy hand off from her! The lowlife dirt such as you, are not qualified to touch such delicate and beautiful flower, like Kirche the Ardent! I may forgive you this time, if you release her at this instant and never get close to her again." As he was giving his _passionate_ speech, he closed his eyes, which made him look quite smug.

When he opened them he expected the 'commoner' already scurrying away... Instead the 'commoner' just stared at him with a deadpanned look, while glancing at Kirche with a look that clearly said "Is this guy for real?". This in turn made him even angrier.

The Worgen then turned back to face him and said. "How about **NO,** Saru?"

 ***Cue Tick Mark!***

"The Hell is Saru!?" Sticks Angrily questioned what the weird word even meant.

"Oh nothing you just look a lot like saru, Saru" Saito teased.

"W-why you-!" He fumed.

Seeing their enraged looks, Saito gained a mischievous glint to his eyes and decided piss them off even further. He always _loved_ to **_fuck_** with people, in case of males just piss them off, while with the females it's done in more literal sense.

 **"Kirche..."** He huskily whispered, making her spine shiver and immediately turned to face him.

"Sait- Mmh!?" Her eyes widened in surprise. The moment their eyes met, her lips were instantly pulled into another heated liplock with her hunk of a Familiar. Her surprise was short-lived, as she quickly started to relax, closed her eyes and started to return his kiss, completely forgetting about the four idiots, currently staring at them with mouths agape and eyes, the size of dinner plates. They also had a small nosebleed...

"Mmm ahn ***kiss*** Nhaa ***Lick*** Mhmm!" Kirche moaned throatily into his mouth all this time, in their intense tongue war. After a minute they finally parted along with a string of saliva. Kirche once more had that unfocused half-lidded gaze, while panting heavily. He brought her to rest on his chest, which she happily snuggled upon.

Saito calmly turned back towards the four shocked boys, and gave them a menacing grin. "You see Saru... From how I see it, I believe this flower would only wither, if you were to pluck her away from her favourite soil, or **dirt** as you called me. Surely you know that some flowers can only bloom in certain kinds of dirt?" He mocked them, while caressing Kirche's thigh, with his free hand, making her moan again.

That made the four male nobles, further flabbergasted and even more jealous as they have **never** seen Kirche act so submissive to **anyone** before. And she was certainly not willing to part away from this commoner anytime soon...

Sticks shook his head, gathering his bearings and accused him of something absurd. "I have no idea what kind of sorcery you have layed upon her, but I assure you! I shall save her from your spell and make you know your place, plebeian!" He then pulled his wand out while making a heroic pose. He was followed by few cheers of; "That's right!" from his new... Lackeys for Kirche's affection.

 _'When the hell did the other three become his underlings? Weren't they like, enemies to each other_ _ _just a second ago_!?' _ Saito inwardly yelled in exasperation. _  
_

Then he remembered that monkey's ridiculous accusation, which made Saito deadpan at him and said in a flat tone. "I was pretty certain that you _nobles,_ were quite thorough on the belief that commoners **CAN'T** use **any** magic... So why do you even accuse me of witchcraft, Saru?"

 ***cue silence and cold wind passing by***

.

.

.

As Saito said that, Sticks was frozen in his pose. His face now looked constipated, while his eyes were shadowed comically. **(5)** All of sudden he snapped and screamed at the Worgen.

"LETS GET THIS OUTSIDE!" His sudden outburst was followed with few cheers of "OOOoooh!".

Saito's eyes were twiching heavily and he started to rub his temples in annoyance. _'From h_ _ _enceforth_ _ _,___ _ _I shall_ call these morons "Aho-_ _ _Saru_ -Sentai" **(6)** as whole_ _...'_

The Worgen in guise then glanced down towards his 'master', -who by now had returned back to normal from the kiss earlier- was currently hiding her face in embarrasment. Saito had to comment on this. "You actually _**dated**_ these buffoons before?"

She groaned in response, but answered with. "Why do you think, I tend move on to the other guys after a week?" Saito grimly nodded. "Fair point..." He sighed and released his protective hold over the redheaded woman, causing the latter to raise a brow.

Saito then rose up from his seat to his full height, while Sticks had to strain his neck a bit since Saito was taller than him by 3 or 4 inches. But Sticks made a nervous gulp seeing his muscles that could easily break him in half... But he quickly shook off this thought, so long Sticks kept his distance it will be a peace of cake, afterall this was just a mere Plebeian, right...?

"So Saru, shall we play fetch with 'sticks' then?" Saito mocked, causing Kirche to giggle silently and one of the Nobles new lackeys -Roksy- to snicker a bit to the pun, which he got glared at by Sticks.

"Oh I know how about a bet?" Saito exclaimed.

Sticks raised his own eyebrow. "A bet? What could a mere plebeian possibly offer in equal terms with a noble?"

Saito had to roll his eyes at this brat's arrogance. "Simple really. If I lose, I leave-" This made Kirche gasp. "-And if I win you people leave Kirche be"

Sticks brought his hand cupping his own chin in thought, then he nodded. "Sounds fair enough, how do we proceed?"

This time Saito made savage grin, that made all the nobles around him shiver and gulp. "Again, simple. Me against you four in a battle..."

This caused everyone to gasp in shock, especially Kirche with a small look of panic and worry. After a moment the male nobles started to laugh at him with mockery, with the ringleader saying. "Just as expected from a ruffian, always thinking with brawl instead of brains... Fine, we'll accept these terms and your foolish... Handicap... Meet us in the backyard in 10 minutes, don't be late. You better not regret this later, Bah! What am I saying of course you are, hahaha!" With that said he turned and headed for the designated spot all the while laughing with arrogance, along with his new lackies.

When they were completely out of sight, Kirche took Onyx in her arms and went up to her Familiar with an angry expression. "What are you thinking!?" She yelled.

Saito blinked at her heated response. "Uhh helping with your monkey problem?" He said unsurely.

She blinked to his reasoning before she shook her head furiously, then glared at him. "NO, I meant what do you think you're doing, challenging a Noble... Not to mention FOUR of them at the same time!" Then she softened her gaze and whispered with slightly trembling voice. "I don't want to lose you... You are the best thing ever happened to me since I met Tabitha... And it's not even been a full day yet..."

Saito also softened his eyes, then with his right hand, he tilted her chin up and once again took her lips into another passionate kiss.

"Mmm ***Kiss*** S-Saito Mm..." After few minutes, they reluctantly aparted from each other. Saito caressed her red hair, then her left cheek, making her lean into his touch.

"You don't need to worry, I know what I'm doing. This isn't a first time I battled a Mage 'ya know"

This made Kirche's eyes widen. "B-but how? No commoner is supposed to be able to take on a Mage!?"

Saito had to deadpan to her. "Uhm, Hello? From the world with Mage's being a common thing, ring any bell?" The redhead this time blinked.

"So you really were from a whole other world!?" She exclaimed in shock.

 ***Cue tick mark*** "So you did doubt me all this time!? Wasn't Onyx here enough of a proof for it? Unseen species, unique contract etcetera?" Saito loudly retorted, then finished with a flat tone.

Kirche now had the courtesy to blush in embarrasment and rub her head sheepishly, making Saito only sigh in exasperation. He then shook his head and went back to the matter in hand.

"Besides, your acting as if I'm as fragile as you _'humans'_..." Now that made her pause into her tracks, as she caught his emphasis on the word 'human'. Her amber eyes widened and looked up to meet the sapphire blue of her Familiar, who was now smirking at her shocked expression.

"Y-you're not-?" She unsurely started, but got finished by her Familiar.

"-Human? No, I'm not... Hey, don't look me like that I've never did say anything about me, being a human in the first place" He chuckled when he saw his 'master's' annoyed look.

"Then why didn't you tell us!?" She interrogated him, causing him to retort with a awkward smile.

"Well... You didn't ask..."

His honest answer caught her off-guard, which made her mouth agape while sweatdropping. After getting her bearings, Kirche closed her eyes sighed deeply. The redhead then gave the Worgen in hiding a suspicious glance and questioned him further with slight nervousness in the end. "In that case **what** are you? Y-you're not an _E-Elf_ are you...?"

 _'What's with her anxiety over Elves? They have like the best kind of women there is!'_ He inwardly screamed, but was putting on a deadpan expression outside and said in a flat tone, while pointing one of his ears with a finger. "You see any pointy ears in my person?"

The woman blinked and narrowed her gaze towards the mentioned part of my anatomy. "Well they are a bit, now that you mention-"

The Worgen groaned, before cutting the redhead off. "I was being sarcastic, but allow me to rephrase that; Do you see any pointy _foot long_ ears?"

Sure, his ears were indeed slightly pointed, which comes from his Worgen heritage, however the said detail is barely even noticable without taking a closer look.

"Oh... hehe" Cue another awkward chuckle and sheepish blush from the germanian teen.

Saito just shook his head over his 'master's' antics, but decided to give her a mysterious answer. "As for what I am, you will see soon enough... Now shall we, I believe I have a fight to win, could you lead me to the said place that brat wanted?"

Kirche only sighed at her Familiar and decided to resign from her futile attempts to stop her Familiar to do something stupid. So she just gave him a hard stare. "You better win this, you hear me?" After giving her piece she turned around and waved for him to follow.

Her actions made him chuckle, and playfully said. "Don't you worry, as I'm not going to just hand this firm piece of art over to **anyone"** With that he sensuously groped her round behind again, -under the skirt- which was becoming Saito's new favourite hobby~!

"Aahn~~!" And by the sound of it, she wasn't complaining...

* * *

 **Timeskip**

 **Academy backyard, the time of the duel**

We now see six figures under the moons' light.

Saito was calmly standing across the clearing with his arms crossed.

Aho-Saru-Sentai were standing across from him with their wands drawn.

While Kirche was leaning against the stone walls of the dorm building -behind her-, still wearing a bit worried look. The redhead is still holding on to Onyx like a teddy bear, with the latter seeming to have some kind of dried meat for a treat, that he's now happily nipping on to.

"Last change to still just walk away with some dignity, plebeian" Came the arrogant voice of Sticks.

Saito only rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing, Saru... Though unfortunately, for you. I'm not exactly in a mood to fight some uptight brats tonight, I've had a long day and would like to hit the sack. So I'll make this quick..."

Aho-Saru-Sentai tensed, but Sticks snorted in response. "Oh please! What could you possibly do against four nobles? But I do agree with you, this will be quick... I'm called Sticks, the Moltenspire as for why..." As he introduced himself he waved his wand to make a molten rock spire to protrude out from the ground. "As you can see I'm a line-class mage with my main attributes being fire and earth! And by compining them I make molten spires. A single contact with it, will cause you severe burns, enough to even lose a body part. It's your loss plebeian!"

Saito looked mildly interested and gave small whistle.

"And we are-!" The rest of the Aho-Saru-Sentai were about to voice themselves, but...

"Rock, Fruit and Banana... No further introductions needed. I'm not interested in irrevelant characters" Saito nonchalantly cut them off, shocking them to the core. You could hear Kirche's hysterical laughing in the background.

"Now then, I guess I should re-introduce myself, as even my fair lady is curious to know" That brought the people out from their shock, or in Kirche's case, calmed down from her laughing fit and payed high attention, with furrowed brows.

"Back in where I'm from, I've gotten myself quite a reputation during my travels as a mercenary. So I gained myself a few monikers so to speak. One of them being what only my female acquaintances are more knowledgeable about. While the other one is something my fellow adventurers and especially my enemies knows and fears..." Saito paused for dramatic effect.

Sticks started to get impatient by his loretelling. "Oh? And what would **that** be" He sarcastically questioned. Then he, along with his lackies felt dread in their spines, when they saw the bloodthirsty toothy smirk -revealing his sharp teeth and long canines- and his eyes were glowing.

"Hiraga, The Sh **adow Blade!** " His voice turned much deeper in the end and the nobles saw his form started to glow with shadowy black and dark amber aura. Sticks didn't know what he was up to, but unlike his unresponsive lackies, he acted...

 **"Molten Spire!"** He cast his famed spell. From the spot right below the plebeian, came out 8ft tall molten sharp tipped rock, but before it even made a contact. The plebeian suddenly vanished in dark wisps...

"Wh-where'd he go" Frui-Mango nervously asked, then he saw a large shadow covering his form, blocking the moonlight.

 **"Right behind you..."** That deep voice made all his hair stand on it's end, he gulped and slowly turned to face the one behind him...

 **"Hi!"** He was met with 7ft tall werewolf...

Needless to say he- "KYAAAAAAAAH!" -Screamed, pissed his pants and fainted... Strike three, he's out!

"Mango!? What the-!?" The scream made the rest of Aho-Saru-Sentai group to turn to their teammate and they were shocked to meet with...

"A WEREWOLF!?" They screamed in unison.

 **"Actually the correct term would be a Worgen"** He remarked, then he saw the four-eyes, Banana guy trying to point his wand at him.

Too bad for him he was still in the Worgen's wide arm reach... So he casually backhanded him in the face, with a slight wrist movement... The result; broken glasses, bloody nose and now on the floor unconcious.

The Azeroth's lycan, sweatdropped at this. **"You guys made of glass or what?"**

He glanced at the one called Roksy, when they made an eye contact the latter 'eeped' and turned his tail while yelling. "I didn't sign up for this shit!"

This made Saito chuckle. **"At least some of you had some brains"** He commented. Then he turned back to the ringleader, and smirked at him. **"And there was one~ So Saru, you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"**

After what felt like eternity, Sticks' brain finally seemed to reboot and still tried to act though, which failed as he was shaking and sweating uncontrollably. "Y-you d-don't sc-scare m-me vile b-beast! I-I will de-defeat y-you and r-rescue t-the da-damsel i-in distress!" He stuttered out with a high pitched voice.

Saito only sighed at his stubborness, but grinned nonetheless. **"The hard way it is~~!"** He said with glee, that said he slowly advanced towards the monkey-man, while cracking the knuckles of his large clawed hands.

"W-wait, st-stay back! Wh-what are you-!?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Louise's room**

The infamous pinkette was currently, studying intently on the Summoning ritual, she could not afford another fai-

 _"NOOOOH!"_

That brought Louise out from her concentration. "W-what the-?"

 _"Hey! Give my wand back, you-!" **"As you wish"** "Huh?" ***Shove!*** "UUOOOGH!? NOT THEEERE!?"_

"What in the world...?" Louise stared over to her open window with wide eyes.

 _"Arm doesn't bend that way! Arm doesn't bend that way-!" ***SNAP!*** "AAAAAH! NOW IT DOES-!" **(7)**_

She just kept hearing these weird screams coming out from her open window...

"Just what in the Brimir's name is happening out there..." She incredulously muttered.

* * *

 **10 minutes of ass-whooping later...**

 **"Job Done!"(8)** Saito exclaimed while dusting his hands from imaginary dirt, satisfied with his work.

The Monkey lord was now a black and blue mess on the ground with his face swollen, so not even his mother would recognize him... But he will live, and the damages were enough for the water Mages to heal him back to full health... Though he may need some lotion for hemorrhoids, from now on... That wand went surprisingly dee-

 **[A/N *Cough!* Too much detail! Moving on!]**

Saito then turned back towards his 'master', still in his true form. He saw her coming towards him with slightly hesitant steps. Saito softened his eyes, when he saw this. **"I-I hope my real form isn't too much of a hassle between us..."** Seeing his worried look, Kirche too softened her gaze and let go of Onyx for a bit, with him now hovering next to her. With determined look she hastened her pace, and before she even knew was only a feet apart from him.

Saito was a bit nervous, by the intense look, Kirche currently possessed. Then he deadpanned, when all of sudden she was scratching behind his ears. He made a playful groan, then snorted. **"What is it with you human females and animal ears..."**

Kirche made coy smile. "It's a woman thing, besides they are just so adorable and your fur is so soft... So fluffy!" That made the Worgen do a spit-take.

 **"Fl-fluffy!?"**

She happily nodded, then brought both of her hands to cup his vulpine face between them, she looked at him lovingly and softly said. "There's nothing to fear, I won't be casting you aside, just like how you didn't reject me... You are my Familiar and we are bound by soul remember?"

The Worgen then made teasing smile. **"Only as your Familiar?"**

She made a seductive smile then gave him a small peck over his muzzle. "Silly" She said, then mused out loud. "Still though, never thought I would summon myself a Werewolf of all things... Odd, according to bestial records werewolves were said to have no shred of humanity left, once they transformed and would get even worse during full moons... Yet here, you are perfectly calm and most certainly not feral..."

 **"Actually I'm what you call a Worgen"** He corrected.

"Eh?" She blinked.

He elaborated. **"A Worgen, in short they are humanoid wolves, capable of shapeshifting between human and Worgen form"**

Kirche deadpanned. "So what's the difference between the two"

Saito then rubbed the back of his neck. **"Well, first I need to ask... What _is_ the Werewolf? Everyone just seem to take me for a one..."**

 ***Cue Kirche faceplant***

.

 **Brief explanation later**

.

 **"Ooh, I see... They do sound a hell a lot like our feral counterparts... But as you can see, no tail, perfectly sane and can transform at will"** Saito explained.

But Kirche had one more question. "What about the moons?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. **"No special effects whatsover, we do however like to stargaze and howl the moon at the times. But most of our power does increase during the night itself or other dark places. So we are nocturnals in nature. Oh! Almost forgot, we have a really high resistance against all forms of Dark- and Nature magic, finally completely immune towards curses and diseases!"**

Kirche nodded in awe, it was now official, she had summoned one awesome Familiar. Great at flirting, gave the best make out session she ever experienced, could single handedly defeat Mages and could even become her personal fluffy cuddle toy! Also by the package he carried and how he mentioned he got plenty of experience is also one great boon! That reminds her...

"So... While in that form, how's your... Y-you know... That" She fidgeted, while blushing as she glanced to his lower regions. This made the Worgen smirk proudly and held up four fingers. She widened her eyes and asked in disappointment. "O-only four inches... Does it shrink in your transformation?"

 ***Cue Large Tick Mark!***

 **"It's INCREASED by four damn inches, woman! Compared to what you've already seen!"** Saito bellowed, -with twitching eyes- making Kirche's hair comically blowing back by the force of his shout.

Kirche then made a cute apologetic pose with her tongue slightly slipping out. "Sorry tehe!" Saito responded by crossing his arms with a huff. The redhead giggled at his antics. "Aww don't be like that, no need to sulk"

 **"I'm not sulking..."** He mumbled, despite his body structure, being that of a efficient killing machine's.

Kirche couldn't help but find him so adorable like this, scary Wolf-man or not!

"Ahh Kawaii!" With that she jumped to him and started to hug the life out of him.

 _'Ugh for a human mage, s-she has a incredibly strong grip! H-hold on d-did she just say **cute** in pandaren...? H-how?'_

 **"Oh well, shall we go Kirch? I believe _your_ room is still left unseen from the tour"** He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, which she easily caught and winked back at him.

"This way hunk" She said seductively and started to pull him towards the female dorms, by his arm. Kirche then remembered something he said before his transformation, about him having his own moniker among the female audience...

"Just out of curiosity... What do the women of your world call you?" She asked in innocent curiosity.

Saito only smirked. **"Oh that would be "Worgen Of The Ardent" I believe the title has quite the catch, especially now. Don't you think?"**

Now to say that Kirche was pleasantly surprised, would be a understatement. Now she knew even better why he would be chosen as her Familiar; Same personalities, played around with opposite genders, Hell even the same nicknames! Getting rid of her current surprise, she then sultry smiled back at him and responded with.

"Yes... It does have catchy feeling to it, Darling..."

But before they got too far, as they kept walking away...

"W-wait..." Came the hoarse voice of beaten Sticks, who Kirche had completely forgotten about...

 **"Hm? Another round?"** Saito questioned, causing the Noble with a **stick (get it?)** up his ass to immediately pale and respond with a hasty.

"NO! Owowow! I-I just want to know... What the Hell does Saru mean?"

Saito blinked, but shrugged and told him. **"It basically means 'mon** key'" In mid-sentence he shapeshifted back to his human-self, then he turned, heading towards the dorms, with hysterically laughing Kirche leading him.

.

 ***Cue cricket sound effect***

.

.

"YOU CALLED ME MONKEY, ALL THIS TIME!?"

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N That's a wrap! Louise's summon is already been decided. Just who's panties could they possibly be? At first I was going to make Louise summon the correct person, but decided to give some quality alone time for Saito and Kirche, so the rivalry could start a bit later. Besides it was hilarious to bash Louise a bit!  
**

 **Wasn't intended but somehow I just gave a birth to a idiot male rival group, called Aho-Saru-Sentai! They are pretty much irrevelant characters, you can see them all in the episode 3 of the anime. All of their names are OC's but Sticks is actually the first guy Kirche was going out with during the first episode and if you ask me his sideburns makes him look like a ape of some sort. We may see them again sometime in a future!**

 **Just realized... At this point, I have only cleared up the FIRST episode's worth from canon (anime) story line.**

 **.**

 **Please leave a Review and be cool, Peace!**

* * *

 **(1) The n** **eutral ones, who's not associated with the Horde.  
**

 **(2) Hey! That rhymed!**

 **(3) Those who saw the anime should know what Gateways I'm talking about, inside the Academy walls.**

 **(4) Saru means monkey in japanese, which will be considered pandaren in my fic.**

 **(5) For those who have seen enough anime or manga should know what kind of shadowed eye effects I'm talking about.  
**

 **(6) Aho-** ** **Saru** -Sentai = ******Idiot/Stupid-** Monkey-Squadron.**

 **(7) TFS for the win!**

 **(8) Imagine the accent of Warcraft 3 peasants.  
**


	4. Bath Bonding & Bedtime Talks

**I don't own anything, except OCs.**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice or spells/chants : "what"**

 **A/N - Warning! There's a Lime ahead!**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Bath Bonding & Bedtime Talks  
**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-11pm, Kirche's room-_

"Welcome to my humble domain!" Kirche enthusiastically declared, as the couple stepped into the room. She was still holding Saito's right arm between the valley of her breasts.

When Saito got a better look around her room, he kind of had to deadpan over her words. "Humble? In what part exactly? You could pretty much buy a whole house with this stuff..." True to his words, her room was pretty much completely filled with highly expensive furnitures and other womanly cra-! ***Cough*** I-I mean needs...

Kirche pretty much ignored his retort, by nonchalantly waving him off. "Mah, mah! Details, details!"

Saito just shook his head in exasperation. _'Women...'_

"But enough of that! Come in, handsome!" No more was needed to be said, as Saito nodded and stepped further in, while Kirche stayed behind to lock the door behind them. When the raven haired man got closer to the queen sized bed, he noticed something at the feet of the said bed's left -from Saito's pov- right in front of a lamb table -with a drawer-... That _something_ made his eyes have a shadowed effect, along with a twitching eyebrow... It was a 4 feet wide -in diameter- Dog's bed...

The redhead raised a delicate brow, when she saw her Familiar suddenly froze up. She followed his sight and met with the said dog bed, which made her laugh sheepishly. "W-well, to be fair... I kind of expected to summon something... Smaller..."

 _'The irony of it, really hurts...'_ He groaned, which made his 'master' giggle a bit.

"GAU!" But it seems that the offspring of Onyxia was more than happy with it, as he immediately jumped out from Kirche's teddy-hold and landed on the small bed and curled onto it like small scaly puppy. He fell asleep instantly, if his soft snores were anything to go by.

This made Kirche giggle more loudly. "It seems someone is quite happy with it! Glad my efforts didn't go to waste!"

Saito too chuckled. "Can't blame him, as he spended most of his time inside the pocket dimension, while only in few occasional cases could sleep in a more comfy beds, -feeling he got addicted to, by the way- when we rested at some random inns. So him seeing a bed perfect for his size, would be justified"

Kirche nodded to his reasoning, then suddenly yawned, with a lady-like grace. "Tired, I see?" Saito commented, with a small smile.

"Yes... It's been quite the day... But first I need a shower, and-" She came to him and started to sniff him a bit. She then pulled back a bit, with a slightly sour look, but not disgusted. "-And by the smell, you could use one too..."

This caused him whimper, which sounded exactly like a scolded puppy. "Ee~~h? Do I have to? I don't smell that bad..." He mumbled, while pouting as he glanced to the side. This got him an another fit of amused giggles from the redhead, then she got a mischievous idea...

Worgen's ears then perked to the rustling sound of clothes falling to the ground, when he glanced back to her... _'Well I'll be damned...'_

He was met with Kirche's clothes piled on the ground, with her now clad only in her black and purple panties -thongs-, and currently covering her bare breasts with her right arm, while the left was holding daring looking black brassiere. The moon's light, coming from the window made her look even more astounding in her near-naked glory. When the fire mage noticed that she got his utmost attention, -figuring by his awed look- she smirked seductively at him, before letting go of the bra, turning around to walk towards her private bathroom, with a noticeable swing of her shapely hips.

Saito always was more of an ass-man, so he got rather easily hypnotized by her swinging rear. _'I'm SO going to tap that!'_

"Well?" Her voice broke him out from his trance, and looked up to meet her eyes, which were clearly amused by his speechless state. "Are you coming? -or would you just rather bath by yourself?" She playfully said, then added with a mock sad sigh "If so then, such a pity... As I could use a helping hand, to wash my back, as it's a hard place to reach... IF you are a man enough for the task, that is..." She finished with a suggestive wink.

Saito at first just stood there with a stunned face, before it was replaced with a predatory look. "Oh you asked for it now, woman"

She only grinned and brought her left hand in a come hither motion. "Then come and get me... You, Big Bad Wolf"

Saito chuckled, then started to close the gap between them. _'This girl is_ _ _now very close to take the spot of_ my favourite woman in my list, surprising for a human. Heh!, I think I'm actually gonna have a rather enjoyable bath' _ The moment he was right in front of her, the Worgen instantly took her moist lips, while groping her butt again. Kirche didn't mind his wandering hands at all and only returned his affection, by snaking her arms around his neck and pressed her now freed breasts against her Familiar's -still clothed- broad chest.

"Ahmn! Hmn ***slurp!*** Mmm ***Kiss*** AHN~~!" She made a loud erotic moan in the end of their heated kiss, then playfully asked. "I see you **really** like to touch my butt, Darling? I can't even count, how many times you already groped there- Hyan~!"

Saito only grinned and flirted in response. "What can I say? I just really like the firmness of it, you really kept your body in a perfect shape" That said his lips now attacked her neck, making her moan even more.

Kirche then sultry whispered over to his ear. "Come on... Lets continue this in the shower, we still need to get ourselves cleaned tonight" That said she pulled him in and shut the door behind them...

 **In the bathroom**

 ***Lime Warning***

The bathroom area also looked quite expensive with some of the golden accessories placed around of it, such as; on the marble bathtub's edges -in the corner of the room- or the shower hose above it. The bathtub was big enough to hold at least three people, and had thick white curtains around it, attached to the sliding panels above the tub. Right next to the tub was another shower hose with a wooden stool under it. A couple steps away would be the wide bathroom-mirror and below it was a sink and some cabinets. Finally there also was the second room where the toilet is.

We now see the Ardent duo, in a heated make out session, currently in their birthday suits, standing under the running shower of the bathtub -which was currently filled up to their knees-. Both of their hands were quite active in wondering around each other's bodies, for Kirche mostly around his chest and arms while Saito was still quite keen over her round bum and thighs. But Kirche wanted more of his touch, so she encouraged him a bit.

"Y-you can touch me- Ah! A-anywhere you want, Darling..." To make a point she took his left hand, -with her right- and brought it over her right breast. The moment he made a contact, immediately took a firm grip on to it, which made her moan loudly. "AAAHN~~!" Her screams of pleasure were like music to his ears. Next he pushed her against the wall -the tub was directly next to it- and for his next move he decided to put her unoccupied left breast's red nipple -which were already hardened by her arousal- into his hot mouth then started nipping on it with his sharper than human teeth.

Kirche's eyes widened at his sudden enthusiasm and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then she felt his tongue rolling around the nipple. "Da-AHH~~! Darling!" She brought her left hand to caress his now wet raven hair. She then felt Saito's hand, massaging her right breast, starting to pinch and twist it's nipple... HARD!

"AAAAAH! YEEE~~S!" She came... Only by having her breasts caressed. She was now panting hard while leaning against the wall while still had a strong grip over the Worgen's hair. "W-wow..." She muttered in daze, Saito smirked at her totally 'out-of-it' look, then chuckled when he got an idea. "Then you are going to love this-" That said he started to crouch down. "Eh~? W-what are yo-? DEAR BRIMIR!? HYAAAHN~~!" She suddenly started to scream in ecstasy, the reason being that Saito is currently eating her lower regions with gusto.

Hearing her screams for her some kind of Deity, he chuckled. "It's Saito, as I'm your God now! Oh I'll have you know; I lick like a Lassie~~ **(1)** "

Kirche blinked. "La-Lassi-Who-AAHN~~!?" Then he pressed his face back and slowly trailed his long tongue across the slit of her pussy then pierced the lower lips, now licking her tight and moist walls.

At this point Kirche was a moaning and drooling mess, while gripping his head with both of her hands, actually pressing him more against her nether regions as she was trying to get a better balance as her knees were heavily buckling against her own weight, through the incredible pleasure she has never felt before.

"Yes! Yes! Yesyesyesye~~s! It feels so good! AH! P-please Da-Darling! More! Lick me more!" She screamed out, with a erotic smile.

 _'Oh? looks like I just hit her switch. Well better not disappoint her then'_ He mused, then trailed his tongue over her clitoris, -already rock-solid- making her 'eep' loudly then he took it in his mouth and started to suck on to it. This new sensation made Kirche's eyes roll back to her skull, while crying out her release.

"I-I'M CU-CUMMING~~!" She came hard into the horndog's mouth and Saito was more than willing to drink her release. Her body was cramping all over by the intensity of her orgasm. The redhead almost collapsed, but Saito managed to quickly managed to catch her, while sitting down on the tub that was by now filled and brought her to his chest -her back against his chest- as he wiped his mouth a bit. "Haa~! Haa~! Haa~! Sa-Saito~~" As she was trying to catch her breathe she then tilted her head and dreamily looked into his eyes.

 _'S-she's so damn cute...'_ Seeing her expression, he couldn't hold himself back and immediately stole her lips into a heated tongue war once more, which she happily returned, not at all bothered by the taste of her own juices.

"Mmm Sai- ***Slurp!*** Saito~ Ahnmh~ Mmh I ***kiss*** love you~ Mmn!" She dreamily moaned out between the kisses. After five minutes they parted away for air, the redhead then closed her eyes and nestled in his lap, making herself more comfortable. Saito inwardly chuckled to her new submissive self, then snaked his arms protectively around her waist, bringing her even closer, while resting his chin over the crown of her head. They enjoyed the moment in the warm bath for a while, until Kirche then felt something hard poking her buttocks. _'C-could it be...'_ Without even thinking she reached behind her and suddenly grasped it, causing the Worgen jump and Kirche gasp in a surprise.

"Kirch?" He questioned.

"I-is it painful for you? I-it's so thick, I can even feel it's heat through the bath water..." She commented.

Saito however closed his eyes and shrugged. "I would be lying if I said it wouldn't bother me, but I can handle that. It'll cool down in a couple of minutes" He coolly told her, but inwardly he was crying rivers... _'The Fuck am I saying!? I basically have the best piece of an ass, literally sitting on my lap! I'm getting the worst case of blue balls here, for Ancestors sake! But I can tell she's never been this intimate with anyone 'till now, so better not rush things... Damn my gentleman's generosity!'_

Kirche thought it over for a bit then came to an conclusion, and gulped down some of her saliva in nervousness. "A-allow me to return the favour..."

Saito owlishly blinked, and gave out an intelligent "Eh?"

She bit her lip slightly, then timidly turned completely around to face him fully with a shy look. "Y-you made me feel so good just now, s-so let me give my Familiar a re-reward... C-could you sit on the edge for a bit?"

He did just that, with a mechanical nod. All the while cheering in his head. _'I love you so much right now, Kirch! ***sob*** Such a good girl!_ '

After he got comfortable on the edge of the tub -edges were about 2ft wide, with flat surface-, Kirche then got to her knees in front of his crotch, with a gulp she slowly started to stroke his meat pole, making him groan a bit.

"H-how is it? I've never done this sort of thing before..." She unsurely asked.

"Your doing pretty good, though little more force, would be nice" He answered, making her nod, then she suddenly got an idea from the Zerbst heirloom book, she had. Then with a coy smile she released his cock. This action caused Saito to raise an eyebrow, until he immediately after closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure and for good reason; the redhead had snuggled his dick in between the heavenly valley of her breasts.

His reaction caused the dark skinned teen to smile seductively. "I've heard about this method once and judging by your reaction, it works" She then begun moving her breasts up and down by using her hands to press them harder against Saito's pole.

In turn the Worgen leaned back and enjoyed the sensation, while affectionately petting her scarlet hair achieving happy purrs from the girl. Her breathe started to become more ragged as she continued with her boobjob, getting more horny by the second. _'I-I wonder why... Before I met him, I would've never even consider doing these sort of things to anyone, yet alone within the same day after meeting him for the first time... Co-could it be the Master-Familiar bond? I've heard it to have certain side-effect as a failsafe, so the Familiar wouldn't go rogue and turn against it's master... But could it also cause increased affection, even love for the both parties?'_ As Kirche was deep in her thoughts, she suddenly brought her tongue out to lick around his tip and even moaned for the taste. _'Aaah~! As for some reason, I-I just can't help it! I just want to make him feel even better and I desire his touch so much it's almost suffocating! But... I-I love this feeling! It's getting me so hot inside!'_

* * *

Unknown to the redhead, her claim on the bond was actually correct. You see, there indeed is the said failsafe in the Familiar contract, which comes in the form of Familiar Runes. These Runes happens to subtly influence the Familiars' very mind, with purpose to make them become loyal to the core towards their master. This adjustment had been made in the hopes, so the Familiars wouldn't go rogue on Nobles. The speed how fast this technical brainwash takes a complete root over the mind, varies on the Familiar's type. Simply put, those with less sentience are bound to fall victim more quickly.

But if one were to possess very strong willpower, then they can actually resist the majority these mind-controlling effects. While for Saito, however... This kind of mind influence can actually be considered a type of a curse. So his Worgen body, actually filters most of these flaws out, while keeping the more beneficial Buffs **(2)** from his unique Gandalfr's Runes.

Although while Saito's kin does have a natural immunity for these types of magic, he's still affected by the contract's runes by some degree. First off, while he kept his free will, Saito is literally incapable of causing any form of physical harm to his master if it's out of malice **(3)**.

And secondly, unbeknownst to anyone, there is a mild side-effect in the contract in case the Master and Familiar are both humanoid beings and of opposite genders...

The Charm effect.

Meaning, the moment the Ardent duo's lips met, they will become far more attracted to one another. And depending on the compatibility between the two, could even cause great deal of addiction for each other's touch and presence as the time goes by.

This of course depends highly on the personalities of the Summoner and the Summoned. If they are like, the polar opposites of each other, it will take a whole deal longer to even become moderately attracted to each other (It might still happen given enough time). But in this case with Kirche and Saito being incredibly compatible to each other with both having similar personalities and this flirty Ardent persona, along with their initial attraction before the contract...

Well lets just say that the certain horndog and the redheaded seductress, will be instantly all over each other in intimate manner and the times when the two does anything sexual, their pleasure would be beyond measure.

While the horndog may not be that locked up from his womanizing ways, Kirche is pretty much stuck, only capable of loving the said werewolf from another world, if simply because no one else could possibly please her the way her Familiar would.

* * *

 **"*Slurp*** Mmm ***suck*** Fwaah! Ahmm ***slurp!*"** Saito was quite pleasantly surprised by the newfound energy in her attempts to please him. As she currently sucking onto his cock -while she was still titfucking him- with impressing velocity. Worgen really liked her enthusiasm, so he decided to reward her, by pinching her nipples again.

"MMmm~~! ***Suck!*** Nha~Hmm! ***Slu~~rp!*"** The action caused her release loud muffled moans, all the while increasing her head movement by double.

 **"*Growl*** Kirche... I'm about to-!" He buckled his hips a bit through the pleasure, causing her to moan in surprise, but never slowing down her pace.

 **"*Slu~~rp!*** Let it out~~ Mmrhhp! G-give me your- Mrhhp! Love~~!" She excitingly told him with a muffled voice.

 **"Groowl!"** With a feral growl he shot his load inside her mouth, making her wide eyed. She managed to swallow the first couple bursts, but as a first timer, she was bound to... " ***Cough!* *Cough!* *Hack!*** " Go into a small coughing fit.

"Oi! Kirch, you okay!?" Came the worried voice of her Familiar... Or was it lover by now?

But his concern for her made her smile lovingly at him. "Y-yes- ***Cough!*** I'm fine... It was just so much, so I got a bit surprised... Pity, I couldn't get all of it down, I really liked your taste..." She pouted at the end of her sentence.

This in turn caused Saito to smile back to her, while stroking her wet fiery hair. "Hey, Don't mind it! I was really happy, for you to even do that to me, on your own accord. And as for your first time... Well got to say your talent was natural!"

His compliments made her blush, while smiling shyly. "T-thank you..."

After a moment of pleasant silence, Saito decided to comment with a sly grin. "Though now, I believe you to be in a bigger need for proper clean up. Don't ya think?"

Kirche blinked towards him couple of times, before looking down to her chest. True to his words her breasts were now completely covered by his white stuff along with her face. Making her blush furiously, and quickly headed for the shower hose, with Saito laughing loudly behind her.

 ***Lime End***

* * *

 **Kirche's bedroom**

After their passionate bathroom bonding, they finally managed to clean themselves properly, with few gropes and kisses here and there.

Our Ardent couple is now laying on their bed, under the purple bedcovers... Apparently still going at it... If their current make out session is anything to go by...

Kirche was now in her casual nightwear, a purple transparent strapped nightgown, that reached her mid-thighs and pair of black panties. Saito was wearing his own sleepwear those being only his black sweatpants, the rest were stored back inside his pocket dimension or **PD** for short from now on.

After like 10 minutes they finally decided to get some sleep, with Kirche now happily resting her head over Saito's chest, snuggling into his warmth, while the latter hold her by the waist with his right arm. Suddenly a thought acrossed the redhead's mind. "Neh, Saito?" She got a small 'hum' of acknowledgement as the said person glanced her way, but he had to raise a eyebrow seeing her fidgeting in a shy manner. She then voiced her thoughts with something, that totally got him off-guard. "C-could you... Uhm... If it isn't too much of a trouble... Pe-perhaps turn into your... Worgen form?"

Saito blinked and repeated three more times. "Uhh, not that I mind it as I'd be more comfortable, being in my real self. But what brought this on all of sudden? Wouldn't it be a bother to you, since I'd be taking most of the bed's space, not to mention my sharp claws and thick fur?"

She again fidgeted a bit as she elaborated. "Y-you see when I was a little girl, there was this large black Shepherd, back when I was still living with my... _family..."_ She said the word with venom, causing Saito to raise both of his eyebrows in surprise over her hostile tone.

 _'I wonder what happened... But better not pry her about it, 'till she's willing to tell me on her own'_ So he just gently caressed her hair with his free hand, calming her down and making her smile towards him in gratitude, then continued with her tale.

"So as I was saying... Back then, I was always lonely since my parents, who are part of a really revered military family. All they could think of, was their jobs and reputation in the military. So I was mostly left alone in the home mansion... I was around 5 years old that time..."

This made Saito's eyes widen a little. "They left a FIVE year old _child_ ALONE, unattended inside a damn mansion!? The Fuck!? I swear, if I were to meet them, I'd bite their asses off and give them piece of my mind" He growled in deep aggravation.

Kirche once more felt warmth in her heart for her Familiar's protective claim, which made her to let loose a heart warming smile. _'He's truly one of a kind... I wouldn't trade him for anything else in the world...'_ Then she gave him a chaste kiss to the lips. "Thank you Saito, but it's okay... It's already been like about 14 years..."

That made him blink. _'D-did she just say fourteen? th-that's exactly when-!'_ "Uhm, Kirche? How old are y-" ***Smack!*** "OW! What the hell!?" He was about to ask out of curiosity, but before he finished Kirche punched him over the back of his head, with a irritated frown.

"Baka! **(4)** You **DON'T** ask lady's age, anyone knows that!" She reprimanded him, while he rubbed the -now- sore spot over his head, with a sheepish look.

"Hehe sorry forgot about that, ju- GUH! F-for a _lady,_ you sure punch like a gorilla..." He muttered the last part.

Kirche gave him the stink eye, while making a cheerful smile, which did NOT fit her eyes, nor her tone. "What was that, **Darling~~?"**

He quickly yelped, while bringing his free hand in front of his face and waved it fearfully. "N-NOTHING!" Seeing her nod in pleased manner, made him sigh in relief.

It appears, no matter what universe Saito is born in, he will always find the angered women most scary to him... Ironically always the ones most dear to him.

 _'Is it just me, or does this world partially know pandaren words? I mean Kirche here knows; kawai and baka, while didn't know what saru was... Oh well!'_ He shrugged his musing and returned back to the point. "I apologize if I offended you, but I was just honestly curious. Again no offense, but for a 2nd year, you seem older than your fellow peers or even most of the 3rd year students I saw here..."

She grumbled a bit, but did nod in acknowledgment to his reasoning. "In that case, it would be pretty legitimate question... Fine, the first year students usually enrolls here when they turn 15 and graduate after 3 years in the Academy. I myself got enrolled here at 17 years of age and currently starting my 2nd year here. As for why, that late... All you need to know I had many complications back home, before I managed to get transferred here... _Away from it all..._ " She whispered the last part, but unfortunately for her, Saito's hearing is very sensitive so he easily heard it. Which in turn caused him look at her sadly.

Kirche then furiously shook her head to those unwanted memories and returned to his question in hand. "But to your main question, I would be now 18 and turning 19 in three months" As she told this Saito's expression turned into a regretful frown, while his eyes darkened from the dark memories that had surfaced.

' _Yes... That's about 14 years... The day my mother...'_ He quickly shook his head while pushing his dark past back to the deepest parts of his subconscious. Then he perked up a bit about something. "3 months? What day exactly? And what date is it now?"

Kirche rose a delicate eyebrow, but answered nonetheless. "In order then; Yes, 4th in October, and today is... Well the date changed two hours ago, so 13th of tuesday in July **(5)**. Why?" She saw him smirk in a flirty way.

"I guess I just need to prepare my lady something _very special_ by then, eh?" He winked, causing her to giggle and kiss him over the cheek. But then he remembered about something... "By the way, we got rather sidetracked there... What was it you wanted to say, about wanting me turn back to my Worgen form? You mention something about a your pet Shepherd?"

That made her blink, She forgot all about that! "Oh that's right! Where was I... Oh yes... About me being mostly left alone in the mansion..." Cue another scowl from the Worgen, but still payed attention. "You see... Back then, the only one who ever kept me company and gave me any attention was our house's pet Shepherd, name's Vincent. He would always play with me, when I was lonely. Cheered me up, when I was sad, because of my parents. He even slept next to me when I was feeling cold..."

She then went on about all her times with her precious pet dog, which seemed like hours. Saito patiently listened her tale, every word and before he even knew it, the tale was coming to it's end.

"... So after he died from a disease when I was about 10 years old... Everything seemed to go downhill that point, within our family... But that's a story for other time..."

Saito nodded to her with a sad look. "I understand, if you don't want to talk about it... Everyone has one of those, _even me.._." Kirche somehow caught the sight of Saito's sorrowful eyes, but they were gone as fast as they appeared.

' _What happened to you...?'_ She wondered, but decided let it go for now and to proceed with her rather... Unique request.

"So when you first transformed, when I got the better look of your face... You really reminded me of Vincent, the same fur color and even the same blue eyes. It honestly shocked me..."

That remark made Saito blink owlishly. "Wait... So back then, your hesitant approach... Wasn't the one of fear, but instead..."

He paused, as Kirche finished it for him, with a small nod. "-Nostalgia... Yes, like I said back then, I never feared you... You just brought me back some of my more pleasant past memories... So I thank you, Saito..." Saito now had the small decency to blush, while rubbing the back of his head and glancing away a bit.

Her sudden and honest gratefulness, caught him completely off-guard. "Besides..." He glanced back with curious eyes. Kirche was smiling at him playfully, and made slight joke to brighten the mood. "Besides, I always was more of a dog person!" That seemed to work as Saito laughed a bit, followed soon after by the redhead.

Then all of sudden Saito's form was covered by dark orange fiery aura with black outline, which intensified by the second, startling Kirche. Then in burst of flame-like energy, the raven haired man, was now replaced by large humanoid vulpine creature with ebon-black fur. Saito cracked his neck a bit. **"Ahh~~ better! I tend to get rather stiff, when I stay in my human form for longer period of times"** H

e casually commented, then looked down to see Kirche's astounded face, making him grin in amusement. **"So, how about we get some sleep then? I believe we already stayed up late, way past the bedtime here... Don't you still have school tomorrow?"** He stated, while curiously questioned her at the end of his sentence.

His question seemed to brought the redhead out of her reverence over his form and answered with a small smile. "Other than the scheduled breakfast, the rest of the day will be meant to spent the time with our Familiars, to get better accustomed with them. You could call it as a bonding moment so to speak"

The Worgen then had a mischievous look, while grinning in perverse manner. **"Oya? If that's the case, then I think we kinda skipped over a few major steps, back in the bathroom... Wouldn't you agree?"** Worgen wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Which worked as the thing, what he was hinting on, made her face look like a glowing tomato, all the while she started to sputtering out incomprehensive words. Kirche's adorable antics made Saito hold his stomach in a fit of heavy laughter, making her pout cutely. After he finally calmed down, he wiped out small tear from his laughter and saw that his 'master' was still pouting, with her arms crossed. Saito once more decided to snake his now larger arm around her, then with a cute 'eep!' he brought her back to his now larger and furry chest, which she absentmindedly started to stroke softly. Worgen smiled down at her, then started to slowly close his eyes.

 **"Good night, Kirch..."** That said he, -like Onyx- immediately fell asleep, he indeed did have a long day.

Kirche placed her head over his chest, listening his steady breathes, while stroking his soft fur. Then the sleep was getting to her as well, as she yawned then cuddled more into him.

"Good night, Darling... My dear... Wor... gen...Zzz"

She fell asleep, with the happiest smile on her face.

For the first time after the loss of Vincent... She truly felt safe.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This will be a bit shorter chapter than usual, but it seemed more fitting to end the chapter here instead of any possible cliffhangers or overly long chapter.  
**

 **Now! We got some Lime actions and got to know more of Kirche's lonely past. Nothing much else worth mentioning here...  
**

 **Oh well, next time: The breakfast, meeting with local maids and the Duel! After that it will be a few days in Halkeginia until Louise's re-summon attempt!  
**

 **.**

 **Please Review, and give me your thoughts!**

 **Peace!**

* * *

 **(1) A lame pick-up line I've heard from somewhere...  
**

 **(2) Yes in the game's terms, that could be considered a passive Buff.**

 **(3) Any playful smacks doesn't exactly count. :P**

 **(4) Means stupid**

 **(5) I ain't gonna go through any exact years...**


	5. Meya The Maid

**A/N - Howdy! And here's my new chapter!**

 **And to answer for some criticism from Lyxi:**

 **As for Saito basically being the new Gary Stu... Well technically you wouldn't be wrong, but even HE is not THAT perfect! Though he may seem like it at the start of the story where things usually stays cheerful until later. I don't know whether my answers will be satisfying or not are up to you...**

 **1) His immunity towards Rune's brainwashing: Well Worgen actually DOES have the resistance against Dark & Nature magic (I decided to change that part in Ch:3 from "Complete immunity" to "Very high resistance") and Worgens were immune to the curse of the forsaken, so I decided to exploit that boon for being immune to any curse or just the most of them. And like in near every Werewolf lores, they always are immune to diseases.**

 **Also like I mentioned, while he did avoid from being blindly controlled by the Runes. There was a bug in the system that makes them BOTH more attracted to each other, Saito only by minor degree for his natural magic resistance.**

 **2) For Kirche's "Brainwash": Call it as you wish... But I'd rather call it "Accelerated attraction" (if that even makes sense...), in other words her mind is pretty much her own, but her initial first love will bloom, which turns soon into lust much faster than normally, and considering her already sultry personality it would process quite fast.**

 **3) For Louise Bashing: If you ask me she had it coming, I don't expect EVERYONE to like it. But many people are still quite fed up with Saito being her little bitch, with him taking it all without any thought... Besides the 'bash' has been QUITE damn minor to what I've seen some people do with her. So all I have to say is, "Don't like, then don't read!" simple see?**

 **4) Colbert's quick agreement on Saito's suggestion: From what I know about him, he's a good-hearted person who's truly wishing to redeem himself for his past sins, and what you (Lyxi) are suggesting is to him just go along with her making the contract with the panties she summoned or just expell her...**

 **5) Adabting too quckly or being too strong?: Saito already has plenty of combat experience with killing mages and he's in the middle of greenhorn brats, besides Azeroth is already common with world travelling, if places like Outland or Draenor doesn't ring a bell. So why would he freak out seeing a new world? It's only a matter of time before the veil breaks from there as well...**

 **That's about it and this fic was mostly designed with smut and humor in mind, and it will take some time until the real challenges happen, I mean it's not even been the second episode from canon yet!**

 **.**

 **Oh Well, now back to story and enjoy!**

* * *

 **I don't own anything, except OCs.**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice or spells/chants : "what"**

 **A/N - Warning! There are two smut scenes in this chapter!**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Meya The Maid  
**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

It was early morning. And almost the designated time for all the Academy students to gather inside the huge dining hall, -meant for Nobles- to have a big breakfast. The hall was vast, with three incredibly long tables, -each enough to fit near hundred people- lined next to each other in a certain order. From the main doors' view; the table on the left was for the first years, the middle table, held the second years and the table on the right, held the third years. Meanwhile the teachers usually ate in their own specific dining room, while in some occasions, teachers put their own table in the end of the main dining hall, during certain special events. The dining hall was left surprisingly empty from any other furnitures, than the tables, lines of Dwarf statues on both side of the walls and finally some decorative golden chandeliers on the roof.

Walls were painted in a cream color, while the floor was made of white and black marble. Finally in the end of the hall, -right opposite to the main doors, leading outside- there were two large rectangular windows -reaching to the roof of the first floor- and two large opposing staircases that led to the second floor.

Some of the Academy's more of the early bird students have already gathered there. The feast was already served and the young Nobles were happily digging into their food, while chatting with their friends and such, enjoying the peaceful moment.

When suddenly...

 **"AAAAAAAAHHH~~! DARLIIIIIIIIIING~~!"**

A loud scream of pleasure echoed through the whole Academy, causing near every student to suddenly start choking in their food or making huge spit-takes from the beverage they were drinking. They were all now blushing madly and in some cases, -especially men- having huge nosebleeds.

.

 _-Meanwhile in Kirche's bedroom, few minutes prior to the scream-_

As Saito woke up, he made a deep yawn, before licking around his muzzle like any other canine would do. He took a look of his surroundings and saw that he was in a rather unfamiliar room, then he heard soft breathing coming from his chest, Worgen tilted his head a bit to find...

 _'Oh, that's right... I was made a Familiar to this scarlet beauty... Funny... Usually I'd just go through with my usual "Fuck-And-Run" scheme, before things get too serious with us...'_

With every woman he's been intimate with tp this point, he usually kept them as one-night-stands. Reason being, he didn't want anyone he slept with, get _too_ attached towards him... Sure Saito got lots of those called, 'Sex Friends' or 'Fuck-Buddies' he kept in touch with time-to-time. You see... Despite him being one of the most famous or in some cases infamous casanova around all countries of Azeroth. He's actually quite bad with any serious relationships, especially the monogamous ones... He could blame his Worgen blood, as they are pack creatures in nature, so the Worgen are well known to have polygamous relationships. Not to mention the bitch Worgen are always more attracted to powerful Alpha males.

Saito had given the relationship a try, with a human female once. But it certainly didn't work out... The said woman was becoming way too pushy with him, not giving him any free space nor time and even wanted _**him**_ to buy **_her_** shitloads of unnecessary crap! Hey don't judge him! Sure he could've buy her some clothing she liked, no problem. But when he was expected to buy the entire castle's worth of shit, anyone would get quite stressed over it!

So after about a week of dating her, even his impressive composure was hanging by a thread! Then she dropped the bomb... She wanted to have... A baby!? He didn't even know her for more than damn a week for Ancestors sake! Well, needless to say he disappeared faster than the Goblin after tinkering their unstable machinery...

From that day on, he had refrained from _getting too deep_ **(That's what she said!)** into any relationships. Not only for his irresponsible ways, not wanting any unnecessary responsibilities to hang over his shoulders, but also because he's never staying in the same place for more than a few days as he loved to travel the world! While other reason for his active travelling, could also been for the fact because he's been busted more than a few times, banging someone else's willing wife/mate... Then soon after, having the vengeful husbands after him, fully intend to make a fireplace carpet out of his furry ass...

He never knew that one of those tree-loving elves, he considered a hippie of a sort, could be that FUCKING scary, when you wronged the husband! Even to this day he still glances behind his shoulder for any angry elf druids out of paranoia, so his summon to this world could be considered a blessing in guise.

In other words Saito pretty much had an another legit reason to keep travelling... So he never really wanted to settle in with anyone... Yet at least.

Besides he liked to have variety, it'd be boring with only one kind of woman!

Saito then made grim face. Now that you think of it... _'Uh... I'm going to Hell, am I?'_

He shook his head from his musings and settled back to silently gaze upon the red haired teen. He smiled softly at her peaceful sleeping face. _'But for some reason... I don't think I mind it as long if it's her... I already got too attached as it is... Oh well'_ He then shrugged and started to grin like a cheshire cat -Weird expression for one with a vulpine face-. Worgen gently rested her upper body away from his broad chest to the bed's pillows -on her back-, making her pout cutely at the loss of furry warmth. He followed up by silently crawling towards the feet of the bed, without making a single sound. It's an amazing feat for someone who's over 7ft tall massive wolf creature, he was called The Worgen Of Shadows for a reason. Now that Saito got into his desired position, in front of Kirche's panty clad lover regions. He first pushed the hem of her gown above her waist, revealing his price. Then with a lick of his lips, he started the fun. First he spread her legs a bit, then came in for the kill...

 ***Lime Warning***

"Mm Haa~ Nhaa Hnn~" Kirche started to moan, still asleep. Saito, with a grin, stepped up his game by putting more force into his tongue licking her still cloth covered pussy, while adding his naturally hot breathe to entice her further.

"Hyahn~! Ah! Wh-Hnn~~! Whaa~t?" She started to stir, while sleepily murmured out in confusion. Kirche opened one of her amber eyes to look between her legs, where the tingling sensation was originating from, and was met with the mischievous blue of a large black humanoid wolf. After a couple of seconds staring in daze, the memories from yesterday finally caught up to her... "Nhaah? Da-Darling?" She sleepily questioned, she got a wink in response.

 **"G'morning Kirche, How's ya sleep?"** He queried, while returning back to his task to play wi- ***cough*** I mean please his _'master'._

"I-it wa- Ahn~ was goo~od! Oh! I-it was very Ah!? Gooo~~d!?" Saito chuckled, as she moaned loudly unknowingly emphasising the part "good", But nevertheless he continued with his task. After like 5 minutes of him licking her, he started to hear her making an attempt to say something through her moans and pants in a shy manner with deeply red face. Her right hand was gripping the sheets tightly, while she tried to muffle her moans by having her left index finger between her lips, which looked erotic by the way.

".P..se..Nyahn!...ick...e...ir..ctly... Mmm~~" Though even with his superior hearing even he couldn't catch that properly.

 **"Hm? Come again?"** He paused his foreplay and glanced up to meet her eyes, when they made a eye-contact, she slowly averted her own while blushing madly. Kirche suddenly started to reach down slowly, with her right hand, towards her nether regions. She then pushed her panties to the left a bit, with her fingers, to expose her dark pink, hairless dripping wet sex, while asking in a pleading tone.

"Pl-please... ***pant*** L-lick me di- ***pant*** D-directly..." She was still biting her finger a as she was saying this.

Her submissive tone made him smirk victoriously, who was he to deny such a request. **"As my lady commands..."** With that said, he went back to work and doubled his efforts, by furiously licking her labia like a thirsty dog. Making the redhead near cross-eyed as she cried out in pleasure, while trying to muffle them out without avail.

As she noticed her attempts to hold in her loud moans to be futile, so the redhead had to do something about it. Unlike the bathroom, her bedroom was not soundproof...

"Aaah~~! Mmmm~~ Mhnmm! Dar-Hyaaan~~! Sa-Saitooooh! C-could you Aaah! bring my waaa~~nd! Pe-Mmh! P-people are going to-! Kya! Hear mee~~!" Saito halt his actions for a second, -giving her a change to breathe- and rose an eyebrow, while glancing behind him, more precisely her study table, where the said wand was currently left on to. She was about to sigh out in relief, thinking he would see her point, so she could cast a silencing spell around the room... But when Saito glanced back her way, the moment their eyes met... The redhead knew instantly she was screwed -no pun intended-. Why? The Worgen once again wore that expression, wide smirk and eyes full of mischief. And from what she get to learn about him yesterday, He called it his Ardent face, which usually ended up with her being either; aroused to the point, having huge case of sexual frustration or... Like yesterday, making her scream like a bitch in heat!

 **"Hmm~~ Meh! I'm quite comfortable with my current spot. I'm still feeling a bit lazy at the moment, so I don't wish to move away from it~~"** He cheekily stated with a wide grin, which immediately turned to one of playful malice. **"Now... Scream for me, my** _ **master!"** _ The moment he said that he brought his head down between her spread legs, -which were being held by his large hands-.

Kirche made a slightly panicked expression and tried to call out for him. "W-wait a seco-!?"

Too late. As he already pushed his large canine tongue deep inside her pussy, thoroughly licking around all the corners of her moist and tight walls. The sudden pleasure instantly made Kirche's eyes widen-up, nearly roll back into her skull, her back arched to a impressive angle, toes curled up, while her hands were holding tightly on the bedsheets and finally her mouth opened, with the tongue shot out in a silent scream.

From the the way her pussy was constricting around his tongue and the convulsions her whole body is going through. Apparently she had a quite intense orgasm, which made him inwardly chuckle. _'Heh! If she already climaxes this easily with only by my foreplay, the real thing might just break her... Meh, I'm sure she wouldn't mind'_ With that in mind he proceeded violating her pussy with his tongue penetration. He found her quite tasty... _  
_

"Hyaaahn~~!? AAAAH! W-waii~~t! I just ca-! Oooh! I-I'm st-still MMmh~~! T-too Se-sensitive! AAAh! B-by Foundee~~r!" Despite her words, Kirche loved every second of it. Her face was set on a erotic smile with drool coming out from the corner of her lips. Kirche was crying tears of pure pleasure, her left hand started to grope her own breast, while the other was placed over her head, holding her pillow.

Saito chuckled, which caused his tongue to vibrate inside her, making her let out another loud moan. He then quickly slipped his tongue out, -cue surprised squeal from the redhead- for a moment to tell her something.

 **"Oh, but my mistress... Were just getting _started!"_** He then lunged back, eating her out with gusto. Once more causing her to scream his name in ecstasy.

 _'I-I think I might just get used to getting woken up like this...'_

"AAAHH~~ SAITO! SAITO! SAITOO~~! I-I'M ALMOST- AAAHN~ OH GOSH! YES!" She had pretty much forgotten all about not making any voices. She couldn't care less about that anymore, the pleasure she's feeling is just too good to ignore!

 _'Yes... Definitely would! Oh!? I'm Cumming~~!'_

 **"AAAAAAAAHHH~~! DARLIIIIIIIIIING~~!"**

 _'Thank you Brimir! I LOVE my Familiar!'_

 ***Lime End***

.

 **Timeskip**

.

 _-Dining hall of Tristain Academy-_

As the Ardent duo finally arrived inside the dining hall, wearing their respective uniforms. Onyx is currently inside the pocket dimension as it got way too loud for him to even try to sleep, thanks to the aforementioned couple... Saito had already shapeshifted to his human form, not wanting people to have heart attack, but he had this feeling that the cat was going to be out the bag soon...

As they proceeded towards her seat, the first thing the people noticed, got to be how Kirche was clinging tightly on to her commoner of a Familiar's arm -rumors spreads fast so they could deduce him to be her Familiar-. The students could swear they saw a bright pink aura coming out from her form with comical hearts popping out randomly above her head... And for some reason, she seemed to be have gotten more beautiful than before... Other girls in the room perked up by this, as they understood the meaning of it. When they turned towards the man she's clinging to, once again girls who saw the man for the first time, had the decency to blush for his good looks. They may be jealous for the redhead's current catch, but from how lovestruck her expression was... Maybe she won't be after any other males in the school henceforth, giving the other girls some changes in relationships... The guys on the other hand, only glared at the commoner for stealing the Academy's best girl, especially her ex-boyfriends... Oh, hey! You could even see the Aho-Saru-Sentai's group back in the corner sulking, cursing and plotting.

Though when the people started to make an eye contact with the redhead, they suddenly remembered the scream from before and instantly blushed, while averting their eyes.

Kirche rose an eyebrow at that. "What's up with them?"

Saito only looked at her amused. "Well you weren't exactly quiet back there"

His remark made her blush, then glaring slightly up at him with a hiss. "And who's fault was that!?"

He only winked in response, still wearing his amused grin. "Well... To be fair, you didn't exactly say _'Stop',_ besides... Your lustful expression was outright lovely" He whispered the last part with a husky voice, earning him yet another heavy blush and from what he could smell she was getting aroused again.

Kirche then averted her eyes while muttering. "Baka..." Causing Saito to laugh in a good hearted way. When he calmed down, he looked around the dining hall and rather easily noticed that only the Academy students ate here, since he only saw those kids wearing those so called 'aristocrat's mantle'.

"So, do only the Nobles get to eat here, Kirch?" He inquired, getting a sad nod -after she managed to cool down from her blush-.

"Yes... I'm sorry Saito, I would've wanted to sit on your lap and maybe even have you feed me, but Familiars aren't allowed here... So you would have to eat with the commoner staff of the Academy, I'm sure the head chef will have something for you." She explained.

Saito nodded then again, he decided to tease her a bit. "Indeed that's a shame, but didn't I technically already feed you, during our... Bath bonding? Or would you like to have seconds today? That can be easily arranged!"

Everyone who listened in to their conversation and caught on to what he was suggesting, were now either choking on their foods or having huge spit-takes -some even through nostrils-, while blushing madly with heavy nosebleeds again... At this rate they are propably going to need a blood transfusion, for the lost blood...

Kirche's face was now glowing so red, that made even salamanders look white, making the Worgen bellow with laughter. Kirche then huffed and mumbled something rather absurd. "I'm so going to suck you dry tonight..."

That made even the Azeroth's most known casanova to pause with an intelligent "Eh? Huh? Wut? C-could you re-repeat that?"

When she saw that she finally got one over the lycan, by getting him speechless for a change. The redhead just smirked and pulled her right eyelid a bit, then blow him a silent unlady-like raspberry.

She then saw one of the Academy maids, currently pushing a steel serving cart, filled with used empty dishes. Who was just about to head outside to deliver them out for a wash. Kirche however called out for the maid. "Excuse me, maid-san!"

The said maid immediately stopped in her tracks and turned towards the Noble, who required her attention. She tensed up a bit, hoping she didn't do anything wrong. After all, if a commoner were to wrong the Noble in any way, Nobles would be free to punish the said _'offender'_ in the very way _they_ see fitting... It was a truly a unfair system, since if the Noble even say they; _think_ you did something offensive to displease them, your fate would be pretty much sealed...

The maid in question, who Kirche called out for, wore the usual Academy servants' black and white maid outfit, with orange ribbon tied on her collar with a blue pin, along with a three-pointed maid's headwear. Saito was already checking the woman out starting from her feet, though unfortunately her legs were mostly hidden by her long dress. However, as his gaze slowly lingered upwards. Worgen noticed that the maid outfit hugged her in a nice way, showing off her curves, starting from her waist. And if the Worgen were to be honest, she had got to have one of the best pair of hips he had ever encountered. Then comes the toned abdomen and finally her Double D's!

 _' ***inward whistle*** Those has got be the same size as Kirche's!'_

And now that Saito got a better of her face... _'Well I'll be... She's gorgeus!'_ The girl truly quite the looker in Saito's opinion. _'Must still be in her early twenties?_ ' She had a navy blue hair that reached down to her knees, there was fringe of hair coming down to the middle of her face, that is slightly curved to the right side of her cute nose and a long ahoge **(1)** sticking out from the top of her head. She had reddish brown eyes, with thick black eyelines. **(Medaka from Medaka Box)**

The maid too blushed a bit when her eyes met with the man clad in black and red clothing, standing next to the redheaded Noble. She then glanced back towards the Noble who first called her. But she was fidgeting slightly, feeling the intense gaze of the raven haired man, as if he was undressing her with his eyes. She could feel the hunger in them, yet... Why was she getting turned on by it, instead of repulsion. But despite her nervousness, she still managed to respond. "Ah, y-yes Ojou-sama **(2)**? H-how may I help you?"

Kirche flipped some of her long red hair over her left shoulder in a slightly arrogant way, then made her request. "Could you be a dear and please lead my Familiar towards the servants' dining quarters? As you know only the Nobles are allowed to eat here"

The maid blinked, but quickly bowed in obedience. "As you wish Ojou-Sama!" She then turned back towards the said Familiar. "N-now then, th-this way please... Uhm, Mr. Familiar?" She asked unsurely, causing him to chuckle a bit.

"Saito Hiraga, at your service!" He then took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, making her blush more, by his daring move. "But just Saito will be fine! I'll be in your care, Maid-san" He winked, before releasing her soft hand.

The maid averted her own eyes while shyly mumbling her own introduction. "Me-Meya... **(3)** "

Saito smiled "It's beautiful name, Meya."

She in turn started to twiddle her fingers in embarrasment. "Th-thank you... Saito-san"

People stared at the scene before them with owlish expressions, with one of the male 2nd years, commenting off-handedly. "I-I think, I can see why he's chosen to be Ardent's Familiar..."

"You think he's related to Guiche, by any change?" Another male asked.

"Huh!? Well lets think about that, shall we? Guiche is frail, narcissistic, pretty-boy and casanova who is seen two-timing, his girlfriend most of the time in secret, which fails mostly by the way. Kirche's Familiar on the other hand, seem to have some muscles, rough but handsome looks and by the looks of it, he doesn't seem to have any superiority complex, and his flirting actually works... So for a commoner he's quite fine in my books." One of the female students retorted, with satisfied nod. "And finally..." She continued.

Kirche only sighed in exasperation with a hint of some amusement. "Darling... You're doing it again, in front of me..."

Saito only replied with a mere cheeky grin along with a shrug. "My bad, but it's in my blood"

"Unlike Montmorency, Kirche actually doesn't seem to mind it that much..." The aristocrat girl from before finished.

"Oh well, better be on our way then, I'm actually pretty hungry! But first..." Saito said, before he took a hold of Kirche's waist and pulled her into another deep kiss, startling her for only a second, before she too gleefully returned it. This time though Saito decided to keep it chaste enough -1 minute-, then pulled away and winked at her. "I'll see you later then in the courtyard! Alright Meya, lead the way!"

The said maid just hastily nodded with a blush and stutter. "Th-this way, Saito-san" With that done the maid and the Worgen stepped out from the main dining room.

The moment they were out of eyesight, Kirche sighed dreamily and headed towards her seat, with a spring in her steps, next to her best friend Tabitha. "Yahhoo! Tabitha~~!"

The said girl looked up at her with a small nod. "...Morning..."

Then all of sudden another 2nd year girl student came next to her -a brunette, with eastern features, hair pulled in two long braids and round glasses, name Kiryuu **(4)** -, she had nerdy looks and was one of the girls who didn't really have any grudge with the Ardent, she then bluntly asked with a grin. "So... H-how was it?"

Kirche blinked at her. "How was what?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Duh! How was he in the bed? Like he stated you weren't exactly quiet..."

Kirche made a grim face, with awkward smile. "Se-seriously? Was I that loud?" She unsurely asked.

The brunette only nodded and answered sagely. "Yup, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Academy heard you back then... I mean at the time, I was on the other side of the Academy checking on my Familiar spirit and still managed to hear it... You would have to be pretty darn dense or deaf not to..."

 ***Aho-Saru-Sentai along with few others, sneezed***

Kirche groaned and mumbled out with a pout. "But he didn't let me get my wand..."

Kiryuu giggled at the redhead's antics, then inquired her further with a pervy grin. "Enough about that, Details! Details!" The braided brunette was right in front of Kirche's face, the latter pushed the former back a bit, with a sweatdrop.

"Okay! Calm down, will ya!?"

Kiryuu had the decency to blush sheepishly, she was known to be rather eccentric sometimes. "Tehehe~ Sorry, but I'm just curious!"

The redhead had to deadpan at the remark. _'You don't say?'_ She thought sarcastically. But decided to sate the girl's curiosity or -knowing her- the brunette would bother her about it for the rest of the day!

"Well... We didn't exactly go... All the way... Yet..." Kirche stated.

This earned herself multiple blinks of confusion, not only by Kiryuu, but from those who were also listening in. "Y-you mean...?"

Kirche nodded with a blush while her eyes became half-lidded at the memory and brought her left hand over to her cheek. "The things he does with his tongue... Haa~~" She once more sighed dreamily with shiver and a pervy expression.

 ***Cue another wave of nosebleeds***

Kiryuu gave her an approving whistle. "Nice... Though doesn't it bother you?"

Kirche was brought back from her perverted memory line. "Pardon?"

The braided brunette elaborated, with a small nudge of her head towards the main doors. More precisely, the way the maid and the redhead's Familiar went. "Well from the look of things, that maid went pretty head-over-heels towards your lover boy, with the latter apparently being another playboy like our local blondie... Call it my woman's intuition-" Cue Deadpan by Kirche. "Okay! Okay! You can say I have this sixth sense for pervert acts, which usually hits pretty close. And now I have this feeling, those two might just get _VERY_ intimate with each other... Not to mention that maid does have a amazing figure to perhaps rival even you Miss. Zerbst" Kiryuu suggested, with a sly grin.

Kirche didn't want to admit it, but the braided girl DID have a point... She made a thoughtful frown, while crossing her arms and legs... "If it comes to that..." She then made a determinant and predatory grin. "Then tonight, I'll just make sure he won't be satisfied with any other woman except for me! Or else my name isn't Kirche the Ardent!" She proudly declared.

Kiryuu only clapped her hands gleefully. "Ooooh! As expected from the Feveret Zerbst, you're really fired up! But isn't it still a little early for _that?_ You've only known each other for only a day?"

The redhead's eyes gained pensive look to them, before she just buffed her chest up in an arrogant way. "Of course! After all, Love is a war and I'm aiming for a win!"

The brunette just shook her head in amusement, before reminding her. "And the maid?"

Kirche just shrugged nonchalantly. "Meh, how bad could it be?"

* * *

 _-With Saito, 20 minutes later-_

"Aaahn~~! Aah! Saito-Sama! Saito-Sama! It's so good, Saito-Samaa~~! Ma-master! Ahn! P-please, punish this naughty maid more~!" Came the happy moans of the maid, Meya, who's currently being...

"Gladly!"

 ***Smack!***

"Hyaahn~~!"

Pounded hard from behind, against a stone wall, along with harsh hand slaps over her perfect derriere, by the Azeroth's lycan, Saito...

...

Wait... What the Hell happened in those 20 minutes!?

* * *

The maid in question is Meya, no known last name. For some ridiculous policies, unknown to the Worgen, the commoners of Halkeginia for some reason doesn't possess -or are not allowed to have- their family names **(5)**. As Saito had been served his breakfast, he decided to have a chat with the busty bluenette. He wanted to know more about this world, sure he had inquired Kirche about it, although while he did really like the woman, she was still a Noble however... So he needed to know, how this world works from the commoner's point of view and while he was at it, get better acquainted with Meya in the process.

She was really hesitant to give her honest opinion of it, at first. Quite understandable, as he was now a Familiar contracted to one of the Nobles, he was questioning about. But he managed to calm her down and persuade her, with a soft smile, which caused her to blush again then complied.

And from the looks of it... Halkeginia's 'holy' rule under the kingdom and the church, sounds a lot like a crude dictatorship. So all commoners were pretty much held beneath the Nobles just for the fact, they are unable to use magic... Unfortunately the majority of the Nobles were arrogant bastards, who thinks they own the world and always treated the commoners as if they were a mere dirt or disposable tools... Yet even worse fate awaited for the female commoners, in most cases as their mistress. But the absolute WORST part is, if the Noble were to order ANYTHING from a commoner... They couldn't do a jack shit to resist it nor even question it! And if they did Nobles would be free to punish them, however as they felt like it. This sort of thing, made Saito's blood boil with a deep scowl.

But enough about Halkeginia and more about Meya herself~.

Apparently, she had once been assigned for a young male Noble about 3 years ago. To serve him as his private maid, for the time when he studied in Tristain's Academy. As the time went by, they finally fell in love with each other at some point. Everything went well and seemed perfect between them, for like a year or so... But when they finally did the deed to consummate their love... Meya's hidden bed-personality surfaced and in turn, ruined everything along with her virginity...

She teared up at this point as she was opening up to him. Saito was just that persuasive in some cases, but he just sat next to her while bringing his arm around her shoulder in a attempts to comfort her. As she calmed down, she continued with her tale.

From what he gotten to know about Meya, she was a masochist with a fetish for being in a rather peculiar Master-servant relationship. Namely wanting to be roughly dominated by the said master to an oblivion... And he also got to know that Meya had just recently been dumbed by her, in Saito's words; Asshole of a boyfriend! He apparently found her newfound antics in bed to be too creepy and clearly could not keep up with her! So as he graduated, she got fired as a private maid and left back in the Academy, but at least got a job as a normal servant in here.

Meya was a blushing mess when she listened Saito cursing the said Noble, with words that would make even the sailors proud. But she felt kind of happy for his defensive words towards her. So for minutes they just sat there, having many conversations about each other.

Before they even knew it...

* * *

 ***Lemon***

They were outside, currently in a dark alley, right behind the servants' quarters. Luckily the stone walls were thick enough so no voice could go through it and the two were in a good distance away from the other occupants of the Academy.

Meya's long skirt had been pulled up above her waist, exposing what she had under it. Namely her toned legs, wearing white stockings, -reaching her mid-thighs- with garter-belt both covered by flower designs and brown leather high heeled boots, with white shoelaces, that reached her calves. Meya's panties were hanging on to her left leg's thigh, revealing her nice and firm buttocks and her currently in use, soaked cunt, with her juices dripping down to the grass below as they were going at it like animals in heat.

Meya was having the time of her life with Saito giving another slap over her ass earning himself delighted squeal.

 ***Smack!***

"AAHH~~! M-master! Pl-please harder! Spank me harder!"

 ***SMACK!***

"YEEE~~S!"

Saito chuckled leaned forward to whisper something to her ear, while still keeping the pace. "Your so called _boyfriend_ was a utter fool to leave you... As I find your sexual traits very unique, very **_Erotic..."_** He finished with a hungry tone and bit hard on her earlope, enough to draw blood. His words and the slight pain from her ear, in turn only further increased her arousal and happiness.

"Fwaaaah!? Th-thank you! YES~! S-such K-kind words! AAH~~! I'm n-not worthy!" She was then grapped by her cheek to make her face behind her and was met with intense sapphire. "Oh believe me, you are more precious than you think, let me show you..." She was then pulled into a harsh tongue filled kiss, and felt her right breast being kneaded roughly causing her to let loose muffled screams of pleasure.

"MMmm!? Fwaah!? ***Slurp*** Nnnh~~!" Meya's eyes became half-lidded with glassy look. Her mind was in a haze all she could think was the pleasure, pain and more pleasure. Despite her dazed state, her body worked in an autopilot, as she was returning the kiss with gusto, along with working her own hips by pushing back against the delicious meat pole. Meya finally came out of it, when Saito wasn't kissing her anymore and amusedly stated something really embarrassing.

"Have you noticed that you are the only one with hips still moving?"

True to his words, Saito had stopped moving his hips altogether, yet Meya's still pounding back and forth on to his cock. This fact made her face as scarlet as Kirche's hair, but her hips never stopped.

"I-I can't Ahh~ He-help it Mmm! My hips are- Unngh~! Moving on their Ooo~~wn! Your cock feels too good Saito-Samaa~~!" She moaned out.

Saito smirked and teased her a bit. "I wonder what your previous-lover would say if he saw you now? Though maybe I should instead be thanking him for leaving such a dedicated servant behind, only for me to enjoy?"

She only moaned in pleasure, while twerking on his pole. "Nyah~~! W-who!? Haa~~ I don't c-care about t-that limp d-dick anyMOO~~RE! Y-you can fuck me i-in front o- Mmm~! O-of him, all if I care! AAh~~! I-I almost th-thee~~re!"

Saito had to sweatdrop of her complete dismissal of her previous master. Before he just shrugged and grinned over a mischievous thought he was having.

The worgen suddenly pulled her body tightly against his chest with his left arm, making her eep, before moaning in disappointment and frustration since this close proximity made her incapable of any hip movement in addition denying her release. Making him chuckle over her pouting face.

"You know, I may just follow through such suggestion, if and when the opportunity arrives that is... After all..." Saito then reached for her ribbon's holder, with his right hand. Then loosened the ribbon, which also loosened the top part of her dress, Saito took an advantage of it and pulled the top of her dress down, -along with the white bra- revealing her large and firm breasts. Meya made high pitched squeak, when she felt the cool air hitting her breasts, -making her nipples perk up- then immediately moaned out when the man behind her suddenly kneaded her now naked breasts. She then felt his hot breathing over her left ear, as he huskily whispered.

"Since from now on... These melons" He groped her breasts, making her whimper. Then trailed his right hand lower in a slow, agonizing, yet sensual movement, making her moan with every touch. "This toned abdomen" His finger trailed her navel, Meya panted. "These perfect hips" Another lustful pant. "This rump" He was already massaging her now reddening derriere, making her let out a squeak then moan. "These firm legs" He caressed her thigh, making her whimper loudly. "And this tight and hot pussy" Instead of his hips, Saito pinched her clitoris, making Meya see white as she screamed out with wide eyes and her tongue now lolling out. She was in a pure euphoria, but sadly for her, it wasn't enough to make her cum. "Lastly but not least these lips..." He then once more brought her lips in contact with his, sucking on to her tongue, that already came out to play.

"Mmm~~! Haah! Ahmm! ***Slu~~rp!*** M-master~~" When they parted, Saito took her chin in between his index finger and thumb.

He looked into her eyes with a predatory look, Meya could swore his eyes had a blue glow in them. "From now on, your body, your soul, everything, will be mine... You will be my bitch... My special little **Maid Pet** " He stated and made a lustful growl at the end. His demanding tone full of authority, made Meya's heart skip a beat and become aroused beyond measure... Her deepest fantasies were becoming reality!

"Y-yes... I-I shall only s-serve you... M-my body is only y-yours to use. You can do this indecent maid whatever you wish... Use whatever hole you like... I, I'm your bitch-maid! So please! Please fuck me senseless! M-make me cum!" Meya screamed out in desperation. She couldn't take it anymore, the denial for her release, when she's so close is making her insane! Yet got a slap over her ass for her troubles...

 ***Smack!***

"Hyaaah~~!"

"Ah, ah, ah, you pronounced it wrong my dear!" He continued his sexual torture over her.

 **"*Pant* *Pant*** P-please, Saito-Sama... ***Pant*** _Le-let_ me cum... Please! I'm going insane!" She pleaded.

Saito smirked ferally, this has now been completely conquered... Meya was now completely his, maybe he could convince his _OWN_ 'Master' in having Meya to be his or her personal maid? If she did not like it... Well he had his ways, this Worgen could be very persuasive!

"Good girl, now here's your..." That said he released his hold and pushed her against the wall. He took a grip over her hips, while pulling out his dick so only the tip remained. **"-Reward!"** Then he thrusted his whole length back inside, reaching all the way to the entrance of her womb. It made Meya's mouth fully agape in a silent scream as she lost all her breath and drool came out with a pained yet happy smile. Saito then renew his thrusts in a piston like movements, making her fall into a whole new world of pleasure.

"Is this what you wanted!? Eh!? Is this what you desire!?" Saito bellowed as he screwed her like no tomorrow.

"NHYAAAHH~! YESH! YESH! I-ISH AMAZII~~NG! SHAITO-SHAMAA~~! I LOVE IIII~~TH! AAAAHHH! YESH! I'M CU-CUMMING! CUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMINGCUMMING~~~~!"

"THEN TAKE MY LOAD BITCH!" With that he came inside her full force, painting her insides white.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~~~~~! I-it's s-so hooo~~t!" She had experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. When Saito took a look of her face it was set on the most sexually satisfied grin he had ever seen! Her whole body was shaking as she panted, with drool dripping from the corner of her lips. She had to be holding it in for a looong damn time, for her to have this sort of expression and too damn horny to even think about possible pregnancy, well not like she would thanks to the Pandaren Chi tricks.

 _'She certainly was not a virgin, so I assume that asshat of a master was just really bad in bed...'_ Saito mused, as he pulled out of her, which made her squeal a bit.

"Wheeew!" He breathed out, eyes closed with a pleased smile. The Worgen was about to pull his pants back up from his knee regions, when he suddenly felt his dick being wrapped in something moist and warm. He glanced down at his crotch and was surprised to find Meya on her knees, eagerly sucking onto his mini-me.

She glanced up to meet his eyes and pulled away for a moment and with a slutty smile she said. "L-let me service you Master... I shall make it all good and clean..." With that she returned to her task, bobbing her head along with her tongue trailing along the semi-hard shaft as if she was licking her favourite lollipop.

Saito smiled down at her wishes to please him, and rubbed her temple affectionally, earning a purr, making him chuckle. _'I seem to get a lot of purrs lately'_ With that thought he just relaxed and leaned on the stone wall, letting Meya do her thing.

 _'I guess the breakfast should be over by now... Oh well, I'm sure Kirche can handle 5 more minutes without me-'_

 ***Sluuuurp!***

 _'Oooh~~ O-on the_ _ _better_ thought, I should make it ten!'_

 ***SLUUUUUURP~~~~** **!***

 _'H-holy Dayuuum~~_ _!'_

 ** _*Lemon End*_**

* * *

- _10 minutes later-_

Meya and Saito, now fully had their respective clothes back on, with the maid straightening her dress from all the wrinkles caused by their wild rutting and checking her hair that was all over the place. Despite the state of her current appearance, Meya had the certain glow on her and was happily humming a random tone, with a shake of her hips.

Saito just had his pants pulled up and fastened his zipper and the belt, he then got the alluring sight of her inviting hip movement. "Careful with those hips, Meya... I may just **urge** for **more,** if you keep that up" He said with a smirk, causing her to completely halt her actions for a second, before the motion became even more sensual, as she swayed her rump for him and looked over her shoulder to glance at him with a sultry look.

"Oh~~, forgive me my Lord! Your naughty pet may need to be _disciplined_ again. You can take me, punish me, ravish me, whenever and however you want~~! I wouldn't fight back..."

Saito stared at her in awe and gulped a bit, if it wasn't for the fact he was already late meeting up with Kirche, he may **(DEFINITELY WOULD)** just follow through such a inviting request.

"Just what have I unleashed!? Whatever happened to the timid little Meya-Chan!" She now fully turned towards him and approached with a lustful smile along with the sway of her hips.

When Meya was in front of him, she started to caress his chest fondly. "Oh she was never truly there, you only helped me accept and bring out my true self. So please do take a resposibility for it... I can't possibly have any other master anymore... I can't be disciplined anyone else but you, Saito-Sama~~" She then started to place wet kisses all over his chin-line and cheeks -his neck was hidden by the red scarf-. "Hyan~~" She then felt him knead her derriere roughly.

"I guess I should give you a parting gift until next time then..." With that said he attacked her neck, causing her to moan loudly as he gave her a deep hickie. She then giggled as they parted, but then became worried for few things.

"Speaking of parting gifts..." She then held a hand over her abdomen. "I was feeling too good to even think about it back then, but it wasn't exactly my safe day... And you filled me up so much, I-I may just-" She got cut off by the man she just had an affair with.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that, I already got it covered!" That made her perk up a bit with a certain glint in her eyes.

 _'C-could he mean... E-eloping!? KYAAAA~~! MyGosh!_ _ _MyGosh!__ _ _ _MyGosh!___ _ _ _ _MyGosh!___ What should I do!?'_ She inwardly squealed happily like a little girl in a candy store.

"You see this mark here?"

"Eh?" Meya was then brought back from her happy delusions, when Saito said something as he lifted his shirt a bit to reveal his lower abdomen, causing her to raise an eyebrow. Right in the middle of his lower abdomen, there indeed was some kind of red rune-like marking.

"This is a trick I've learned from my father in situations like these, to block my body's Chi-energy flow to certain places. It's highly not recommended if you don't know what you are doing, since if you mess up it could prove lethal. Anyhow, the thing is I've temporarily blocked the Flow in my groin area, it's called a Chi-point of Fertility. And if blocked, it makes me sterile until I open the pathways again, this mark here is basically the seal for it"

"Nyeeee~~h?" Meya made a moan of depression, making Saito have comical question mark pop above his head and raised a very confused eyebrow, when he saw her depressed look... I-is that a raincloud over her head? _' ***Sob*** ***Sob*** So much for that dream...' _ Meya sourly thought.

"Anyway... Meya, I have task for you..."

Meya immediately perked up by that. "Task? What kind of task?" She questioned.

"It kind of depends... Are you allowed to get into places where the Academy teachers hang around? Like in means of bringing them beverages and such?"

Meya blinked, but answered nonetheless. "Well, yes I do. After all, we are required to go and clean their quarters or bring them their meals mostly. Why?"

Saito smirked. "Good, the task I have for you is pretty simple. I want you to go along with your maid services, like you usually do. But just keep a closer eye and ears on the Nobles here, just in case anything worth of mentioning happens, like interesting rumors or upcoming events here. Then occasionally come and report back to me"

Meya's eyes widened at his request. "Y-you mean like... A spy?" She warily asked as she glanced at the exits of the dark alleyway.

"Yes... Could you do that for me?" Saito asked more softly this time.

Meya bit her lips in consideration. "B-but... I-if I get caught... I-I wo-would-!" Saito brought her to his chest and soothingly caressed her long hair.

"Shh, don't worry I won't let anything to happen to you, believe me. Even if something were to happen, I'd still have the experience as a Mage-slayer to back my claim up. Besides it's not like, you're doing anything wrong, now are you? I mean you're just living your days here, happen to hear some rumors from the Nobles and discuss about it with your friends. Even if they were supposed to be a secret, it will be THEIR fault to spill it out in front of a servant. Right?" Saito softly smiled down at her and put his hands on her shoulders to push them apart a bit, as he finished with his reasoning. Which worked as Meya now looked much more convinced and relieved, she looked up at him with a determinant look and smile.

"I-I understand, I will do as you say! But..." Oh there was that timid personality again! As she started to fidget nervously.

"What is it?" Saito calmly inquired.

She was blushing heavily then decided come clean with it. "E-every time I come to r-report... C-could you re-reward me, with... ***gulp*** With, what we just did h-here..."

Saito blinked, with a small blush of his own, then smiled with his Ardent face. "My, of course! If that's what you desire! Though it doesn't need to be only during the times of the reports you know. Any time you feel the urge..." He then caressed her face with the back of his hand, then whispered huskily. "-I'm always willing to comply to such requests..."

She was blushing deeply with happy smile. "O-okay!" Then she became worried about something again. "But what about Miss. Zerbst? You are her Familiar spirit, are you not? What would she say?"

The Worgen again made that cheeky grin. "If I play my cards right..." He then leaned in to give her a chaste farewell kiss. As they parted, he winked then started to walk away, but not before finishing his piece. "-You may just become the private maid for either me or my 'Master'. 'Till next time, Meya-Chan!"

Meya was now left alone in the alley, she was racking her brain overtime, over what he just suggested.

 _'B-being...'_

 _'Saito-Sama's...'_

 _'Pr-private...'_

 _'M-maid...?'_

 _'...'_

 _'BEING SAITO-SAMA'S PRIVATE MAID!?'_

"KYAAAAAAH~~~~!" She again squealed with glee as multiple delusions of multiple possible outcomes were filling her perverted mind...

* * *

 _-Back with Kirche-_

"I wonder where he is... I hope he didn't get lost or anything..." Kirche mused out loud worriedly. She was currently in the courtyard, sitting at one of the many white round 3-person cafe tables, that were arranged there as the 2nd year Nobles were today building their relationships with their Familiars. To Kirche's right sat Tabitha, she was really looking forward to introduce her best friend to Saito and vice-versa.

Like usual Tabitha read her book, with her staff currently was leaning on to the table. Though if one were to look REALLY close, you maybe could see some curiosity in her eyes that time-to-time glanced around for the male, the redhead summoned. Behind Tabitha was the sleeping form of her blue wind dragon, Sylphid.

"The Hell is this thing!?"

Then they both heard a surprised man's voice in the few distances away. As Kirche turned to see what the commotion was about, she smiled. _'Speak of the Devil!'_ It was her Familiar and she immediately broke into fit of giggles for the sight laid before her. Saito currently seemed to be in a staring contest with a bugbear summon.

Saito's ears caught the familiar giggle, then broke the eye contact with the weird _Kilrogg's-eye_ look-alike thingy. His eyes now met with the amused amber of Kirche's, who then waved for him with a call. "Oi~~! Darling, over here!" Saito grinned, sparing one last glance at the floating eyeball, before he paced towards his 'master'.

"Yo! Sorry, kept ya waiting!" He apologized with a sheepish look, along with a slight bow.

Kirche smiled and waved it off. "It's fine, you're here now, that's all that matters. Please have a seat with us!" She pointed at the free seat in the opposite side of the two girls.

Saito returned the smile and accepted the offer and took a seat at the said spot. Unnoticed by the two, Tabitha's eyes slightly narrowed at the man, there was just something about him that just screamed, Danger! Saito's expression then turned slightly disturbed as he pointed at the eyeball thing, floating behind him some feets away.

"So... The Hell was that purple eye balloon, that seems to use ladies' eye-liners? I've seen Warlocks use spells that takes a form of a green eyeball, but never one in flesh" Kirche rose an eyebrow with amusement, while Tabitha raised her own in curiosity for the spell part.

 _'This is gonna be good!'_ Kirche amusedly thought on how his reaction to it will be. "It's called Bugbear"

Saito blinked. "A what?"

Kirche smiled as she repeated. "A Bugbear"

With a deadpanned expression, Saito then slowly turned backwards to take another look at the so called _'Bugbear'._ After a minute just silently staring at it, Saito suddenly snapped his head back to face the redhead, with his deadpan evolved into a completely incredulous one.

"The fuck about that balloon, is actually considered a bear!?" He loudly retorted as he pointed at it. The reaction made the female Ardent hold on to her stomach, for how hard she was laughing at his hilarious unbelieving expression.

Saito just shook his head, then sighed in exasperation. "I REALLY wonder what the one, whoever came up with the name, was smoking... You would have to be pretty damn high on Dragon's Teeth for that!"

The two girls blinked in confusion, Tabitha only rose a delicate eyebrow, while Kirche voiced out her confusion. "Dragon's Teeth?"

Saito too blinked for a moment before a light bulb sparked up inside his head, then elaborated. "Oh right, you are propably not familiar with it... I'm not talking about an actual teeth of a dragon, but a herb named 'Dragon's Teeth'. Don't bother asking, I'm not the one coming up with the names. But what I do know however, is that the said herb was usually used with dragons in mind, namely as painkillers or as a sedative to calm the more aggressive ones down. If any other than dragonkin were to use the said herb, for their own use, in most cases, as a smoke ingredient... Well, you will get high as fuuuuck!"

He then made thoughtful frown with arms crossed. "Though I have **no** idea how my pops could handle that stuff like it was no big deal... I mean, I have like a really high natural resistance for that sort of a thing, yet I was still wasted for days!"

Kirche's eyes widened. "Y-you actually tried it!?" The Worgen did have the decency to blush in embarrasment.

"Well... I was still young and got curious... Pops certainly never let me live down that one..."

This made Kirche giggle. "Your father sounds like interesting fella"

Saito decided to tease her a bit. "Oh my! I didn't know you were into big, chubby and hairy types Kirch!" She immediately paled at the description and his suggestion, making him laugh this time. Kirche pouted of being tricked, before it vanished as she remembered something, she was supposed to do in the first place.

"Ah! Almost forgot, Darling..." She called out, making the Worgen calm his laugh to pay attention. The redhead first cleared her throat by coughing in her closed hand, then pointed her hand to her right at the stoic bluenette. "Darling. let me introduce you to my best friend, Tabitha!" Kirche then waved her hand towards Saito. "And Tabitha this is Saito Wendell Hiraga!"

Saito made a friendly smile, one that lacked any of the usual flirtiness and suggestive tones he always seemed carry with the women. "Pleasure, but just Saito is fine"

The stoic girl just nodded in a greeting as she spared him a look from the book, before going back to it. Her cool attitude made Saito sweatdrop a bit. "Not much of a talkative type isn't she?" The redhead just giggled in a nonchalant manner.

"You get used to it, trust me. I find it adorable though!" This made the Worgen chuckle a bit, his eyes then finally took in something big and blue behind the girls, making his eyes widen a bit.

"Speaking of dragons..." He pointed behind them, Kirche took a peek and immediately understood.

"Oh, that's Sylphid! She's Tabitha's dragon Familiar!"

Saito made low whistle at that, impressed. "That's actually pretty impressive, girly. It's no easy feat to tame a dragon. Can I take a closer look?"

Tabitha seemed to perk up a bit, before she glanced behind towards Sylphid, she was hesitating. She then looked at Kirche, as if to confirm something, which the redhead seemed to nod with a small assuring smile. Tabitha then reluctantly gave a small nod, but still kept a close eye on him.

Saito rose up from his seat, then slowly approached the sleeping dragon. _'Could it be?'_ As he came closer, Worgen began to examine the dragon, with a better look. It had azure blue scales with light blue underbelly and wing membranes. The dragon, Sylphid definitely got the same color output as the Azure drakes, but her traits highly differed from the others. First of all she lacked the glowing runes, all Azure drakes had over their scales. She was bigger than any average drake, but had a far more slender build and was smaller than the actual dragons of Azeroth. Sylphid's limbs were also longer with the front legs actually being four-digit, with opposable thumbs compared to Azeroth drakes' normal 3-digits. The tail lacked the spiky mace-like extension and her head was wider yet shorter with angular peak like muzzle. Finally, she had 7 horns in total; 2 short stubby horns and 1 longer, black horn, protruding out from the blue scaled hide, -above the former mentioned- coming out from both sides of her temples, with one large dull horn in the middle of the crown of the dragon's head, slightly curved backwards. There were also some glowing neon-blue scales and spikes running across her spine.

While Saito was checking the dragon out, it seemed that the unfamiliar and rather peculiar scent near Sylphid, made her stir awake. She snapped her eyes open in alert and strained her neck to take a look at the creature, who stood next to her. Sylphid tilted her head in curiousity, it looked like a human male, but she knew better, that the man was no human, deduced by the scent only. _  
_

When the dragon started to rise up a bit, Saito noticed the dragon having rather humanoid upper body. But then decided to apologize, seeing that he woke the dragon up, so he strained his own neck a little to meet Sylphid's curious gaze and smiled softly.

"Sorry there girl, did I wake you up?"

She tilted her head to the other side. "Kyuu?"

Saito blinked. "Y-you can tell?" The dragon seemed to nod, along with her unique high pitched roar, if they can be even considered as such.

"Kyuu!" Saito chuckled and petted her head, before he scratched behind her dull horns.

"Ain't you a sharp girl! Oh yes you are!" The action seemed to make Sylphid growl in contentment, as she closed her green eyes. Saito smiled at this, Onyx usually always liked to be scrubbed right on the base of his horns, so he was glad it worked with other dragons as well. Then he seemed to lean in to whisper something to the dragon.

"Could you keep it secret from your mas-"

"Kyuu!" He blinked before laughing a bit.

"Sorry, my bad! Your sister I mean. Could you keep it to yourself, for now at least? I have a feeling it's not going to last for long anyway, I kind of want it to be a surprise to these humans here, what ya say, want in the fun?"

Sylphid seemed to liven up at the word "fun" then proudly puffed her chest, while squealing something out. "Kyuu! Kyuuu" Saito sweatdropped.

"Uuh, I thought you were not suppose to tell me that?" Cue slight silence, before the dragon seemed to blush in embarrasment and her head dropped with depressing aura around her. Sylphid then whined pitifully.

"Kyu~~..." Saito laughed in a awkward manner and patted her head in a comforting manner.

"Uhm, i-it's ok. Your still young, such things tend to happen... So don't worry, your secret is safe with me" She seemed to brighten up.

"Kyuu!" And licked his cheek a bit, making him laugh.

"H-hey girl, that tickles!"

Meanwhile the two girls, who seemed to be ignored all this time just stared at the scene before them, with wide eyes and completely lost. Even Tabitha's eyes were currently in unblinking stasis, which says a lot!

"Uhm Tabitha? What are we seeing right now?" Kirche unsurely asked.

"..." No answer, so Kirche decided to go for the source.

"Uhm Darling? You understand dragon language?" Lucky for her she got his attention.

"Huh? Well yeah, it's kind of... I'd say it's part of my more... Bestial side..." The redhead seemed to gain a understanding look in what he meant by that, while Tabitha only became even further suspicious of him, while wondering on what he meant by 'Bestial side'.

"Though got to say... I never thought of seeing a member of the Blue Dragonflight all the way out here **(6)** " He mused out loud as he petted the dragon's head.

That got the attention from the both girls, even Tabitha was curious.

"Blue Dragonflight? What's that?" Kirche asked. Saito explained it, but decided to be brief about it.

"It would take me way too long to explain it in it's entirety. But to be short, there are these subraces of all dragons in Azeroth. Each Dragonflight has their own color and from the looks of it, Sylphid here belongs to the Blue Dragonflight. Though unlike the rest of her blue cousins, she appears to be more of mutated Azure sub-strain, just like the little Onyx..."

The girls were now leaning in, very interested in his tale, even Tabitha had actually put her book down to pay more attention to hear more of these Dragonflights and 'possibly' about the origins of her dragon, which she first assumed to be a Rhyme Dragon for her ability to shapeshift... IF the Ardent's Familiar was speaking the truth, that is... It still seemed rather far-fetched tale for her logical way of thinking.

Kirche then remembered about the small tid bit of information Saito gave her about Onyx yesterday. "Wait, didn't you say before that Onyx was an 'Onyxian' dragon?" Saito smiled at her in approving manner.

"Glad to see you payed attention. Yes, I did say so, but the Onyxian dragons were actually mutated sub-strain of the Black Dragons. The most noticeable mutation in them would be the fish like fins on their spine and more purplish color. Their species were named after the dragon Matriarch Onyxia herself. But they quickly became hunted worldwide, since nearly all of the Black dragons started to become highly aggressive and incredibly bloodthirsty towards everything not part of their Flight" He then brought his hand up and with the familiar flash, Onyx appeared on top of his gauntlet wearing palm.

He finished his tale with a sad look. "So in other words... Onyx here would be the last of his kind..."

Onyx looked around a bit then his sight landed on the big head of Sylphid who was staring at the whelp with a childlike curiosity and gleeful to see a fellow dragonkin like herself.

"GAU!?" Onyx got startled and instantly vanished only to appear a second later in..

"Ara?" Came the surprised voice of Kirche. As Onyx tried to hide from the blue dragon inside the redhead's cleavage, making Saito facepalm.

 _'That little perv-whelp...'_

"Kirche, would you like to do the honors?" Saito asked exasperated, thinking Onyx would more likely now listen to Titche- I MEAN Kirche! The said girl nodded, while she rubbed the baby dragon's temple, calming it down.

"Don't worry She's not going to eat you... Maybe you could even get a new sister?" After a while of convincing in her part did Onyx finally relent and slowly pulled himself out from the soft pillows, then hesitantly approached the bigger dragon, by the flapping of his tiny wings.

"G-gau?" Onyx unsurely called out.

"Kyuu~~" Sylphid licked the little fellow fondly, causing Onyx to be soaked in the blue dragon's saliva. The sticky feeling made it grunt in annoyance.

"Aww! Would ya look at that Onyx you already made a friend!" Came the amused voice of Saito, making the Onyxian whelp glare at him a bit, while giving that adorable "Garuru!" growl. Saito could've swore if Onyx had primate's fingers now instead of claws, he certainly would've flipped the Worgen off. Saito only laughed at his little friend's distress.

Kirche then became rather curious with something, when Saito got closer to her, the redhead suddenly caught a scent of a woman's perfume on him... Which did not belong to her... She narrowed her eyes a bit at him. "Saito~~? Where were you exactly before you arrived?"

Saito blinked at her, before he just shrugged unconcerned and answered with no shame whatsoever. "Meh just ended up rocking the world of a certain maid, from behind against the wall in the back alley... Weird, I still have no idea, how our peaceful talk ended up like that..."

 ***Rip***

"Ah..." Tabitha accidentally managed to rip on one of the book's pages as she was about to turn it.

While Kirche just stared at him in shock, over his shameless, blunt, yet honest answer. She then asked with a twitching eyebrow. "D-did you just tell your Mistress, that you just went over and fucked with another woman... IN. HER. FACE!?"

Saito just tilted his head in a innocent manner. "Well... Yes, I believe you could put it in that way as well..."

 ***Cue Tick Mark!***

But before she could take it any further, the group then heard a loud commotion coming from the other side courtyard. As they turned, they saw that one of the Academy maids was currently on the ground looking up with a fearful look, as a blond haired Noble currently had his arm pulled back, ready to smack the poor maid's fallen form... But Saito had none of it, not on his watch!

"Sorry Kirch! But I have a damsel in distress to save! See ya!" With that he dashed at the blond brick and the raven haired maid.

"Ah!? Saito wai-! Aaaand he's gone..." She muttered with a irked look.

Suddenly the 2nd year Mage, Kiryuu, once again mysteriously just appeared right behind the redhead, startling her in the process.

The perverted braid haired girl had a cheshire grin and stated with a loud voice.

"Called it~~!"

 ***Cue Another Tick Mark!***

 _'Oh yes, just wait for it, Darling~~. After tonight... You won't spare even a look at the other bitches in the Academy!'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

 **Omake Time!**

 **Omake 1: Summon Double, Twice the Trouble?**

 **"By the flames of passion! The elements of fire heed my call! My powerful guardian, friend and lifemate... By the contract of flames, grant me thy loyal Champion, and allow me his guidance! I, Kirche the Ardent, call you forth!"**

After the chant was done, she gathered her magic and aimed it at the magic circle made on the ground and fired.

At first there was a large sphere of fire, spinning wildly. After the flames died down, people finally got a better look what the Ardent had summoned... And when they did...

 ***SPLUUURT!*** Every surrounding male or pervert, got pushed back by a arc of immense nosebleeds, with some fainting wearing happy grins.

 ***THUD!*** The more innocent or overly Lady-like girls, fainted on the spot.

The little bit more mature nobles, just stood there with heavy blushes, eyes wide, with mouths agape in complete shock.

"Ah..." Hell even Tabitha dropped her favourite book to the ground!

What could possibly cause this sort of reaction?

"Aaah! Ahn! Saito-Samaa~~!" In front of them were two unique naked individuals; one was a Elven woman, who looked almost exactly like the Miss. Zerbst and moaning loudly under the second... Being? From the looks of it, The creature was a large Werewolf of some kind. And the two were currently going at **IT.** The werewolf was pounding roughly into the woman's core and by the happy moans she was giving out... She was quite willing.

 ***Spank!*** "AAHN~~!" The dog-man even spanked her!?

"More! Fuck me mo-!... Ara?" All of sudden they both stopped their rutting and noticed they weren't inside the inn anymore... Instead they were in outdoors under bright daylight, while being surrounded by more than a dozen human onlookers...

Uwaaah... Now to say this situation got kind of awkward would be fucking huge understatement of a lifetime... The silence seemed to last like a eternity...

All of sudden the wolf-man seemed to just casually shrug it off, while making a odd remark towards the elf.

 **"Well... I hope you don't mind Exhibitionism..."**

The she-elf owlishly blinked few times, before replying with an intelligent "Eh?"

Then all of sudden he started his pace again, pounding into her core like nothing morally important even happened.

"AH!? You Serious!? T-they're all-! ***Smack!*** AHH! Wa-watch- ***Smack!*** Nyaah~~ Mm! W-we c-can't- ***Smack!*** Fwaaaah~~! Pleas- ***Smack!*** IYAAAN! I-I don't care a-anymore... JUST FUCK ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU- ***SMACK!* *SMACK!*** HAAAAAAVE~~! AAAH~~! YEEES!"

At this point nearly every person had fainted, even Colbert who fainted while standing, with steam pouring out of his balding head.

The only one still conscious was Kirche, who was panting hard with a heavy blush. Apparently she had a thing for Voyeurism.

All of sudden she walked towards the two and asked for something absurd from them.

"R-room for one more?" They again paused their rutting, sparing her a glance, before they both just shrugged in sync and went at it again.

With a grin she took off her clothes and joined the fun.

.

This event went into history books as the most desecrated summon ritual ever recorded.

Kirche soon got expelled from the Academy due overly shameless behaviour. With her newfound fetish, she was nearly always seen having sex in public places, along with her two new Familiars. The church went into denial when they were reported that both of Kirche the Defiler's Familiars had the runes that belonged to their Founder's Familiars; The Werewolf was the new Gandalfr (Left Hand of the God) and the Elf was the new Miodaitnir (Mind Of the God).

Despite being branded as a heretic for her shameless antics, and even for having a Elf as a Familiar, by the church. Kirche still was more than happy with her new family and went down as the most powerful void-fire mage in history and her Familiar pair were nigh unstoppable.

Nowadays she just likes to screw around with the church's people, by fucking on their holy grounds in threesomes with her Familiars. Not like they can do a jack shit against the two most powerful Familiars she had anyway!

What can you say, Summon Double, Twice the Trouble!

Truly an ironic case really, considering that Kirche's name literally means "church"...

.

.

 **Omake 2: Slave of Lust From a Sticky Headshot!?**

 **"By the flames of passion! The elements of fire heed my call! My powerful guardian, friend and lifemate... By the contract of flames, grant me thy loyal Champion, and allow me his guidance! I, Kirche the Ardent, call you forth!"**

After the chant was done, she gathered her magic and aimed it at the magic circle made on the ground and fired.

Burst of smoke came out in the middle of the clearing, when all of sudden...

"Wha-What the-!? Oh shiit! **I-incomiiiiiiiiiiing~~!** " **(Imagine Heavy's voice from Team Fortress)**

 ***splurt***

Something came out from the smoke and landed on kirche's face, which made her freeze in shock. She licked it away from her lips by an instinct...

"!?" Kirche's body suddenly burst in a incredible heat inside her, making her pant uncontrollably and unconsciously started rub her breasts and her nether regions.

"Wha-MMmm!? What's h-happening- Nyaaah~~! T-to meee~~!?" She moaned out.

Suddenly a well muscled man appeared from the smoke, who started to sheepishly rub the back of his neck, when he saw the redhead's situation.

"My bad... Just so you know... My jizz happens to have a really strong aphrodisiac effect... Uhm, Miss?" The raven haired man asked, as Kirche was already on her back while spreading her lower lips, hungrily staring at his still exposed cock. The lust is already controlling her mind!

"Haa! Haa! Haa! Please hurry an take me! Fuck me silly!" She screamed.

 ***SPLUUUUUUUURT!*** Every surrounding male and perverts, got pushed back by a arc of immense nosebleeds.

 ***THUD!*** While the rest just fainted on the spot.

Tabitha froze and also fainted while standing.

Saito stared for while, before he shrugged. "Mind as well... Ready or not here I come~~!" **(pun not intended)** And charged towards the horny redhead.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNN~~~~~~~!"**

.

This event went into history books as the most desecrated summon ritual ever recorded.

Kirche dropped herself out from school after few days and willingly became a personal sex slave for the Azeroth's Lycan. Always ready to please the man she summoned, whenever he wanted during his travels around Halkeginia.

Who would've know you get a Slave Of Lust from a Sticky Headshot...

.

 **Omake 3: Don't Cockblock a Horny Worgen!**

 **"Are you ready Katerea?"** Said the smirking form of large black coated Worgen to the panting Blood Elf below him, who currently had her ass sticking high up swaying invitingly for him.

"Haa! Haa! Please just hurry and stick it in! I can't take it anymore!" She whined.

Worgen was also in his limits despite his teasing... It was just his policy to make the women beg for it first, to get a sense of victory over them! -No offense for the ladies though- He hadn't been doing this in a while he was in his quest that required his utmost attention, so did not have any time for women. And now he's finally getting some stress relief in the form of Smoking Hot Blood Elf, Katerea!

He positioned his meat pole right over her wet core, then grinned widely **"Bucker it up, Kate! Here I CO-"** Silence...

Katerea waited for a moment before she just blinked and looked over her shoulder in confusion. "S-Saito? Saito~~?"

Silence...

"OH HELL NO! YOU DID NOT JUST LEAVE ME HANGING, YOU FURBALL BASTAARD!?" She screamed towards the skies.

.

 _-Meanwhile in Halkeginia-_

 **"By the flames of passion! The elements of fire heed my call! My powerful guardian, friend and lifemate... By the contract of flames, grant me thy loyal Champion, and allow me his guidance! I, Kirche the Ardent, call you forth!"**

After the chant was done, she gathered her magic and aimed it at the magic circle made on the ground and fired.

There was a burst of smoke and out of it came out in a large werewolf-like creature, but when people looked down everyone blushed or looked disgusted... Reason? A bloody damn 11 inch pulsing red canine dick -or knot- was standing tall, fully erect.

But for some reason the vulpine creature just stood there frozen with wide blue eyes, like they were in a shock. It's hands were petrified in the odd position, as if he was about hold on to something between them.

After 5 minutes it finally seemed to react, it's head slowly and mechanically turned to the left towards the redhead. Who seemed to be the one closest to him at the moment and saw a wand in her hands, along with her slightly nervous look. He put two and two together, then he exploded...

 **"OH HELL NO! YOU. DID. NOT. JUST. COCK. BLOCK. ME. RED! WHAT ARE YOU POSSIBLY GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS, HUUUH!?"** He roared in her face, while pointing down at his still erect Jr. Making her eyes become white in a comical manner while her hair was blowed back by the force of the air coming out from his lungs.

"S-S-S-S-S-SO-S-SOR-SORRYYYYY~~~~! P-P-PL-PLEEASE~~ F-F-FORGIVE MEEEEE~~~~~!" She screamed in response, crying waterfalls terrified.

The Worgen then took a quick look of her body, she actually looked just like Katerea. He kept stoic face while he seemed to stare holes in her, Kirche puckered her lower lips in adorable way while her eyes were widened and looked like those of kicked puppy's.

He suddenly grunted before muttering something absurd. "Tch! You will do, get over here!" He suddenly picked her up in a one-shouldered fireman's carry. "Eh?" Kirche said with dot-eyed expression. Then they both disappeared leaving a trail of smoke behind them.

...

...

"The Fuck...?" One of the students blurted out, in shock.

...

...

"Just happened...?" Another finished after a while, also in shock

...

The awkward silence seemed to last forever until...

 _"AAAAHHHH~~! YEEE~~S! AHH! AHH! AHH! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL! PUNISH ME MORE!"_

 _ **"DAMN STRAIGHT YOU ARE, YOU HAD JUST DONE THE DEEPEST SIN KNOWN TO A MAN, YOU COCKBLOCKED ME! SO I AM EXPECTING YOU TO TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY, RED!"**_

Other guys in the vicinity who heard that winced, while making a small prayer. "Amen..."

 _"HYAAAAAHN~~~~~!"_

.

This event went into history books as the... I don't even know what that could even be called...

Uhm... Well lesson being...

Don't Cockblock a horny Worgens from their mates...

.

.

* * *

 **A/N - T-that ended up being more lemon than any actual story... *Facepalm!* Well I should cool down on the smut department a bit so I can get the story a bit further... S** **hould I keep any lemons I come up with, as discreet as possible or just go "Fuck it" and roll with it, as it is?**

 **Oh well! Change of plans and there appeared even new character, with Meya being mainly introduced in this chapter, though I may have jumped the gun on that one...**

 **Sorry this chapter got as long as it is... With lemons... So the duel will be the next time along with meeting another maid, who we all know and love Siesta!**

 **LoL it actually may end up hilarious, with these catfights! Siesta vs Meya with Kirche vs ?.?.? (The Louise's summon. Whoever guesses right gets a cookie! Though quite many already did so on their first tries)**

 **.**

 **Favourite & Follow and Review your thoughts!  
**

 **Till next time Peace!**

* * *

 **(1) Google it**

 **(2) My Lady/Mistress in japanese  
**

 **(3) She just looks like Medaka! She's still an OC.  
**

 **(4) However guess her right gets a cookie!**

 **(5) I don't know for sure whether this is true or not, but I don't remember any commoners having their family names. Siesta would be one good example.**

 **(6) Got the idea from Comet013's review so thank you! Sylphid mostly still looks the same, except for the few color changes on her form.  
**


	6. The Damsel In Distress

**I don't own anything, except OCs.**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants: " What!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **The Damsel In Distress  
**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-Within the bedroom of certain raven haired maid-_

It was still quite early morning and right now and we are now seeing a teenage girl, with a voluptous figure. Currently she's just about done, checking the condition of her maid dress and hair, through the mirror. She had a black hair reaching to the base of the neck in a straight cut -covering the neck from all sides, except the front-, with multiple bangs covering her forehead and dark blue eyes. She was wearing the usual female-version of the Academy's servant outfit, though as she straightened her back, there was the familiar tightening feeling on the girl's chest...

 **"*Sigh*** I need to buy a new bra... Again... ***Sigh*** This has to be like 3rd time already this month... I wonder if Meya-senpai **(1)** could lend me a pair, untill I get the change to buy my own?" Maid muttered with a annoyed sigh.

.

 _-Siesta, 1st Person POV-_

My name is Siesta and I am a commoner working as a maid in the Tristain Academy. My family is quite poor and I have seven younger siblings to look after, so as the eldest sister, -17 year old- I took it as my responsibility to provide better living for my family back in Tarbes. The salary as a servant, directly under the Nobles here in the Academy, is much better than what you would have from any of the inns or bars that are run by the commoners, back in towns. So I was glad that I managed to get myself hired here.

Though my father was really reluctant to let me even come here, as he knew how rotten many of the Nobles could be, which can be even worse with the arrogant students here. I easily understood my father's concern over my well-being and it required me almost a full day to convince him to let me do this for the sake of the family. But I managed to ease his worries, with the promises to periodically send letters back home of my progress here.

I've been working here for a little over half a year now. And so far, I have managed to avoid getting into any trouble with the Nobles here. As long I just keep up my friendly smile on and put up with the more arrogant aristocrat students, then everything should be just fine. Thank the Founder, that none of the students have demanded anything absurd from me yet and that everyone of the Academy's personnel are actually friendly with the commoners... Well the majority of them at least.

 _'Hmm, I wonder how Jessica is doing, along with uncle Scarron back in "The Charming Fairies"?'_

I guess I should go for a visit, once I get a change for a temporary leave... Oh well, back to today's schedule...

Today the 2nd years are going to gather in the courtyard to bond with their Familiars, that were summoned yesterday. So some servants will be needed there after the breakfast to serve tea and other snacks for the students, me being one of them. I didn't get to witness the summon event itself, but the rumors said that Miss. Zerbst actually summoned herself a 'human' commoner as the Familiar spirit. Which actually came as a big surprise, since from what I understood, Miss. Zerbst was actually one of the top students here!

The other rumor was that the infamous pinkette, Miss. Valliere, summoned herself... ***Blush*** Uhm... Apparently a pair of someone's panties... Poor girl, the humiliation from it must've been near unbearable...

I took a one last look over my image in the mirror, then with a satisfied nod, I headed outside...

.

I am on my way to the small warehouse, where all the servants' essentials were stored in. I went down the stairs away from the maid dorms -males slept in the first floor-, when I got to the main door and pushed it open...

 **"-IIIIIIIIING~~!"**

I blinked with a question mark above my head. "Hm? What was that? Hmm... Propably just a wind..."

With a shrug I proceeded outside from the servants' -two-storied- sleeping quarters, and on my way to the warehouse, I was met with my favourite senior maid, who's already been working in the Academy for over three years. Her name was Meya and she was the one, who most helped me to know the ropes within the Academy grounds and how to best handle the Nobles here, she was like sister-figure to me. She was currently heading towards the dining hall meant for nobles, with a empty service cart, propably heading there to pick the empty dishes for a wash. I smiled widely and called out for her.

"Meya-senpai, Good morning!" She seemed to perk up by my voice and turned towards me, as our eyes met she too returned the friendly smile.

"Siesta! Good morning, how are you this fine morning?" Meya asked with a motherly smile.

"I'm good! I was just about head to the warehouse for the cloth basket, to get the cleaned clothes and sheets from the hangers" I replied.

Meya just nodded in approval and reminded me of something. "Good, but don't forget, you still have the shift to serve the Nobles today in the courtyard, as they play with their new pets"

"Yes I am aware of it, but thank you. By the way have you heard the rumors of yesterday ritual?" I asked with a small grin, causing her to giggle in a refined manner.

 **"*giggle*** Y-yes, I did! Apparently Miss. Valliere had gotten herself a new nickname, Zero the Panty-Thief... Poor girl... I hope she does succeed with her re-summon attempt... That child has already gone through with enough misfortune as she did, the moment she enrolled here last year... She really needs a friend, which will even be harder. I know deep inside she wishes for it, but Miss. Valliere is just way too prideful and stubborn to admit it and in turn pushes away those, who would actually be willing to help her..." Meya sadly pitied the certain pink haired Noble, with a shake of her head.

I chuckled with a awkward smile and decided to change the subject for the better rumor. "How about the commoner man, Miss. Zerbst summoned? From what I've heard, he's quite handsome, about as old as you. There also was this suspicion, that those two just might be getting more into it, than a mere master-and-servant relation! Not to mention Miss. Zerbst seemed to have immediately dump her previous lover(s), last night! Aaah! It's almost like one of those fairy tale love stories and-... A-areh?" I had to pause my dreamy blabbering, because Meya's expression became gloomy, with her eyes being overshadowed by her bangs.

Meya was having figurative arrows piercing all over her chest with the word signs: Old, MERE Master-and-Servant, Relation(ship), Love story, Getting into IT, Immediately get dumbed. Meya was now trembling and suddenly crouched down, started making circles with her finger on the grassy ground with a raincloud over her head.

"YesI'malreadyinmytwentiesyetstillasingleaftergettingdumpedbymyoldmasterbeingtoocreepyaftergivingmyselftohimandnoonewouldwantanyusedgoodsalso-" **(2)** Meya continued to mumble out incomprehensive words in a rapid succession, with a low depressed tone.

I sweatdropped as I started to panic a bit. _'Awawa! Whenever Meya's like this, she won't move from the spot for a while! Auuu~~h! W-what should I do!? What should I do!?'_ With that thought I tried to cheer her up, before we get late from our duties!

"Me-Meya-senpaai! Please get a hold of yourseeelf~~!" I despaired...

"Uwaaa~~! My Spring come baaack!" **(3)** Meya cried...

 _15 minutes later_

 **"*Cough!*** That never happened, right Siesta?" Meya coolly asked as she leveled me with a stern gaze.

I laughed awkwardly and replied. "About what, senpai?"

She only nodded. "Good, now off you go! I believe we already got delayed enough from our duties as it is, have a good day Siesta" Then she proceeded with her path towards the main dining hall. I too went back to my task, as I got to the warehouse and picked what I came here for.

.

 _ **Timeskip  
**_

.

I am now done with my laundry-duties, **(4)** picked up the cleaned and dried-up sheets from the hanging strings and returned the clothes to their respectful owner's closets or drawers. Now I was on my way back, walking through the outdoor hallways, carrying the basket with cleaned bed sheets to their respective wardrope inside the same warehouse, from before. I propably should hurry, the 2nd years should be gathered in the courtyard by now. I hastened my pace, then...

"Hm?" In the corner of my eye, I saw a unfamiliar black and red clad figure in the distance outside. I couldn't see his face this far away, but by how he carried himself, I could tell he was a male. The said man was currently heading to the courtyard, where the students were... _'I don't think I've seen anyone here with that kind of outfit before... Could he be the rumored Familiar?'_ I wondered, before just shrugging it off and marched on forward with my duties.

Some minutes later, when I finally got the basket and the sheets back to their rightful spots in the warehouse, I was hurrying to the courtyard. But once more I got distracted, by something on the way... This time it was by Meya-senpai, who appeared behind the corner and...

"T-too bright!?" I nearly had to cover my eyes for how her whole form seemed to shine, along with a huge grin that propably could light up even the darkest of voids!

"Me-Meya?" I called out. She easily noticed me and with a big smile walked towards me, with clearly noticeable spring in her steps.

"Siestaa~~ My lovely little surrogate sister! How are you this lovely morning~?" She cheerfully asked, making me a bit uncomfortable.

I replied with slightly strained smile. "I-it's only been an hour, since you asked that... I-I take it, something good happened on the way?"

Meya seemed to brighten even more -If that's even possible- to my question, then with a dreamy sigh. "Yes, more than good... It was outright orgas- I-I mean bliss! Aaahh~~ Just the thought of him makes my body shiver in excitement... The way he spoke to me, comforted me, touched me and how rough he was... Haa~ Siesta~ I'm in loo~~ve!" She finished with both of her hands on her cheeks like a lovestruck teen, while making happy dance of some sort...

I sweatdropped along being very confused right now. _'Just what in the world happened, the moment we separated!? Has it even been an hour yet!?'_

"Uhm, g-good for you?" I unsurely said with a tilted head or was it a question? Meya just replied with a smile that never seemed to falter, then she brought me in a bear hug and rubbed our cheeks against each other.

"Aaa! Siesta, Your so cute~~! And thank you! It's the best!" She cooed me...

"Awawa! Me-Meya-s-senpai!?" I cried out.

Meya pouted. "I would prefer Meya-Nee or Onee-san, you're like a sister to me, you know..." Then she seemed to reprimand me about the 'senpai' suffix... Which she actually never minded before...

 _'Oh dear, even her refined and slightly timid personality has changed! Seriously what happened!?'_ I inwardly screamed, but I think I'm forgetting something... AH!?

"M-Meya-Sen-..." She narrowed her eyes a bit. "M-Meya-Nee, could you please let me go? I need to get to the courtyard, I'm late!" I stated and she instantly perked up and released me from the hug.

"Oh dear! My apologies, Siesta! Have fun~~!" Meya cheerfully said with a smile and waved her hand as I immediately rushed towards the courtyard, but I did spare her a wave of my own.

"Later senpai!"

.

I finally arrived to my destination and saw that there only were a couple of other maids serving the Nobles gathered at the tables here. I spotted the serving cart filled with teapot, cups and plates with apple pie or cake slices.

"Excuse me maid could give me an another fill?" One of the Nobles requested, pointing at his empty tea cup. I turned towards the said Noble, then with a smile I bowed and replied in obedience.

"As you wish, my lord **(5)** " _'Time to work!'_ Then I turned away and went to for the teapot...

I wonder if anything good happens, like it did with Meya? Whatever it was... Hmm oh well! With a weather like this, I'm sure nothing bad would happen today at least!

.

 _ **Timeskip**_

.

I jinxed it...

I'm currently being glared at by the infamous playboy of the Academy, Guiche De Gramont... And I'm just standing here, shaking while still holding a teapot between my hands, with the angry blonde Noble pointing and accusing me of something, that's NOT even my fault!

What is he going to do to me!? I'm scared! I looked around me and saw that none of the people here are even trying to make an attempt to help, just watching... Nobles were either amused or just didn't care, while the servants on the other hand just looked at me with pity and were too scared to try anything...

 ***Gulp!***

Why did it even turn out like this...?

Why did it had to be me...?

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

"Is the cake ready yet?" Another Noble beckoned.

"I'm coming right away, sir!" I called out with the plate in my hands, hurrying towards the blonde Noble, Sir. **(6)** Gramont. He had a modified Academy uniform, that being purple dress pants and white dress shirt with frills in the chest area and in the end of the sleeves, which was left slightly open exposing his chest a bit. His black cape was attached by a small strap going across his chest, instead of the usual large pin. He's currently petting his giant mole Familiar with it's head on his lap. The said aristocrat student is well known around the Academy, for his flirting habits with nearly any female that meets his eyes... Even now he seems to be flirting with a blonde girl with drill-like hairs, I believe she was called Miss. Montmorency. The two were sitting at one of the tables, where I'm now bringing the cake to...

"Here you go, enjoy!" I said as I put the plate in front of him.

"Ah, my gratitude maid. While your at it, could you also bring me seconds on tea too" He off-handedly said, before returned back to his flirting towards the fellow blond. With a friendly smile I obeyed.

"As you wish!" With that, I headed to the cart to get the teapot. I took what I needed, but before I could go back to the table with two blonde Nobles, I noticed a brunette first year student, holding on to the handle of a small food basket with a pink blanket over it. She appeared to be looking for someone, with a smile I called out for her.

"Ojou-Sama, can I help you with anything?" I asked, getting her attention. The girl seemed to blink, before returning the smile and replied.

"In fact, yes. Have you seen Guiche-Sama? He's a second year with a blond hair"

I put a finger on my chin in thought... Guiche, blond hair, second year... The description instantly came to me. " Actually, I'm just about to bring him another fill of tea. If you wish, I can bring you to him on the way?" The girl seemed to brighten at this.

"Thank you very much maid-san!" She exclaimed.

"Don't mention it, Ojou-sama! This way, please!" I said with a smile and led her to our destination...

.

 ** _Flashback End_**

.

And that's pretty much it... Once we got there Sir. Gramont immediately paled seeing the brunette, Katie and got into crossfire between two angy girls for being caught two-timing them. He tried to... Well in crude terms, Bullshit his way out from it, to calm them down and save his own skin... Only to get two deep red hand-marks on both sides of his cheeks for his efforts...

Once the two fuming girls stomped few distances away, the blond playboy's eyes immediately turned into a glare, which were aimed at the one, who escorted the brunette here in the first place... Namely me.

"U-uhm, a c-cup of t-tea, S-Sir...?" I nervously stuttered out... Why am I even trying to change the subject here...

 ***Smack!*** He backhanded the teapot from my hands, which made it to go into pieces the moment it made a contact with the grassy ground.

"Kya!" His action made me let out a startled shriek and fall down on my rear, then I stared up at him fearfully.

"How dare you break the heart of two fair maidens!? And for that the punishment is necessary!" He loudly declared shifting the blame upon me, trying to save some of his pride and causing a large commotion around us...

B-but I didn't do anything! I-is this what father has warned me about, how self-centered and rotten most of the Nobles truly are...?

"I need to teach you a lesson for what you did!" He then rose his right and was about to hit me! I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain.

 _'Somebody... Anybody... P-please help me!'_ I prayed... And someone has answered for my prayers!

"What the-!?" The blonde Noble exclaimed with a surprised tone.

"I think that's enough. How about picking someone your own size?"

Then came a masculine voice, with a lazy, yet serious tone. I hesitantly opened my left eye to take a small peek... When I did... My sight first landed upon a tall man with a unique black and red lightly armored outfit, who currently had Sir. Gramont's offending hand's wrist in a death grip. Both of my eyes opened wide in shock, for what was happening before me... S-someone had actually stood up for me! When my eyes wandered over his form, my heart begun to flutter with butterflies in my stomach! The way he stood and is facing the Noble, with the sun shining right behind him, made him look so heroic in my eyes...

D-did I mention... That I had a bad case of hero worship...?

* * *

 _-Normal POV-_

"Y-you are that plebeian, Zerbst summoned!?" Guiche exclaimed in shock.

Saito grinned and gave him a small mocking two-fingered salute with his free hand, while his left still had Guiche's right in a vice grip. "Saito Hiraga, Familiar of Kirche the Ardent! At your service!"

Guiche then shook himself out from his initial shock then defiantly looked up at the taller black clad man. "Either way, Familiar or not, you are still a commoner! So you have no right to mess with Noble's affairs! So unhand me this instant!"

Saito only shrugged. "As you wish" Before casually letting his arm go, with him nursing the now sore wrist. After that Saito frowned and narrowed his eyes at the blond, from his words. "Now then... How about you enlighten me about this so called 'Noble's Affair' of yours? Since I only saw a cute girl being bullied by a brat with a superiority complex?"

"How dare you! I am well within my rights to punish this maid, for crushing the hearts of two maidens and making them cry!" _'And ruining my image!'_ The blond stated in a dramatic manner, while inwardly added the last part.

The Worgen only had a deadpan expression to that, then he checked his surroundings, verifying the situation at hand... He first stared at the blond's face, that had two bright red hand marks on both cheeks. Then he looked behind the blonde and rose an eyebrow as he saw two girls, walking further away in the distance and clearly glaring back over their shoulders at the boy in front of him. Then finally he glanced down at the maid's fallen form, who he gave gentle smile to, making her blush even more. He then faced the Noble again as he came to the conclusion.

"By the two maidens, do you mean the brunette and blonde with drills over there, who are currently outright glaring daggers on your back... Don't know about you... BUT I'm _pretty_ sure they seem quite fucking livid with you... Hell even the marks on your face are big enough proof for that! Either they managed to hit you hard enough, to make your brain have a delusional concussion or your just a delusional idiot to begin with... Finally the cute maid here is just a scapegoat to your frustration, for being caught two-timing... In other words, making HER the clear victim here... That's just lame man..." Saito blankly stated, making the people around them laugh for Guiche's distress from being caught right-handed.

Guiche growled a bit, before getting a smug smile as he retorted back. "I don't think you are in ANY position to judge me! As everyone here knows, that you have a thing going on with The Ardent!... W-well, more like _heard_ it this morning..." Guiche sheepishly added, many people around them blushed at the memory during breakfast.

Saito casually crossed his arms and leaned on his left leg, with a raised eyebrow. "Your point?" He questioned in a slightly intrigued tone. Guiche glanced behind the commoner and had a smirk, when he spotted blushing -from being reminded- Kirche standing there, holding the small purple dragon whelp. The blond then turned back to meet the raven haired man's blue eyes with his grey green ones and dramatically declared.

"The point is, you have no right to judge me on being unfaithful-! Which I'm not!" He still tried to deny it, causing all the guys around -including Saito- facepalm hard over his persistence about it... "ANYWAY! What I'm trying to say, how can you call me _that,_ when you are none the better?"

"Oh? Do elaborate" Saito prompted him on, with slightly amused look.

 _'Oh, I will wipe that grin out of your face!'_ Guiche smirked and continued. "Does the blue haired maid, ring any bells?" There was a glint of recognition in the man's eyes. The blond then finished his sentence in the most dramatic way possible. "That's right, plebeian! I saw you two! I was outside at the time, so the moment you two came out the dining halls you were already all over each other flirting about, as you headed for the kitchen area!" He declared.

Saito blinked few times, before he just frowned in exasperation. "Huh, that's it? ***Sigh*** And here I thought you would've caught us in the act, at least... Man that actually might've turned her on even more, now that I think of it..." Worgen in guise mused out loud, with a hand on his chin in a thinking pose. Now Guiche and every other student nearby were now rendered completely speechless and had beady-eyed expressions, with mouths agape. After a long while of awkward silence, the blond then finally found his voice and commented about it.

"Eh? I-in the act? T-turn on...?"

The Worgen tilted his head in confusion, before shaking his head along with a long sigh. "For a playboy, you certainly are still but a child... Let me clear it out for ya, so basically I **#%#!?** her in **%#*!?** and **##% &!** also **#? &#!** Oh and even **#% &!?** I really love how she **% &!?#**-" And he just continued on saying unspeakable things, for what seemed like hours, completely with no shame whatsoever... The people around them once more were having heavy nosebleeds with steam coming out from their heads, with many girls now giving him the stink eye, seeing that he may just be even worse than their local blond casanova... Much worse...

"Aaand that's about it... What's up with you guys?" Saito asked with a raised eyebrow again seeing the various emotions the kids were having on their faces. Guiche was faring no better, still having that funny flabbergasted beady-eyed expressions, before he shakely pointed his right index finger at the fellow womanizer.

"Y-y-y-you God amongst-! NO! I-I mean ***Cough!*** Y-you enemy of women! As expected from a shameless plebeian savage like you!" He declared again, with a blush.

Saito sweatdropped. _'Weren't you just about to call me the God amongst men...'_ He mused, before retorting back with a shrug. "Well while I do understand that I may be rather blunt and not having much shame..."

Everyone deadpanned. _'Oh really, you don't say!?'_ They thought as one.

Worgen then continued. "Though, I can't exactly be the enemy of women, when the said gender has always been more than willing and even further satisfied with every nightly affair I have with them... You see despite us being fellow womanizers, there's a huge difference between us... You know why?" This time the commoner questioned the blonde with a smug look of his own.

Guiche gulped and nervously asked. "A-and what is that? Do tell"

Saito made a mischievous foxy grin. "Simple really... When you two-time someone; You try to do it in secret, and when you get busted... You get dumped and the beating of your life by something called the feminine fury. While on my part; I never actually _**intend**_ to keep it as a secret, and when I get _busted,_ so to speak... It _usually_ ends up being hot three-somes and beating me down there in a certain way, hehe~! I crack myself up!... And by ' _usually',_ I mean that it doesn't always work, but the most DO come back to me for more after a while... Apparently unable to be satisfied by the other guys, from what I've heard..." He made thoughtful pose in the end, before adding. "Oh, and if you tried to bust my balls, by exposing my habits to my 'master', who's standing right behind me, by the way. Well I already told her about the maid and she knows I have plenty of _experience,_ where I came from"

Guiche glanced towards the redhead and noticed that she had irked, but determined look for some reason... And it was not the one for "I'm going to murder you later!" either... The blondie's bangs shadowed his eyes for a moment before he decided to settle this with something that could at least save something from his grumbling pride.

"That's it! I'm going to challenge you to a duel, plebeian!" Many people gasped in surprise over his declaration. The maid on the ground even more so, but in horror for the man, who just saved her from distress.

 _'No! H-he's going to get himself killed because of me! I don't want that!'_ Siesta thought, with her previous embarrassment -over Saito's sex tales- now forgotten. The man above her however only smirked in feral manner.

"Oh? Interesting... Okay, I'll bite. Just name the time and place" He challenged.

The blond Noble only huffed and pointed his... Red rose? At the Black haired man? "Vestry Field 10 minutes! I'll be waiting there, DON'T be late!" With that he abruptly turned around making his cape flutter in a dramatic manner... This made the Worgen chuckle.

"Such a drama queen..." He stated. With the blonde gone, the rest of the students also started to disperse from the area and headed towards the field, where the duel will take it's place. Saito then turned his gaze at the downed maid and gave her a gentle smile while offering his hand, for her to take. "Are you alright, Miss?" He softly asked.

Siesta once more was a blushing mess as she gingerly placed her hand on top of his. "Y-yes, t-thank you... Uhm... Saito Hiraga-san, was it?" The maid shyly asked as she was pulled up from the ground, with his assistance.

"Just Saito is fine, cutie!" He said with a bashful grin, making Siesta blush again by the "cutie" comment, before she remembered something rather important.

"B-but what about you!? You just challenged a Noble! I-I don't want you to get hurt over s-someone like me..." She said with a downcast look as she embraced herself in one armed hold -right arm below breasts and gripping the left bicep-. Siesta then felt a hand rubbing her head affectionately, she looked up to meet Saito's eyes, when her dark blue met his sapphire...

 ***Doki!***

 _'Awawawa!'_ Her heart once again skipped a beat, for how warmly he gazed at her.

"There's nothing to worry about! After all this wouldn't be the first time me beating up a uptight spoiled brats within 24 hours, since I got here... My fair lady, Kirche here..." He waved his arm towards the said redhead, who appeared next to him with Tabitha on her heels. Kirche still wore an annoyed look, from his WAY detailed story with the maid from before. "She bore a witness on such event last night, to prove my claims true. Right, Kirch?"

The said girl nodded before sighing in exasperation. "It's not even been a full day for you and already got yourself in a scuffle with yet another Noble... But what about your secret?"

Siesta tilted her head in confusion. _'Secret?'_

Saito only shrugged, along with a sigh. "Well, it's not really something I can even keep a secret for long... Especially if I'm meant to protect you from the dangers ahead Kirch... You see my... _Condition,_ activates automatically the very moment my body enters into combat situations... No matter how minor it may be..." He explained, making Kirche widen her eyes, but had a look of understanding.

Tabitha had a curious look, while Siesta was getting even further confused, with multiple question marks floating above her head. When Saito noticed this, he couldn't help but chuckle at it, but before he could say anything...

"SIESTA!" Navy blue blur suddenly came in and tackled the timid maid into a bone-crushing hug.

"M-Meya-Senpai!?" Siesta exclaimed, surprised.

"Siesta!? Are you alright!? One of the servants came to me and explained the situation, so I rushed here as fast as I could! Did that Pansy Noble do anything to hurt you!? I swear I'll castrate him, if even a single strand of hair is out of place!" Meya bawled out in one breath, worried sick for her surrogate sister, while growling with obvious anger at the thought of the Nobles even laying a finger on her.

"M-Meya-Nee I-I'm alright! S-Saito-san here, helped me!" Siesta said, while pointing behind her. Meya blinked and looked to the pointed direction.

"Sa-Saito-Sama?" The bluenette finally noticed him, her concern for Siesta pretty much made the senior maid ignore everything else around them 'till now!

"Yo!" He casually waved in a friendly manner.

Meya's expression instantly brightened hundredfold. "Saito-Sama~!" She squealed.

"Oof!" Saito huffed out in shock as he was gotten by surprise, when Meya suddenly tackled the Worgen to the ground. The two were now in a rather questionable position... Meya was now straddling his crotch, with her hands resting on his chest. While in Saito's case, his hands landed on her thigh -Left hand- and butt -Right hand-, which he groped by an instinct making her let out a slight moan. Meya then looked down at him with a blush and half-lidded eyes, filled with love and lust.

"I can't possibly thank you enough for helping my surrogate little sister away from the Noble's wrath, Saito-Sama... How may this loyal maid _serve_ you, to show her gratitude..." She seductively said, as she started to grind her core against his groin, while caressing Saito's chest. The Worgen seemed to growl in pleasure a bit, before playfully commenting on her sudden enthusiasm.

"Oi! Oi! Already up for more? You are a insatiable, I swear..."

"Hyan~~! W-well by the feel of it- Ahn! Your lower half seems _rather_ eager for it! Haa~~" Meya stated, feeling his slowly hardening manhood, as she shamelessly dry humped him, while moaning.

 _'Yup, I think she may have thing for outdoor sex...'_ The Worgen mused.

 ***COUGH!*** Someone then interrupted them by clearing her throat... Deja-Vu?

The two immediately froze and looked above them, completely forgotten that they had company... One was heavily blushing Siesta, who seemed to be ready to pass out any second. Second being his 'master' who had a really irked look, with heavily twitching eyebrows and tapping her foot on the ground. Onyx and Sylphid watching with curious expressions. And the final one... Tabitha... Had her usual impassive expression, not giving anything away...

 _'I completely forgot her even being there...'_ Saito thought with a sweatdrop.

"Darliing~~ I believe you had the duel to settle?" Kirche stated in a overly sweet voice, making her horndog for a Familiar, laugh sheepishly.

Meya blinked then tilted her head to look back at the man she's straddling, with a questioning eyebrow. "Duel?"

Saito nodded, before playfully pinching her derriere. Just as planned, this action caused the blue haired maid to jerk up to her feet, with a surprised squeak, while she now held her hands protectively over her butt. Now that Saito's crotch was maid-free, **(7)** he himself leaped back to his feet in an athletic maneuver and dusted his clothes from the dirt.

Worgen in human form then turned to look Meya and gave her the brief explanation. "Simply put, I shoved facts and proofs in that Noble's face... Which he clearly didn't like, so in turn, I aggravated him further... This duel is just his attempts to preserve some of his pride... How troublesome..." He finished while rubbing the back of his neck.

Meya was shocked, by these turn of events, but then she remembered something he said back when they... ***Blush*** She then shook it off and voiced her thoughts. "You did mention about being..." Meya quickly glanced at the two Nobles next to them, before asking as discreet as possible. Not wanting to foolishly blurt out, him possibly being a "Mage-Slayer". It could cause paranoia and aggravation amongst them. "-Being very _familiar_ with how the Mages fight... But how? Since it's said to be impossible for a commoners to defeat Nobles?" She finished.

Saito smirked, exposing his sharp teeth. "You'll see soon enough! But let me warn you... What you are about to see will definitely surprise you!" He mysteriously said, before dropping his smirk and added in a low tone. "Though, whether you like it or not... Is up to you however..."

The girls, sans Kirche wondered in unison. _'Why does he seem so anxious, all of sudden?'_

Saito then felt someone softly place a hand on his left cheek, before his head was turned to the right and was pulled into a chaste kiss, by his favourite redhead... When their lips separated, Kirche whispered comfortingly. "Whatever happens... I'm always your ally, 'kay?"

Her Familiar smiled in turn. "Thanks Kirch... Normally I wouldn't really stress about it, but I'm not exactly in a familiar neighborhood anymore... Not to mention, that back home in Azeroth many people were already still feeling slightly insecure, being around my kin... Well, not like I can blame them though. After all, not even four decades ago, my brethren were still but mindless beasts at the time..." He told her.

The maids simultaneously looked at each other with confused expressions, that clearly said. _'What are they talking about?'_ While Tabitha narrowed her eyes further towards the man, wanting to figure the man out. She didn't like to be left in the dark, when something or someone catches her interest. Especially when the said someone now involves her only friend and reeks of blood. Tabitha would know, as she was forced to... Dispose certain people, because of her uncle, who's keeping her mind-broken mother as a hostage... Like they say a fellow killer/assassin would recognize the other...

"Oh well, I guess we shouldn't keep the Blonsy waiting..." Saito said with a sigh. Kirche blinked and questioned him.

"Blonsy?" Saito elaborated with a smirk. "He's blondy and acts like a total pansy, so Blonsy. Not so creative I know, but it'll do" This made the redhead giggle in amusement, along with a "Gau!" of agreement from Onyx.

"Now then... Siesta? Could you take me to this... Pantry Field?" The Worgen requested and frowned, when he tried to recall the name of the place of duel.

Siesta giggled and corrected him. "Vestry Field, and yes I'd be delighted to. This way please" The teenage maid said, as she beckoned him to follow. Saito grinned and stepped behind her.

"Lead me on little maid!" Then playfully smacked her backside...

"Hya!" causing the teenager to shriek, flush up a storm and jump away a bit.

"Awawawa~ S-S-S-Saito-San!?" She cried out, while hiding her behind from the man who saved her today. Saito only bellowed with laughter, amused by the maid's flustered expression. The said girl pouted cutely in response.

"Hehe! Sorry, sorry. My hand slipped" He 'apologized'.

"Mouh~~" Siesta just pouted with a blush, before she turned around, about to escort him towards the Vestry Field.

"Though got to admit... It certainly had the nice feel to it!" Worgen teased, making the poor girl, stumble and once more cry out in embarrasment, while she lighted up like a hot iron.

"S-Saito-saa~~n!" Saito just chuckled as they walked away with him one step behind her.

Kirche once again sighed in exasperation for her Familiar's antics, before turning towards the older maid, Meya. The redhead narrowed her eyes on the bluenette and decided to interrogate her. But before she did, Kirche asked Tabitha to go on ahead, which she nodded and left the two -not counting Onyx- in private. The redhead started. "I _believe,_ I asked you to bring ' **MY** man' to the kitchen for sustenance. And certainly **NOT** to go and fuck with him in some back alley! Do humor me, how was it?" Kirche said, her tone filled with sarcasm, along with a fierce look, making even Onyx uncomfortable in her arms.

Meya's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, head facing downwards. "I-It... It was..." She silently started to mumble out, fidgeting. Kirche took this as a sign of remorse and was about let her go with a warning... She was wrong... The maid suddenly brightly responded, with something that caught her completely off-guard.

"It was the most fantastic thing, I've ever experienced in my whole life!" Meya happily squealed, hands on her blushing cheeks, with her eyes having a dreamy glint to them as she made a small happy dance with her hips.

 ***Cue facefault***

 _'Well, she's honest at least... Is she really that same timid maid back then!?'_ Kirche thought with a grunt and rubbed her temples, already feeling the headache coming... "Y-you do know that it's well within my rights to punish you for that, right?" She incredulously stated. Again instead of being scared...

Meya for some reason only blushed and brought her right index finger between her lips, nipping on it. The maid then 'innocently' asked in a shy tone. "I-if it isn't too much trouble... C-could Saito-sama be the one, who carries out my punishment?"

 ***Cue another facefault***

 _'Seriously what am I missing here!?_ _ _Ugh! I can't tell whether she's an airhead or doing it on purpose to rile me!_ '_ Kirche inwardly screamed. She then heard Meya giggle a bit, but then...

"Well, jokes aside..." Her playful attitude was then replaced with more serious tone. That caught the redhead's utmost attention, and she had to raise an eyebrow over how determinant the maid's expression was. "I'm going to be blunt and be done with it. Firstly and most importantly, despite the orders from any Nobles here... I have decided; if Saito-sama were to require my _ANY_ of my services, I won't hesitate to do so in a heartbeat. Be it his laundry, food, bath or even his carnal needs" Kirche scowled and was about make a remark on it, but Meya held her hand up to interrupt her, with a stern look...

 _'D-did she just interrupt an aristocrat!? Wow... I don't know if she's really brave or has a deathwish...'_ Nonetheless despite the jealousy deep within her, Kirche felt her respect rise for this maid. Both knowing she's risking her own life, for a commoner to even try and speak with a Noble in even terms, not to mention cut one off from speaking...

Meya then continued. "However, I have no intention of ruining your relationship with Saito-sama, nor stealing him away from you. I'm not that low..." She seriously said.

Then all of sudden Meya's expression was again switched, but from serious to outright cheerful and dropped the bomb. "After all, I'm quite content on being his private maid and concubine! Ta-ta! _'Mistress'_ Zerbst!" She declared and dashed away, leaving dust trails on her wake. Kirche was now standing there with Onyx in her arms, both completely dumbfounded, wide-eyed and mouths agape.

"O-Onyx, w-what just happened?" She asked, still stunned.

"G-Gauu..." Onyx responded unsurely, also bewildered. Humans are strange...

.

 _-Meanwhile, Tristain Academy, Headmaster's Office-_

We now see three people gathered in the Headmaster, Osmond's office. Behind the office desk sat an elderly man with long straight white hair and long beard, wearing hooded black robes. This man was called Old Osmond, the Headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Standing on the other side of his desk, were one of the Academy teachers, Professor Colbert and Osmond's secretary, Longueville. Longueville is young woman in her early twenties -23-, wearing oval-shaped glasses, with long green hair tied -yellow ribbon- into a single high ponytail -reaching to the base of her neck- and 2 silver hair clips -on both sides- right above the ears keeping her bangs behind them, with only a single fringe of hair showing on her forehead. The secretary wore the same dark blue mage robes -with white lines- as Colbert, except her version only reached down to her upper-thighs, so in a way the robe also acted as a short dress of sorts. Finally she had brown boots and purple cape. Longueville had once been a Noble, but for some circumstances, she's living now as a commoner... But that is a story for another time.

The trio is currently discussing the events that occured yesterday, about the summons more precisely.

"Hmm, we certainly didn't have any previous cases of commoners becoming Familiar spirits before... Not to mention summoning... ***blush* *Cough!***... Uhm, clothing articles..." Osmond started in a grim tone, before finishing with slightly flustered one.

"Yeah... Hiraga-san, Miss. Zerbst's commoner Familiar did mention something about possible bugs in the system, that Miss. Valliere possibly missed her intended summon and the result; the undergarments... Though, in my honest opinion; It's most likely just Miss. Valliere's volatile magic acting off on it's own again... Anyhow, seeing how ridiculous the situation was, I decided to give her one more change to summon and gave her some time to prepare for this weekend. She's currently in her room studying on the subject, she's been really determined, I'll give you that!"

Osmond nodded in approval, then reminded. "Though the main subject we now have is about the commoner, Miss. Zerbst summoned... I'll have you know; He's not what he appears to be..." He finished in a serious tone.

"What do you mean Old Osmond?" Longueville asked, with certain surprise.

Colbert too became serious. "Yes, I could see it in his eyes... That man had seen and faced death before... I would know..." He said in a regretful tone, while gripping on to his mage's staff harder. **(8)**

Longueville was confused by his statement, while Osmond looked at him with sympathy. The aged man then cleared his throat -by coughing in his fist- getting the attention from the other occupants in the room.

"Actually, I wasn't talking about what he's _like,_ in personality wise, but it's good to take it into accord... But what I rather meant was, _WHAT_ he actually is" He stated and took a small crystal ball inside his desk, before placing it on the desk.

"Last night, I witnessed something quite shocking, from Miss. Zerbst's Familiar, through this crystal ball... It seemed, that four of our students -one 3rd year and three 2nd years- challenged the Familiar into a duel, with him _alone_ against the other four..."

Colbert gasped. "Why in Brimir's name did that happen!?"

Longueville gave her own opinion. "Uhm, for the affection of Miss. Zerbst, perhaps? She is quite popular amongst the male students here, knowing her... Reputation..." She said with a sweatdrop.

Colbert blinked before questioning the Headmaster again. "But what happened? Are... The students alright?"

This time it was the secretary who blinked, then she frowned. "The students? Wouldn't it be the commoner in greater trouble in such situation?" She asked incredulously.

The professor gave her a glance, with a serious look. "Yes, I meant what I said... Despite what people may say about it being impossible, for a commoner to defeat a Mage... But a commoner with long term _actual_ battle experience, could easily defeat a veteran Battle-Mage, if one would let his/her guard down and underestimate the opponent... Not to mention for inexperienced child Mage to take on such opponent..."

Osmond nodded in agreement, while interlocking his fingers and leaned his chin behind them **(9)** -elbows against the desk-. "Indeed... Unfortunately many Nobles these days have become too arrogant in their status as a Noble. That they do not realize, that all the enemy needs to do is just take away our main tool, wands. And then we are no better than a ordinary civilian..." The Headmaster sagely told them, with a shake of his head.

He then continued, answering the bolding man's question. "As for the students... They're all fine, but the 3rd year student, however... He got quite roughen up, being just too stubborn to give up against his adversary... On the side note... He may be needing some recuperative gel, from now on..." Osmond said with a sigh and closed eyes, as he rubbed his temples.

Colbert gulped and nervously asked. "Uhh... H-how come?"

Osmond sighed again. "When he got into the infirmary, the first thing our healers had to do was... Remove his personal wand out from his... P-posterior..." He finished with embarrassed blush.

 ***Snort***

The teacher and Headmaster turned and sweatdropped, seeing that Longueville had her eyes closed, body shaking and was desperately holding in her laughs, with her hand over her mouth. She was clearly amused by this... After a while she calmed and managed to say.

"E-excuse ***snicker*** me, t-that was v-very rude of me! But what will become of the offending Familiar, punishment? And isn't it forbidden to even attend in a duel, without the teacher to supervise it?" She curiously asked.

Osmond only sighed. "Normally that would be the case, but seeing that he isn't exactly the normal case, so I cannot raise my hand on it. Even if the beaten student were to complain about it... First of all, the responsibility would fall on Miss. Zerbst, as she's the one with the leash, metaphorically speaking. Also I had observed them the whole time, so I know it was the students who taunted the Familiar in the first place and even agreed on his terms to fight them alone in a duel... Also the man DID give them a change to give up, that only one got to oblige in time... As you can see, the 3rd year boy, chose the hard way... And finally about the duel... Technically it was a green light for them, as rules here doesn't state anything about duels between Familiars and Nobles..." He tiredly stated.

Colbert had a grim face, then he blinked, as he remembered something, that Osmond forgot to mention. "You said about witnessing something shocking about the Familiar... We got sidetracked, so you forgot to clarify the issue in greater detail..."

Osmond perked up by it. "Oh, right! You see-... Hm? What's the commotion about?" He said as he turned in his seat, to look out the window. It sure got loud out there, for some reason.

Then they heard loud and excited yells from the students down below.

 _"Hey guys! Gramont's about to duel against Zerbst's Familiar!"_

 _"Seriously!? I can't miss this, where!?"_

 _"At the Vestry Field, in 10 minutes!"_

 _"I'll be there!"_

The three in the office blinked a few times, before Osmond's remark brought them back from their daze. "Well... I guess instead of telling you, I can just show you" After he said that he brought his hands above the crystal ball and made it get a view above the Vestry Field. The trio in the office then leaned in, with genuine interest towards the crystal ball.

Now they only needed to wait for 10 minutes...

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Omake Time!**

 **Summoning From Alternate Realities  
**

 **Omake 1: Disappointing Realities? (Idea came from, LordGhostStriker's Review)**

After Kirche summoned her hunk of a man for her Familiar spirit. The Ardent Duo now watched on with interest; what the Pink haired tsundere is going to summon...

 **"My servant. T** **hat existed somewhere in this vast universe.** **My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call.** **I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance-"**

With every word the spell seemed to intesify as she chanted. The magic circle on the ground glowed bright as sun, wind picked up and the ground shook.

 **"-and appear!"**

 ***BOOOM!***

"I KNEW IIIIIT~~!" Everyone yelled.

"Holy-! ***Cough!* *Cough!*** The hell is that wand packed with!?" Saito yelled as he shielded Kirche with his own body, by bringing her into a embrace, making her blush.

As the smoke started to clear, they saw a blue clad humanoid figure laying on the ground asleep... Saito's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. "I-is that... Me!?" He incredulously asked. Kirche also took a look and true to her Familiar's words... The one Louise summoned was a carbon copy of Saito, with only differences being; the other was shorter, younger, different clothing and had far more slimmer build.

"The hell man!? That's clear violation of copyrights right there! I'm so going to sue his ass!" Worgen Saito (W. Saito) fumed.

 **[Author: Uhm... ? The thing is, he's actually the _Original_ Saito (O. Saito) of the canon... So the copyrighting would be...]**

"Seriously!? Oh, fuck me sideways!" Saito grumbled.

"Saito? Who are you talking to?" Came the concerned voice of Kirche.

"Uhm nothing just speaking to myself..." Wrong thing to say, as Kirche seemed even further concerned now, making him cringe. _'Please don't look at me like I'm a patient from mental institute!'_

"Oh hey my clone is waking up! I better go check on him!" He quickly changed the subject and paced towards the stirring teen Saito...

 **"*Groan*** H-huh? where?" O. Saito mumbled out and slowly started to sit up straight.

"Uuh... Sup?" He heard a voice coming from his right and was met with... Older him!?

"Uwaah!? I look badass!?" O. Saito stated, wide-eyed while pointing his finger at the other.

W. Saito just looked down at the O. Saito with a twitching eye. "Uwaah... I look like a wimp..." He grumpled again.

.

Time went by and the two Saitos from different universes, managed to get along fairly well... Though few things about O. Saito, did rile up W. Saito without limit. First of all he seems to be a masochist, since he's taking in the Pinky's whipping and even the explosions to the face, without any complaint... Sure he does go all gooey when he looks down to the breasts of girls with big hooters, but that's natural for EVERY man, but by looking at the end results; O. Saito seems to be more into... Flattened goods... Or has been overpowered by the runes' side-effect...

Oh well, life was still good for W. Saito. Years later W. Saito had gathered himself a harem filled with nicely developed women and even owns a big house now, at the outskirts of Tristain. He time to time sends postcards for his mini-me friend O. Saito. Apparently he's gotten married to the Pinky and living happily with her... Along with Tabitha as his self-declared 'knight' of sorts...

 _'Yup... He may be a lolicon alright... Other than the gender, he's like the complete opposite from me...'_ W. Saito mused.

"Ahh~~ Saitooh! More!" Came the moans of his own Alpha mate, Kirche, who's currently bouncing on his lap, naked of course. He's not exactly married to her, as Worgen's marriage policies are vastly different from humans, that involves a life highly similiar to pack-based animals. In short, polygamous relationship with one or two Alpha females and the rest concubine mates. W. Saito got to admit he felt kind of bad for his clone... Since it took him quite a while, before he even managed to mellow down that ridiculously stubborn Pinky and gain her affection. Since he was the one taking the blunt of her wrath, whenever she was stressed... May Gods protect him when O. Saito gets her pregnant and the hormones activates... Better mail him to make sure that he thoroughly confiscates her wand during pregnancy...

"Saito-samaah~~ Mmmh~~" This time came Meya from W. Saito's right, as she started to heatedly french kiss him. He happily returned, as he kneaded her behind, making her moan into the kiss... There were many of his girls currently in the bedroom pleasing him and eagerly waiting for their turn to ride his pole.

Though got to admit there are some disappointing realities out there, O. Saito pretty much confirms it. Sure he's a good fellow to hang out with, but he should stand up more to himself against his wive's unfair treats in many occasions...

Oh right! forgot to mention it to them, but...

"Saito-kun~~? When do I get my turn?" Said the pouting form of... Cattleya! That's right people! It's fun to say to that small uptight girl: "Hey Pinky I'm banging your favourite sister!" Aaaand in the other hand, better not to... That girl would most certainly kill him, not even his Worgen regeneration would save him from being blown up to pieces...

Funny fact; it was O. Saito, who introduced Cattleya to W. Saito, back during their wedding day... Easy to say how that turned out. W. Saito was already more related to animals than humans, so they got along REALLY damn well!

"Cumming!" Kirche cried.

"I CALL NEXT!" Surpsiringly it was Cattleya who squealed out. She pushed the redhead aside then pierced herself down on his manhood. And now it was the Pinky's elder sister riding him... Whatever happened to her illness!?

"AAAHN~~! F-Finally~!" She moaned and started to buckle her hips with glee.

Oh yes, life is good!

.

.

 **Omake 2: Narcissistic Affair, Pt1  
**

After Kirche summoned her hunk of a man for her Familiar spirit. The Ardent Duo now watched on with interest; what the Pink haired tsundere is going to summon...

 **"My servant. T** **hat existed somewhere in this vast universe.** **My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call.** **I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance-"**

With every word the spell seemed to intesify as she chanted. The magic circle on the ground glowed bright as sun, wind picked up and the ground shook.

 **"-and appear!"**

 ***BOOOM!***

"I KNEW IIIIIT~~!" Everyone yelled.

"Holy-! ***Cough!* *Cough!*** The hell is that wand packed with!?" Saito yelled as he shielded Kirche with his own body, by bringing her into a embrace, making her blush.

As the smoke started to clear, they saw a blue clad feminine humanoid figure laying on the ground grunting... It was a teenage girl alright, wearing blue hoodie, white T-shirt under it, black miniskirt, black shoes and white calf socks. But the weirdest thing about her is... She looked almost exactly like a younger female version of Saito! She was around 5'5" and had a slightly spiky hair that, reached down her mid back.

"Heeh... Well this is certainly not, what I was expecting..." Saito mused out loud, Kirche nodded in agreement, also surprised. Saito then smirked. "Though got to admit, even as a female I'm still looking good I see! I wonder what that baggy hoodie is hiding, nyehehe~!" He said with perverted tone, before getting a mischievous thought. _'Hehe! That certainly would get a whole new meaning for the term "Go Fuck Yourself!". Oh well some people did mention me being slightly narcissistic sometimes!'_

So for now he stood back and observed as the girl started to groggily stand up and the contract, that soon after took it's place. The girl screamed as the runes were engraved on her right hand, then passed out.

-Midnight-

It was midnight and Saito's master was already asleep, he went outside after hearing a slight commotion there. Something about "Zero's Runaway Familiar", which made Saito grin amusedly and decided to go look for the said escapist. It didn't take long thanks to his advanced hunting senses, Saito saw how the female clone of him was running away from her 'master' along with a blond casanova, assisting her. Worgen took his spot behind the corner, ready to act the moment's notice. The instant the girl was about to pass him, he reached out and pulled her tightly against his chest, while covering her mouth with his right hand, silencing her. She tried to struggle, but the person behind her was too strong, she was about to panic, before hearing a soothing voice trying to calm her down.

"Shh, calm down or else they'll find you..." The girl then halted her struggles and true to his words the crazy pinkette and the playboy from before passed by in front of them, not noticing them hiding in the shadows.

"Damn it where'd she go!?" The pinky yelled in frustration.

"Well she went this way, so she cannot be far" The blonde said in response.

Saito then calmly whispered to the girl in his arms again. "Okay, listen... I need you to trust me. I'm going to make them pull back from hunting you down, then I will explain what's going on here. I can tell you are beyond confused right now... Hasn't that Pinky, told you anything yet?"

 ***Cue Shake***

 **"*Sigh*** Figures... Now stay here and don't move, I'll come back shortly, okay?" He silently ordered.

 ***Cue Nod***

"Good, I'm going to let you go now... And don't bother running, since if you're in a similiar situation as me... Well you are a loooong way, away from home miss" He told her as he let go of her and went to confront the two seeking Nobles.

"Can I help you two?" Saito asked, they were startled and whirled towards him.

 _'Where did he come from!?'_ They thought in unison, Louise then shook it off, before demanding him for answers.

"Yes, have you seen my Familiar spirit!? The other black haired commoner that arrived the same day as you!"

"Err... May I ask why?" Saito asked with his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow. Guiche answered in amused tone.

"Well it appears her Familiar had ran away from her! But what about you, what are you doing out this time at night?" He suspiciously asked.

Black clad man just shrugged. "Just taking a stroll, I'm content enough with Kirche so there's no need for me to run away or anything... I don't know what Pinky did to make the girl to do so... But I assure you, I know where she is and no need to panic"

Louise immediately got into his private space and demanded again. "Where. Is. She!?"

Saito narrowed his eyes on her, he really started to dislike this girl's pushy attitude. _'No wonder she escaped...'_ Then rolled his eyes, but answered nonetheless. "Safe, I'm about bring her over to the servants' quarters to see if there are any empty dorm rooms for her to sleep there"

The blondie seemed fine with the reasoning, but the Pinky however, only stomped her foot on the ground in irritation. "I am her master and she's my Familiar! So she should sleep within certain distance away from me!" She complained like spoiled child...

Saito retorted with sarcasm. "So you're allowing her to sleep on the same bed as you?"

"Of course not! Why would I even-" Pinky stated, but got interrupted by the man's deadpanned look and flat tone.

"So you're making her either sleep on the floor on a dog bed or worse, a pile of hay?" It seemed he was spot on as Louise averted her eyes with a blush.

Saito just sighed, while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Just, give her some time, alright? I explain it to her so she won't be running away from you on daily basis"

"Why would I take orders from a plebe-" The pinky started, but this time her words got stuck in her throat seeing the dangerous glint in the man's eyes.

"Listen kid, you just basically took her AWAY from her own HOME! I don't really have this problem as I love to explore new places, but it could be different in her case! So she will need her own time to adjust here... _**UN-DER-STOOD!?** "_

It seemed to go through her thick skull as she nodded hastily. _'He's scarier than Éléonore-Nee-Sama!'_

Saito nodded in satisfaction, then added. "Good, after all it would just be cruel to make such a pretty girl to sleep on the cold floor, wouldn't you agree, Blondie?"

He got a small tick mark at the blondie remark, but let it off this time. "It's Guiche De Gramont, but I do agree with you. Beautiful flowers should be handled with care"

Saito grinned a bit. "For a rival playboy, I think we may just get along here..." The playboy remark seemed to aggravate the blonde a bit, but before he could say anything to deny it. Saito stepped next to him and whispered something in his ear like mischievous fox. "It's futile to fool me, as I am a womanizer myself and a damn good one even if I say so myself! Tell you what, as a senior in the arts of flirting here, I can teach you few tricks to further please your partners. Who knows, maybe even bed multiple girls at the SAME time one day"

Guiche was blushing madly and gulped at the very tempting offer, but he had to ask. "How do I know you are speaking the truth? And what would it be for you? I know these sort of things doesn't come without a price" Saito only smirked in response.

"You are right you don't. So I let you be the judge, after few attempts and see it for yerself! As for me, well I'm in a unfamiliar territory, so I need allies. Fair enough?"

Guiche pondered for a moment before just grinning, while bringing his hand up. "Fair enough!" They shook their hands to seal the deal between them.

Louise just stared on the sidelines, confused. _'What just happened?'_

 _'He was converted before our very eyes!'_ **(Who can guess the reference?)** Came a voice from her subconsciousness. _'The hell was that?'_

-Few minutes later-

Saito walked back to the dark corner, where his female clone was hiding.

Worgen called out. "Coast is clear now, girly" The said teen then hesitantly came out from her hiding, then immediately shrieked silently for answers.

"So what in the world is happening!? I was just on the way for my part-time job, when all of sudden I get sucked here by green bubble, then I was face-to-face with a crazy pink haired girl, who kissed me out of the blue, my hand started to hurt and I pass out, waking in an another room, where the crazy flat chick calls me her Familiar, before shooting my face with explosives, that came out from a stick and then-!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Girly, calm down! Take a deep breath" Saito said, waving his arms in front of him.

She did as was told and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"Now then, what's your name? Wouldn't like me to call you girly all the time, huh?" He started, with a smile, making her blush a bit.

"S-Saeko Hiraga... B-but friends call me Saiko. You?" She asked in turn.

There was a slight surprise in his eyes, before chuckling, then with friendly grin he responded. "Oh man! Even our surname's are the same! My full name is Saito Wendell Hiraga, Nice to meet ya, Saiko!"

Saiko blinked hearing the same surname,then questioned about something he mentioned... "Wait, what do you mean by "Even" our surnames?"

Saito perked up by this. "Oh right you can't really see my face well at the moment... Well! Now take a look then, it's pretty bright beneath the two moons after all!" That said Saito stepped back a bit, to get himself illuminated by the moonlight.

Now that Saiko got the better look of his face... Even her heart skipped a beat for his looks and started to blush heavily, but was also quite shocked to see that he looked almost exactly like male copy of herself!

 _'Uwawaa~ Mama likes! ... W-wait a minute... W-what did he just say?'_

"Uhm Saito... Did you just say 'Two Moons'...?" She asked nervously.

Saito had an amused look before pointing his right index finger up to the skies, which she followed and was met with something that blew her mind completely... Two Fucking Moons in the sky!?

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?"

.

.

 **TBC?**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N - Here you go fellas! And sorry for once again postponing the duel, that just keeps happening...  
**

 **For other matters...**

 **For those who's been curious, here's the Harem list:**

 **Confrimed:**

 **\- Kirche (Main)**

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)**

 **\- Meya (OC)**

 **\- Siesta**

 **\- Jessica**

 **\- Tiffania**

 **\- Henrietta (?)  
**

 **Unconfirmed/Unsure:**

 **\- Henrietta (?)  
**

 **\- Sheffield**

 **\- Longueville/Fouquet**

 **\- Cattleya (someone requested)**

 **\- Sylphid (!?)**

 **.**

 **Before the people start going ape-shit for Henrietta being marked as "Unconfirmed" in the pairings. I'm very sure many people are voting for Henrietta in the Harem, though this will be harder than you may think. The main reasons would be the politics and how the people would see it.** ** **Sure this is fanfiction and should usually say "fuck realism!". But it would look rather stupid if someone that is viewed commoner or worse a werewolf monster, were to just come in and fuck their queen/princess, while the people's only reaction is: "Oh cool, have a good day!". Not to mention, as** you've seen already; Saito here is pretty laid-back character who doesn't want any unnecessary responsibilities on his shoulders and leading a kingdom is one of them... So it would be a long shot to change the people's view on such relationship.**

 **As for the female villains... Dominate them to submission in Ardent Worgen style? (And I am NOT hinting rape! I loathe the word with passion!)  
Well your choice people!**

 **As for Sylphid? Not sure really... Haven't really seen any Sylphid pairings there and my reasons for uncertainty: First of all she's a dragon (Though I bet nobody minds that...) and in canon she's basically still considered a hatchling if I remember correctly, in other words a child, so it would technically make Saito into a pedo of sorts... Though that part can easily be changed, by Sylphid being older, but having a childish personality. And finally how would Tabitha react?**

 **Short reminder for some people, more precisely the Loli-lovers... Sorry but there's none of that here! That being said, I'm clearly the fan for curves!  
**

 **"OPPAI BANZAI!"  
\- Issei hyoudou, 2012**

 **.**

* * *

 **Oh before I forget! I had this idea for sub-stories, with this same Worgen Saito as the main character, but in other universes such as Sekirei, Rosario to Vampire etc.**

 **So the question for that, before making decisions... So if and when I do make those, should I:**

 **1) Make them into sequels after the events of "Worgen Of The Ardent" (WOTA) fic. Where Saito and his pack visits other worlds. (The World Door)**

 **2) Make them into complete separate realities, you know the multiverse thingy. For example, if I were to do a To-Love-Ru one, Saito would be another alien from planet Azeroth. That kind of a... Thing.  
**

 **Pfft! Now that I think of it, what would it be like for Worgen Saito trying to flirt with that ghost girl** ** **Oshizu,** who's afraid of dogs?**

 **I may should make a Poll for it...**

* * *

 **UPDATE! The Poll is up!**

* * *

 **(1) Senpai = Upperclassmen, senior of your work-place**

 **(2) Have fun deciphering that! :3**

 **(3) Imagine the japanese engrish accent.**

 **(4) Pretty sure no one cares to read about someone doing the laundry in detail...**

 **(5) Question though, would the better term be; My Lord or Milord?**

 **(6) Again did I put that correctly? Or was it put as in Sir, Ser or lord?**

 **(7) Get it? Maid-free = made free! ... ... I think I'll shut up for now...**

 **(8) T-that came out dirtier, than I thought...**

 **(9) The Gendo Ikari pose**


	7. Duel Of Playboys Unlocks The Milf Route!

**Hello everyone! But before we start on the story, there's something that happened to me just recently, that I'd like to share with you guys. It's very short, interesting yet... VERY disturbing story...**

 **For the first time in my life, I experienced a God damn Sleep Paralysis... Packed with creepy hallucinations...**

 **So it went like this;**

 **I have a kinda bad habit of staying up VERY late at weekend nights. So once again I was still up around 4:30am before finally going to sleep... And boy was I up for a very creepy surprise!**

 **Next time I opened my eyes... The first thing I saw was a freaking eyeball staring down at me! Something was straddling me! The... Thing was mostly transparent so I couldn't really see any of it's features, except the fact I could clearly see the outline of it's form and the single grey eye that kept staring me...  
**

 ** **At the moment my eyes were only half-open and I was still in a very hazy state, so I couldn't think clearly... Well n** eedless to say I started to panic... Y** **et I couldn't move my limbs nor let out any sounds! I was completely frozen, I only managed to wiggle my limbs about few inches and** ** **let out grunts that were** barely audible.**

 **As I struggled to force my limbs to move... I heard a feminine whisper of "Shh-Shh-Shh" (in a quick succession) almost as if the... girl(?) -with apparently very bushy hair covering it's already transparent face- on my lap tried to calm me down or just silence me (even further?).**

 **Weeell on the contrary I struggled even harder, for some reason it seemed as if my further struggles caused the girl to panic in return. Then before I even knew I finally got the control of my body back, and no transparent one-eyed aberrations in sight. Never have I've been so startled in my life before! (except the time when the ass of a friend of mine changed my desktop image into a 'tubgirl'(You don't want to know) when I left him alone with my pc for 2 minutes the time I was in a toilet!)**

 **Now that I think of it... The girl(?) kind of reminded me of that creepy Kortopi fellow from Hunter X Hunter anime...**

 **After few minutes of calm myself down from such horrific experience. I checked the time on my phone and it seemed I slept only about 2 hours... Well needless to say I didn't go back to sleep for some time that day...**

* * *

 **There! Got to say I've heard about other creepy sleep paralysis stories published by the Youtuber Lazy Masquerade, but to actually experience such a thing myself was so bizarre!**

 **Now I've kept you waiting long enough, back to the story! ^^**

 **I don't own anything, except OCs.**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: " What!"**

 **A/N - UPDATE! There have been some minor changes made in the earlier chapters. That being Saito's age and some other year changes during past events; Saito is now 21 and was 7y-old when the Orcs arrived.  
**

 **NOTE - The duel features a lot of random moments and some forms of insanity. Also I apologize in advance if there's any grammar mistakes.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :P**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Duel Of Playboys Unlocks The Milf Route... Wai- WHAT!?  
**

 **[Opening song:** **GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-Vestry Field, 10 minutes later-_

The Vestry Field was now quite crowded with other students, who got interested on the so called duel. They circled around the two now taking the stage so to speak.

"I applaud you, for coming here to face me and not taking this change to escape with your dignity intact. Either way the result will be the same, plebeian" Came the arrogant voice of Guiche Gramont, as he taunted the man across him.

Saito just stood there yawning in boredom, as his right hand rested on his hip while the other was mockingly picking his left ear with his pinkie. He then flicked the wax from his fingers...

"GAH!? MY EYE!?"

...

And by the looks of it... got shot straight into the eye of one of the onlookers... Which _coincidentally_ just _happened_ to be the Fruit fellow, Mango...

Yes... Total coincidence...

Saito then casually replied, like he didn't just potentially blind one of the students... "Huh? You said something?"

Some of the people snickered, while Guiche gritted his teeth with twitching eyes. _'W-why you-!'_

* * *

 _-Meanwhile in Naruto-verse-_

There were two people, both having their own superstitious reactions instead of sneezing...

The certain eccentric thick-brows teacher, wearing the horrendous green jumpsuit; suddenly started to wail (roar?) towards the skies, while cursing something about "Kakashi's hip attitude spreading!".

Meanwhile the other person, the certain one-eyed scarecrow with silver hair -that the former is currently cursing-, paused his por-... 'Book' reading and blinked when he suddenly felt a urge to salute someone.

* * *

 _-Back to Halkeginia-_

Guiche took a deep breathe in the attempts to calm himself down. After he exhaled, he said. "I was about to go easy on you, with few bruises as the result... But with that attitude, as a Noble it's my duty to make you show some manners towards your betters! Prepare yourself plebeian!"

With that said, the blond mage drew his... Rose? And pointed the red flower towards the raven haired man wearing a smug grin. The choice of _weaponry,_ was awarded with a raised eyebrow in a questioning, yet amused manner.

In his travels, Saito has seen many- and by that I mean **MANY** weapons of several designs, ranging between every known weapon type in Azeroth. And wands had some of the weirdest designs around, Hell one time he had killed a Warlock cultist, who held a large piece of chicken bone as the substitute for a wand... Poor bastard, literally. Though this was the first time, seeing a wand, based on something picked up from your mom's garden.

Smirking inwardly, Saito decided to put his game-face on; the one he used whenever he was about to screw with someone's head, namely pissing them off in the end. This would also be the main reason, why Saito usually lacked any male friends with the exception of _few_ mercenary brothers and those living in Pandaria... But enough of that there's a blond idiot to mess with!

"Uuh, You know... While flattered, I'm not exactly the type who's into receiving flowers... Especially from a **GUY**." He deadpanned with a disturbed expression. This comment caused the surrounding students to blink few times, before the most of them erupted in a fit of snickers -guys- and giggles -girls-.

Guiche on the other hand was flabbergasted and had a slack-jawed expression. "Wha-?"

The Worgen made an awkward expression before continuing. "And a **red** rose at that..." He hinted, confusing the blond further.

Guiche blinked. "What are you-" He started, but as a local player, he caught on the accusation fairly quick. No scratch that, you _don't_ need to be a shameless flirt, to figure that out. Red rose... Which is a flower that represents love and is very commonly used during love confessions... Needless to say the blonde noble's face, first turned green from disgust before shifting into deep shade of red from the embarrassment and anger for being ridiculed in front of whole class, who are currently shaking and trying their best to hold their laughter in. They have their reputations to hold after all, so laughing madly like hyenas isn't exactly the way to preserve the _Noble_ image.

"Grr! Enough!" The young mage growled out, lifting his right hand -holding the wand- diagonally, so his hand was positioned a bit above the left side of his head, with the wand pointing skywards. "Whatever you may say, the duel has already started!" He finished with a sneer, then swiped his rose-wand across his chest and causing the rose to release one of it's petals...

Saito's eyes followed the said petal in curiosity, sensing highly concentrated magic energy in it. The moment the petal hit the ground, it was consumed and replaced by circle of bright light -around 1 meter in diameter-, followed by an armored figure rising out from it... When it was fully revealed; the Worgen's eyes widened in a slight surprise. _'What the-? The Summon Elemental spell?'_

Although, the said _'elemental'_ was certainly far different compared to any of the elementals known in Azeroth, if anything it reminded Saito more of human female paladins with their dress-like armor. Hell the thing even had it's own boobs crafted over it's chest! The femme paladin look-alike was composed of sea green colored metal. Knight's helmet with a pair of feather 'ears', huge shoulder pads, mitten gauntlets -right hand holding a spear-, very thin waist, bulky hip armor attached to white cloth skirt, which reached to the ankles showing only the pointy sabatons beneath. You could also see a pair of white eyes with black slits beneath the helmet.

Saito's mind was racing, seeing the summon. _'But that shouldn't be the kind of spell that a bunch of greenhorn brats are capable of using this young... And to even **control** one! Elementals are **not** beings, who submits to just anyone... If you show them any sign of weakness; Your ass is grass! Plain and simple... But...'_

The ravenette narrowed his eyes and focused his senses towards the metal construct, he made a thoughtful pose. _'But for an elemental, it feels too... hollow. Other than the magic that gives it it's form, I don't sense anything spiritually related in there **(1)**... The tin-lady also lacks the magic bracers...' _

For those who are curious; after the elementals were banished to the Elemental Plane by the Titans when they defeated and imprisoned the Old Gods. So all elementals wears a set of these magic bracers, that forms automatically whenever the elemental leaves the Elemental Plane. They tie the elemental to Azeroth -or whatever other realm they're summoned into- and allows them to exist outside of the Elemental Plane. If the magic of the bracer's is disrupted, usually by prolonged physical or magical attack, the elemental loses much of its power and may inadvertently return to the Elemental Plane. So the changes to see any elementals without the bracers _here_ of all places are **very** unlikely.

 _'Other possibility would be a golem, but that tin-can is simply too small in size to be-'_

"My runic name is Guiche the Bronze. So your opponent will be my bronze golem, Valkyrie!" The dramatic blond declared.

Saito's eyebrows twitched in slight irritation. _'There goes that theory... Well that at least explains the hollow feeling. But for a Golem, the tin-lady looks fragile as hell!'_ He thought incredulously, but quickly shook his head from such thought. The experienced mercenary knew better than to underestimate his foes. _'Most likely the lack of size and power is compensated with greater speed and agility. The smaller form can also mean thicker_ _ _condensed_ armor...' _A look of excitement formed over Saito's facial features. _'This could be fun... Lets see what the Tin-Bitch is made of!'_

"Nice toy you got there, lets see if the tin-can has any bite in 'her'. Toy or not, by courtesy; ladies first!" Saito mockingly challenged as he waved his arm towards the Valkyrie, along with the 'come-on!' hand gesture.

Guiche's eyebrow twitched in irritation, before smirking devilishly. "As you wish"

Without further ado, the golem charged. And true to the Worgen's speculations; the golem was indeed far faster than any average golem. Considering that the distance between the two facing opponents is only a mere dozen or so meters from each other. Needless to say the Valkyrie reached it's designated target in a instant...

 ***Whack!***

Was the resounding sound of metal fist meeting with thick carapace armor.

Saito was hunched over a bit, with his bangs shadowing his eyes from view. The atmosphere was really tense. The spectators around them held their in breath, seeing the golem's fist getting in contact with the older male's sternum region. The blow had enough force in it to easily punch through and smash the rib cage in, for any average human...

 _However..._

 ***Chuckle*** They heard a low chuckle from the man, causing students get shivers down their spine from the ominous tone of it.

 _Too bad for the blond flirt however..._

"You done?" He asked, slowly raising his head a bit, people could now see one of his eyes peeking through his bangs... Glowing in maleficent icy blue color... When Guiche saw it, he immediately made a step back with a small 'eep!'. It felt like he was being stared down by a hungry beast... And HE was the prey...

 _After all..._

"Now then..." He made a vicious grin, revealing his sharpened canines. The familiar dark orange aura started gathering around him, but the aura was more concentrated over his right arm.

 _Saito is anything but human..._

 **"MY TURN!"** He bellowed -his voice feeling like a roar of a beast- and he made his move...

 ***Crush!***

People widened their eyes in complete shock. One moment it looked like the golem got the upper hand, with it's gauntlet buried in the ravenette's chest and the second they blinked... The golem was missing it's head along with most parts from the left side of it's upper body... Smashed into pieces -fragments flying all over the place- by pure physical strength alone.

 ***Thud!*** Something dropped in front of some of the students... Oh... There's the remainers of the Valkyrie's left arm...

 ***Bang!*** O-ouch... One of the students had very bad luck... Namely the Banana guy from the Aho-Saru-Sentai, getting hit square in the face by the Valkyrie's flying head... Again breaking his nose, -that had JUST been healed- and ruining his second pair of glasses, since he lost his last pair from the Worgen's backhanded bitch-slap last night. **(2)** The nearby people jumped in surprise, before sweatdropping at the spectacled blond's misfortune, who's currently moaning in pain on the ground while half-conscious.

Another coincidence or is some higher being pulling the strings here? **[*Cue Author's innocent whistle*]**

 ***Clatter*** Finally the golem itself fell backwards down to the ground, before crumbling to dust, being too damaged for the magic to maintain it's form any longer. It all happened so fast! Everyone are openly gaping at the remains of the Valkyrie, that was pulverized in blink of an eye!

Guiche was no better. He wore dot-eyed expression with his jaw agape. _'Wha- What just happened?'_

Then there was a gasp among the crowd from one of the female nobles, getting the attention of other students. "H-his arm..." The girl audibly whispered as she pointed her finger towards the said appendage in the Worgen's general direction. Immediately after; there were now collective gasps of shock all around the Vestry Field.

Reason for this reaction; Saito's right arm has partially transformed into his Worgen state. His previously human hand, had tripled in size, was covered in black fur and now had _four_ fingers instead of five, but all were armed with large wicked claws.

Saito blinked, he was intent to give the Tin-can a dent or two, when he went for offense... Instead his fist went straight through, with no resistance whatsoever. Literally destroying the so called 'golem' in a single swipe of his claws... The tension in the air aside, to say that Saito was disappointed would be an understatement... "That... Was so anti-climatic! Seriously in what way can that 'Rusty Paladin' be called a Golem!? Golems are supposed to be the ultimate guardians for their masters and I've literally seen tougher Murlocs than that waste of metal! And they're some of the weakest and most mentally challenged bastards, I've got the displeasure of meeting. Yet they compensate for it with some form of tenacity at least!"

"Murloc?" Kirche questioned behind him.

Saito just shrugged. "Simply put; humanoid frogs with stabhappy personalities."

"Geh..." She gagged, apparently not quite the fan of these croaking amphibians.

Guiche had his eyes wide open in a complete shock and clear fear. He finally decided to speak out. "W-what are you!? You can't be a human!"

The mercenary made a mock shocked expression. "Oh my! You might be smarter than you look! What possibly gave me away!? Nooo~ Was mah arm so obvious!?" He sarcastically exclaimed in comical manner. This earned himself a hearty giggle from Kirche, while the others were openly gaping at the said arm with multiple expressions, that mostly varied between fear and awe. Siesta and Meya were faring no better, if their bulged eyeballs were any indication. Although the maid duo leaned more towards the latter.

Tabitha also have been gotten off-guard... Well the only change in her expression were her eyes widening by an inch and a shift around her eyebrows... However there definitely was a glint of curiosity. She also seemed to be the only one paying any attention towards the Murloc comment other than Kirche.

The blond casanova on the other hand was sporting a very annoyed vein mark on his forehead, along with a twitching eyebrow. At this rate; the eyebrow twitch may become permanent near future, for how often the Worgen keeps riling him up with his jesting.

" ***Chuckle*** Well jokes aside..." Saito's voice brought the awestruck students' attention back to the duel at hand.

"To be fair, I never said I was human in the first place." He followed up with small grin, amusement clear in his tone seeing the shocked expressions of the teenagers.

"Then what are-" Whatever Guiche was about to say got caught in his throat with a hitched breath, when he saw the dark aura completely enveloping Saito's form and all you could see were his glowing blue eyes.

Seeing the intimidated look on the blonde brat's face, Saito let out a satisfied smirk. "Now then! As the saying goes; 'Prepare your anus!' as your up for a ma **jor ass whooping!** " The mercenary stated and finished his transformation.

For a second it looked like he was engulfed by flames, before the human male was replaced by an intimidating figure standing over 7 feet, covered in ebon black fur and armed with wicked claws and teeth. Best way the local mages could describe his new form would be a werewolf, however; he lacked any tail, his canines were at least twice larger than normal and protruded out from his maw, almost like tusks. Finally his clothes were perfectly preserved instead of being ripped apart by the transformation.

 **"Hoooooooooowl!"** Saito let out fierce howl the moment his true form was revealed and finished with the infamous Worgen snarl, while glaring at the blonde in front of him.

Reactions kinda varied for each person...

Guiche was ready to crap his pants, realizing that maybe this duel was not the best idea after all.

Kirche let out an amused snort. "Show-off."

"Gau!" And apparently Onyx agreed.

Maid duo's jaws dropped to the ground and their eyes were at the brink of jumping out from their respective sockets.

"...Doggy..." Was Tabitha's dull response...

""A WEREWOLF!?"" Weeell that was the major reaction in overall.

"KYAAAAAHH! THE MONSTER'S BAAACK! RUN! EVERY MAN **(Bitch)** FOR HIMSEEELF!" The _courageous_ Aho-Saru-Sentai everyone! Well only the remaining two of them, considering that one is knocked out on the ground, with flattened nose and a steaming lump on his forehead. While the 'boss' is still in the infirmary recovering from his injuries and... rectal hemorrhages...

Saito sweatdropped and dropped his snarl after hearing the last one, but immediately snorted and tried to prevent himself from laughing like a Gnoll on average day. Guiche's current expression was fucking priceless. **(3)**

.

* * *

 _-Headmaster's Office-_

"B-by Brimir, he's a Werewolf!?" Colbert stammered, seeing the events in the Vestry Field via the crystal ball.

Longueville blinked, eyes wide behind her glasses. "So it seems..." She confirmed in much calmer tone than her balding colleague. Despite her initial surprise, she was rather fascinated by the creature. She then glanced towards the old man, Osmond. "So this was the thing you saw last night?"

The Headmaster nodded with a small 'hum', eyes still focusing on the ball. "Indeed, although at the time I only got vague shapes of him. There's only so much you can see through crystal ball during night-time."

The secretary nodded before laying her eyes back to the said ball, more specifically at the image of the said 'werewolf'. Longueville then rose her eyebrow when she realized something odd about the vulpine humanoid. "I've never seen a werewolf before, however the features are slightly different from what I've heard. Also weren't they supposed to be mindless bloodthirsty beasts? I mean he seems quite lucid to me..." She mused, then added. "And from the looks of it, trying to hold in his laughter..." She pointed out, slightly amused.

Colbert blinked. "Now that you mention it..." He commented, before taking a closer look at the 'werewolf's' features. He had his fair share of wild monsters before and can easily distinguish the feral look from just about any creature. Also, true to the woman's words; this werewolf's eyes held clear sentience in them, which at the moment were mirthful.

"You prove a fair point Miss. Longueville... But how? To my knowledge, for all these years since Brimir's time. There had not been even a _single_ record about any werewolf that was not a feral maneater... Although werewolf encounters were rare in the first place. And finally, once bitten there was **no** cure **nor** way to turn back into human form once turned... So to actually see one that has a lucid mind and can even transform by it's own accord between forms is... nothing but mind-boggling, not to mention amazing!" Colbert remarked.

Osmond nodded and leaned back in his chair while stroking his long beard, recalling what he saw and heard through his crystal ball last night. "Hmm, a variation or a new breed of werewolves perhaps? If I remember right, young Hiraga mentioned his race was called "Worgen" when Miss. Zerbst questioned about it."

The other two blinked and glanced each other in confusion, before returning their attention back to the elderly man. Longueville was the first to voice her opinion. "Not a term I've ever been familiar with Sir..."

"Nor have I, But..." Colbert paused, facing the crystal ball once more, eyes narrowing at Saito's form. "To simply smash bronze golem into pieces by a single hit... Whatever this 'Worgen' is; it's certainly something to be aware of, IF proven hostile." He said in a serious tone.

While he was well aware that Gramont's Valkyries weren't known of being the most durable golems around, nevertheless they ARE still golems... An average man still needs a weapon to even damage one, so these species' physical strength must be equal to that of a full grown bear...

Osmond however just chuckled, showing his easy going nature. "Ohoho~, it will be fine! From what I've seen, The youngster seems more "passive unless provoked" type of a fella. 'Let the sleeping _dogs_ lie' as they say! Hoho~!" He finished with a pun attached...

Longueville couldn't hold herself from sighing, before rolling her eyes at the bad attempt for puns.

Colbert just made an awkward laugh.

"Oh! They're back at it now!" The old man called out, bringing the attention of the room's occupants back towards the crystal ball.

 _'The Worgen, Hiraga, eh. Lets see what you're made of.'_ Were the inner musings of the infamous thief in disguise, with a small grin on her face.

.

* * *

 _-Back to Saito-_

Now that he was done with his 'Worgen theatrics' and got his fill for amusement from the reactions of people around them.

Saito took more relaxed pose, leaning on his left leg with his arms crossed.

 **"Ya know, while I'm aware that I'm a fine spectacle of a man to look at. It tends to get really creepy if you just keep staring me..."** Saito teased the still frozen blondie to the opposite of him.

"Duuuhhh..." Ah... He's completely out...

Worgen merc sweatdropped. _'Well this is going nowhere...'_

Like his appearance, people noticed that his voice got much deeper compared to his human-self. Odd thing about it was this certain husky quality in it that made the females get shivers and weak in their knees, and not just by fear either. Although it mostly only affected females, who were more into 'wild' types or possessed unique... fetishes...

You would be surprised how many people were into furries in Azeroth... Saito could easily testify about that fact!

Now that you think about it, even Kirche seemed perfectly fine with Saito giving her facial this morning in his Worgen form!

Uh, now were going completely off-topic!

Speaking of Saito's voice...

""IT TALKS!?"" The audience chorused...

Worgen's eyebrow twitched in exasperation. _'Really? That's their response!? Were they seriously expecting me going from lucid to ape-shit the moment I shapeshift!?_ _ _The hell man!?_ '_

 **"It's rude to call sentient beings as an 'IT', you know! I'll bite yah!"** He barked at the crowd, successfully silencing them.

This was the moment that Guiche managed to get his wits back. He shook his head before focusing back to the duel ahead, despite his clear uneasiness towards the intimidating creature in front of him.

"You may have defeated one of my precious Valkyries, but there's much more where that came from! So don't you underestimate me you overgrown terrier!" He stated with smug expression, when he saw the irked face on his opponent.

It may have been a mere ignorance from still being young and inexperienced or it's just his bottomless pride and arrogance playing out, overruling his logical thought. In Halkeginia, while rare, werewolves are considered A-class -borderline S-class- monsters that should be dealed with extreme caution. Especially since it takes only a _single_ bite for them to doom you for eternity... Although it's unknown how elves reacts to the bite...

On the sidenote; apparently Guiche's insult got some effect on the Worgen, if the apparent tick mark, along with twitching eyes is anything to go by.

' _If I still had my middle fingers intact in this form, I would totally flip the shit out of the 'bird'...'_ He thought.

 **"Oh a smartguy, eh? We'll see who's the terrier here, if I cut your limbs by the knees and elbows, before putting a leash on your neck and have you walk on all-fours!"** He snarked back at the blond, sporting a malevolent grin as he growled.

Needless to say the egoistic blonde went completely pale, from the gruesome yet ironic mental image of his mutilated form being 'walked' by the humanoid wolf-man in front of him. Some of the more frail minded students fainted in the background...

 ***Gulp!***

Guiche immediately shooked his head from such thoughts.

"Y-you don't scare me, vile creature!" The blonde noble stuttered, once more pointing his rose-wand at his adversary, trying to act tough

Saito only deadpanned. **"You know... That _might've_ convinced me if it weren't for the fact you stuttered or that you're legs are shaking more than a gnome during sugar rush..."**

"S-silence! I'll show you, that my magic is superior than some mere beast!" He bellowed and swung his wand twice, leaving more of it's petals in it's wake.

Thus 4 Valkyries rose from the ground as a result.

Two were armed with a spears and tower shields.

One held a warhammer.

The last one held a zweihander greatsword.

 _'Again with these tin-paladins? Just another one-trick-pony type of a mage...'_ Saito thought with a sigh. He then cracked his thick neck left and right, before taking his fighting stance that all Pandaren people were known of. _'Oh well. At least there are some variations in their weaponry.'  
_

He now had his body leant back, most of his weight put over his right leg, now slightly bend down, with his left leg in front. Right hand was positioned near his face, while the left arm straightened in front of him, palm facing the opponent. The Stance of the Fierce Tiger!

As a Worgen he tinkered this stance a bit, to be more fitting with his physique. Namely making the greater use of his natural agility and claws. In result The Stance of the Fierce Tiger has become far more deadly in the hands of a Worgen. So far Saito is the only known Worgen with Monk's capabilities.

 _'The faster I finish this, the sooner I get to enjoy some time with the maids and the glorious mocha-brand derriere!'_ He inwardly cackled with perverted glee. _  
_

 ***Thud!***

 **"ITAI-!?"(4)** Someone threw a pebble to the back of his head. Breaking his fighting stance in the favour of holding the aching spot over his head.

People turned to look towards the source and saw Kirche with her arm outstretched, with the said girl blinking in confusion herself. _'Ara? Why did I do that?'_

 **"Kirch!? What was that for!?"** Perplexed Saito cried out, comical tears appearing in the corner of his eyes.

"Uhm not sure... My body just acted..." The redhead honestly answered. Her response was answered with multiple sweatdrops or face-faults.

Err must be some kind of sixth sense only the female sex possess... Which also seems to give them the ability called 'justified woman's wrath' that enhances their powers hundredfold against perverts...

That's so unfair!

.

* * *

 _-5 minutes later-_

Saito cleared his throat.

 **"I believe we have delayed this fight long enough, don't you think blondie?"**

Guiche nodded with a twitch. "As mortifying as it is to say this to some _thing_ like you, but I agree."

They both took their respective battle-stances.

 **"Bring it!"** Saito called out with his left hand giving the 'come on' gesture once more.

"Go Valkyries!" Guiche commanded his golems.

Then they charged, the ones armed with shields, coming head-on towards him with their shields in front and spears reared. Saito spied the last two with greater weapons, attempting to flank him from both sides.

The mercenary hummed in acknowledgment.

 _'Sound strategy; tanks to distract, followed by damage dealers. Book basics, but effective. Now then, hopefully their armaments aren't just for show.'_

Saito held his position and reared his right arm for counter-move.

When the first Valkyrie was only few feet away, it attempted to skewer him with it's spear. The Worgen leaned to the right, while parrying the weapon away with his extended arm, then immediately countered with a powerful punch, that had enough force to send the golem flying some distance away from him. However unlike last time, the golem withstood the hit with it's shield. Although there was a noticeable crack seen in it's surface.

 _'Hmm, their shields are surprisingly tough.'_ Saito hummed in thought while cracking his knuckles to rid the numbing feeling from them.

The second Shield-Valkyrie came from his left, going for same maneuvers as the last one. Shortly followed by the great-weapon wielders coming from his flank.

His features then sported shit-eating grin. **"Then how about-"**

He started channeling his Chi into his right arm, positioning it for a palm thrust.

When the Shield-Valkyrie struck this time; Saito took a hold of it's spear by the handle. The very moment he did his runes started to glow, but his gauntlets were hiding this phenomenon.

The sudden rush of power also went unnoticed by our hero.

Saito used his right leg to push his body forward for greater momentum.

 **"-THIS!?"** _**'Tiger Palm!'**_

His arm then flashed forward like a viper. This time when the palm made contact against the shield, there was a slight shockwave in diameter around his palm, with green beam coming from the back of the shield and through the golem. At first it seemed as if nothing happened, then all of sudden; starting from Valkyrie's left arm -holding the shield- all the way to it's chest region, were completely pulverized, with the rest of it's body parts launched backwards by some invisible force that came shortly after. **(5)**

Shield itself still remained in it's spot, relatively fine sans the small cracked dent over the point of impact.

"Uuh... Wh-what happe-" Well look who's about to wake-

 ***Bang!***

Nevermind...

"Whyy~~!?" Basana de 'whatever' moaned pitifully getting hit yet another golem's head, before going back to the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

Back with Saito, -without even looking- he took a firm -reversed- grip on the spear's handle, quickly crouched down, then speared it right through the chest of the golem -wielding the greatsword- behind him. Worgen then twisted his body around and smashed the still impaled Valkyrie against the hammer wielder next to it. He made a instant 180 degree turn and threw them both away like ragdolls.

Spear still in his hand, he faced the remaining Valkyrie. Saito twirled the spear around, took spear-throwing stance with the said weapon positioned over his right shoulder.

He aimed...

And threw it...

Right through the previously made fracture in the shield's surface... Thus impaling the poor golem behind it.

Golems turned into dust soon afterwards.

All this happened in the spam of few seconds... **(6)**

Silence...

People stared...

"Uhm... Is it still too late to amend my bets?" Some random male student asked.

 ***Cue sweatdrops***

Well to be fair, that was a legit question...

"Wha-Whe-H-HOW!?" Guiche blabbered, flabbergasted.

Saito just crossed his arms, with a smug look that would make even a Noble proud. **"Just me being awesome, that's how!**

 ***Twitch***

"Oh, you think you're being so cute, you mongrel!?" Guiche quipped back, another vein mark popping up over his forehead.

Saito just huffed and mockingly responded. **"Bitch, I'm adorable!"** **(7)**

 ***Cue Kirche's mad giggling***

 ***Twitch!** **Twitch!***

"Who's leg you're trying to pull with that BS!?" The Bronze mage near the breaking point by now...

 **"I would rather pull your mom's hair!"** Saito remarked, while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

It didn't take long for the blonde to catch his innuendo.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS!" He roared back.

The heated response, actually caught the Worgen off-guard. He only meant it as a common joke, such a strong reaction only further piqued his curiosity. Although you couldn't really blame the blonde noble for acting in such manner, 'your momma' jokes are pretty much considered a taboo for some people. Then again Saito's sense of humor weren't exactly known of being discreet or considerate...

Unfortunately for the blonde however... Without even realizing it he just basically started something that will cause him infinite loops of headaches in the future... And possibly opened the MILF route for the Worgen...

Saito rose an -equivalent to vulpine- eyebrow. **"Why? She's disfigured or something?"**

Guiche gasped, clearly offended. "How dare you! My mother is the most beautiful woman alive!"

Saito only deadpanned. **"Isn't that just what basically EVERYONE would say?"**

"Uhm, actually in Guiche's case it's... Different" A chubby male student, Malicorne blurted out, getting multiple sagely nods from all the males.

Saito glanced towards the speaker. **"Define _"Different"."_**

The boy had a perverted grin. "She's basically a Goddess with a HUGE rack!"

"Malicorne!? What the hell man!?" Guiche yelled incredulously.

"Well it's true!" Malicorne sheepishly stated. Cue another wave of nods from the boys, but also heated glares from the females from their perverted antics.

When Saito hears the words **huge** and **rack** in the same sentence; he may as well forget about the duel. His head basically snapped towards the chubby kid, with utmost attention.

 **"MAJI(Seriously)!? Waist!?"** He queried, eyes narrowed.

Malicorne 'eeped' from the intense -almost crazed- look the Worgen had in his eyes, nearly losing the control of his bowels and answered in a heartbeat... Like a soldier to the drill sergeant...

"Slim and Firm!"

 **"Booty!?"**

"Plump and juicy!"

 **"Legs!?"**

"M-mile long Sir!"

 **"NICE~~!"** Saito purred with certain glint appearing within his blue eyes.

Needless to say that the Gramont's heir was quite unhealthy shade of green, from realizing your classmates are basically lusting after your mother...

 **"Guiche my man-!"**

"NO!" Was his immediate answer.

 **"Aww come on~! you didn't even let me finish..."** He whined rather childishly.

"I don't need to hear it! Your filthy intentions can be seen miles away!"

 **"Eeehh~~? Come on man, be a bro!"**

"I'm NOT your bro!" Guiche practically snarled.

 **"Just a peek?"**

"Are you mental!? Still NO!"

 **"Tch! You're driving a hard bargain... Okay, okay just the tip then."**

Sometimes Saito's bluntness knows no bounds...

"What the F-!? That's even worse! Hell **NO!** "

 **"Muu~~ You're no fun..."** Saito pouted. Girls got to admit -if ignoring the spectacle they just heared about Guiche's mom- that despite his scary looks, his pouting face was adorable!

 **"Okay as a sidenote; what kind of person is your mom?"** Merc asked honestly curious. It's a major turn-off if the said person has a horrible personality after all.

"You honestly think I wo-"

 **"Chubby!"** Saito commanded.

"F-from what I've heard she's a clutz, but a kind person!" Malicorne responded in a reflex.

"Maaaliiicooorneee~~!" Guiche foamed.

"S-sorry I can't shut up when scared!" Was his pitiful excuse.

 **" _*Whistle*_ That's a pleasant surprise! But to think that YOUR mother would be the clutz type MILF of all people... I really expected some" ** He finger quoted. **""All-Mighty" flat and grumpy-looking hag... Although it could explain your feminine looks..."**

Another vein popped in Guiche's forehead for the insulting mental-image about his mother and being called effeminate was a blow to his pride as a male. Then the curiosity got the better of him, hearing the unfamiliar term...

"Milf?" Guiche voiced his thoughts.

Big mistake...

Saito shrugged, but smiled mischievously. **"'Mother I'd Like To Fuck'"**

Kirche facepalmed, leave it to her familiar to pull out such outrageous terms...

Everyone else nearby immediately blushed a new shade of red. Malicorn along with many others -while red-faced- were more in a state of awe.

Guiche pretty much glowed red with steam coming out of his head from mortification.

"Y-yo-you-!"

The Worgen then made a serious thinking expression and went for the kill.

 **"Oh wait, if I banged your mom, wouldn't that technically make you my Son? That would suck..."  
**

 ***Twitch!** **Twitch!** ** **Twitch!*(Guiche)****

Saito then let out a snicker. **"Well, I would propably GET sucked, while for you it would just plainly suck."**

 ***Crack!***

That did it, I think he broke...

"GAAAH!" Ah... Guiche finally lost it and started waving his rose frantically for more golems to put this Brimir-damned dog down!

There were possibly over dozen or so of his Valkyries standing ready.

"Chaaaaarge! Fix that bloody mutt!"

And they charged.

 **"Was it something I said?"** Worgen wondered out loud, earning himself countless deadpans from the other students.

 _'Whatever gave you that impression...'_ They sarcastically thought in unison. _  
_

.

* * *

 _-Some time later, Vestry Field-_

The battle was onesided, overly so... In Saito's favor. Guiche just threw a golem after golem after the Worgen's hide, only for each of them to fail miserably. Hell The Bronze mage was so riled up with his adversary that he completely forgoed any form of defensive shields for his Valkyries.

So Saito just casually waved through them, while dispatching each he passed by. He also noticed that the golems movement became more precise the more he 'killed' them off. In other words; the more of them the Gramont's heir summoned, the less control he has over the golems. So when he had near two dozen of them in the field, their "combat prowess" was no better than throwing sculpted bronze statues at him...

 ***Crash***

Saito just smashed through the last of the blonde Noble's golems and now stood only a few feet away from him.

"S-stay where you are!" Guiche near screamed and summoned a bronze broad sword in the last form of self-defense. **(8)**

 **"..."**

 **"Pff! hahaha! Y-you call that toothpick a sword!?"** Saito inquired incredulously. He wiped a lone tear that came from his mirth, before positioning his right hand over his shoulder.

 **"Let me show you-"** There was a small flash of light coming from his back. Before Guiche could even give any sort of response, all of sudden he was face-to-face with the edge of a humongous sword, that had jagged points all over the edges and scythe blade at the tip... The thing's size easily dwarfed the blonde kid! **(9)**

 **"THIS is a real sword!"** The Worgen stated proudly, sporting a toothy grin.

If Guiche wouldn't know better, he would say this werewolf seems to be overcom-

 **"Finish that thought pattern and I swear I will carry along my Terrier threat..."** Saito ominously said with fierce gleam in his eyes.

 ***Gulp***

Guiche lowered his sword with sagged shoulders. "I-I forfeit..." He shakingly said, finally loosing his wrath-fueled adrenaline. Allowing his bronze constructs to wither to dust.

Saito nodded approvingly. **"Good boy."**

With that said he followed by putting his sword back inside of his **PD** and transformed back to his human form surprising the others by the sudden change.

"Now then... Gramont Guiche-" He started but was rudely interrupted.

"It's Guiche **DE** Gramont or Ser Gramont to you beast!"

Saito merely rose an apathetic eyebrow, before retorting with crossed arms. "Keep that attitude up, then I may as well call you GranDouche Le Bitche... Which I'm completely fine with, mind you"

Guiche's eyes widened at the threat. "Don't you dare-!"

"What will it be then?" Worgen inquired.

 ***Groan*** "Gramont is fine..." The blonde responded with sagged shoulders.

"There you go wasn't that hard now was it?" Saito asked only to get another annoyed groan from the golem mage.

"Ugh, for a Noble to lose to some flea collecting leg-humper..."

While irked, Saito still put up a small grin.

"Oh zip it kid, I have a name it's Hiraga Saito! Also there is no shame in retreating from superior opponent, when the odds are way against you. If anything you still faired much better than the Aho-Saru-Sentai I met yesterday."

Guiche blinked.

"The what?" He asked clearly confused.

Saito nonchalantly shrugged. "Group of four idiots, who attempted to challenge me, lost badly, but the arrogance of their leader didn't allow him to surrender peacefully... Well his reward frankly put, was his _namesake_ in the place where sun doesn't shine. And he was a 3rd year student."

Guiche cringed, before sighing. Although he did feel a bit better that he outlasted his senior and three others from the same year as him. The golem mage then felt a hand over his right shoulder, so he glanced up towards the source and saw that infuriating grin over Saito's features.

"Although if it's any condolence, you may get the privilege to call me "Motherfucker" one day, you little fucker! Hahaha!". He roared with laughter.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO CHEER ME UP!? NO SCREW THAT! STAY THE **FUCK** AWAY FROM MY MOTHER! YOU **MOTHERFUCKER!** ... Ah..." He didn't just say that last part...

Also for the first time in his life, Guiche has outright cursed... In public...

If anything Saito's laughter only got much worse, he's hunched over while holding his stomach. "HAHAHA! T-that's mah' boy! Haha~!"

"I'M NOT YOUR- GAAAAAARGH~~!" He started, but then threw his hands in the air before ruffling his hair madly between them, knowing anything he'd say would just make things worse.

The fact that he's already starting to somewhat adabt to the Worgen's antics, honestly scares him!

 _'Damn it Zerbst! Why couldn't you just have summoned one bloody lizard instead of this potential homewrecker!?'_

 ***Cue sneeze from the redhead***

"Bless..." Tabitha commented.

" ***Sniff*** Thank you Tabi~!" Kirche replied with a small grin.

"Daww shiit... I just lost 2000 écu!" **(10)** Was the random remark of yet another random male student.

And with that said people started to disperse seeing that the onesided duel was over.

Whoa, talk about anti-climatic for them to just shrug everything -past the last half-an-hour- completely off, and just go back to their own businesses...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - *Pant*** ** ***Pant***** ** ** ***Gasp* I-I did it I finally got this out!**** Sorry for the delay, yet again suffering from the writer's block here... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter despite all the randomness that seemed to occur all over the place. :P**

 **Also before you go, leave a review or I'll Sic Worgen at yah!  
**

 **...**

 **J-just kidding! Neh?**

 **...**

 **Uhm, please Rev?**

 **...**

 **Onegaishimasu! *high pitched Gintoki scream, then goes into Dokeza position***

 **.**

* * *

 **Harem list:**

 **Confrimed:**

 **\- Kirche (Main)**

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)**

 **\- Meya (OC)**

 **\- Siesta**

 **\- Jessica**

 **\- Tiffania**

 **\- Longueville/Fouquet  
**

 **\- Henrietta (?)  
**

 **Unconfirmed/Unsure:**

 **\- Henrietta (?)  
**

 **\- Sheffield**

 **\- Cattleya (someone requested)**

 **\- Sylphid (!?)**

 **\- Guiche's mom (OC MILF, for the lolz)**

 **Now then about Guiche's mom; that was pretty much a spur of moment, the thought just literally came out of nowhere as I was driving to my workplace.** **This is not decided yet, but it would prove amusing banging Guiche's mom. xD**

 **So you are free to vote any busty blonde from any known anime, you could think of. Also while at it, try to come up with a sufficient name for her, (full name).  
**

 **At the moment I was thinking of Shizuka from "Highschool Of the Dead" acting as a clutz mother with healing magic(?).  
**

 **.**

 **As for the poll I put up for some time ago, about the Worgen Saito travelling between universes... The review I got from 'Morpheus-Eleynar' got me thinking, as he proved a damn good point; to go with fresh start when I go through with these multiverse stories. True enough it, would become a major headache to keep up the screen time with each member of Saito's ever growing harem in at least somewhat decent levels. With every 'World Door' sequel the difficulty only rises... **

**So I came into a conclusion for it. The WOTA World Door sequels, will take place in the form of various side-stories, something akin to PWP oneshots. This will be called: "Worgen Of The Ardent: Beyond the World Door"**

 **The other fics with longer plot shall take fresh start, with at least manageable harem along the ride!**

 **.**

 **For a sidenote: Speaking of multiverse theory... I was thinking of making fic with Worgen Saito, but with some differences. It's basically a rewrite of this fic- Whoa hold on! Before going into conclusions there; I'm not planning to cancelling this one out!**

 **Back to the point; the following ' _rewrite_ ' is simply put WOTA's alternative universe.**

 **To name few of these differences:**

 **#1 - Saito is a Worgen feral druid, trained by cenarion circle.**

 **#2 - Saito _might_ be _slightly_ less perverted due the druid discipline. (Night Elf female druids be aware!)**

 **#3 - Saito's summoner instead of Kirche, will be Tiffania. So she will be the main pairing this time.**

 **For suggestion: Should I make his parental heritage pure Worgen or partly Night Elf?**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) Monk's spiritual sense.**

 **(2) I have hunch; this is going to be a running gag in this fic, with Basana either breaking his nose or ruining his glasses every now and then.**

 **(3) Imagine the one with oversized, completely white eyeballs, with black borderline and rectangular shaped gasping mouth.  
(mostly seen in animes like Naruto)  
**

 **(4) Itai = Ouch, in japanese.**

 **(5) Decided to exploit the "ignore armor" trait in a bit different manner. :3**

 **(6) He was already highly skilled Shado-Pan elite, so add the Gandalfr powers to that; you'll get one badass mofo!**

 **(7) Sorry guys couldn't resist using this quote; credits for TFS.**

 **(8) The one he gave to Saito in canon, when he almost got his ass kicked.**

 **(9) To those who forgot:** **Vengeful Gladiator's Greatsword.**

 **(10) The ZNT-verse currency.  
**

 **.**


	8. Revelations & Burdens Of The Void

**I don't own anything, except OCs... Well to a degree...  
**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Revelations & Burdens Of The Void  
**

 **[Opening song:** **GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-Headmaster's Office, after the duel ended-_

The occupants stared at the crystal ball for what felt like hours before Colbert finally broke the silence.

"Well, that happened... Seems we all got to see something interesting!" He exclaimed.

Longueville had her beautiful face set into a deadpan expression as she faced the balding professor. "Like; that this Worgen is a shameless horndog, that actually makes Old Osmond seem celibate?"

That made the old man choke on his spit from the secretary's blunt answer.

Colbert had a uneasy smile as he laughed awkwardly.

"Actually, what I meant was his combat prowess..."

"Doesn't mean I need to worry any less for my chastity and the rest of female staff... Or worse the students..." She retorted in a dull tone.

Okay now even Colbert was worried. "He wouldn't go that far... Right?" He unsurely asked.

She rose a delicate eyebrow, then gave them a rhetorical question, Although her cheeks were getting slightly pink. "So the screams of Miss. Zerbst's trip to heaven this morning was just my imagination then?"

The two males had the tendency to look away, flustered, with Osmond having a nosebleed... Along with a perverted giggle.

"I rest my case" Longueville coolly pointed out, but on the inside it was a whole new matter. _'Seriously why did they have to be so loud!? It left me beyond frustrated, but I couldn't relieve the Brimir damned tension during work!'_ She inwardly screamed and cursed the Ardent couple. _'And being stuck here, with the darn ero-jiji's **(1)** sexual harassment and his panty peeping mouse for Familiar is NOT helping!' _ And even the Headmaster was not spared from her inner ire...

The elderly man then coughed into his fist, getting their attention. "For now lets put our trust on Miss. Zerbst to keep him leashed in some form. But if it comes to I will handle the situation. I may be old, but certainly not incompetent." He strongly stated, before goofily smiled.

"Although, I have a strong feeling they are in the most part completely safe, the youngster seemed to have these... _Certain_ bouncy standards. Call it a hunch. Ho-ho!"

Longueville didn't loose her deadpan expression at all. "Hunch as a fellow perv?"

Osmond made a spit-take comically and averted his eyes -unable to meet his secretary's dead-fish gaze- while sheepishly stroking his beard.

Colbert started to feel bad for the old man and decided to help him from the pressure the green haired secretary is emitting.

He cleared his throat into his fist, getting their attention fixed on him, while Osmond sighed in relief.

"Well, he certainly is the most brazen individual I've ever got the... _pleasure_ to meet..." He pointed out with rather sarcastic emphasis, remembering his antics for the first few minutes they conversed... That man had one heck of a mischief streak for anything that didn't possess the certain... Womanly parts...

He shooked his head before continuing.

"Although, horndog or not. Hiraga-san's has clearly proved, that his close-combat capabilities are far superior to any battle-mage in Halkeginia... **(2)** And by judging his physical strength; Nor could the knights of Chevalier rank be able to take him on alone in battle. He would easily outpower and outmaneuver them, which the latter surprised me; despite his large bulk, his flexibility and agility were insane! By ignoring his antics, Hiraga-san would basically be the _PERFECT_ bodyguard, that ANY mage seeks and would sacrifice near _anything_ to have him in their possession..."

Osmond hummed in agreement hands intervened on his desk.

Longueville actually widened her eyes at this piece of information. Why didn't she think of that herself!? The fake-secretary made pensive expression, her scheming mind going through over all the scenarios and whatever information she has on the Worgen. She then had a rather mischievous thought. _'What if... I could get him to fight for me? By my side?'_

She glanced down over her body for a second. She had the curves in right places and her bust was pretty much in equal terms with that Zerbst girl... Longueville had the perfect confidence in her own body and knew she was quite beautiful, Although the magic enhanced disguise greatly dampens most of her true features.

 _'If he's anything like that Gramont brat, being a shameless playboy... If I play my cards right, I may be able to seduce him to my side. But...'_ She frowned deeply. It sounded like a simple plan in a book, but is it worth the risk getting exposed? If she fucks up her seduction attempts, there's no doubt the Worgen would report it back to his master, who would then report it to the Headmaster by an extension... Also if caught, there was no way she could fight the creature head-on...

The greenette started nipping on her thumb. _'But unlike that blonde idiot, the mutt seemed to have a working set of brains in him. And it isn't like I could just go and wave a sausage treat over his face to make him sit and hope to gain his obedience...'_ She started to shiver with anxiety and held her shoulders closer. _'Ugh, if anything; the odds are -in worst case- likely with me getting bent over, with_ _ _his ***gulp*** personal sausage dominating_ me like an animal, if I try to treat him like your ___typical guard dog_... Tch! So troublesome! I haven't even met the beast in person and he's already causing me an headache!' _ She finished with a groan.

.

* * *

 _-Vestry Field-_

"A-a-aaa... AA **CHOOOO!** _***Sniff***_ **Uhh, is someone talking about me? Hm? _*glance*_ Ah... My bad, Gramont...** " Saito said in apologetic manner, he reactively transformed as he sneezed. Unfortunately, Guiche just happened to be in his line of fire when it happened, thus was now completely covered in Worgen snot mucus and spit...

"... I fucking hate you..." Guiche snarled at the Worgen, with all the hate he could muster. He then turned and stomped away, fully intent to get his clothes changed and washed, along with a LONG shower.

Saito for once had the tendency to look sheepish, as he scratched his jawline with his index claw, giving a small awkward laugh.

.

* * *

 _-Back to Office-_

"Speaking of which, -nearly forgot about it- there was something I needed to ask of you about the Worgen Familiar." Colbert commented, before opening his bag and took a large book out from it.

This got the looks of interest from the two.

"When I checked Hiraga-san's runes for the Familiar binding, the runes that appeared on him had rather unique design. I couldn't quite put my finger to it... So I decided to look it up" The professor said as he skipped through pages, until he finally reached the one he needed and put it down on the desk in front of the elderly man.

"They looked precisely like this."

Osmond eyes widened and made a low gasp. He then narrowed his eyes when they locked at the said page, more specifically the Gandalfr runes shown in it.

He glanced towards his secretary, who was beyond confused from the looks of things.

"Miss. Longueville. I apologize, but could you be dear and leave the two of us alone for a moment?" He asked in gentle, yet firm tone.

She blinked, but bowed nonetheless. "As you wish Headmaster."

As she turned around she discreetly glanced down at the book with weird set of runes shown in the page.

 _'What was that all about?'_ The fake secretary couldn't help wondering. _'What's so special about those runes that got them so serious? Baldy said they involved the Worgen somehow... I should investigate'_ Were her last thoughts as she walked out through the door, leaving the two in their private meeting.

After Longueville left the room the atmosphere in the room grow tense.

Osmond had his fingers intervened while leaned his elbows on the desk's surface, sporting serious frown over his elderly visage.

"You are certain about this?" He inquired, this was not a joking matter.

Colbert curtly nodded. "Yes, quite sure. I admit I had my suspicions, but I wouldn't make such mistakes on this matter. I may not be in the prime of my life any longer, but I'm still far away from being senile." He wryly joked at the end.

This seemed to brighten the mood in the room a bit, since Old Osmond gave a hearty chuckle, before getting serious again.

"These are the runes that appeared only in the legend. And to think he was summoned by the runaway daughter of that Germanian military family..." **(3)**

Osmond frowned. "This has something to do with the corner of the lost Pentagon..."

Colbert's eyes widened. "You wouldn't mean..." He hesitated.

Headmaster nodded gravely.

"But-" He started, while stroking his beard in deep thought. "If this is true, that means Miss. Zerbst is a Void mage..."

The professor nodded he was excited from these turn of events. After all it has been six MILLENIUMS since the appearance of the last Void mage, that being the Founder Brimir himself!

"However that doesn't make any sense..." Osmond bemusedly stated.

Colbert tilted his head. "Sir?"

The old man's eyes glanced up to meet Colbert's own. "Think about it. What is Miss. Zerbst's main element?" He rhetorically asked.

The younger adult blinked. "Well that would be fire, with wind as her... Second..." His eyes widened again by huge portions, showing his genius mind already catching up. "Wait, but then-?"

Osmond gravely nodded. "It seems you figured it out, good. That's exactly my point, in the legends it was clearly told that Void mage is _incapable_ of using any other form of magic that isn't a Void spell. And to be honest; from all the students inside this academy, if anything Miss. Valliere has the MOST likely possibility to become a Void mage... Considering how destructive her spell-casting attempts has been... Miss. Zerbst on the other hand, has been especially proficient with her magic and spell-casting ever since she became a student here. Either the Founder has blessed her with a gift to use normal spells along with the Void ones. Or..." He paused while frowning deeply.

Colbert visage twisted in worry. "'Or' what? Is she in danger?"

Osmond shook his head slightly. "I wouldn't say "in danger" per se, but... As the next Void mage, there will be the risk of her losing the ability to use any non-Void spells... Forever..." He softly explained.

The war veteran's eyes widened instantly, before he sadly asked. "How long would she have, should the latter happen?"

The elder mage gave it a thought, before answering. "There is no telling when this would occur, it could be tomorrow or even years from now. This is only a theory, professor, so nothing is carved into the stone yet. Although the probability is incredibly high, after all nothing can co-exist and survive within the void... But we can only hope..." He finished in cryptic manner, eyes closed.

You must be thinking; Why is it a bad thing? Her magic is only going to be replaced by the stronger and far more ancient form of magic enough to become a living legend!

The reason for why the two sounded so remorseful for the redhead, is because one's magic is like a embodiment of oneself, the second half of your very essence. Even your Runic name is based on your element and personality. So when something you've had since birth and carry with passion and pride, only for it to be rid away from you, then get replaced by something COMPLETELY alien to you is... Well for a Halkeginia's mage; best comparison would be a scene where your best friend gets murdered in front of you and the very murderer comes to your face saying in the twisted way "There! I'm your best friend now! Deal with it!". This feeling only gets worse the more the mage ages. Since the Ardent girl is already nearing her twenties, it may prove to be devastating for her... **(4)**

After a moment of silence Colbert spoke up. "How should we respond to this? This is a historical event, the church and the kingdom will want to be informed of this..."

"No, that is out of question." Was the frank response, seeing the confused look over the professor's features, Osmond elaborated with solemn look. "If they know about the return of Void mages, they would immediately demand the Zerbst's heir to be handed over to be either a glorified, disposable pawn for the church or use her for war purposes. The fact she's born from military family AND is already of age makes it even worse... You of all people should understand this better than anyone... That the church's intentions and actions can be very questionable at times."

His eyes turned sad as he continued. "Especially what they'd do whenever it comes to something that goes against their beliefs and does it in the Founder's name, be it supposed heresy or..."

Teacher's shoulders immediately sagged and averted his eyes in shame. "Plague..." Remembering the time the Special Task Force -the squad he led himself- was ordered by the pope of the church, -Vittorio Serevare himself- to burn an entire village down for the supposed plague outbreak, only to realize that it was a set up, with different motive behind it...

Don't get it wrong, Old Osmond and Colbert are both very genuine Brimir worshippers and loyal to a fault. But they weren't blind -in Colbert's case, his eyes were opened after the D'Angleterre incident- for the ruthless streaks made by the church... While the church truly wishes the best for the Halkeginia as whole. However, the way they act on it -if it's for the _Greater Good_ -; they won't hesitate to burn anything they deem a risk for the future of Halkeginia into ashes.

"Forgive this old fool for reminding you of it... I'm well aware of how painful this topic is to you..." Osmond bowed his head remorsefully.

Colbert smiled sadly, shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive, I know you didn't mean any ill for me, Headmaster." His eyes gained determined fire in them. "I came here to repent for my sins and that's exactly what I'm going to do by protecting my precious students."

Old man gave a grandfatherly smile to the professor. "Good! remember, none of what we just discussed may leave this room." He firmly ordered.

The infamous fire mage nodded in affirmation. "Understood Headmaster. Although what about Miss. Zerbst? I believe at least she has the right to know?"

The elderly man sighed. "For the time being, lets just wait and see how it goes... No need to pointlessly distress the girl about the matter, if my assumptions proves to be false. But if it comes to it, I shall handle the situation."

Colbert just obediently nodded.

Then all of sudden all the tension just seemed to vanish from the air, with Osmond changing the subject.

"For the other matters, when will Miss. Valliere's re-summoning trial be held again?"

Colbert smiled before going through with the subject.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - Dunn dunn duuun! what will be Kirche's fate!? Will she lose her ability to use normal spells and swallowed by the Void? OR replace it with WoW spells?**

 **You can be the judges!**

 **.**

 **This chapter has been far shorter than the rest but also quite informative for some things, so no need to pointlessly make it any longer either, when the perfect opportunity to end the chapter comes by! :3**

 **.**

 **Also, I just realized something... There's already around 80k words and 8 chapters made in the story and I've filled in only TWO episodes worth of canon (anime)...  
**

 **Man... This is gonna take a while to finish...**

 **Dang there's also the 3 day gap, where Saito passed out from using his Gandalfr runes for the first time against Guiche...** **I guess I should try and come up with something...**

 **Hmm, 3 days worth fu-*cough!* L-lemons or... Wait... *thinking pose* didn't I give Louise that exact amount of time for her second summon attempt?  
**

 **Le gasp!?**

 **Holy hell folks! We are finally about to find out who Louise is going to summon!  
Although I'm pretty sure most of you already have a pretty good idea of who she will be. :P**

 **.**

 **Please leave a Review and I'll see you the next time! :)**

 **Peace!**

* * *

 **Harem list:**

 **Confrimed:**

 **\- Kirche (Main)**

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)**

 **\- Meya (OC - Medaka (Medaka Box))**

 **\- Siesta**

 **\- Jessica**

 **\- Tiffania**

 **\- Longueville/Fouquet**

 **Unconfirmed/Unsure:**

 **\- Henrietta (?)  
**

 **\- Sheffield**

 **\- Cattleya**

 **\- Sylphid (!?)**

 **\- Guiche's mom (OC MILF - Shizuka (HOTD))**

* * *

 **(1) Ero-jiji - perverted old geezer.  
**

 **(2) Just making it clear, his "Close-combat" is far superior to any Halkeginia's inhabitants. So he's not immortal if the mage plays smart and manages to keep their distance away from him.**

 **(3) Yes he knows.**

 **(4) Some bullshit reason I pulled out my arse, considering how much the Halkeginia Nobles treasures their status as mage/Noble.**

* * *

 **Omake Time!**

 **Surrounded By Idiots...  
(Removed Scene from previous chapter)**

 **(This part escalated a bit weirdly in my attempts for some random humor and didn't just fit to the scene.  
So I decided to cut it out from main storyline and turn it into a small Omake instead)**

 **(After Saito's arm transformed)**

" ***Chuckle*** Well jokes aside..." Saito's voice brought the awestruck students' attention back to the duel at hand.

"To be fair, I never said I was human in the first place." He followed up with small grin, amusement clear in his tone seeing the shocked expressions of the teenagers.

"Then what are-" Guiche started, but got interrupted by another source.

"Y-you're an elf aren't you!?" Some idiot called out...

 _'Really? This shit again...'_ Saito thought with deadpan expression, before he turned towards the one who made the ever so _'genius'_ revelation over his _true_ identity. The said retard -typical nerdy looking boy with large round glasses- immediately cringed and started to feel really awkward under the dull stares he was getting from everyone around him.

Despite the still ongoing duel, Saito just HAD to retort on this. "Okay seriously, you just went a full retard there kid... First of all; do you see any damn pointy ears sticking out of my skull? And secondly..." He raised his transformed arm to emphasize his point. "Does this look like a elven feature to you? I mean for real, WHAT the devil do you people think an elf is!?"

"Ehm... Those creepy things that comes out from your closet, and eats your face?" Someone responded.

"... Are you mental... That's called boogeyman..." Saito incredulously stated.

"Is there difference?" Retard #2.

"...I'm surrounded by idiots..." Saito groaned.


	9. Ardent Night To Remember

**I don't own anything, except OCs... Well sort of...**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

 **A/N - Again basically humor based filler, but HEY rejoice! Lemon ahead!  
**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Ardent Night To Remember  
**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-With Saito, Vestry Field- **(Right after the events of Ch. 7)**_

"Now then!" Saito suddenly exclaimed, after he finally calmed down from his Gnoll-like high of mirth outburst.

"Siesta dear! come'ere for a sec!" He called out, the said girl 'eeped' cutely from the sudden attention she was put in. But obeyed nonetheless with a small "H-hai" and came forward.

Saito then turned towards the grumpy blonde next him.

"Apologize!" He ordered raising one of his hands and playfully smacked the back of the Blonde's head... Which made the boy kiss the grass under him, when the Worgen 'accidentally' put too much force in it. Thus the unexpected force made Guiche lose his balance and became rather intimate with the ground...

Siesta squeaked when the Noble was literally groveling on her feet all of sudden.

 ***Groan***

"Wups..." Saito mumbled sheepishly. He took pity on the kid and helped him back on his feet, with the said blonde now spitting grass and soil, while patting his clothes clean from the dirt.

When the Gramont's heir was done with the said action, he immediately glared at the ravenette, who just innocently whistled like he didn't just smack his face into the ground.

"Ahem! Now then Gramont, I believe there was something you needed to say to the lovely maid in front of you, for attempted false accusation?" Saito reminded.

Guiche groaned even louder, normally his ego would act and come up with some bullshit like 'Nobles don't apologize to mere peasants'. However at this point his pride has already been damaged quite enough, so he couldn't really muster any strength to go against this infuriating Familiar... He just wanted this shit to be done with, then go to his room and take nap. Guiche had **quite** enough of his shenanigans for one day, thank you very much!

So with that thought, the Noble turned towards the said maid, Siesta. Giving her a curt bow. "Forgive me. What I just put you through. That was unsightly of me..."

Needless to say, those that stayed behind -after the duel was over to see the aftermath- were honestly surprised to see Guiche being normal and civilized for once, instead of acting like a over egoistic playboy.

Hell if anything, some of the younger female students actually blushed witnessing this side of him.

"U-um-uhm I-I really don't mind! P-please raise your head!" Siesta stuttered like crazy and became flustered mess from being put in this kind of situation, with Noble bowing his head to her -mere peasant- with everyone looking.

Saito grinned a bit and patted Guiche's back in a friendly manner. Making the blonde look back up to the older male.

"There yeh go! Wasn't that hard now wa-" Saito's nose twitched and he reared back a bit. Guiche just looked on with confusion along with others.

"A-a-aaa... AA **CHOOOO!** _***Sniff***_ **Uhh, is someone talking about me? Hm? _*glance*_ Ah... My bad, Gramont...** " Saito said in apologetic manner, he reactively transformed as he sneezed. Unfortunately, Guiche just happened to be in his line of fire when it happened, thus was now completely covered in Worgen snot mucus and spit...

"... I fucking hate you..." Guiche snarled at the Worgen, with all the hate he could muster. He then turned and stomped away, fully intent to get his clothes changed and washed, along with a LONG shower.

Saito for once had the tendency to look sheepish, as he scratched his jawline with his index claw, giving a small awkward laugh.

The other people just sweatdropped, from Guiche's misfortune.

Saito then felt pair of eyes on him and glanced down towards the timid maid next to him, who was currently looking up to him with slightly nervous look.

Seeing this, the Worgen got rather anxious, having small fear of rejection. While Saito _could_ easily get along with many people, if given a change. Which mostly occurs with members of the opposite sex, since the male Worgen tends to be very territorial against all males, each with their own way expressing that, in Saito's case it's being an asshole in general. But the point being; the fact still remained that the majority of people still avoided his kin like plague.

His fears were immediately put to rest, when he felt set of slender fingers scratching the behind of his right ear gently... Exactly the same thing Kirche did, the first time she saw his true form.

Saito had a gut feeling, that this petting thing isn't going to get old anytime soon...

 **"You know... While I have the features similiar to one, I'm not a dog..."** Saito deadpanned at Siesta, with the said girl blushing, while having a sheepish look.

"Y-you don't like it..." She timidly asked with a adorable look, before her hand landed over a rather sensitive spot at the base of his ear, causing him to tense up suddenly.

His eyes started to twitch, in minor exasperation, before he sighed in defeat.

 **"A Little to the right..."** He murmured, while averting his eyes in embarrassment. Thankfully his dark fur covered his reddening cheeks perfectly.

Siesta's eyes instantly gained a gleeful glint to them and proceeded to pet the said spot. This earned herself a pleasurable groan from the Worgen.

The maid then smiled softly and whispered to him. "Thank you, for helping me..."

Saito's ears twitched at that. He gave her a sideways glance down at her and sported small grin with a brief **"You're welcome."** Before he closed his eyes and enjoyed her skillful hands. At this close proximity, Saito got a good whiff of her scent.

 _' ***Sniff*** Vanillas and- Hm? Odd... There's something else, it has rather familiar scent to it... I wonder wh- Oh!? D-damn, this girl is good! ___O-ooh! That's the spot!_ '_ His inner musings were cut short, when the girl found yet another one of his weak spots. At this point Saito was struggling against his instincts, to keep himself from-.

"Darling... You'r- ***giggle*** you're panting." Kirche remarked, with clearly amused expression.

Well fuck...

True to her words the Worgen started to pant like a dog.

Saito froze up and snapped his jaws shut. He then tried to come up with some lame excuse.

 **"I-it's a hot day okay... And my fur is rather-"**

"Fluffy?" The redhead added with playful grin.

 **"Yes fluf-... _*Twitch!*_ O-hoh you nearly had me there you little minx..." ** Saito stated with irked look. **  
**

Kirche just whistled innocently.

Next ones to approach were Meya, Tabitha and her dragon, Sylphid, who just stared the Worgen with a tilt of it's head.

"...Curious..." Tabitha commented and started poking his arm with her finger. Her antics made the Worgen let out a small chuckle.

Saito's sapphires then met Meya's reddish-brown eyes. She stared at him for what felt like minutes before her lips parted to speak.

"So... I was banged by Werewolf... Hmm, there truly is a first for _anything..._ I guess your method of screwing me like an animal wasn't just a metaphor, huh?" The senior maid bluntly mused with an 'innocent' tilt of her head.

Her comment caused multiple spit-takes, with Kirche sporting a vein mark, Siesta's face was practically burning with steam coming out, Tabitha stared blankly, while Saito face-faulted harshly.

 **"Not the kind of response I really anticipated..."** The Worgen replied sweatdropping, getting up. He then frowned a bit, before continuing. **"To be honest, I half-expected you to-"** His words came to a halt, when the maid raised her hand to stop him.

Now it was Meya's turn to frown, with hands on her hips. "What? To shun you? True I was startled at first, BUT after the best feel of Nirvana you gave me?" The maid rhetorically asked, before she winked at him with a coy smirk. "Well excuse me but you are not getting rid of me that easy! I'm already addicted, so do take a responsibility, My Lord~" She seductively finished, stroking his larger -armor clad- chest.

Saito had the decency to avert his eyes while scratching, once more Saito was glad his fur hid his blush from view.

On the side, the certain Ardent girl glared daggers at the back of the maid. Her grip tightened around Onyx, getting a startled "Gau!" in response from the small dragon. Hearing the whelp crying out, she immediately calmed herself down and loosened her grip on the whelp. She took calming breaths, before she gently caressed his head with small murmur of apology.

Kirche normally wouldn't be this irate towards someone flirting with her Familiar -and vice versa-. However the fact, that the maid actually got AHEAD and had an affair with her Darling before she did. Talk about ironic; She was the (in)famous seductress of the Academy, yet some mere maid actually beat her to it and went and fucked her stud of a Familiar. THAT was what annoyed the redhead to no end, it was truly a stab to her pride.

When she returned her attention back towards the maid, this time sported devious smirk. _'That maid may as well enjoy it while she can, after I put my plan into motion tonight. He will be all over me and only me!'_

Just the thought of it started to make her feel wet down there, as she rubbed her thighs together to try and get rid of the sudden itch...

The Zerbst women were always known for their passionate personalities, mastery of seduction, incredible bedroom skills and their fierce stamina to easily outlast their male partners. This may sound like they were born to be... Well something that most would consider a 'hooker'. But nevertheless they STILL are part of a famous military family in Germania. So if you were to try and give a tip to a Zerbst woman and expect her to simply give you 'some fun time' after taking her as mere street whore... Well, you may as well have your balls burned to cinders, before having the ashes shoved into place where sun doesn't shine...

Main point being; Zerbst women are usually the ones wearing the pants in the relationship.

Kirche doesn't realize it yet, but her view on the subject _may_ change after tonight.

"Although does this count as... Uhm... bestiality then?" Meya's hesitant question, brought the redhead back from he inner musings.

The senior maid now sported quite unnerved look, while Siesta seemed to have permanent blush over her innocent visage, while she was still absentmindedly stroking the Worgen's soft fur around his neck.

Saito answered without hesitation, wanting to ease her worries in some manner.

 **"Well I don't know how it's looked upon here, but where I'm from; intimacy with** **anthropomorphic beings-"** Noticing their look of confusion, he elaborated with a sigh. **"Creatures with both human and animal traits, the latter more so."** Their lips curved into "o"s, seeing this he continued. **"Anyways; intimacy with Anthros isn't really counted as an act of bestiality. And considering that I can change into human form at will; I don't think you should really worry about it. Also, compared to some awkward shit I've seen... Believe me when I say that relationship between furries and humans should be QUITE meek case."**

"Furries?" Meya asked with a tilt of her head.

 **"Basically a fetish phrase someone came up with us anthropomorphics, with fur... (1)"** Saito

Now it was Kirche's turn to raise an inquisitive eyebrow, although her eyes held amusement in them. "If this... "Furry" intimacy is _meek_ case, then what would be the awkward one?"

Saito deadpanned. **"Believe me you don't want to know the most of them... But for an instance; There was this... _Lively_ married couple ******I've seen once...** One consisting of _rather_ beefed up H** ** **uman male and one VERY**** ** ** **eccentric** Gnome gi-... _woman._** " **He had a rather sarcastic emphasis over the 'woman' part. ** _  
_**

She blinked. "Gnome? Don't you mean Dwarf?"

Worgen shook his head for negative. **"No I didn't stutter. Gnome is yet another race of Azeroth and they're like the HALF of Dwarf's size..."**

When the girls did the math in their heads, needless to say their eyes widened with incredulous expressions.

"B-but just how does... You know; _THAT_ even work?" Kirche blurted out, perplexed.

Saito shuddered at the thought. **"I really, REALLY don't want to know... But what I do know; it should be awkward as fuck... I mean they literally looks,** ** **sounds** and even acts like a five-year old human pups! Only way you can tell one apart, is if they grow themselves some facial hair or _actually_ achieves _some_ puberty in their vocal cords! Ironically enough, they are some of the greatest geniuses, when it comes to inventing shit."**

Saito then rubbed the bridge of his muzzle, while groaning. **"And the most disturbing part is that the Gnomes are basically failsafe tickets for... Human pedos to date... And actually NOT get imprisoned..."**

Maids went pale and Kirche was beyond disgusted. "Okay Darling, not gonna lie, your home is scary... Not to mention messed up with such loopholes..." She said in a unnerved tone.

"...The worst..." Even Tabitha criticized in her usual dull tone.

The Worgen sagged his shoulders a bit, his ears flattening. **"I know..."** Saito then suddenly perked up. **"Oh! And-"** He faced Meya. **"To correct you from earlier; it's Worgen."** **  
**

Seeing the faces of confusions -sans Kirche-, once more Saito elaborated the differences like he did with his 'master'.

The rest of the day he spent hanging around with the four girls and the two dragonkin. Basically just flirting with the three busty ones and more or less sexually harrassing Siesta. He just loved how she gets all flustered and her half-hearted rebukes made it even better, when she looked like an angry bunny. When told that, Siesta pouted heavily, which made her look even more adorable.

Although to be honest... He felt like a Zoo attraction, from the all the looks he got from the various bystanders he saw as he passed by...

.

* * *

 _-Nightfall, Kirche's room-_

"This certainly was an eventful day." Kirche amusedly mentioned with a cute yawn and let the little guy she was holding -nearly for whole day-, to glide back to his own bed.

Saito groaned a bit, back in his human form. "If only people learned not to stare me like some Zoo animal..."

This got a hearty giggle from the busty redhead, she then glanced her Familiar -deciding to put her plan to motion- and gave him a coy smile.

"Why don't you go ahead and lie on the bed. I'm going to change into something more... Pleasant." She winked, before heading towards the bathroom with a swing of her hips.

Saito grinned a bit, while running his hand through his spiky hair. "If the smell of arousal was anything to go by... I may get lucky tonight." He murmured to himself, before doing as the redhead suggested and undressed his gear.

Laying on the bed, now shirtless and only his baggy night pants on, while nestling his hands behind his head. Saito started to think over his stay in this place, Halkeginia. So far it has been quite a blast. His second night here and already he'd gotten himself an exotic pseudo-lover -in the form of Kirche-; beaten up five arrogant _Noble_ brats into submission; banged a hot maid against a wall; met a impassive, petite girl with Azure Drake as Familiar; rescued another maid from one of the aforementioned brats -with the former now seemingly sported a crush towards him and learning the latter apparently having a MILF of a mother-; and now? He's about to get laid... Again... With another girl within a day...

If it's this hectic every day here, at least he won't be bored for a while. It could be a nice change of pace, for once being away from the world that knows **only** war... The World Of Warcraft, as they say...

But then again Worgen race are naturally born for combat, and being part of the generation he's born into; Saito might just go and bite some annoying Noble to death, if he ignores his predator instincts for too long -it usually takes a couple of weeks or months(at best)-... But so far he had managed to satisfy his bloodlust on the vicious wildlife or the outlaws of Azeroth, so there haven't been any real issues. Sex has been a GREAT substitute, if killing wasn't an option!

Saito's gut instincts told him, that his primal urges are very likely going to be settled with the latter option far more often, while in this place... Not that he would complain mind you!

But if that's going to be the case -which certainly will-; he pretty much has to _convince_ Kirche tonight, to share him with other females. Saito was well aware of Kirche's past habits of dating multiple guys at once, while switching between them like socks before throwing away the old ones... And from what he had gathered so far -judging by the looks of ire she mostly pointed at Meya-, she _wasn't_ really inclined to the idea of sharing her _interests_ with anyone.

The Worgen race may have been absolved with their individuality returned, but they still had to let loose their inner beasts time-to-time to avoid any unwanted incidents in public. The commonly known symptoms -when failing to do so- are usually varied by either impulsive aggression or vast increase in... Sexual desire... And Worgen libido is nothing to scoff at either, they can literally rump for whole days without a break!

In which case; it's just way too risky for any human females to be left alone with sexually frustrated Worgen, when the more _feral_ urges are nearing the breaking point. It's also highly worth of noting; that the Worgen are incapable of turning into human form during this state. So it would usually take a fellow Worgen, Draenei or even an Elven woman **(3)** to _safely_ take on a sex-frenzied Worgen male, without breaking apart both mentally and physically...

So if anything; it's more for _Kirche's_ sake for him to gather himself a Harem of sorts to lessen the... Burden, so to speak...

Oh boy, I bet that would sound _ever so_ convincing... "Hey, Kirch! There's a risk I might screw you into a sexual coma one day. Let me build a Harem!"

...

Yeeaaaahh... Very smooth indeed...

Well... _Actions_ spoke better than words in the first place anyway!

 ***Creak***

Saito broke out of his musings, when he heard the bathroom door open up. His eyes shifted towards the source, before nearly bulging out of his skull, with his jaws hinged wide open, from the lovely spectacle presented before him.

Kirche was now wearing a _really_ seductive set of nightwear, those being very revealing, spaghetti strapped black and purple nightgown, that reached to her mid-thighs and gave a REALLY nice peek at her cleavage, with white ribbon in the middle. The gown left her midriff area exposed, showing her navel and the toned belly. And finally matching stringed panties. **(2)**

She smirked and made a sexy pose, by bending slightly, while jutting her breasts up. "See something you like?" She inquired with wink, before glancing down at his lower region, then grinned knowingly. "Judging by the tent you got there. ***Giggle*** I think I got my desired response."

Saito nodded in slight daze, incapable of steering his eyes away from her. "I admit, I've seen _many_ women with amazing looks before, but dayum! That attire practically _screams_ sex appeal! This might sound pretty damn cheesy; _but_ I'm sure it wouldn't look anywhere nearly as good for the other girls, as it does on you, Kirche. To be frank; you are actually making the royalty of my world look plain in appearance." He honestly told her, earning a healthy blush from the redhead along with a happy smile, from the compliment.

But what he didn't tell her; he mostly meant the royalty of human standards... As you all know by now, Saito has a _rather_ big thing for elven females, who are more or less all considered a royalty -with AMAZING figures-. Not to mention; most of them are practically running around in bikini by daily basis, some wears even more daring _"armor"_ than the lingerie Kirche has on right now... Counting all the women he bedded so far, humans are actually the minority in his _conquest_ list. However, Kirche definitely was the most beautiful human girl he had ever seen so far! To be honest she is actually even rivaling some of the elves, that have always been known for their flawless beauty.

Saito then saw her stiffling a giggle with the back of her hand. "True, that line was rather similiar to something the Gramont boy would pull out from his _royally_ bleached ass." The redhead said with a teasing smile as she leaned down to the bed and started to crawl towards him slowly.

Saito cringed, that felt like a stab of metaphorical arrow into his chest! "Ugh! O-okay that had **got** to be the greatest form of damage, ever since I got here... I know I was being cheesy, but to that extent!?" He cried out in mock-hysterical manner, eyes still following her hypnotic movement.

Again she giggled in response, finally straddling his hips and gave a chaste kiss over his lips. When Kirche parted away, she gazed down at him lovingly, caressing his cheek. Meanwhile Saito brought his left hand up and started playing with her scarlet hair, that fell over her shoulders. This action made her smile even further.

"At least you're being genuinely honest... Unlike Guiche; your words don't possess the sense of pretense nor did you make any excuses when you..." She groaned with a look of annoyance. "Literally screwed around with the maid... Frankly, you are a _bit_ TOO honest, really."

Saito chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "Y-yeah, Pops had actually mentioned the same thing... But what can I say; lies tends to do more bad than good on the long run. Lie once, lie twice and before you know it, they have piled up to the point, where a _single_ slip causes the **major** cluster fuck to fall upon your ass, without lube! So I simply never bothered." He convincely told her, making the redhead to see her Familiar in a new light.

The Worgen then turned sheepish, immediately after. _"But,_ then again -depending on the situation- a _single sincere_ response could easily get the same results as well, hehe~!"

Kirche sweatdropped, then giggled immediately after. This was the man she had fallen hard for... And despite his antics and womanizing ways; she wouldn't have him any other way. She couldn't really argue much against the latter or it would make her a hypocrite, but she was intent on having Saito only for herself and vice versa. If anything, this night will be the trial for her, to give him a night so good, that he won't even _consider_ a glimpse at other women!

Unbeknownst to her; her plan is going to backfire by a big time! She's about to witness the (in)famous Worgen libido and Saito's prowess in bed first hand. Leaving her with no choice but to begrudgingly share her Saito with MANY harem sisters or face the risk of sex induced coma.

Kirche now made sultry grin. "But enough about that. How about finally some action?"

Saito mirrored her grin. "You're starting to speak my language there, lady!" He said, with a twiggle of his eyebrows.

She winked and sit upright, before reaching for something between the valley of her breasts. This earned a raised eyebrow from the Worgen, not that he minded the view though.

Saito blinked when she pulled her wand out from there of all places.

Kirche cast the silencing spell around the room with a flick of her wand. She looked pensive for a second, before perking up about something. She glanced behind her, down at the feet of the bed, where the sleeping form of the Onyxian whelpling was located. Then with a smile she added the spell to cover his surroundings as well. There was no doubt the little guy would get **quite** cranky, if his beauty-sleep gets interrupted every night, when she and her Darling happens to be in the mood... And considering their personalities and libido... Well, she got the feeling their nightly activities are going to be very frequent occurence.

After the preparations were done with, she placed the wand on the bedside table, before locking her amber orbs with his deep blues.

They gazed each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Kirche finally dived in for a heated kiss, tongues dancing and their hands wondering all over each other. There was no need for words, just the passion to fill each others deepest desires.

 ***Lemon Warning!***

 **[They Fucked, The End]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Just kidding, Enjoy! :P]**

 ***Warning! EXTRA long Kirche Lemon coming up!***

 _-Timer set, 10:38 pm-_

Kirche was having the time of her life, she was in heaven! The time at the bathroom -last night- was nothing compared to this moment right now. The voluptous redhead wasn't ashamed to admit that she was currently moaning like a bitch in heat -fitting term considering who/what her lover is- as she felt both her mouth and body being ravaged by his smooth, hot tongue (perks of being part canine/vulpine) and large, rough hands respectively.

"Mmmph~~!" Came yet another muffled moan, when Saito reached -both of his hands- underneath her seductive gown and started massaging her large breasts directly in a circular motion between his palms.

Saito smirked into the kiss, a glint of michief appeared in his half-lidded eyes. _'Lets try that...'_ With that thought, he channeled some Chi into the tip of his fingers and directed the energy into the cozy funbags.

"MMMMPHN-HAAAAHHH~~~~!?" The effects were instantaneous, when Kirche's eyes widened, before forcefully broke the kiss midway to scream out her intense orgasm. Some drool was leaking out at the corner of her lips.

Luckily there are some moves he could perform without triggering his transformation.

The trick Saito just did, was simply him generating a **very** miniature and perfectly unharmful version of **Crackling Jade Lightning**... **(4)** Another monk move of Pandaren people, however in this case Saito managed to improvise it to create some intense stimuli directly to the brain, through the nerves of ones body. Not unlike the electric massage, but more practical and far more flexible with proper Chi-control. Which in this case is Saito zapping directly at her erogenous zones of her body, all the while dulling her sense of pain to avoid any uncomfort.

And considering how sensitive woman's body is... Well lets just say they wouldn't be able get by with simple massages anymore, after a single Jade Light-Treatment...

Leave it to the local horndog to remake something that was purely meant for combat and literally perversing it's purpose...

"Ahh~ Wha- ***gasp* *pant*** W-what was that? W-what did you ***gulp*** do?" She rasped out.

The Worgen just grinned in smug manner. "Trade secret, babe!" He said with a wink.

Kirche managed to roll her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Whatever you say. But-" She blushed heavily, averting her eyes. "I-I loved it, c-could you?" The redhead timidly asked, in turn increasing the Worgen's ego even further, if his shit-eating grin was anything to go by. Knowing her unfinished request, he suddenly sprung up, earning a surprised and cute yelp from the dark skinned teen. Before she even realized, they changed their positions so that Saito was sitting upright with his legs crossed while she was comfortably sitting on his lap with her back leaning on his broad chest.

The redhead immediately sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his strong hands having their way with her bouncy melons from behind, through the clothing.

"Mmm~~ Your hands are magical, darling~~" She panted out with a smile and leaned more into his chiseled chest.

This went for a while before Saito frowned. He **really** liked her outfit and his manipulation of Chi-electricity could potentially ruin the fabric of her clothing. Kirche was definitely the type to go for the most expensive and flashy clothing and become the overly dramatic type if something were to even slightly sully her attire. Since he was intent on NOT being in the receiving side of the Bitch-Switch, the answer was simple...

"Yeah, this needs to go..."

Kirche made an intelligent. "Eh?"

"Yoink!"

"Areh?" Kirche blinked and looked down when she felt the cool night's air brush against her stiff nipples. Saito had pulled the nightgown's straps from the shoulders and down to her waist, exposing the gravity defying goods underneath it.

"Ahn~❤!" She instinctively closed her eyes and moaned when she felt him kneading on her boobs once more, while nibbing on her left earlobe. Kirche managed to look over her shoulder in a lustful haze, she had to prevent a shiver from seeing the slightly sadistic look on her lover's face.

 **"Enjoy the ride."** He huskily growled in her ear in a whisper, the redhead's breath hitched and felt her loins moistening even further, causing her to rub her thighs together. It felt like she was being in the mercy of a beast, which technically wasn't wrong.

Saito once more beginned his Monk-style Jade-electrotherapy and not a second later the pleasure hit Kirche full force from her chest region, making her moan out and twitch uncontrollably. He then placed his index fingers over her nipples and focused more of his Chi to the said digits and sensuously rubbed the perky tips.

"Nhaaahh~~❤! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh goosh! Noo~~❤! D-Darling! I-it's too much! AAhh!"

"Oh but my dearest Kirche! Were just getting started" He whispered with a smug look. He paused his ministrations -allowing her to breath- to re-position his hands so his right one was kneading her left breast across her chest, (Ahn!) while the left one reached down south.

The girl whimpered with a fake sob, she started to regret this request. "Uhh, I-I didn't take you for a bed sadist- **!?** Hyyaaaaaahn!?" All of sudden she felt two digits slip inside her love orifice. Without her even noticing, Saito had snaked his left hand inside her alluring G-strings and dipped his middle and ring finger inside her dripping pussy and the way his fingers were currently positioned, they were just barely in the reach of her G-spot. A factor he immediately used in his favor and gently 'clawed' the said spot.

"AAAhh~! D-dar-Nhyaaahn! P-please! I-I ca-AHH!? It's too GOOOOD!" Despite her half-hearted protests, she unconsciously spread her legs even wider giving the man better access over her nether lips.

Now to apply some Jade-Shock treatment...

 ***Zap!***

Her eyes widened, nearly jumping out of their sockets and her lips formed into a shameless smile as she rested her head over his shoulder. She already had tears forming in her eyes from the unadulterated pleasure her lover was making her going through.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH I-I CUM! YES~! CUMMIIIIIIIIII- ***Kiss!*** -MMMPPHH~~~~~❤❤❤!" Saito claimed her lips into a sloppy make-out session, Kirche's eyes were at this point rolling to the back of her head as she tried her best to respond to the kiss, as she was surfing on the waves of pure nirvana, while gyrating her hips against his hand to prolong the most intense orgasm she ever had.

"Mmph~~❤ ***Slurp!*** Ahn ***Kiss*** mooore~ Mmmph❤!" Kirche fully turned around on his lap, straddling him and pressing her naked chest against his, while locking her hands behind his neck. Before wholeheartedly attacked his lips with gusto, pushing Saito on his back on the bed's cushions.

Her sudden strength actually startled him a bit, not to mention she had one heck of a grip on him, he's actually losing the tongue war here!

Hell, he could swear her pupils became pink and heartshaped for a moment!

 _'Holy damn, d-did I flip her switch or something!? She became **really** endearing all of sudden, well more than usual and that is saying something!'_

"Mmmph~❤❤" Completely oblivious to his inner turmoils. Kirche just happily kept exploring the entirety of his oral cavity with her tongue, while seductively grinding her crotch against his fully raised tent, creating a wet smear all over his pants.

This is something Saito is going to dub as her Ardent persona, Feveret Kirche in the future.

Few lip-nibblings later she reluctantly broke the kiss with string of saliva between them, before bringing her lips back down over his jawline and slowly going south with many sensuous kisses and licks on the way all over his body.

When she reached his pants... Saito had to blink when his baggy pajama pants just seemed to... vanish? Leaving only his boxers on with the noticeable bulge straining against the fabric...

 _'T-that was a neat trick... But seriously where'd they go?'_

Kirche placed her hands on the bed next to his hips, then looked up at him sexily, while using her teeth to grap the front hem of his underwear. And _slowly_ pulling them down to get her price and never breaking the eye-contact.

The spectacle made Saito gulp down his saliva, he never knew human girls could be like this...

 ***Boing!* (Cue elephant sound effect)**

Kirche had finally unleashed the beast, which kind of smacked her on the nose when it suddenly sprung out as she pulled his underwear down enough... She didn't seem to mind that, although it did seem to bring her out of her overly lust-controlled mindset... ***Snicker*** Apparently his schlung literally smacked the slut out of her! Okay enough about bad jokes...

Her next response was to take a firm grip on it's shaft and stare at it with the same awe as she did back in the bathtub yesterday and pumped it few times, earning a groan of pleasure from the man...

"W-while I've already seen it last night. B-but it really is big... Are all males like this?" She asked in curiosity not pausing her ministrations on his cock.

Saito had a thoughtful look, then answered. "Hmm, I'd say -in human standards- average is around 5 to 6 inches, so I'm fairly above that. Although we Worgen tend to hang like horses in our true form."

Kirche remembered the time she jokingly inquired him about his tool size as a Worgen. _'11 inches... I-I think he mentioned...'_ She gulped imagining herself being pushed down all-fours, with him above her and-

The sound of snickering brought her attention back towards the man, who now had an amused look.

"You're drooling Kirch." He elaborated with a smirk, sitting upright.

She immediately started to wipe her lips, flustered.

"Could it be, you were imagining yourself being ravaged by the Worgen-me?" Saito knowingly asked.

"..." She averted her eyes, blushing madly.

He grinned. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"..."

"But to be honest... I'm happy..." Hearing his soft tone, Kirche brought her gaze back to meet his eyes and blushed from seeing his soft and genuine smile, opposing to his usual -near permanent- smug smirks and grins.

"This means, you're at least considering it... As you know by now; what you see now -while it's part of my lineage- it's basically nothing more than a high-grade illusion, that changes my appearance to the cellular levels. And it's mostly used in the means of hiding-in-sight from people." He then brought his hand to caress her cheek, which she leaned upon happily, loving his touch. "And so far; you are the **first** human not to feel mortified at the thought of being intimate with a Worgen..." He elaborated with a small smile of gratitude and brought her up for deep kiss.

 _'Darl- Saito...'_ She then closed her eyes and responded wholeheartedly to the kiss.

Back in Azeroth, most races he bedded and accepted his true-self were mostly among the Draenei and the elven races, but as for the humans; they were pretty much ALL only into races that shared their own appearances. Well truth to be told, Saito was same in that regard with his preferences for human-like females... So while some of the women back there were okay with him being a Worgen and having sex with him... They made it _rather_ clear to do it as **human** and NO literal **doggy** -styles.

Well Meya technically _might_ be the first one not to be bothered at the thought, considering her playful reaction back then. But he knew better NOT to bring that up now, when the mood is going so well as it is now.

 ***Squeeze***

"Eep!?" Saito made rather unmanly yelp -breaking the kiss-, when Kirche suddenly squeezed his tool with more force than necessary.

Kirche once more had that seductive, yet playful look over her beautiful features.

"Time for a small payback for playing my body like that." She once more started her ministrations, while bringing her face closer to his crotch. The manly odor made her feel light in the head, she then shook her head and glanced up with a small smirk.

"Just so you know; you're not the only one, who knows few tricks with magic."

Saito blinked. "Eh? What do yo-" His eyes widened with his lips in a wide 'O' shape. "OOOOHHH~!? Holy fff-!? Whahaa~~!?" He practically howled from the intense heat wrapped around his prick.

Kirche was now sucking on his cock with utmost intensity, popping her head and pumping the rod with her right hand at the same time. She kept her other hand on the bed for balance. After experiencing the thing Saito did to her with his fingers, that nearly turned her into a cock-craving whore. She decided to do something similiar using her fire element. Simply put; focusing her magic around her mouth to give it the feel identical to insides of an hot oven.

Not to the point of burning his cock off though, that would be more than a pain to deal with afterwards! Pun intended.

While true that the mages of Halkeginia requires wands as their catalysts to cast their magic outside their bodies, however -while limited- they are capable of channeling their magic inside their bodies for few feats, without any assistance from wands. Although they have yet to learn the way to do the same and let it OUT of their bodies without the need for a wand...

Oh well. Back to the enthusiastic redhead, who's currently giving literally the hottest blowjob the horndog ever had.

"Mm~ ***Sluurp!*** Mmmph~~ ***suck*** Nha-Mrrpmph~" The erotic sounds Kirche made just further increased the Worgen's lust. The sensation was starting to become unbearable for him, so he instinctively grapped a fistful of the redhead's luscious hair around both sides of her head and pushed her forwards, making her nose touch his crotch.

Kirche's eyes widened in shock, making surprised gurgling noises, before she relaxed her throat and placed a hand over his hips, while the other reached south towards her aching vulva. Doing her best to ignore the gag reflex and went with the flow as Saito guided her head to deepthroat him, while her tongue kept working the underside of his shaft.

Good thing she was quick to adabt to his size and having her throat violated...

"MMmphh~ Mrrrlph!? ***Sluuuurp!*** MmmMnnhhh~~❤!" Along with the heat, the vibrations in her throat when she moaned, caused Saito to go crosseyed at this point.

"FuuaaAAACKK!" He bellowed, thrusting his cock down her throat to the base of his crotch and holding her head in place.

 ***Splurt!***

"MMPH!? Mmh? ***Gulp*** Mnnph~ ***Sluurp~!* *Gulp*** Mnnhh~~❤ ***Gulp*** ❤" Unlike last time, she managed to take all of his seed and not wasting a single drop. She decided she liked- No, loved the taste!

 _'That's it Darling~❤ Give me all your love~~❤! Ahh, it's so hot!'_

" ***Sluuurp~*** Mmm- ***Pop!*** Nhaah! ***Pant*** T-thank you for the meal~❤ ***Lick*** " She said in daze as she started licking his cock clean from any residue liquids of his essence.

While she was doing that, Saito now had his head resting on the pillow under him. His face was flustered and a goofy grin was placed over his lips, even while he was gasping for air.

 _'Best. Blowjob. EVER!'_

Pros of being in his human form; Other than the ability to kiss _and_ touch(grope) _certain_ places of opposite sex properly. The likelihood of his dick being **completely** wrapped during intercourses or fellatios, to make the sessions more pleasurable for BOTH parties... His Worgen-self didn't really have that convenience... Only a select few could take his full size without some uncomfort and deepthroating him would be next to impossible without accidentally dislodging someone's jaw... Although, titfucks were awesome as a Worgen, with someone with huge enough rack!

Well it's also worth to mention that love making IS definitely easier to manage in human shape when your own size is more equivalent to your partner...

He then felt movement and noticed Kirche straddling his waist once more and her face placed next to his ear.

"I'd like to be the one on top." Kirche seductively whispered and leaned back, she now managed to completely remove the gown that had been resting on her waist ever since the sex-shock-treatment.

"Be my quest!" Saito exclaimed with a goofy grin, before frowning slightly in concern. "Although, while I'm PERFECTLY okay with this, but what about you? We haven't exactly known each other for more than a day?"

Kirche however just outright deadpanned down at the man she's straddling, from his remark. "Really? After getting to this point? Besides, I don't see how _that_ stopped you from bending that maid over and fuck her brains out... If the description you gave to _everyone,_ back there was any indication..."

The Worgen had the tendency to look sheepish, from her frank retort. "Touché... However, I may as well be more considerate towards the one I'm literally bonded with for life. In a way, you've already got the greater privilege over the others I've shared a bed with. The majority being just that; Friends-with-benefits." He finished with a shrug, before he grinned goofily. "Also, the fact your fellatio skills are near Godlike, does help!"

The Ardent seductress shook her head in mock exasperation, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well, to humor you; YES I'm quite sure! And if you don't want me to lock you somewhere during days to keep you away from other girls AND suffer major cases of blue balls every night. I'd suggest you to shut up and fuck me. Capish?"

Saito gulped nervously. "C-crystal..."

She nodded with a smile and reached at her waist to remove her panties, but Saito put his larger hands over hers, stopping her.

This earned himself an odd look from the redhead, he elaborated. "Leave them on. They make you look even sexier."

Kirche's beautiful visage now sported a playful smile and asked with a raised eyebrow. "Fetish?"

He chuckled and had a goofy smile. "One of many!"

 ***Giggle*** "As you wish Darling~" She sultry said, as she pushed her panties to the side exposing her most sacred place.

She was about to finally dock herself down on Saito's pole, but then hesitated. She was **not** really a fan for pain and she was WELL aware that girl's 'first time' -in most cases- hurts like hell!

Seeing her sudden hesitation and knowing the reason for why; Saito decided to help her out. "If you'd like; I know a technique that allows me to temporarily soothe the sense of pain completely."

Kirche immediately perked up by that, with grateful sigh she nodded. "Please do... I-I just... REALLY don't like pain."

Saito nodded with a smile, but inwardly he grinned amusedly. _'She's pretty much the opposite of Katerea in that regard... Oh well, she's gonna love **"that"** sort of pain soon enough~ although, back to track...'_ His eyes now focused on her pelvic region. "Then excuse me..." He reached his arm forward and placed his palm over her pelvis.

Kirche watched curiously as her eyes followed the said limb -now resting on her pelvis-, she blinked when she saw some kind of green mist forming around his palm. The redhead's eyes widened and let out a low moan from the sudden warmth and the euphoric sensation that this 'technique' gave away. This would be a slight side-effect from it being attentively focused on the insides of her sex -more specifically around her hymen-, the VERY sensitive bits.

 _ **'Surging Mist'**_ "There, it's done! While temporary, this should last for couple of hours at least." He withdrew his hand, before meeting Kirche's amber orbs. "I'm not exactly a doctor, ***snort*** _quite_ far from it. But you might feel some tingling sensation, after the effects wears off." _ **  
**_

She nodded with flushed expression, as she breathed heavily. "T-this kinda feels like cheating..."

Saito just shrugged casually. "If you ask me, you have all the right to cheat off the pain. Considering we Worgens aren't exactly good at holding ourselves back from our urges, especially during mating and I would rather hear you cry out of pleasure than pain."

Kirche grinned playfully. "Oh? Was that a challenge I hear? Well consider it-" She reached her hand between her legs to grasp his hardened tool and aimed it at her lower lips. "-Accepted!" She exclaimed, pulling all of her courage, before thrusting her hips down and stabbing herself with his cock.

"AH~!?" She immediately gasped for air, getting crosseyed when she felt his tool reach the deepest parts of her pussy. And true to the Worgen's assurances; there wasn't any pain, only a numb sensation when his dick punched through her hymen, along with the pleasure beyond measure...

Saito wasn't faring that much better. _'H-holy hell she's tight, I know it's for being a virgin but damn! And her pussy feels like a molten core! Traits of being a firemage I quess. Hm?'_ He then blinked at the spectacle before him. Kirche's body was shaking erratically, while her insides tightened almost painfully around his rod, making him groan at the sensation. _'Ugh, D-did she cum only by putting it in? Wow, she really has one damn sensitive body.'_ He glanced back up to meet her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes... T-the sensation i-it's unlike a-anything I've- Mm~! felt beforee~. Aahh~❤ D-Darliing~ I, I-!" She timidly started gyrating her hips and rested her hands on his chiseled chest as she let out more of her lust filled moans. Absolutely loving the feel how his thick rod was grinding against her walls, not noticing her virgin blood being spilled over his crotch as she grinded about.

"Oooh❤ Founder~~! It's good! Sex is-! Sex is so good~~❤! Haahn! N-neeh? Saitoohh~~❤ p-please move! Make me feel good!" Kirche moaned in delirious lust, riding him with more force and started rubbing her own breast.

Needless to say Saito became wide-eyed and slack jawed in shock, from the sudden change his Ardent Goddess went through after the penetration...

 _'I-is she really a virgin!?'_ He glanced down where they were currently joined together. _'Y-yup... There's the proof alright... Fascinating... First a maid who's overly zealous over getting "punished" by her master. And now a high-grade temptress, who turns into total nymphomaniac whenever she experiences intense orgasms... Oh boy, what else could this world possibly offer next?'_ He bemused to himself.

"Saitoo~~? Hurry and fuck me already~~!" Kirche whined as she grinded her hips impatiently.

Saito's eyes twitched, before shrugging and took a hold of her hips. "You want it that bad?" He pulled back until only his tip was inside. "Then take it, you damn nympho!" Then thrusted all the way to her cervix, making her nearly scream her lungs out.

Saito had to grit his teeth together when her vaginal walls once more tightened around him like a glove too many sizes too small. With some effort he started to pound in and out of her fiery hot pussy with hard thrusts.

"AHHN~~❤ AHH! AH! YES! T-THAT'S IT! FUCK ME! HAAAHN~~❤❤!" After a few tries she finally found the correct rhythm and synchronized the hip thrusts with her lover.

As she bounced on her cock with gusto... Her gorgeus tits followed suit... Saito was completely mesmerized by the view of her jugs jiggling the way they did. So he reached up towards the funbags and took a firm grip on them. Once more making her scream out in ecstasy.

"Mine!" Saito possessively said.

The seductress sighed in pleasure and smiled happily, as she placed her hands over his own.

"Yes! Yours~❤! Play with my tits, Darling~❤! Mmmh! F-fondle them to your heart's content~~!"

They went at it like this for some while, before shifting their positions so they both were now sitting upright. Bodies now snuggly rubbing against each other as the redhead eagerly bounced on Saito's lap, legs intervined behind his waist. The latter having his way with the girl's firm buttocks and guiding her movements by lifting her up and down on his length accordingly.

" ***Kiss!*** Ahnm~~❤ ***Gasp* *Lick*** S-Sai-nMmhhp~~❤❤!" Kirche moaned his name between gasps in the intense make out. This continued for the next fifteen or so minutes, before Kirche reached yet another orgasm, with Saito groaning loudly from the deathgrip her pussy had over his dick. It required one heck of a willpower, willing himself not to cum whenever she tightened like that... His male pride depended on it!

...

You know what... Screw the pride! His Worgen stamina would keep him going limp anyway!

 ***Splurt!***

"AAAAAHHHHNNN~~~~❤❤❤! I-I can feel your hot spunk- Ooohh~❤ deep inside me~!" She gleefully moaned out, biting her lips. Then she blinked, when her words caught up with her brain.

Wait... His spunk inside her?

"D-Darling!?" Kirche incredulously glared at the man, who just came inside her, without her verdict and possibly risking pregnancy. Sure the sensation of his hot seed spreading inside her walls -prolonging her own climax- felt absolutely incredible, euphoric even! BUT she wasn't ready to take care of any bastard children, especially at this age, thank you very much! Besides! Kids meant less sex! So double NOPE! **(5)**

"Huh? Oooh!... My bad! I forgot to mention it!" Saito rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Kirche raised an eyebrow, her glare lessening from confusion, but narrowed menacingly enough to urge him explain it.

.

 _-Brief Chi-Point of Fertility explanation later-_

The redhead blinked. "T-that's... Really convenient..." She said in awe.

Saito grinned. "I know right!"

Kirche brought her index finger over her tempting lips, musing over the subject. "Soo~ We could basically have sex all the time and as many times we want. Whenever and however we bloody well wish, without ANY protection needed. Even with you filling me up to the brim and there still wouldn't be any risks for unwelcome consequences?"

"E'yup! That's pretty much the gist of it! My kind is also immune to catch any form of diseases so STDs are also out from the count!" He declared with a wide grin.

She stared at him in newfound reverence. She had said this before, but she will say it again... Her Familiar was PERFECT!

He got the looks.

He was charming.

He was strong.

He could easily win battles against mages.

His personality mixed with hers perfectly.

He could do some magic.

He was amazing in the art of kissing.

His touch was addicting...

Sex with him is FANTASTIC!

And now she even learned he could freely make himself sterile to prevent impregnation AND apparently is free from all forms diseases!

By Brimir... She may just even be willing to lose her nobility status as whole, if it means for her to be with her Familiar... To be honest... She didn't really have much to lose if she did... Considering how her family was...

Other than Tabitha, she didn't really have anything else to truly call precious...

Enough of that!

Now there's one last thing for her to check!

"Although, the only inconvenient _consequence_ I could think of, is the incapability to walk properly for few days~" Saito told her playfully.

Namely, his stamina... In bed~❤

Kirche now had a predatory gaze in her lustful ambers, as she looked into the Worgen's eyes.

"Want to test that theory?" She said in a seductive whisper, while stroking his chest with her slender fingers.

The man made a predatory grin of his own and took a firm grip of her buttocks, their sexes were still conjoined, with Saito's Jr. springing fully back to life inside her.

"Ahn❤" Something she liked very much.

The ravenette then pushed the girl down on the bed's cushion, (Kya~) with his hands on her firm and round ass keeping her lower body slightly aloft from the bed's surface.

Saito looked down on her with a toothy grin. "You asked for it!" Then he once more started to fuck her deep and hard with steady thrusts!

"AAhh~! AH!-AH!-Ahhn❤❤! Oooh~~! Yes❤!" Her back arched -amplifying her chest further-, from the force of his strokes. Seeing her breasts sticking out the way they did, Saito leaned down and started suckling on one of her nipples -teeth involved-.

"Hyaahn~~!" She gripped on to the sheets and once more locked her legs behind his waist, before she started to buckle her own hips to meet his powerful thrusts.

It was truly fortunate she put the silencing spell around her room or else no one would be sleeping through her banshee-like screams, the Worgen howls and the sounds of her bed hitting against the wall...

This was going to be one passionate and looong night!

 _-1:45 am-_

"Oh, Founder~~! Nnhah! Yes! F-fuck me harder! Deeper! Ahh❤! Darliiiiing~~❤❤!" Kirche screamed at the top of her lungs as she was being taken from behind relentlessly. Her was tongue lolling out, face set into the fucked stupid smile, while her arms desperately trying to hold her weight and not collapse under her.

They have been going at it for about 3 hours nonstop by now.

Her string panties -Saito insisted having on- has long since been disgarded during this sex marathon.

The redhead's body was entirely covered in sweat, along with smears of cum of her lover, when he decided to basically mark her completely with his scent. Not even her hair was spared, making it all sticky from his thick jizz.

She had already lost the count how much they had climaxed by now.

" ***Groan!*** I-I'm going to blow again! Come'ere! Have another treat!" Saito said with a smirk, then pulled out of her, before offering his cock to her lips. Which she took in without hesitation and started deepthroating him, while fingering her dripping core. Not at all bothered by their compined juices covering his shaft.

"Mmrrrph~~❤! Mmph~❤ Lheww- ***Sluuuurp!*** Mm~ Iww- Mmnrrhh~~❤❤ Ouumh❤! ***slurp*** " **(Let. It. Out)**

"Guuhhh! G-genkai!" **(6)**

 ***Spluurt!***

"Mmmph~~~❤❤❤ ***Gulp!* *Gulp!*** "

 _-3:51 am-_

"Cumming! I-I'm cumming again! AAAAAHHHH~~~~~❤❤!" Kirche screamed out, yet another mindblowing orgasm reached her for like a upteenth time now. You could clearly hear her voice was getting really hoarse from all the screams and moans she've let out this night. One really impressive set of lungs with that girl... For it to take over five hour nonstop fuck session to finally make an effect in her voice cords.

They were currently positioned at the edge of the bed with their feet on the floor. Kirche was once more on his lap bouncing up and down -practically dancing- on Saito's still hardened shaft, hands placed over his thighs for leverage. While Saito kneaded her breasts from behind again.

"M-me too!" Saito grunted through grit teeth and took a harsh grip on her breasts.

 ***Splurt!***

"A-aaahhh~~ N-nooo~~❤ I-I'm gonna- ***Gasp!?*** A-agaainnnh~~❤❤!" She cooed as she came for the second time consecutively, due to his hot seed filling and painting her insides white, while she was still not finished with the waves of her first orgasm. Basically she was having two seperate orgasms simultaneously, on top of each other.

Not long after, they both collapsed backwards on the bed's soft cushions... Which felt like lying down on a sobbing wet towels from all the sweat and... other juices... Needless to say the sheets were all in the state of complete mess... Literally...

Saito's semi-hard cock finally popped out of her well-used pussy. (Ahn..) He was now hugging her waist from behind, while Kirche had her head rested on his left shoulder -eyes closed-. They were both breathing heavily, desperately gasping for air. Kirche even more so... Her body was shaking heavily and was basically panting like dog suffering from a heatstroke, with her tongue out and drool tickling her lips.

His stamina in bed? Double CHECK with extra!

 ***Lemon End***

" ***Pant*** T-that was... ***gulp*** A-amazing..." Kirche managed to barely rasp out, beyond tired from all the rutting they went through.

"Yeah..." Saito then let out a tired chuckle. "Now I'll be damned... You actually managed to keep up with me..."

Kirche smiled -too tired to even let out a giggle- and turned her head slightly to face him, then kissed his cheek chastily. "T-that's my line, Darling..." She whispered playfully. "Well?"

"Hm?" Saito rose an eyebrow to her.

"Was my performance to your satisfaction? Won't I be enough as your mistress?" She asked with a small smirk, although there was tone of hope in her voice.

He blinked, before responding with a shrug. "I admit. For a human, you far exceeded my expectations. And you even managed burn off my remaining stamina..."

Kirche made a effort for a sluggish fist pump motion, along with silent squeal of "Yatta! **(7)** ".

Saito smiled at her actions, before his smile turned into a sadistic smirk, eyes full of mischief.

"Of my **Human** side that is!"

Hearing this Kirche's own smirk deflated with a blink and gave out an intelligent "Eh?" with dot-eyed expression.

 ***POOF!***

Where she last felt skin against skin, was now replaced by skin against soft and thick layers of dark fur. And the next thing the redhead knew, her back was resting on the bed. Then her eyes was met with a large vulpine muzzle, currently twisted into a toothy smirk, while a pair of predatory eyes staring down at her, like prey.

Saito licked around his muzzle.

 **"Now then! Are you ready to truly test your limits as the FIRST human against the Worgen-me?"**

Since she was already seemingly -more or less- fantasizing of getting fucked by him as a Worgen to try out his further enlarged manhood. Taking in the facts she was perfectly okay with him eating her pussy out as a Worgen. So why not just give her the test ride of a real thing? Better sooner than later anyway, right?

In a way, Saito's logical thinking is rather messed up.

Although he will make sure to hold his Worgen strength back. He didn't want to hurt her afterall. But she WILL be sore after, there's no doubt about that...

Kirche's eyes widened in horror, but considering how her thighs were rubbing together, with her loins moistening and aching like crazy? She was actually getting more excited if anything...

Her face was set into a strained, nervous smile as she met his fiery gaze.

"W-wait! I-I'm still sore and m-my heart isn't prepa-!? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHN~~~~~❤❤❤❤❤!" Saito drove himself back inside the dark skinned teen, before she could even finish her sentence. Giving her the whole new sense of fulfilment in her hungry core.

 **"Time for Round 2 and after that comes the Round 3, 4, 5 and the list goes on! MUAHAHAHAHA!"** With that declaration he started his more reserved, but powerful thrusts. **  
**

Kirche couldn't help but whimper inwardly... _'Oh Dear Brimir... I summoned a fucking sex demon...'_

...

Pun not intended...

Okay maybe she should reconsider this... It would be near suicide to handle him by herself every night... BUT if she needs to share, she would make DAMN sure she will be his top woman! The redhead resolutely declared in her mind, before falling into the sinful pleasures of the night again, as the Worgen took her over and over and over again... Kirche knew, what she's doing now would be considered morally and humanly wrong in the public view. But something in her subconsciousness, couldn't make her care a less about it and threw such suggestions away...

And throughout this Ardent night, her room was filled with nothing but the sounds of screams of pure pleasure, mixed with howls and sadistic laughing.

Saito wasn't kidding... She was NOT going to walk straight tomorrow... If AT ALL!

Needless to say, the night she lost her virginity will forever and ever be crafted in her memory!

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - That's a wrap!**

 **Okay... To be honest I have no idea how I ended up prolonging that lemon so far... Over 5K on focused on the lemon... Well I quess it's more meaningful, since it was the main girl's first time... Right?**

 **Uhh, hopefully I didn't go too far? I mean I practically just turned her into a total whore in bed...  
**

 **Damn my perverted mind...**

* * *

 **Man, I just realized; I must be the SLOWEST guy when it comes to proceed the plot forward... I mean I've been beating around the bush quite a lot lately in my chapters... -_-''  
**

 **Next chapter is likely going to be the 3 day gap in fast-forwarded form. Featuring; maybe some more citrus(Meya, Kirche) and finally Louise's summon!**

 **If curious; Siesta lemons will likely occur only after the f** ** **iasco** with Count Mott.  
Hmm, should I put him six feet under (likelyhood to get into trouble with kingdom... If caught) or repeat the action done with Sticks and just humiliate him? (traumatize/blackmail him to silence)**

 **.**

 **Now then, it's pretty much decided on Kirche's behalf that she WILL lose her original magic for Void. BUT I will come up with something that allows her to use WoW magic, more specifically the spells from Fire mage talent tree. Which should be rather obvious.**

 **Oh and what Void spells should she have at her disposal? In the hopes of NOT making her too OP, I want to limit her Void spells to a certain degree. I will not be giving her the "Explosion" spell, that will be exclusively for Louise's use only (and maybe Joseph, if he steals it again). Even with my bashing she STILL earns the rights of ownership for that spell. :)**

 **To name a few;**

 **\- Dispel (dispels all forms of magic, or should it too be Zero exclusive?)**

 **\- World Door (Dimension Travel, but this will appear far, FAR back in the story.)**

 **Although that being said, from what I know; there really isn't a large variety of Void spells in the first place (With Louise knowing 5 and she knew more Void spells than anyone else.). So it wouldn't come as a shock with Kirche learning only few Void spells.**

 **If possible could you guys help me come up with suitable Void spell for her?**

 **.**

 **Please leave a Review or I'll Sic a Worgen on yeh! :P  
**

 **Peace!**

* * *

 **Harem list:**

 **Confrimed:**

 **\- Kirche (Main)  
**

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)**

 **\- Meya (OC - Medaka (Medaka Box))**

 **\- Siesta**

 **\- Jessica**

 **\- Tiffania**

 **\- Longueville/Fouquet**

 **Unconfirmed/Unsure:**

 **\- Henrietta (?)  
**

 **\- Sheffield**

 **\- Cattleya**

 **\- Sylphid (!?)**

 **\- Guiche's mom (OC MILF - Shizuka (HOTD))**

* * *

 **(1) I might be wrong, but isn't Worgen technically counted as one?**

 **(2) The same set she attempted to first seduce Saito in canon.**

 **(3) There certainly are many others but just mentioning those that Saito deems... mateable?**

 **(4) Well leave it to me for a WoW ability to be reinvented for sex... Oh well!**

 **(5) I don't know about you guys, but to me; she would rather be the type to prefer one helluva sex-life over your typical family-life with children. At first at least. (even the canon)**

 **(6) Genkai = "limit" or "Hitting the limit" in japanese.  
**

 **(7) Yatta = "I did it" or "Yes!" (Cry of victory)**

* * *

 **Omake Time!**

 **.**

 **Omake 1: Panties True Owner! (Idea came from AnimeA55Kicker's Review, from some time ago)**

It was the day for Louise's second attempt to summon her Familiar spirit. The magic circle and all other necessities were in place, with Professor Colbert supervising the event. Her classmates were also gathered around, curious for the results or just there to see her fail again.

There was also a bet going on whether or not she would summon a set of brassiere to go along with the panties she got the last time.

"What do ya think she's going to summon Scarlet?" Saito asked his master.

Kirche shrugged, but her visage sported a look for amusement. "Beats me, with her luck; wouldn't be surprise if she summoned pair of boxers this time" The redhead giggled as she said that.

Saito just snorted. "Well we're just about to witness that."

Like the Worgen said, Valliere's youngest child now rose her wand and beginned the ritual, with determined expression.

 **"My servant. T** **hat existed somewhere in this vast universe.** **My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call.** **I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance-"**

Like last time; the energy build up to incredible levels with every word she chanted. The magic circle on the ground steadily glowed brighter by every second, wind picked up and the ground shook.

 **"-and appear!"**

 ***BOOOOM!***

And there was the infamous Zero fireworks...

There was a chorus of sighs. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ Were their collective thoughts.

After a moment a shadowed figure could be seen within the smokescreen.

"Oh? I can see something." Saito pointed out.

That caught everyone's attention, true to the Worgen's words a humanoid figure could be seen in the smokescreen... And it was LARGE.

"Tabi, could you?" Kirche asked her best friend, with the said girl silently nodding and cast a small burst of wind to clear the smoke away...

As the being came perfectly into everyone's view... Well the reaction that followed shortly after, were disastrous at best... Especially for guys...

""HUUUUURRRLLLLLL~~~~!"" Every single male immediately started puking their guts out...

"Iyaaah~~! What is that thing!?" Girls screamed, sheet pale.

 ***Thud!***

"Daarliiing!?" Kirche screamed seeing her belowed Familiar vomiting and crying tears of blood as he fell on his back, out cold...

"Arah~? How did I end up here? I'm sure I was in the _The Charming Fairies_ just second ago" Came the masculine voice -trying to sound feminine-... The... Thing Louise summoned was a male who's basically mountain of muscles, with thin french mustache and goatee... However the terrifying part about this bear of a man is that he had hideous makeup with red lipstick on his thick lips and wore white choker, white wristbands, women's purple sports bra and skin tight shorts -that only reached to the base of his tights-.

"Z-Zero! You certainly weren't wrong, when you said; you were going to summon something terrific!" Terrified Kirche called out while kneeling by Saito's side while holding his hand, as if he was in a deathbed...

Louise couldn't come up with any comebacks, being too shocked to the core to do so.

Colbert tried to keep straight face, but it seemed to be failing, considering that his face was turning green.

"M-Miss. Valliere, p-please proceed and finish the ritual... Not that I blame you if you were to refuse, but there are no 3rd changes however..." He professionally said.

The pinkette paled by considerable amount. Should she give up being mage and get scolded by her mother and Eleonore-nee-sama... Or kiss the monstrosity before her and not get expelled... Fuck she honestly couldn't choose which one was worse!

After loooong and hard inner dispute, she went for the latter.

She shakingly approached the drag queen, with a twitching eyebrow. She was about start her chanting, but the man cut her off.

"Arraah~~ Aren't you the cutest little thing~~! Oh my... You are quite pale, here let me cheer you up with a biiig smoooch!" He said then puckered his lips while leaning down towards the Valliere girl.

Her eyes widened and now she was completely pale, time seemed to slow as the man closed in.

Second later she decided... "Fuck this! Screw Nobility I'm going home!" The pinkette strongly stated, then turned and ran...

"Arah~? Mattenassaaiiiiii~~~~! **(Please wait)** Huhuhu~~!" The... _Mademoiselle..._ Creepily laughed and pursued the girl. Deeming the girl as a precious gem to work for his Inn... Completely ignoring all the nobles nearby...

Everyone nearby grimaced harshly, while giving their prayers for the infamous Zero girl. ' _It was fun while it lasted. May thy rest in piece!'_

All of Halkeginia could hear loud scream of a young girl...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Well needless to say the poor girl got Scarron(-ed) for life...

Pun intended...

.

.

 **Omake 2: Lingerie Summoner?**

It was yet another day for Louise's attempt to summon her Familiar spirit. People have already lost the count for it, yet for some reason she has not been kicked out from the Academy... Propably her parents kept bribing the staff... The magic circle and all other necessities were in place, with Professor Colbert nonchalantly reading some random book by the courtesy of Tabitha, who let him borrow it during these events, since as a teacher he had the responsibility being present whenever the summoning occured. Her classmates were once more gathered around, all with bored expressions, mostly just there to see her fail again and get the results for completely different matter.

"What do ya think it's going to be this time Scarlet?" Saito asked his master.

Kirche shrugged, but her visage sported a look for amusement. "Beats me, at this point only the male's underwear seem to be left untouched." The redhead giggled as she said that.

Saito just snorted.

Valliere's youngest child now rose her wand and beginned the ritual, with grumpy but determined expression.

 **"My servant. T** **hat existed somewhere in this vast universe.** **My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call.** **I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance-"**

Like last time; the energy build up to incredible levels with every word she chanted. The magic circle on the ground steadily glowed brighter by every second, wind picked up and the ground shook.

 **"-and appear!"**

 ***POOF!***

There it came... Another magnificently tailored DD-Cup brassiere...

"Pay up." One of the random students boringly said, as he held his hand over to one of his friends, who just groaned and peacefully handed him 500 écu.

Nowadays there is a popular betting pool going on, whether or not she would summon a set of brassiere or pair of panties whenever she attempts the next summon.

"Brimir Damn it! Why!?" Louise hysterically screamed to the heavens.

"Well on the bright side you are not running out of undergarments... Although you still need to drink your milk to even make them fit without paddings." Kirche commented while laughing. Earning a murderous look from the pinkette, before she stomped off, with the new bra set.

"I honestly wonder where she actually summons those from..." Kirche mused clearly amused, with a hint of wonder.

"Well whoever it is, that person would most definitely be pissed by now... The lingerie she keeps popping out, doesn't seem to be from the cheapest side..."

.

 _-Meanwhile in Azeroth-_

"AGAIN!?" A voluptous woman screamed out with utmost fury. Someone has been keeping stealing her lingerie for a year now, with the intervals of at least once in every 3 weeks!

"And it just happened to be the ones I just bought! I fucking paid 4000 Gold from those! I swear if I see whoever kept doing this, I will butcher his or her sorry ass, before feeding the remains to a Core Hound!"

.

.


	10. Post-Sex Fiasco

**A/N - Before we start, I have some bad news...**

 **I'm sorry to say this, bu- uhm hold on a sec... _*Plays sad violin/piano music*_  
**

 **There! Now where was I... Oh right *Clears throat***

 ** **I'm sorry to say this, but** it seems it's going to be busy at work once again... So my boss has assigned me to this new office as a local IT-support guy...(Not so hyped about it ) And the contract with that place apparently is going to last for the next three years... ****In other words I won't be having as much of freetime as before, so don't expect any fast updates anytime soon...**

 **But I do and try to continue my fics whenever I get the change during freetime, be it in the office (if it's a silent day at work) or weekends. (If I'm not lazy)  
**

 **That's pretty much it, this time with legitimate reason in case there won't be any updates popping out for a while...  
**

 **Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

 **UPDATE - Went through the chapters 1-6 and made some changes between lines here and there (nothing major to really affect the story) and quick paragraph fixes.**

* * *

 **OH! One more thing, I've released a new Worgen Saito-based fanfic called "Team SKAR" which is basically a RWBY crossover with few characters used from other series; ZnT, DxD, LoL and Warcraft. At the moment it only has a Codex page made to portrait the team members of SKAR.  
Please check it out, if you haven't noticed it yet by now. :)**

 **Speaking of which, I've finally finished the Vol. 3 of RWBY and it has been a BLAST. Don't wanna spoil anything but there's two things I gotta say;  
One: I cried at the end...  
And Two: Cinder... you're a _hot_ chick (pun intended) and all, but seriously FUCK YOU!**

 **That's all sorry for my rambling. :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I don't own anything, except OCs... Well sort of...**

 **.**

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/beast voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Post-Sex Fiasco  
**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-Kirche's room, early morning-_

The room was in a state of **complete** disaster...

The bed had splinters...

Cracks were formed over the walls...

Broken furnitures spread across the floor...

Everything was covered in sweat and... Unmentionable bodily liquids...

And finally...

The room ABSOLUTELY **reeked** of SEX... and wet dog...

The culprits?

Currently spooning each other, sleeping peacefully, with no care in the world... STILL conjoined by their genitals...

Saito's large form was easily covering Kirche's smaller frame; his arms were protectively placed around her body, with his jaw resting on the top of her head. Meanwhile Kirche was comfortably snuggled into his warm embrace, with a pleasant smile, albeit a tired one considering their earlier activities. She didn't need any blanket -which were currently laying on the floor- since his fur kept her warm and the deep sounds of his steady breathing was practically lulling her to sleep.

Bright sunrays were shining through the window upon the two. But since Saito's back was faced to the said window with Kirche located in his embrace, the light didn't really reach their eyelids, so they just continued enjoying their respective realm of dreams.

After few minutes you could even hear the loud tower bells' ringing outside, meaning it was already noon...

The sounds of bells was starting to stir the redhead awake, while ironically...

 ***ZZzz-Zzz~~***

The one with far more sensitive hearing; somehow managed to completely ignore the bells and sleep it off like a log.

"Mmm..." Kirche moaned out sleepily, with her eyes slowly blinking open. "Mm... Stupid bel-Nhah~❤" She started grumbling at the darn bell-towers, before she let out an erotic gasp, feeling something twitch... inside her...

She blinked... Ah... Someone left **the** meat in the oven...

If Saito's tool felt fulfilling in his human form, well the Worgen side made her feel absolutely stuffed... She _really_ hopes the near literal animalistic fuck session her poor vagina went through didn't come with any permanent consequences, like being stretched to the point of being... Saggy... Hopefully the urban legend of Zerbst women's everlasting sex-fitness isn't just some drunkard's blabber tale...

Speaking of which...

Her half-lidded eyes then started to twitch in irritation when she felt something else... Well the lack of it thereof...

Kirche moaned in exasperation and slammed her face into the pillow.

She got careless... True; what she just experienced must've been the **greatest** sex, far beyond anyone's wild imaginations!

BUT!

How in the name of Brimir's left nutsack was she supposed to take any classes when _everything_ below her waist felt like they've been replaced with wet noodles!?

... ***Blush***...

Not to mention her privates felt like someone had stormed in with a battering ram... With the said ram jammed stuck inside...

The redhead let out another pitiful muffled moan into her pillow, before she raised her head a bit to glance at the pendulu wall clock, located above the fireplace near the door.

12:10 pm... Crap... It's already a lunch time and the classes had started like 4 hours ago...

 _'I'm screwed...'_ Were her thoughts, before deadpanning at her unintended pun. That's basically what literally just happened... Some hours back... After Saito shifted into his Worgen form; he continued to mercilessly fuck her in every way he could -fortunately leaving her backdoor intact- for the next 3 hours, until she finally passed out from the constant orgasms he gave her... Giving her approximately 5 hours to sleep...

Even if she were to make any futile attempts to join the classes at this time in a rush. She still needed to use the bathroom, brush her hair, put on the necessary makeups, before getting dressed... Which even at her quickest pace would usually still take her **at least** one ANOTHER hour to prepare, to look somewhat decent...

Kirche glanced down at her body... And she was FAR from any sort decency at the moment... Her whole body was littered with their compined -dried up- bodily fluids, with the area between her legs as one helluva sticky hot-zone... Even a blind person could tell, she would require some major overtime to properly clean it all off... **Don't** even get started with her hair...

The voluptous teen sighed.

So... Should she go to the class horribly late, with the excuse; having so much sex -8 hours straight-, which left her sleep deprived and half-crippled. Only to get brutally berated by the teachers, for doing such obscenities during school nights. Ahh, just like the old times at her last school, the berating part obviously... OR she could just call in sick and skip the school today...

Kirche scoffed.

Why the fuck was she even contemplating over it? It wasn't like she could move in the first place, so why bother?

Also unlike in her last school, she had more than adequate attendance record here. So ditching out school for few days wouldn't really dent her record that much.

So far as she kept her good grades up, there won't be any risks of her getting kicked out, simple as that. Same goes with the Valliere girl. Despite her horrid attempts on magic, her grades are pretty damn good and that's her saving grace in the Academy. Well that and her status as the third child of the famous Valliere family-line.

Anyhow, yeah... Her choice was obvious.

 _'Now to just call in one of the servants and- Hm? Wait... This was Darling's fault to begin with! So logically it would be his responsibility -both as my Familiar and as the one who just took my First- to go out there and report in my sick leave for today. And while at it; order some of the servants to bring us something to eat... Then get back to sleep...'_ She nodded to herself with a yawn.

It seemed like a sound plan, however... How is she going to wake him up exactly?

She was in a **little** bit of a pinch here...

Lets look at the situation;

One: He wasn't at all bothered by the noise outside and the tower bells weren't _exactly_ quiet...

Two: He had her in a -Worgen equivalent- bear hug...

Three: She had absolutely no strength to move away nor shake him...

Four: Her throat was completely hoarse, so option to yell into his ear was also out...

Five: His thing was getting har-

WAI-WHAT!?

"Mm~!" She bit her lip to fight back a moan.

 _'Oh crap... Not again!... No-no-no-no-no-no! Don't get hard! Don't get hard! Don't get hard! Dont. Get. Ha-'_ "-Nnnnhh~~❤!"

 ***Quickie Citrus Warning!***

Before she even knew it Saito was already bucking hips, still fast asleep, sporting a vulpine grin, while literally panting like a dog... It literally looked like a scene with a LARGE horny dog humping on it's master's body... Double emphasis on the "large" part...

"D-Darliiiiinghh~~❤ ***Pant*** P-please wake u- Guh~ Noo~ it won't get any deepeeEEEERRRRR~~!?" The redhead squealed when she felt his member trying to push through her cervix with each thrust.

 _'Dear Looooord!?'_ Not to mention his girth was constantly rubbing her G-spot. It didn't take long for her to become cross-eyed, before letting out erratic gasps and pants.

How was it that despite her body having _absolutely_ no sensation below the waist, yet her core was still fully operational, trying to milk the Worgen for all his worth, while remaining sensitive as-

"Fuuuuuuuuck~~!" Aaaaand she came... It has been just two days since the summoning and each morning was started with a mindblowing orgasm... Kirche's not delusional anymore, she knows if this keeps up, she's seriously going to lose her mind and end up as a slave of lust...

 ***Splurt!***

Kirche's eyes snapped wide open with her lips forming into "o" shape. The redhead then bit into her lips rather harshly, while her toes curled and body quivered as her orgasm became even more intense when her womb was being filled with his hot essence by the force of a water hose, prolonging her climax. She had completely lost the count how many times her lover had cum inside her, and if Saito didn't have that peculiar rune right above his crotch with the sole purpose to kill his seed, she was sure it would've been enough to impregnate her at least a few dozen times at least... Which may not be just a figure of speech, since the Worgen does have REALLY potent sperm. Also the couple has learned Kirche's newfound fetish during their fun... Apparently she was really into creampies and got addicted to the feeling...

After a few more minutes, her body -along with Saito's tool- finally calmed down from it's orgasmic high, the redhead collapsed on her pillow with a dopey smile, enjoying the afterglow of her climax.

 ***Citrus End***

 _'T-that was amazing... Ahh'_ She placed her palm over her lower abdomen, rubbing it softly _. 'So warm... But my body won't last long at this rate... I guess I should really consider hiring that maid. It wouldn't do much good if I keep walking with a limp every day of the week...'_

While sexual activities between students aren't exactly forbidden in this Academy as long it's not affecting their studies or bothering anyone else. But things like PDA is heavily frowned upon within the aristocratic society and walking around like you just went through a massive sausage festival, doesn't really give you any brownie points either...

"Garuruu~~"

The redhead was broken out from her musings by the high pitched growling near her feet. She glanced down and was met with the form of grumpy Onyx. Who's currently giving her and the Worgen -sleeping beside her- a fierce stink eye. The redhead rose a delicate eyebrow at this. She was pretty sure she had cast the silencing spell around the whelpling, so being too loud shouldn't be the case. So wha-

Ah...

 _'Don't tell me...'_ She thought with an awkward look and when she took a closer look at the small dragon. And her guess was spot on, as Onyx' eyes were twitching with ire while cringing his nostrils quite distastefully, with the talons placed over them in the attempts to block the scent.

Kirche had the tendency to cringe in sympathy for the little guy. One thing she've learned about dragons is that they have superior sense of smell, outrivaling even bears, which is over two THOUSAND times better than human nose... Despite lil-Onyx being just a whelp their scent still possesses half the efficiency of an adult, which is still over _thousand_ times stronger than humans are capable of. So the amount of sex in the air must be unbearable for lil-Onyx... Pun was not intended by the way.

Note; Next time put both the silence AND the anti-odor spell over Onyx when in the mood... It might actually be better to just use one of those self-sustaining spells like Charms or Runes. Less time and trouble on the long run. However, while Kirche is really fluent in the use of magic, her skills and knowledge with spells like Runes are very limited.

 _'I should ask Tabitha to-'_

This time there was a deep purr-like growl coming right behind her...

 _'Wha-? ***Gasp*** Oh, you have to be kidding me!?'_

Tat-Tada-Daa! Boner-kun is up and ready for other round, Sir!

Kirche moaned in mock despair. _'Uhh, give me a break...'_ Then she perked up. _'That's right, Onyx!'_

The redhead then locked her hopeful amber eyes with the whelpling's irked golden ones.

"O-Onyx? If you help and wake up your master, I promise I will give you a bag full of beef jerky!" She pleaded, with a bripe attached.

Saito's Familiar made an immediate one-eighty turn in demeanor, from his grumpy mood into one of pure delight. Before the day of summoning, Kirche was pretty confident she would summon herself a Salamander -or something along the lines-, so she had a nice _large_ stack of Germanian beef jerky prepared as small treats for her Familiar to enjoy time-to-time. And that stuff wasn't exactly cheap. So Kirche was really glad that all her effort and money for the 'planned' Familiar didn't go to waste, with Onyx around or else the dog-bed, treats and other pet supplies would've been just left laying around, sold or thrown away.

"GAU! Garuu!"Not wasting a second Onyx started jumping on Saito's left shoulder, while barking into his ear. Which seemed to work somewhat since he finally started to stir with an annoyed groan...

 **"Wha' ish id lil' bud? Don' ya see Imma slee'ing 'ere?"** Saito slurred, clearly still half-asleep and used one of his arms to put pillow over his ears. Wrong move since if there was something Onyx inherited from his matriarch -other than his appearance-, is that they both have short tempers and hated being ignored.

And unfortunately for Saito, ignoring this particular whelp only came back to bite him in the ass...

 ***Snap!***

Literally...

"ITA-!?" He jolted awake with loud dog-like yelp, before crashing on the floor muzzle first. Luckily not bringing Kirche with him as his dick left her orifice.

Oh and did I mention that drake whelplings already had a bite force of a small crocodile, along with shark-like teeth?

 **"ARF-ARF-ARF-ARF-!?"** A large sweatdrop formed on the back of Kirche's head, as she watched her man running all over across the room, while making the sound effects of a startled dog with Onyx' teeth firmly locked into the Worgen's furry left ass-cheek, swinging back and forth like a rag... It was scene straight out of some slapstick comedy show...

Heeh... It seems even Saito had his silly moments...

 **"HANARERO! KONO KUSO-TOKAGE!"(Let me go you damn(shitty) lizard!)** Saito screamed in his native tongue.

"Garruuu!" Hearing the insult Onyx responded in 'kind'...

 ***Rippp***

 **[*Author winces* Ooohh... that's gonna leave a mark...]**

 **"YAAAAAAARRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFF!?"** The Worgen howled in pain, with a comical fountain of blood spurting through Onyx' teeth.

RIP Saito's ass...

.

 **-Timeskip-**

.

After the duo were done with their morning comedy. We now see the whelpling and it's master both trying to stare the other down. The former sat on the windowsill, finally having some clean air from the opened window behind him -which was opened a few seconds ago by Saito-, while sporting a smug toothy smirk at the Worgen's misfortune. The latter was outright glaring at the whelp and held an ice-pack -that he pulled out seemingly out of nowhere- over his pretty much mangled hindquarters, with a cartoonish "X" band-aid on top of the bite wound. Of course standing next to the bed, not at all bothered about his nakedness, nor covering it.

At some point Saito had changed to his human shape to have direct skin contact with the ice-pack. It's truly fortunate that Worgen heals really fast.

Saito winced. "Ya know... you seriously could've like; flick my nose with a finger or something, instead of siccing the Drake whelp on me... Canine noses are pretty much a bundle of nerves so I would've jump up instantly by it. I mean didn't you own a dog before?" He said in a dull exasperated tone.

Kirche had the tendency to look sheepish. "Sorry, I sort of panicked when you started fucking me in your sleep... As a matter of fact... I can't feel my legs anymore..." Kirche bemoaned, before glaring half-heartedly at the one responsible for her distress.

Saito nodded sagely. "Hum, hum. That pretty much is the line I've heard the most, back home. Well... that and _"You're fucking asshole"_ or _"Hey! That's my wife"_ or _"I'm going to kill you for defiling my daughter"_. Ahh Classic!"

Kirche was not amused, if her deadpan expression was anything to go by.

"Mah, mah! Yeh need to loosen up a bit!" The Worgen said in a goofy manner, although the way he pronounced it didn't exactly help...

 ***Cue tick mark***

Kirche's eyes twitched and gave a sickly sweet smile. "Oh, I assure you. I was quite thoroughly _loosened_ up, not too long ago~."

"Ugh..." He winced at her tone and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in apologetic manner. Realizing the poor choice of his words. "Uhm... M-my bad?"

Why did he pronounce it like a question?

The redhead blankly stared at him for couple of more seconds, before reluctantly relenting with a sigh. "Just... Carry me to the bathroom... I- no, WE could **really** use a bath right now... And NO SEX!" She heatedly noted at the end of her sentence, _feeling_ the certain glint in his eyes, when she mentioned bathing with her. _'For today at least..._ _'_ She added to herself.

Saito pouted at that, but complied to her wishes obediently. "Be right back." He said as he headed into the said room, then opened the tabs of the tub, which started to fill in a steady pace.

When Saito returned, he picked the redhead up in a princess carry. Regardless to her grumpy state, she fully snuggled into his warm chest with a small smile.

After entering once more, Saito brought them towards the small shower hose located to the opposite of the bathtub. Luckily there was a small wooden stool for her to sit on instead of the floor. **(1)**

Saito gently placed her on the said stool and grabbed the essential washing tools for her.

"Wash me, would you? I'm just too spent right now..." The redhead said tiredly.

The Worgen just shrugged and knelt behind her. Picking up a bar of soap then began his ministrations. Starting with her scarlet hair, which now pronounced one heck of a bed hair along with his... Tacky bits here and there... Or everywhere...

This is gonna take a moment...

.

 **-Timeskip-**

.

"Whew~ There! No more of my _nut_ butter in your precious hair, Milady!" Saito jokingly said.

 ***Snort!*** "Y-your what now?" Despite half-asleep state, she managed bust out a small laugh from the way he described his seed.

He just gave her a toothy smirk, before picking up a soap soaked sponge. First he pushed her long hair over her shoulder, then professionally travelled the sponge across her back.

"Mmm~" She sighed pleasantly, holding her hair in place. She could get used to getting spoiled, once in a while.

"Don't get **too** used to this. Sure it is a Win-Win situation for both of us; you having a pseudo-servant and me getting to enjoy your sexy body. But I would rather not have you fall from your grace by turning into a spoiled princess... And believe me when I say there's nothing that could get me more flaccid than those types..."

He then sported a sadistic grin. "However that can still be fixed, with proper **guidance.** Which usually involves whips, ropes and hot wax... Speaking from experience mind you." His grin was now practically splitting his face, giving him the sort of a visage, that would make even a grown man run back to his mama...

Kirche blushed hearing the last part. She swallowed some saliva nervously and swore to herself. _'Note to self; Don't become a spoiled bitch...'_

Although, she had to admit; Imagining Saito disciplining some refined spoiled princess through heavy S&M play, the thought of it was rather amusing...

"But knowing you I don't think it's really going to be the case so rest assured." He reassured her with a smile, before it turned into a devilish grin. "Unless you'd like to try and play the part of M?"

Kirche quickly shook her head and replied with a strained smile. "N-no I'm good!"

Her response earned a small chuckle from the Worgen and he proceeded with his ministrations.

They remained like this for few minutes in silence, enjoying each other's presence as the male kept applying the soap on his mistress. Until...

"Ahn❤ ***Sigh*** Saito~? What did I just say about anything sexual?" Kirche asked in slightly exasperated tone.

Saito's hands had wondered over her boobs and judging the way he kept rubbing them ... It was anything BUT professional act...

The said man just grinned in his usual goofy manner. "Sorry, sorry! But can't help it! These puppies are just begging to be played with~!" He said in -obviously faked- apologetic tone, as he continued groping her breasts...

"Mm~!" The redhead bit her lips from the pleasurable feeling, having her tits massaged by those skillful hands she loved. She glanced over her shoulder, only to see that accursed smug look on her lover's face.

"Besides if I'm to clean you properly, I have to be more _'thorough'"_ The man wiggled his eyebrows.

Kirche's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I-if it's just my breasts then... D-do as you wish..." The seductress said timidly -which was rather out of her character-, while averting her eyes in frustration from being unable to resist her Familiar advances.

Well if she were to be honest, Kirche was happy how Saito adored her assets.

Saito's visage now turned into that of a cheshire cat that just ate the canary. "Kuku~ Don't mind if I do~~!" Without further ado he put greater effort on it.

"Ah~❤"

 _'This is unfaaiiiiir~~~!'_

.

 **-Timeskip, one heated bath session later-**

.

After they were done with their bath and finally got all cleaned up, Saito brought his mistress once more in a princess carry back to the...

"Uhm, about the bed... Wouldn't it be really uncomfortable for you to sleep on dirty and moist sheets" Saito asked curiously. It would kind of defeat the purpose of getting cleaned, if you just go back to sleep in a bed covered in all sorts of bodily fluids...

Kirche groaned, she didn't think of that. She really just wanted to get a bit more shut-eye and have some dinner later.

"Get my wand..." She said tiredly.

The Worgen rose an eyebrow, but with his hands full, he glanced at the whelpling currently facing outside the window and enjoying it's precious fresh air.

"Onyx" Saito called out, with the said whelp perking up, before turning towards him with a curious tilt of it's head

Saito gave a small nudge of his head towards the bedside table, where the wand was lying on top of. Onyx glanced at the said location for a moment, before he caught on and flew towards the table. He picked the magic stick with his small talons and brought it for the two.

Kirche smiled a bit and took her wand from the whelp. "Thank you dear" She said while patting the little guy over it's scalp, earning a delighted coo. When she withdrew the petting hand away, the whelp returned back to his spot over the windowsill. Meanwhile Kirche pointed her wand at the bed and cast two spells over the bed for temporary solution; very minor fire spell to dry up the sheets and anti-odor spell.

Saito whistled, it seems there are some useful spells that aren't just combat oriented.

After the redhead was finished with her spells, Saito gently placed her back on the bed and brought the covers over her, with the said girl mumbling a word of thanks with a delicate yawn. With that done, the ravenette searched for his **PD** bag and when he did, the man kneeled before the magically enchanted bad and opened it. He then pulled his usual combat outfit out from the bag. The Worgen then wrinkled his nose a bit and took a few sniffs from the said clothes.

 _'Ugh... When the hell was the last time I washed these?'_ He sighed, before pulling out another set of clothes and put them on. He now wore a more casual clothing; A black T-shirt and over it he wore his blue hoodie vest, with black serpentic dragon design sewed on it -similiar to the one he had as a pup-. His lower half wore baggy black pants, tied with his wolf-themed belt and tugged into his Shado-Pan boots/greaves. He also had a pair of black bracers acting as a substitute until he cleaned the usual set. **(2)**

Finally he pulled out his mother's locket from his Shado-Pan vest armor's chest pocket. Saito took a moment to look at it, trailing his thumb over the sapphire eyes of the locket, he didn't really like to put it on display over his neck, mostly due the fear of Rogue thieves back in Azeroth. He really doubted there being anyone with the skill to rival Azeroth's Rogues to literally blend into the shadows, like he himself could to some degree. So it should be safe to wear this locket with pride again, it was also enchanted for Worgen use so it wouldn't break when shapeshifting.

"Neh, Saito" Kirche's voice brought him out of his inner musings and turned around to look at her. The redhead was currently making herself comfortable on the pillow while covering her form with the bed-covers.

"I need you to do something for me... Report my absence to the professors, so I don't get into any unneccessary trouble for not attending the class."

Saito nodded, he could do that much. Then asked. "Anyone in particular or-?"

Kirche shook her head in negative. "Meh, not really. They would still convey it to the Headmaster, so doesn't matter." She said as she rested on her side, eyes starting to close.

He nodded again in confirmation, before glancing around the room with slightly sour expression. "Uhm, what about the room?" He was hinting towards all the property damage and other mess this room went through.

Kirche nonchalantly waved his worries off with one of her hands that peeked out her covers. "Damaged furniture and walls can easily be fixed with magic. While the rest... Well that's what the servants are here for right?" She remarked before falling back to sleep soon after.

Saito sweatdropped at her response, but could swear he sensed a hint of mischief in her tone... As his eyes sweep over the room, he couldn't help cringing a bit.

He certainly won't be envying the poor bastard who's going to clean this shit up...

Saito then let out small call whistle, aimed at Onyx. The said whelpling's attention was once again back to it's master.

"Lets go for a walk and let our princess sleep in peace, shall we?" He suggested with a grin.

"Gau" Onyx nodded and flapped his wings to get aloft, as he closed the distance between the two, the whelp then landed on his master's right shoulder.

While Saito was sure that Onyx likely preferred the redhead's company and the Worgen wouldn't mind it if he did. But Companion Familiars can't stray away from their master for any further than 16 meters, once they reach that specific gap, they will be forcefully pulled back into their pocket dimensions. Onyx in particular wasn't really a fan of that place.

The duo then headed out the room, with Saito placing his locket around his neck -hiding it under the vest- and closed the door.

Now to look for one of the Academy teachers...

.

 **-Timeskip-**

.

"Lets see... Ah there!"

So far Saito had more or less wondered randomly around the Academy halls for about half-an-hour, but finally found what he was looking for. A man past his fourties with hazel eyes full of boredom, short slicked back black hair and a goatee. All in all he looked like an average guy, without any real special traits worth pointing out. Although, if you were to give him the cancer-stick between his lips, it would certainly give the perfect image of an indefferent smoker teach. He also wore the same set of Wizard robes as the old man, Colbert.

"Yo! Prof!"

The man turned around to face him, eyes narrowing at first, before they widened slightly in recognition.

"Aah, you're Miss. Zerbst's Familiar correct?"

Saito raised an inquiring eyebrow. "I take it, the word of me has already spread through the Academy, professor-?" He paused not knowing the man's name, which he seemed to catch upon quick.

"Professor Gerard Laurent. And indeed it has, you'd be surprised how fast rumors spread in this Academy, through the gossip of kids here." Gerard said with small sigh, before his eyes landed on the small Dragon hatchling hanging on to the younger man's shoulder and rose an eyebrow at it.

"There has also been a word about Ardent's Familiar having a Familiar of his own, in the form of a tiny dragon hatchling. So technically Miss. Zerbst summoned herself multiple Familiar spirits... Fascinating." The man mused out loud.

The Worgen was then about to do what he was sent here for in the first place, but luckily Gerard beat him to it.

"By the way, Miss. Tabitha **(3)** had reported in Miss. Zerbst's sick leave for today. Heard she caught a cold?" The teacher asked.

Saito's eyes widened in surprise, but hid it before the teacher got suspicious. _'Wait, Tabitha had already done that? When? How?'_

Even though his mind was racing in clear confusion on these turn of events, but he wasn't stupid enough to look gift horse in the mouth. While he wasn't the type to lie often, _didn't_ mean he couldn't try to bullshit some people when necessary... And since Tabitha already went through the trouble to lie for her friend, he sure as hell won't waste it.

"Yeah... The window was left open last night. Propably the chill from the night. But she should be fine by tomorrow." _'With an occasional limp here and there, likely...'_ He inwardly added.

Uhh does that excuse even work? According to Kirche, it's a damn early July here!

The teacher raised a lazy eyebrow, before nodding with shrug. "Duly noted. Tell her to be more careful next time, last night was surprisingly cold. Although the irony isn't really lost to me." He said with a small chuckle, about the funny image of fire mage suffering cold.

Saito blinked. _'What seriously? That shit actually worked!?'_

"Anyway, according to Miss. Tabitha; Miss. Zerbst didn't have any appetite when she visited, so one of the servants had been briefed to bring her lunch in later. Which should be somewhere around now, I believe..." Gerard mused to himself, rubbing his chin in thought.

Oh, Ok. In that case Saito didn't have to search for any servants himself to do the task. Kirche should be rather hungry soon enough, missing breakfast and all.

Saito then furrowed his eyebrows pensively. Why did he feel like he had forgotten something importa-

Then they heard a feminine scream echo through the whole Academy...

 **"OH DEAR BRIMIR IT'S EVERYWHERE!"**

 **"SHARRUUUUP! I'm trying to sleep here!"**

Oh yeah... Now he remembered.

The screams startled them both, with Gerard turning his head towards the source, raising a curious eyebrow. "M'kayy... What was that about?"

Saito on the other hand had started to sweat with a nervous look and averted his eyes, while sporting an awkward cat-like smile. "Y-yeah... I wonder..." He then cleared his throat, getting the teacher's attention back to him. "Anyhow, I should return. Give our regards to Tabitha will you?"

The man nodded with a lopsided grin. "M'kay. Good day, Mr. Familiar."

Saito's eyebrows twitched in minor irritation, from how he referred him as Mr. Familiar... "It's Saito Hiraga" He curtly remarked.

"Sure whatever, don't catch fleas." The teacher dully responded, with a joke attached. Yup that comment proved he knew exactly what Saito was.

 _'A teacher with that attitude? I like him already!'_ With that thought, he turned and left, while ignoring the flea remark.

But as he paced back towards his 'master's' quarters, he couldn't help but think.

 _'How in the world did Tabitha know to report Kirche's absence today? I mean, she wasn't even anywhere nearby!'_

 _'...Right?'_ He thought unsurely.

.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile with Tabitha-_

"Miss. Tabitha are you sure you are alright? You have been looking really feverish today..." A female teacher asked her student in concern for like an upteenth time by now.

Other students in the class have also been taking occasional glances towards the said girl. Tabitha still had her usual poker face on, but the way her cheeks were imitating her friend's fiery hair color kinda betrays her stoic visage.

"... 'M fine..." Nevertheless she still responded with her usual stoicism.

"If you're sure... But don't hesitate to tell me, if you wish to visit the infirmary, dear." The teacher said with a small smile, which Tabitha gave a silent nod in response, before the teacher witch went back to teaching the today's subject.

Tabitha's petite and pale form made it seem like she could break like glass from even the smallest of breezes. So the most teachers usually tends to be much more caring or delicate in their approach with the fragile-looking teen.

Anyhow, there is a legit reason for why our favourite loli looks like a lit christmas tree. And no she's not ill or anything, but this morning her virgin eyes witnessed something... Rather disturbing and dare she say... Arousing...

Lets reel the tape back and find out shall we!

.

* * *

 _-Flashback, early morning-_

Like usual Tabitha woke up by her daily routine of 6 am. Breakfast are served at 7 am so she always had a good hour to prepare for the day, along with some spare time for herself as well.

So after her morning rituals, she got herself fully clothed and checked her cape. Tabitha then spared a look at her own clock on the wall, it wasn't even 6:30 yet. Unlike most girls, Tabitha isn't really the type to spend her day on worrying over her figure, and she certainly didn't care about the opinions of how the others viewed her. A brief bath so she didn't stink, brush of teeth and combing down her bed hair were enough for her.

She certainly wasn't like Kirche, who more less spends the entire morning with her baths, putting on make-up, cringy amount of perfume and not to mention the time she puts on her hair... Tabitha just considers such things as a mere waste of time. And when taking her... state of affairs into consideration, every minute of free-time is precious to her.

Tabitha is really light sleeper and usually always wakes up at 6 am and is fairly good morning person, while her Ardent friend clearly wasn't and loved to sleep-in whenever she could. So after some time of their stay in the Academy, it has sorta become a thing for the duo, where Tabitha would go to Kirche's quarters before the classes in case the redhead overslept, which surprisingly doesn't occur that often.

Without a further ado, Tabitha grapped her mage-staff and another book with her free hand, before exiting her room, locked the door and paced towards her friends quarters while reading the novel in her hand.

Which is pretty damn impressive, that she seemed to know _exactly_ where to go without sparing a glance ahead, and not actually stumble over anything on the way...

Soon enough the blue haired loli was already standing in front of the door to Kirche's room, so she went with the usual sequence; knock a few times...

 ***Knock, Knock***

Wait the response for couple of seconds... If nothing was heard...

 ***Knock! Knock!***

Repeat the first step once more, but little louder and wait... Still nothing...

Tabitha sighed softly, it appears it was one of those days. She really wasn't inclined in using her magic to basically breaking into her friend's room, since she respects privacy over all, but Kirche had given her the permission to do so in these scenarios and it was something they've been doing for past year now, so there won't be an issue.

With a small wave of her wand -eyes still firmly locked on the book-, she unlocked the lock with a small 'click'. And slowly opened the door... She immediately regretted it...

"AAAHH~❤! AHH! YES! DON'T STOP! AAAAHH~~❤!"

The moment the door was opened enough for her to get a glimpse inside, her senses were assaulted by loud pleasure-filled feminine screams and thick musky odor, that made even her cringe. Needless to say, her eyes widened frantically and her attention was instantly away from the book, with her neck snapping upright to look in front of her. For the first time in more than half-a-decade she felt her cool facade completely drop, with her eyes wide -glasses dropping sideways comically-, jaws dropped along with a furious blush forming in her cheeks, she even dropped the book from her fingers out of pure shock.

In front of her virgin eyes was a spectacle, what even her wildest dreams would never produce. Something that will be forever be engraved into her (cursed) eidetic memory. Right now her best friend was having... _Animalistic_ intercourse with her Familiar in... Doggy style... The corner of her lips may have quirked a small twitch for the amount of puns in the scene if her brain wasn't currently having a major meltdown at the moment.

On the contrary what the most people may think of her, Tabitha isn't ignorant about the ways of sex nor was she naive to the world because of her less than pleasant life-experience. She may have not been given the proper lesson of Birds and Bees from the adults, but there were many times she encountered intimate love scenes in the books, thus the curiosity hit her and decided to look it up... Discreetly.

BUT no matter what kind or how much sex scenes she had witnessed in the form of literature, couldn't possibly prepare her mind to see her redheaded friend, naked and being roughly taken from behind by a large furry vulpine humanoid...

At first she considered sending a javelin of ice through this "Worgen's" head for defiling her friend. Fortunately she managed to hold herself back from committing murder, when she noticed Kirche possessing the most shameless lust-hazed, yet happy expression, while she screamed to heavens in pure ecstasy.

With a gulp loli's eyes went down to where the two were connected... And her eyes were nearly popping out their respective sockets.

 _'H-Huge!'_ No seriously that **thing** was like the size of her bloody FOREARM!? How in the name of Brimir can Kirche take that inside her with a SMILE!? Tabitha nearly gasped and her lips quivered, when she saw the slightest outline of the Worgen member showing upon Kirche's abdomen with each thrust along with loud wet slapping noises... Despite the disturbing situation, her curiosity got the better of her when her eyes locked upon the phallus of the Familiar... She noted it looked like some kind of mixture between canine knot and penis of a man...

Tabitha felt light-headed -can you really blame her-, she glanced up and took a notice that neither of them had even noticed her, both were too into each other to even spare a glance elsewhere. Nor did Tabitha notice the small whelp sleeping on the feet of the bed, who was currently crunching it's nostrils in disdain from the musky smell over the room.

That was her que to leave while they were still ignorant of her presence. The loli took silent, but stiff step back, while lifting the dropped book with her magic and slowly closed the door, but not before the parting gift in the form of "AHH! I'M CUMM-"

 ***CLICK!***

She finally closed the door and luckily the erotic sounds died with it. After a few more seconds Tabitha finally let out a long wavering breath, what she didn't even realize she was holding this whole time. She turned around and leaned her back against the door and slided down to the floor, as she tried to desperately recollect her thoughts that were all over the place and kill the emotions that were currently on complete display for everyone to see.

To think that her stoic and emotionless visage, something that Tabitha had practiced and perfected after many years to be broken by... Pseudo-Bestiality?

Tabitha took a deep breath and exhale to calm herself. Finally she got the most of her emotions in check and rose up with shakily legs, then she noticed something... Trailing down her inner thigh...

 _'...Don't tell me...'_ With a frown she checked her surroundings, before reaching her free hand under her skirt... _'...Wet...'_ The loli groaned, and quickly pulled her hand away before anyone walks by and witnesses that. She quickly brought a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the said hand clean, before putting it back.

The loli sighed, to get aroused from seeing your best friend having sex... With non-human no less... She was quite sure she didn't have any hidden fetishes for Voyeurism, but... _Something_ about that scene just triggered something in her body... Making it react and-

Tabitha shook her head furiously to halt any further thought on the issue, before sighing once more. She glanced at the door where the debaucheries were being held one more time, before hastily walked away, but not before locking the door once more from any unwanted quests...

This could be bad... If the more narrow minded people were to see Kirche doing such obscenities, with Hiraga's Worgen state it could cause some major trouble... Everyone most likely already knows what Hiraga truly is and are aware of the relationship between him and Kirche, yet oddly enough, haven't caused any ruckus so far. If Tabitha's presumption is correct, it could be for the reason that everyone seem to take his -more known- human appearance into consideration and assumes the Ardent would get intimate with his human-self. And what she had learned about Hiraga yesterday is that his 'Worgen' form is actually his true-self, since he was born as one. While Werewolves of Halkeginia were once humans, but are unable to turn back once the curse fully takes it's place. But most people still don't know what this Worgen is so they are most likely assuming it's just a type of a Werewolf who gained it's humanity back. Adults however would be much more suspicious about it, though.

However, one thing is for sure, the church must **NOT** know of this. Through her _uncle_... She thought the word with venom, but through him she had gained some insight on the church's activities and most of them are **not** good for anyone really... So they would be more than likely brand Kirche a heretic, if her new bed activities were to be known to them... She's also aware of the crystal ball the Headmaster uses, but luckily there are charms placed inside the rooms of the staff and student body for privacy reasons.

Tabitha had a feeling those two will be **very** active from now on and apparently Kirche was far more _adventurous_ than she expected, so she should advice them to at least control themselves with any... Outdoor adventures...

Tabitha had noticed that this time Kirche has genuinely fallen in love with someone, but she WILL keep an eye on that Hiraga person. While he seems like decently nice guy... Well... for female party that is, but the point being, Hiraga hasn't gained her trust just yet. Unlike Kirche, Tabitha will take her time to dismantle each person that gains her attention, before searching for any ulterior motives and find out what makes them tick basically.

In this case, if Hiraga shows any sort of dark intent behind his playful visage and is only using Kirche as a means to an end, before breaking her heart... Tabitha won't hesitate to kill him... Even at the cost of her friendship with the redhead. Either way, if her uncle forces his hand and deems the Worgen as too risky for his plans, it wouldn't matter if he had ulterior motives or not in the end...

Hopefully it's just her being too paranoid and it won't ever come to that. Her next report to Gallia won't be until the end of the month, so there's still plenty of time to observe this Worgen.

This time Tabitha will cover for her friend. She had a strong hunch that Kirche **won't** be walking around for a while, not after being plucked with that... The memory of the angry red rod came back with vengeance, causing her face to immediately imitate a glowing tomato with a blue top.

The girl made silent, pitiful moan. Tabitha won't be able to look those two in the eyes for quite some time, that's for sure...

With that thought, she went to report Kirche's sick leave... AFTER getting a fresh pair of panties...

That reminds her... Judging by the amount of sex Kirche's room practically radiated into her nostrils... Did that mean the two have **yet** to STOP!? Have they seriously been going at it the whole night!?

This time she was more or less steaming from her ears...

Animals... BOTH of them!

 _-Flashback End-_

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - That's a wrap! Poor Tabitha, she will propably have nightmares... Or wet dreams... Either way I'm a evil bastard! Thought it would be comical for her stoic persona to crack when witnessing something dreadful (in a way).  
**

 **To those who believes she should've remained cool despite this; Well... I don't know about you guys, BUT in my case; if my best friend was a girl, who I spent most of my time with, then witness her happily getting f*cked from behind by a 7 feet tall wolf-man I would be shocked to the absolute core... Seriously NO ONE would be able keep their cool from that unless you're damn machine...**

* * *

 **Now then, that's the first day of the 3-day gap.**

 **And here's the schedule, I came up with the upcoming chapters, which should be relatively short ones (I think..):**

 **Chapter 10: The first day: Post-Sex Fiasco (done)**

 **Chapter 11: The second day: The False Secretary (I think it's time for Saito finally meet the secretary don't ye think. :3)**

 **Chapter 12: The third day: Repeated Summons & Reunion!**

 **After these are done, the story falls back into the canon events once more.**

 **Man I can't help feeling like a trolling asshat, when the summoning event keeps getting postponed every time. xD  
But this should be the final plans for it, and I'm sure people have been dying to see the summoning event. :p**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please leave a Review or I'll Sic a Worgen on yeh! :P**

* * *

 **Harem list:**

 **UPDATE!**

 **I decided to make two seperate "Harem" groups. Due to few obvious reasons, such as Guiche's mom. There have been few Reviews about it, and now that I think about it properly (since the whole setup came to me in the heat of the moment); I agree, they do prove a good point. While she would be a NICE addition for the harem, even I can't TRULY see her as a part of the main harem group... So the best I can offer her is a position as something akin to a Sex-friend, basically.**

 **(?) = Status Pending and may change...**

 **Main Harem: 12 girls(?)**

 **\- Kirche (Main)**

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)**

 **\- Meya (OC - Medaka (Medaka Box))**

 **\- Siesta**

 **\- Jessica**

 **\- Tiffania**

 **\- Longueville/Fouquet**

 **\- Cattleya**

 **\- Henrietta**

 **\- Sheffield (?)**

 **\- Sylphid (?)**

 **\- Mystery Character! Not an OC! (?)  
** ** **(Will be exposed the next chapter, if someone guesses right! ... Which might be rather pointless competition... Considering there is next to no female cast left to be mentioned!)****

 ** **.****

 **Milf-Harem!: Not truly part of the harem and just a group made for shits and giggles. They will mostly make their debut during Omakes or sometime randomly in the story. Plus it would prove more amusing with Saito casually going for a mom-banging sprees. ******:3**  
With Guiche it's going to be "Stifler's Mom" all over again! xD**

 **\- Guiche's mom (OC MILF - Shizuka (HOTD))**

 **\- Karin (?) (She has been voted quite a lot and I'm considering it, if only to piss Louise off even further!) :)**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) I have no bloody clue if they really had these showers, but now they do!  
**

 **(2) Slightly altered and less modern version of canon Saito's outfit.**

 **(3) This part was unclear to me. Did she have anything else added to her Alias or was it just Tabitha for everyone or did they use her Runic name for that? To my understanding her family name didn't pop until the 3rd season.**

* * *

 **Omake Time!**

 **.**

 **Omake 1: Sex-Maniac Of Terror!  
(** ** **What if the roles got reversed, with Kirche having superior sex stamina?)  
(An**** **Alternate Ending to chapter 9 and maybe the story?)**

 _-Unknown time later-_

Students have gathered in the dinner hall, they haven't seen the Zerbst girl nor her Familiar for a couple of days now ever since that night... Some feared they have died inside their room, but fortunately some of the maids that went there had reported them still being very much alive and **active**... Although it's still a mystery why the maids who send the food in Zerbst's quarters always came back with a permanent blush in their features. Well the most people had the correct suspicions about it.

However there were still many others, who unfortunately were born with overly dense brain...

Or just in denial...

 ***Aho-Saru-Sentai, Sneezed***

People then heard a door opening and they turned their heads towards the source.

Well speak of the devil and it will appear... There they were, the Zerbst heir and her Familiar.

The former was sporting the brightest grin anyone had EVER witnessed and she was literally glowing... With cartoonish hearts and flowers floating and popping around her form... All the while she trotted towards one of the tables with a noticeable spring in her steps...

The latter however... Holy hell! He literally looked like a damn zombie!

He was sickly pale and seemed to have aged like 5 decades worth, with black rings surrounding his eyes. He lost a LOT of weight. His previous raven hair was now grey. He had way hunched back posture and the body swung back and forth whenever he took a single step anywhere. Finally... He held a large ice pack over his crotch, with thick layer of steam leaking out from there...

The Worgen also seemed to constantly mutter "No more sex" like a mantra...

He was trying to stumble towards the main doors, before all of sudden Kirche called out for him in a sweet voice, causing him to pale even further than he already was. He mechanically turned his head to look over the shoulder with a twitching eyebrow.

She had a wide smile and presented him a large package she carried... Filled with really potent energy drinks...

Seeing this he started to sweat waterfalls, with his eyes twitching madly.

"Now then lets head back shall we~? With this we can fuck for the next whole week~~"

"K-Kirche? Where did you even get those!?" He whimpered.

She nudged her head towards the source. He glanced up to see... A brunette of eastern heritage, with hair put into two long braids, now giving him a cocky smirk and a thumb-up that sparkled...

"W-wait, when did you even order anything!? No more importantly, HOW!? We didn't move an inch away from each other, and no less the room!?" Saito remarked incredulously.

Kirche grinned mischievously and said in a sing-song tone. "Magic~~!"

Saito's lips quivered. "I-I need an adult..."

She smirked in a devilish manner. "I'm am an adult~~" **(She is near 19 and no longer a virgin so technically she is an adult)**

Saito attempted to dash the hell away from the insane Sex-Maniac, but before he could even make two steps, Kirche used her wand to trip him, making him fall down on his face, forcing his Worgen transformation... Which also now looked comically malnourished with slightly greyed out fur...

He then felt a delicate hand grap his ankle before it turned into a titan's grip.

"Less running, more Fucking Darliiing~~ Hohoho~~" She said with a villainous laugh, before she started to drag him away.

People sweatdropped at the scene, where Zerbst was dragging a Wolf-based monster twice her size like a helpless child... Okay there had to be something shady put into those brownies they had with the dessert. The scene was just that ridiculous...

There were deep claw gashes running along the floor as he was comically dragged away, by the laughing teenage girl...

As they passed the corner, the screams started...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~! H-HE-HERP! HERPES! HERPES MEEEEE~~!"**

 **[ _*Cue Author sweatdrop*_ I think he meant "Help me"...]**

.

 **BAD ENDING?**


	11. Maid Secrets & The Chef

**A/N - Here is the long awaited update for the Worgen Of The Ardent! I don't go for excuses for my absence; since there already is a legit one mentioned in the previous chapter. :P  
**

 **All you need to know is I may appear and disappear in random intervals, as I try to balance my life between work and free-time...**

 **OH for those who are not yet aware (by now...); please take look at the Worgen Ashikabi fic. It is the first variation of the ****Through The World Door series, that mostly acts as WOTA's AU side-sequels.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft nor Zero No Tsukaima, they both belong to their respective owners.  
I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree at least).**

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
** ** **All flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits(Trolls) of the community should be), but** constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/Worgen voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **Maid Secrets & The Chef  
**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-With Saito-_

After the short encounter with that Gerard fellow; with hands in his pockets, Saito casually paced towards the exit of the main building of the Academy.

"Hmm, say Onyx?" He begun, earning the whelp's attention. "How about we go and grab ourselves some breakf-" The Worgen paused when he glanced outside a passing window, noticing it was already past noon. "Ah, I guess lunch would be the correct term now. So what'd ya say?"

The said whelpling's eyes practically sparkled, hearing the sacred word "lunch". Well to be more specific, anything that has something to do with food belongs to the _sacred_ category of this whelp.

 ***Grumble!***

As if on cue their stomachs seemingly roared with approval at the thought of nutriment. They both missed the breakfast afterall... Well technically Onyx didn't _need_ to eat, having an immortal Astral body and all that, however that didn't mean the little guy didn't _feel_ hunger... Despite his... Condition, Onyx still got the same bodily urges as any other living being. Most of them at least.

Not to mention; this specific dragon whelp absolutely **loved** to eat, like A LOT. He was one helluva Glutton, enough said. Which makes the Worgen sometimes wonder if he should've just named the whelp as GluttOnyx?

Although it was kind of sad how the Companion Familiars couldn't really do anything but sleep, eat and perhaps play with the Master to satisfy their boredom and the sort.

Anyhow back to the hungry duo.

"Gau-rawrr!" Onyx let out excited cries and literally started bobbing on Saito's shoulder, urging him to make haste towards the kitchens.

Seeing the whelp acting like a excited human pup made the Worgen chuckle a bit. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you. Lets go you bossy little Glutton." Apparently the whelp didn't appreciate the nickname.

 ***Chomp!***

If the way the drakeling snapped on his earlobe was anything to go by...

"OW!? Hey!" Saito called out in surprise and ire, as he pulled his head away from the whelp, before giving it a dirty look.

"You're such a sourpuss you know that!?" Saito barked with annoyance.

Seriously those teeth were razor sharp! Saito had enough scars down on his ass cheek and he wasn't in mood for earlobe perforation, thank you!

Besides who the hell gets mad over for just being called a Glutton!?

"Gawrrr!" Onyx growled in response, making him look and sound like an angry puppy. The whelp was about to go for another bite, but stopped once it heard the next words.

"You want to eat or not?" He rhetorically asked as a threat, along with a warning glare.

That seemed to do the trick... However now the poor guy started whimpering pitifully and looked exactly like a kicked puppy!

 _'Fuck... Now I started to feel bad...'_ He thought with a small grimace, before sighing.

"Sorry, I'm not going to take away your precious food. Just _please_ stop giving me that look..." He finished with a pleading tone. Seriously try saying "No" to those eyes without feeling like the biggest shit on land... Or in Saito's case _more_ than usual...

Just as expected; Onyx' demeanor made an immediate 180 turn and started nuzzling the Worgen's cheek. Saito wanted to roll his eye at the whelp's bipolar attitude, but he held the urge back and let out a small chuckle at the affection. So raised one of his hands up and rubbed the little guy's head, making the baby drake purr.

Cute little fella, once you get past all his bizarre quirks...

 _'Like mother and son I guess, both overly dramatic... and perhaps even bipolar...'_ He mused with half-deadpanning look.

 **.**

 **-Timeskip-**

 **.**

The master-pet duo arrived their destination at the servant's quarters. Then there, a small distance away, Saito saw Siesta currently hanging up wet sheets and whatnot to dry up from the basket, adjacent to her feet. She was currently humming a cheery tune as she straightened the sheets properly over the clothesline. Her body swayed along the tune, unknowingly enticing the infamous horn-dog with her hip movement. While the maid outfit here is boring as hell due to the lack of exposed skin (Blasphemy!), however he does approve the way how the dress hugged the wearers body, especially around the bust and hips!

Receiving a spike of mischief; Saito's lips formed into a cheshire grin, then with the stealth of a veteran Rogue; he tiptoed up towards her. Once he was only about a feet away from the young maid; he hunched down right before her lovely hindquarters. Taking his time to appreciate the fiiiiine view, before he boldly did something rather outrageous...

 ***** **Grope~** ❤*

"Eep!?" Siesta gasped and froze cold in her tracks. She was in a mid-position of hanging another sheet on the clothesline above her.

The super perv of a Worgen, just all of sudden pushed his hands over her firm buttocks, his palms practically sinking into the juicy rump...

"Such a 'ine specimen ye got 'ere lad!" He said in a exaggerated dwarven accent from his crouched position, in front of her lovely hindquarters. Leering and kneading the smooth flesh with gusto and with no shame whatsoever. Well in his defense; the way she was swaying it back and fort was quite hypnotizing spectacle. To him it felt like he had been drawn in with a cat's cradle.

"A-a-awa... Hawawa... Awawawa..." The maid started rambling incoherently (although if one were to listen closely, there was a hint of moaning in-between). Her face became red as a molten core, steam rose out of her ears and her eyes became swirls.

"Ii-!" She squeaked.

"Ii?" Saito parroted with a blink.

Feeling that something potentially painful was going to happen, Onyx did the smart thing and quickly got aloft and distanced itself from it's master a few feet away.

"IIIYAAAAAAAH~~!" The maid screamed to heavens, as she instinctively pulled her hands close to her chest and performed a magnificent mule kick right into Saito's jaw...

 ***WHAM!***

 **"ABESHIIII~~!?"** The Worgen randomly blurted, his head whipped back with his eyes nearly popping out his skull from the unexpected force within the kick. The trauma alone caused him to basically pop out of his human disguise, as he went _flying_ in the opposite direction like a spiraling rocket...

 ***BOOM!***

He landed face first and _through_ a stone wall...

Ouch...

 **"Uuughh..."** His body, from biceps and up, deeply dug into the wall (which fortunately was absent of people), while the rest remained comically stiff outside, twitching couple times, before he went limp...

T-that girl has strong legs...

 _-5 minutes later-_

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-!" Siesta was now hysterically apologizing to her crush, who she 5 minutes prior, literally kicked through a wall...

"Gahuhuhu~~!" Onyx... Was currently rolling back and forth on the ground, holding it's tummy as the whelp laughed it's scaly tail off at it's Master's misfortune, sounding exactly like a mirthful Gnoll...

Saito on the other hand, still in his Worgen state, had a heavily bruised face which was mostly covered by the fur and his teeth-packed maw hanged ajar **(1)**. He was currently seated on the grassy ground, cross-legged and busy re-aligning his jaw back in it's place... The timid little maid actually managed to unhinge his freaking jaw with that kick! She certainly didn't skip her leg days, that's for sure... But luckily his bones were sturdy enough so nothing got actually broken.

 **"Ifw ihs ohway, Hhieha..."** Saito tried to reassure the poor maid, but it was rather hard thing to do with a unhinged jaw...

"Eh?" Was Siesta's puzzled response, clearly not understanding what he just said. Though she winced rather harshly, when she heard the disturbing cracking sound of bone being snapped in place.

 ***Crack!***

 _' **FUUUCK** **!** THAT HURT LIKE MOTHERFUCKER!'_ Saito roared in his head (knowing it wouldn't do any good to express it outwardly since it would just scare the maid senseless), while silently growling outside from the pain he felt when he finally managed to fix his jaw.

Saito rolled the jaw around and clenched the teeth a few times, testing waters so to speak. Seeing that everything seemed to be in order, he finally faced the panicking maid. **"I said it is okay Siesta. It was my fault to begin with, so that was more than likely just Karma playing out on me. So there's nothing to worry your cute butt over for."** He said in a reassuring tone, which once again made Siesta blush a storm from his choice of words.

 _'I-I have a cute... butt...? Awawa~!'_ She covered her face with her hands from pure embarrassment and slight giddiness.

"Guhahaha~!"

 **"And you! Shut yer trap before I turn you into dragon soup!"** Saito growled at the still laughing whelp, who instead of shutting up just... Gave him a fucking middle finger!? Those 3-digit talons actually _were_ flexible enough to do that!? The Worgen had seriously started to wonder if arriving to this world had actually formed a character for this little punk as result...

 **"Why you little-!"** Saito growled before he lunged at the insolent whelp.

"GaruruRaaah!" Onyx returned the action with gusto.

Siesta in the background, after dropping her hands off her face, sweatdropped heavily from the duos antics, who formed a cartoonish fight cloud around them. For the next some unspecified minutes, the courtyard was filled with growling profanities coming from the Worgen and angry, ear piercing hisses from the dark scaled whelp...

 _-Later-_

We are now witnessing a funny repeated scene... Namely the Worgen warrior and his Onyxian Companion pet, both once again locked in a staring (now turned glaring) contest. They were currently seated by the table (or in Onyx' case ON the table) in the servant's dining room, which is right beside the main kitchen. While the two were too busy in their glaring contest; Siesta went to the kitchen to see if she could prepare anything for the two.

 _'Kōno kuso tokage... **(This shitty lizard...)** '_ Were Saito's inner thoughts (Once again in his human form), who had angry red tick marks all over his face as he glared daggers at the insolent whelp, while letting out a feral growls and bearing his teeth. His face literally looked like as if it was assaulted by a rabid hell-cat, completely littered with small claw and bite marks...

"Grrrr!" Onyx too was glaring and growling back with equal measure. The whelp was in a similar state to it's master, except he sported these comical, steaming head bumps all over it's head, which was the reason why Onyx was currently slightly teary eyed.

They stayed like that for about 6 more minutes before Siesta finally came back with a tray plenty of (mostly meat based) food and placed the meal in front of the hungry pair, who instantly halted their hostilities towards each other as their eyes gained stars in them when all this top class cuisine appeared before them.

Siesta smiled seeing their reactions, before she pressed the tray against her chest, while motioning with the other hand. "Please enjoy!" The maid proclaimed, before she gained a sweatdrop, when the two started ripping on everything like hungry beasts... Which may literally be the case here...

" ***Chomp*** The last time here- ***Munch*** -I was more preoccupied with Meya, but damn your chef certainly knows how to cook!" Saito said as he happily dig into the meal Siesta had served for him.

"Gau!" Onyx agreed wholeheartedly, gorging on his own portion.

"Ho-hoo! You flatter me, but I'll take the compliment to heart!" The two (sans the whelp) turned towards the newcomer, who just exited the kitchen region. He was a bear of a man sporting a scruffy beard and wore a white chef's attire with a red bandanna wrapped around his neck. He currently had a wide smile, and unlike the most inhabitants Saito got the displeasure to meet so far; this man had really friendly air about him, which made the Worgen be more at ease.

Onyx just ignored the chef's arrival completely. Favoring the food over anything else.

"You made this Ossan **(2)**?" Saito asked.

The man puffed his chest with pride. "Indeed I did! With these hands, I Marteau the Chief cook can give a magnificent taste to any cuisine!" The head chef, proclaimed.

 _'So his name was Marteau, eh.'_ The Worgen mused as he took another mouthful of his food and it seemed like he was contemplating something.

"Marteau-san..." He started, getting the head chef's attention. "If I ever get myself a big fancy house and a steady income; remind me to hire you on the spot."

Marteau laughed heartily, walking up to him, ignoring his personal space and wrapped his hairy arm around Saito's neck in a friendly manner.

"Haha, you're such an nice fellow! Here, allow me to kiss you as a sign of gratitude!" Marteau then pursed his lips and leaned down towards the younger man...

 _'Wha-!? H-he's actually going to do it!?'_ Saito screamed inwardly.

Oh Hell no!

He hastily put an end to it, by shoving his palm over the Chief cook's face and kept the man at bay within arm's length.

"While I _appreciate_ the gesture, but I only allow members of the fairer sex to kiss me." He said with a strained smile, accompanied with a tick mark.

After a moment Saito removed the offending limb away from the chef's face, which now sported a slightly bruised nose.

The chef on the other hand only chuckled, withdrawing his arm from the younger lad and sported an appraising look at him. "How humble! Just what I would expect of our Valiant Wolf!" **(3)**

This earned a sweatdrop from the mercenary. _'Was that being humble...?'_ Then he blinked. _'Wait... What did he just call me?'_

Saito voiced his utter confusion. "Uuh, the what?"

The man grinned. "The Valiant wolf! It was something the servants here came up with, after witnessing the fight you had with that snobby aristocratic brat." He explained. When Marteau heard about one of those arrogant brats, especially that flamboyant blonde, getting thoroughly humiliated in a duel the kid himself enacted and literally ate the dust at the end. Well you can say that Marteau had one heck of a hard-on for the rest of the day... Metaphorically speaking of course...

Simply put; any arrogant Noble's misfortune is _his,_ a commoner's, fortune, enough said.

Anyhow, the chef's words only made the Worgen get more confused. "Wait, so you're okay with me, despite knowing _what_ I am?" He asked. It was rather legit question since most people (especially humans) tend to be QUITE intolerant towards other species... So seeing someone acting so casual towards someone the locals saw as mindless beasts raises the question...

The large man hummed and closed his eyes, as he stroked his beard with a pensive expression. "Truth to be told. When I heard there being a werewolf-" It's a Worgen! Was what Saito wanted to correct, but seeing as these people didn't seem to give a flying fuck between the differences (Which is gradually becoming borderline-racism!), he decided ignore it with a slight pout. "-inside the Academy walls; I was quite tempted to just go and get the axe and turn the rumored creature into a coat!" He announced with a huff.

Saito's eye twitched. "Gee, thanks for being honest old man..." He responded in a voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

The head chef however once again burst into laughter. "Hahaha! But you can thank the little Siesta here, as she vouched for you along with Meya!" He made a point by patting his hand over Siesta's shoulder, earning a near inaudible yip from the shy girl, who up till now just stood by and quietly spectated the exchange from the side.

The Worgen looked a little dubious. "Just like that? Wouldn't it require a bit more than a word of two girls? I mean, no offense but most people... well humans in general, aren't exactly accepting towards non-human species. And I'm speaking from experience here..." He asked, this time vocally questioning the inner debate he had a minute ago.

The chef made a sagely nod. "None taken, it's more or less true. But lucky for you I'm not like most people. Same goes for the other servants here. With all the prejudice we common folk go through near daily basis under the Nobles rule; Well enough said we turn out to be more tolerating of others, lest we become hypocrites. So, as long you don't act like total bigot; you're okay in our books."

Saito stared at the chef with something akin to disbelief and... Was that respect!? If there is one thing you should know about this specific Worgen; is that, excluding his Pandaren family in Pandaria, he is _extremely_ territorial towards any humanoid creature that shares his gender... So he barely (if ever) shows any kind of genuine respect towards them, other than the rivalrous kind.

Unknown to Marteau, in less than an hour, he had just achieved something no other human male ever could... If he ever gets or already has a hot wife, Saito will humbly leave em be, which (should) lead to a happy marriage for the Chef...

Truly an historical moment...

"Also-" Marteau continued, ignorant of his epic achievement regarding the certain infamous homewrecker. "-The fact how you helped my daughter prior the incident with little Siesta, did play a _huge_ factor in getting my favor." He said with convinced nod, while crossing his arms.

Saito stared at him, blinking in confusion. "Your... Daughter?"

With a firm nod, the chef answered with proud grin. "Yes, my daughter, Meya. She's my pride and joy!"

 ***Crack***

Something in Saito's conscious cracked, while his outer appearance seemingly turned into stone.

Meya is... This man's... D-daughter? As in; by blood?

And Saito is currently, only one feet away, seated right in front of a admirably robust human male, with muscles he could possibly wrestle a bear with... Who happens to be the father of the girl Saito had literally fucked not even a one full day prior...

Oh...

Ooooooh shit...!

May as well ignore anything about banging the chef's wife... Saito already went and fucked the man's very daughter...

Well he tried... It's the thought that matters... Right?

 _'P-play it cool Saito! Just. Play. It. Cool. A-and the papa-bear might not have your head on the platter!'_ He rambled to himself in his head, sweating buckets. He knew well enough all the horrors the angry fathers of defiled daughters can bring you!

"O-oh r-really!? W-what a surprise! You don't look that much alike!" He stuttered. Smooth Saito very smooth...

Seeing the man's reaction the chef only chuckled heartily while patting the younger male's shoulder in friendly manner. "Can't say I blame you for that. Meya's basically the carbon copy of her mother, after all. Also just relax, lad! No need to feel nervous around me. Just because I'm her father doesn't mean I go and chop every man's head off just for interacting with my daughter! Especially the one who managed to get her to smile again, haha!" Luckily the Worgen's true reason for his nervous outbreak went totally unnoticed to the chef.

 _'That's not the reason I'm shitting bricks here! I've literally just fucked with your daughter here!'_ Saito frantically retorted in his head.

Marteau then sighed with content, making sniffing sounds as if he was about to cry... "You can't imagine just how happy I was yesterday! After I actually got to see Meya with such a bright smile it could've lit even the darkest of voids!" Nevermind, he now started crying happy tears, against his hairy forearm in an exaggerated manner, making the other occupants in the room sweatdrop.

Meanwhile Saito was sweating even _more_ profusely, knowing the exact reason for her 'bright' smile. _'Nooo Marteau-ossaaan! That was your daughter going through the "I got laid!" afterglow!'_ He screamed in his head.

" ***Sniff*** So, for whatever it's worth, I am truly grateful! What your and Meya's heart-to-heart talk entailed, truly did wonders for her!" He said, repeating the words Meya herself had used on him to get the protective father off her case, so he wouldn't be suspicious of the man, who gained her affection.

Saito honestly started to feel like crying for the chef's misguided belief. _'That was more than a heart-to-heart talk! That was more of a crotch-to-crotch dock!'_

Seriously the heck has Meya been spouting to her kind, but overly trusting father!? Hell! Even Siesta looked uncomfortable as fuck right now! But can you blame her, really? Because she knew damn well just what her sister figure had been doing with the Worgen Familiar, yesterday... I mean she stood like right NEXT to her when Meya suddenly blurted out about being banged by a werewolf (Which made her slightly jealous, considering Meya had done the hanky panky with the man, who she was lately getting deeply interested in)...

Marteau was like a second father to her, so Siesta wasn't getting any more comfortable for keeping her silence and basically fooling him along the others by extension.

"If anything; she's actually returning back to a person she used to be..." Marteau suddenly said with a reminiscent smile, once he stopped with his overly emotional father act.

This caught Saito's full interest, bringing him out of his inner panic. "What she used to be?" He repeated.

The chef nodded, arms again crossed. "Aye, back then, she used to be such a cheerful, happy girl, who was always supportive of the staff and acted as a sister figure for many. While the latter hasn't changed; Ever since the incident with- " The chef scowled. "With that backstabbing _Aristocratic_ punk." He said with venom, before he sighed and calmed himself down. "Ever since then Meya had become incredibly withdrawn person... She hardly smiled in genuine fashion; kept even her friends at arms distance; And she got _really_ depressed when her love-life is questioned..."

At the last bits, Siesta had the tendency to look sheepish as she averted her gaze, since it was her most of the time, who ended up repeating that mistake without even meaning to... What can you say? She was a romantic person at heart, so she often ended up blurting it out and gossip about the romantic lives of others, whenever she got excited on the subject.

Then Marteau gave Saito a softer smile, unlike his usual face-splitting grins. "So I say it again; you truly have my gratitude young lad. So you are more than welcome here any time you wish to come for a supper or just come and simply hang around with us servants."

Saito rubbed his neck, abashed. He wasn't really comfortable with this sort of thing. Being praised that is...

"I-it wasn't much Ossan. I... It certainly was a pleasure... T-to help I mean!" He humbly said, before quickly correcting when he realized the double meaning of his words... Well it certainly wasn't a lie at least... _  
_

Marteau laughed, once again giving the younger male a one armed hug and this time Saito didn't push him away... If the Worgen were to be honest; Marteau had the similar presence to his Panda of a father, which made him kind of nostalgic...

"Oh right! I almost forgot! I had one more thing I need to pass on to yeh, Our Valiant Wolf." He said earnestly, which earned a curious eyebrow from the Worgen, who was now paying attention to the chef's words.

Marteau leaned in right next to Saito's ear... But what he said next, will forever haunt him, even down to his very grave...

"I'm willing to give you a change. BUT, if I ever, _EVER_ find out, you as well have broken my precious Meya's heart... I swear on my life; **I will skin you alive and truly turn you into a coat. Then I'll rip your balls off with my bare hands and wear them like a tribal necklace, before I personally cook the rest of your carcass and feed it to the Nobles...** " He maliciously whispered to him, heard only by the Worgen, who was practically in the brink of loosing his bowels in process...

Then the chef casually leaned back with his usual wide smile... "Are we clear _Our Valiant Wolf_?" He cheerfully asked, but his eyes clearly dared him to say otherwise...

"Meep..." Saito, for the first time in his life... Squeaked like a mouse...

Now for the next couple of hours, Saito spend some (nerve-racking) _quality_ time getting to know the head chef and the timid maid. Exchanging stories and whatnot. He also asked of their opinions about the Nobles and their answers were no different than Meya's own, although Siesta was simply too nice to vocally rant about Nobility and had more or less sugarcoated everything... Marteau however had no such restraints. It would take too long to describe his _colorful_ view of Nobles, but what Saito did found out was that this discrimination of non-magical folk aka commoners; was not just happening on this country alone...

Marteau knew the servants here, and according to him, few of them had actually come from the neighboring countries to work here, yet the situation between commoners and nobles out there was no different...

It's truly ironic how the term, Nobility here means anything but and how among the common folk it's thought with nothing less but the vilest of venoms... This world has truly fucked up it's society... In some aspects it's almost like back home, except from what Saito gathered up so far; it seems like the majority of issues here are centered upon the animosity between the commoners and Nobles... And perhaps even racism... This world is truly a running a time-bomb, and if something isn't done quick; it WILL go off...

Saito can only hope it didn't come to that... His family had been a victim of such conflict between the Alliance and the Horde... So this world, Halkeginia really didn't need to follow on Azeroth's footsteps in becoming the second-coming of the World Of Warcraft...

 **.**

 **-Timeskip-**

 **.**

"Please come by again, Marteau-san had really taken a liking to you!" Siesta said in a happy tone towards her crush, which made the said person let out a nervous laugh. Recalling the chef's not-so discreet threat on his life and manhood previously... But better not think about that further for his sanity's sake.

The two had just told their farewells to the chef, who had to go back to work and prepare the supper for the Nobles, while they exited the building holding the kitchen. Onyx once again perched on Saito's shoulder.

"Duly noted" He finally replied, before it turned into a wry grin. "Though believe me; quite frankly, I don't think I can even eat anywhere else while inside the walls of this Academy... Well unless it's with the rest of the Familiars." Saito made an air quote. " _Noble rules_ and all that crap, ya know. So my visits will definitely be far more regular than you'd think."

The timid maid had the tendency to look a bit sheepish at that.

"Although I could always go out and hunt for something. Gets my blood pumping after all." He mused silently, while patting his chin with a finger. Then he seemed to perk up about something. "Oh right! I almost forgot! Neh, Siesta?" Saito asked.

"Yes?" The maid responded with a cute tilt of her head. Which Siesta thought was a simple movement, was enough for Saito to have skip in a heartbeat...

The girl was seriously just too darn adorable for her own good...

 _'Man... She really looks like a cute little rabbit... She only needs a pair of fake bunny ears and then-'  
_

* * *

 _-Saito's imagination-_

 _"N-neeh, M-Master? This bunny is hungry, Byon..."_ _Said the imaginary version of red-faced Siesta, who was kneeled on the floor before him, wearing a really skimpy and fluffy version of a bunny outfit, donned with white bunny ears, collar, tube top (barely containing her large breasts), elbow and knee length bunny themed gloves and boots respectfully and finally fluffy panties sporting a bunny tail._

 _"Oh? Is my cute little pet hungry?" Came the voice of imagination Saito, who for some reason was garbed in the cheesy emperor's clothing and even seated on a golden throne. "_ _Here... Have a treat."_ _The... Emperor Worgen(?) then said in a ominous tone, pulling out... a carrot and wiggling it around his grasp in an attempt to bait the Bunny Siesta towards him.  
_

 _Which did the trick since Bunny Siesta crawled up to on all-fours in a heartbeat, eager for her treat but knew better than to simply take it without a permission..._

 _"Here say 'Aah', my pet." Emperor Saito commanded._

 _"Aah" Bunny Siesta obeyed without a question, making a cute 'aah' sound._

 _"Gooood girl..." The Emperor Saito praised, patting the girl's head, who let out a delighted purr. Then with a perverted grin, he held the carrot right over her lips and slowly brought it closer to her mouth. The moment the carrot made contact with Bunny Siesta's tongue, she first nipped on it's tip gently (not actually biting it), before she started licking on the shaft, which slowly evolved into_ _ _highly erotic_ suckle of the carrot..._

 _"Kukuku... How is it, pet? Good?" Emperor Saito said with a dark chuckle._

 _"H-hai~~ ***Lick*** It's delicious, Master~~" Bunny Siesta moaned in a erotic fashion._

 _Emperor Saito's boisterous mad laughter echoed in the throne room...  
_

* * *

 _-Back to reality-_

Saito stood completely still, his face was set on a stoic expression, while his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Saito-san?" Siesta nervously called out, seeing the man become silent all of sudden and that face he was making didn't really help her case...

"Gauu?" Onyx leaned over to take a look at it's master's face and raised an eye-ridge at how he was acting.

For a moment they just stood there with an awkward silence, when all of sudden...

 ***SPLUUUUURT!***

"Kyah! S-Sa-Sa-Sa-Saito-san!?" Siesta jumped back a bit as she cried out in alarm, eyes wide.

"GU!?" Onyx became equally wide-eyed as the maid and immediately leaned as far back as it could, from Saito's face when his nose started to spew blood out like a hose without warning.

"S-Saito-san!? Are you alright!? Y-you're b-bleeding!" Siesta's frantic voice broke Saito out from his delusional state, who was blankly staring into space.

"Nyeh?" Came Saito's dazed response, somehow nonplussed to the fact he just bled near gallon's worth of blood... Once his brain managed register Siesta's words, he gingerly brought his hand over his nose, and true to the maid's word; both of his nostrils were bleeding like a faucet... "Daw Shit!"

 _-1 minute later-_

"S-sorry about that..." The Worgen apologized sheepishly, his nosebleed currently blocked with a piece of tissue for each nostril. _'E-EROI~~! **(So erotic!)**... Bunny Siesta would be so erotic! It could potentially be lethal for any man's health... But I would totally cut ___my_ left arm to see that!' _He declared in his head with a perverted inward cackle.

"I-it's okay, just surprised me that's all... You sure you don't need medical attention." The maid asked in concern, completely unaware of the horn-dog's thoughts. Luckily her concerned voice was enough to get the Ardent Familiar out of the gutter.

Such a good girl, this one... Perhaps even too much so for her own sake...

"I'm fine, but I appreciate the concern. Thanks" He said earnestly while stroking her head affectionately, making the poor girl blush a storm again. Though she noted, she rather liked the feeling of his large hand petting her head... The realization of it, only made her blush deepen even further.

"Anyhow-" Saito started, removing the limb petting the girl's head, which earned a slight involuntary pout from the maid, but went unnoticed for both of them. Nonetheless, she paid attention to whatever the Worgen was about to say.

"I was wondering; Could you point me where I could wash my gear? If possible, I would rather not wear something that smells like a decaying skunk's ass..." He said in a joking tone, which earned a blush from the maid due to his crude way of speaking, before she giggled against the back of her knuckles.

On the sidenote; that did explain Siesta his reason for the change in outfit, which she was just too shy to ask about... Saito's current outfit, had more casual look to it, making it easier for him to mingle with the common folk. It was something that seemingly made the timid maid at ease, since his usual battle-gear made him rather intimidating with his larger bulk.

"Sure, just head to..." Siesta was about to direct him towards the local water fountain, where the people here tend to do their laundry on, but she paused when a thought hit her. This could be a change to prove herself helpful to her savior! So she gathered her courage. "A-actually if you'd like; I could... Uhm, y-you know." She started fidgeting nervously, as she played with the hem of her apron. "I-I could take care of the laundry f-for you..." She finished, suddenly finding her feet interesting to look at, as she waited for the mercenary's response.

Saito blinked, before he scratched the back of his head. "I appreciate the thought, but-" His words were immediately stuck in his throat, the second Siesta glanced up at him...

"Geh..." The Worgen flinched back as if he had been punched.

"D-dame desuka? **(I-is that a no?)** " She asked with a trembling lower lip and the eyes, (OH God the eyes!) were wide open, glistening with unshed tears as she gave him the mother of ALL puppy eyes!

 **CRITICAL HIT! (4)  
**

"Gaahhh!" Scratch the feeling of being punched, Saito now felt as if his heart had been stabbed! He then throw an hand in front of him as a sign to stop and cried out. "F-fine, I understand! I understand Siesta! You can do my laundry, so please just stop with the eyeees!" He begged.

Getting the response the maid was wishing for; she ultimately beamed in happiness.

"M-mabushii! **(Too bright/dazzling!)** "

"GUU!?"

Her smile was literally so bright, it made both the Worgen and the whelp comically cover their eyes lest they get blind.

"Thank you, Saito-san! I'll make sure they are all clean by tomorrow!"

Saito sweatdropped. _'Dramatic much...? Never in my life has anyone been THAT grateful to do_ my _laundry...'_ He thought with a strained smile, before he pulled his battle gear out of his PD bag in a neat pile. Siesta jumped a bit in surprise, since from her perspective, the way Saito pulled all that clothing out after reaching behind him, kinda looked like one of those old school a magic tricks. _  
_

"Here" Saito presented the outfit that was in need of a good rinsing. "Although, I think I should still at least carry them for you. These are kind of-" He didn't get to finish because Siesta already snatched them away from his grasp, which made his eyebrows jump past his bangs in surprise. "- heavy...?" He finished his sentence in a drawl.

His Shado-Pan battle gear... Sure, they are made out of some of the more lighter weight materials, but they still weighted over third of his _own_ Worgen weight of 420 pounds, full of muscle... And yet this maid casually picked them up without any strain whatsoever...

Just what kind of physical strength does this girl possess?

"Any specific regulations?" Siesta asked in a professional manner, breaking Saito out of his musings on Siesta's strength.

"Regulations?" He asked with a blink.

The maid nodded. "Yes, does your outfit have any regulations on how they are to be washed, so the fabric wouldn't ruin in the process."

Saito sweatdropped. _'There were directives on how to clean specific clothing? I-I honestly didn't know that...'_ "Err, not really. They are made of incredibly sturdy stuff and as you've seen before; they stretch quite a bit." He said, hinting at how they stretched without an issue to fit on his Worgen form. "So as far as I am considered; a pack of wolves could play a tug of war with them and they wouldn't get a scratch."

Siesta nodded with a smile. "Understood! Shall I bring them over to Miss. Zerbst's quarters, once they're done?"

Worgen nodded, returning the smile. "Please do. I see you around, so don't be a stranger Siesta-Chan!" He said with his smile turning into a wide grin, which earned a cute blush from the maid. Both from the grin and the affectionate suffix he used on her name. But she smiled nonetheless.

"Un! ***Nods*** I see you later Saito-san!" She exclaimed as she turned away to do her task.

"Oh! Siesta, one more thing!" Saito called out for her, causing her to stop on her tracks.

"Hai?" She responded and was about to turn back to face the man of her affections, but then all of sudden...

 ***Smack!***

"Kyaahn~!" The maid jumped and let out a startled cry, as her rear end was once again became the victim of the horn-dog's palm that kept spanking her with every change he gets... which had been like a upteenth time by now, ever since his arrival.

"Aahh, much better~! This beats any therapy by miles, haha!" Saito sing-songed as he walked away with a laugh and waving at her over a shoulder.

"Mouh! Saito-kun no baka **(5)**..." She mumbled with a pout, not noticing the change in her suffix for Saito becoming more affectionate nor the fact that she was smiling the whole time.

 _-Later-_

Saito and Onyx were now heading back to the dorms and once they were a good distance away from the maid, the goofy grin on the former fell, replaced with a pensive frown. The reason of his sudden change in mood?

That girl, Siesta...

After spending time with the timid maid, he once again got a whiff of that same peculiar scent on her, the very scent he caught a glimpse of earlier yesterday... This made the Worgen slightly frustrated, because the scent was so familiar, but at the same time diluted, that he just couldn't figure it out! It was like having a word on a tip of your tongue, but you are just unable to spell it out!

Not to mention that absurd strength of hers...

His line of thought, however was interrupted once he spied a familiar figure a short distance away.

 _'Hm? Isn't that-'_ "Oiii! Tabitha-san!" He called out.

The said girl momentarily glanced up from her book. When she spotted him, her eyes seemed to widen by a margin. Although it may've been his imagination.

The Worgen made a toothy grin, about to thank her in Kirche's behalf for earlier this day. "Just wanted to thank you for-" However before he even could finish...

The stoic bluenette's face suddenly flared up imitating the color of Kirche's hair (Otherwise remained stoic as ever), before making a full 180 degree turn and trotted away in lightning speeds... Leaving behind a cartoonish trail of dirt after her...

Saito blinked with an owlish expression.

"W-what was that all about...?" He muttered out, perplexed, while scratching his head.

"Gauu..." Onyx tilted his head, equally confused.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - There you go folks!**

 **Although forgive me that this long awaited chapter, and with it not even being the chapter I've promised in previous chapter... However, since Saito wasn't in his 3-day coma this time around I figured I should fill in the canon scene where Saito meets the Head chef, Marteau (in episode 3) earlier.**

 **Originally this was supposed to be really short filler-based chapter with** ** **2-3k words,** where Saito just meets the chef and boom, to the next chapter! But somehow before I even realized it; I ended up writing over 7k worth for it as I went with the flow and write whatever spontaneously comes to my mind at the time...**

 **Also, it's kind of funny how I almost ALWAYS forgot to add Onyx in the scenes... I literally added some of the lines in the chapter hinting that Onyx was still even there, only AFTER I finished the rest of the chapter... Is it just me who is just that forgettable or is Onyx just that forgettable fellow?**

 **The updated schedule! Sorry, the previous one ended up being bullshit... Again... But me being a Trolling asshat for postponing Louise's re-summon event? That part stood true apparently...**

 **Coming up next:  
**

 **Chapter 12:** ** **Hopeless Horndog**** ** & Ardent Massages (May Include a Lemon!)  
**

 **Chapter 13: The False Secretary  
**

 **Chapter 14: Repeated Summons & Reunion!**

 **And what could Siesta's secret possibly be!?  
[On the sidenote; I can swear I'm about to receive a bunch of WTF comments on the Bunny Siesta delusion. xD]  
**

* * *

 **Harem List:**

 **\- Kirche (Main)**

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main(?))**

 **\- Meya (OC - Medaka (Medaka Box))**

 **\- Siesta**

 **\- Jessica**

 **\- Tiffania**

 **\- Matilda aka Longueville/Fouquet**

 **\- Cattleya**

 **\- Henrietta**

 **\- Sheffield  
**

 **\- Sylphid  
**

 **\- Mystery Character! Not an OC! Or is she~~  
(Funnily enough no one made even a single attempt to guess her identity during my time away, so like I promised in the previous chapter; she will remain a mystery until someone does. :3 )  
**

 **.**

 **A/N - The previously made Milf harem no longer counts since they will most likely be considered as random flings, that Saito may have every now and then.  
So all things considered the official (and final?) Harem list is the one shown above.**

* * *

 **(1) Hey that rhymed!**

 **(2) Don't judge... I literally couldn't come up with anything better...**

 **(3) Translation: "Old Man".**

 **(4)** **Imagine a cartoonish arrow with the words "Critical Hit" embedded on it, piercing Saito's chest. Also imagine the voice from the Mortal Combat saying the words. :P**

 **(5) I don't even bother translating, since this very sentence is something ANY decent anime fan should know about!**

* * *

 **OMAKE TIME!  
(Warning for total Randomness)  
**

 **Omake1: Racism...  
(After Tabitha ran away from Saito...)**

"W-what was that all about...?" Saito asked perplexed.

"Gauu..." Onyx tilted his head, equally confused.

Saito furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Odd... She has been completely fine with me so far, but the next day after I've shown my transfor-..."

Then all of sudden Saito's breath hitched and his eyes widened in 'realization'.

"Wait, Hold on... I've seen this happen with humans before... It's usually when the skin color is-"

Saito let out a long and deep gasp. **"IT'S BECAUSE I'M BLACK ISN'T IT!?"** (NOTE: His Worgen form is pure black)

Onyx deadpanned at his master, before facepalming(or is it snout-taloning(?)) hard.

.

 **Omake2: Worgen Ramsay?  
[I was in the middle of Ramsay youtube marathon when I've came up with this :P]**  
 **(In the Tristain Academy's kitchens...)**

Saito stared at his dish with skeptically. It was filled with some sort of thick brownish... Substance...

"What is this?" Saito questioned the waitress, (for some reason speaking in unique accent) who answered in a heartbeat.

"It's one of our appetizers, Tristanian Porridge." She said.

The Worgen in human form, raised an eyebrow. "An appetizer you say?" He took a second glance at the so called porridge. "Doesn't look very _appetizing..._ Quite frankly this looks like baby shit..."

Saito took a spoon and tasted it... And looked like he wanted to puke...

"Absolutely dreadful!"

 _-Lineskip-_

"What is this!? It's so bland and watery!" The Worgen... Grourmet(?) stated...

"That IS water, sir..." Waiter dryly commented.

"Fuck Off, you burning pile of dog Shite!"

 _-Lineskip-_

"Were the ingredients at least fresh?" Saito asked heatedly, after he tested yet another dish.

"...No, they're frozen..." The maid/waitress submissively muttered out.

"Fuck me."

 _-Lineskip-_

Saito was insulting the chefs again...

"Look you fucking donkey! This steak! It's fucking-" ***POOF!*** He turned into a Worgen. " **RAAAAAAAAWWWRRRR!** " He roared at the poor chef's face... Literally.

The said chef simply shat his pants and passed out.

 _-Lineskip-_

"Hello! My name's NINOOOOOO~~!" Some random bald guy popped out.

"Get the fuck off my face!" Saito roared.

.

 **Omake3: Bunny Siesta alt-version  
** "H-how may I serve you, M-Master? Byon!" Said the imaginary version of red-faced Siesta, who stood in front of him, wearing a really skimpy and fluffy version of a bunny outfit, donned with white bunny ears, collar, tube top (barely containing her large breasts), elbow and knee length bunny themed gloves and boots respectfully and finally fluffy panties sporting a bunny tail.

The imagination Saito said something, but his words came unheard for anyone else except the girl before him.

The Bunny Siesta then glanced towards his crotch, which had growing tent. "I see... I-I understand, byon... P-please allow your bunny have a taste of your p-personal c-ca-carrot, Byon!"

 **[This was the original take on the Bunny Siesta scene, however I came to conclusion that the perverted delusion would be way funnier if I were to use an actual carrot instead of the typical solution written above...]**

.


	12. Hopeless Horndog & Ardent Massages

**A/N - Horndog shenanigans incoming! :)  
**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
** ** **All flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits(Trolls) of the community should be), but** constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft nor Zero No Tsukaima, they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree at least).**

* * *

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/Worgen voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 ** **Hopeless Horndog**** ** & Ardent Massages**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-Student Dorms, Evening 9pm-_

"I'm back." Saito called out as he stepped inside his mistress' room with Onyx in tow.

"About time you'd show up, Darling... How was your day?" Kirche offhandedly asked, from her seated spot on the bed, while turning over a page of the book she was currently reading. Probably to satisfy her boredom.

Her form was illuminated by the light of the dual moons, through the open window, along with the one lit candle on the bedside table over to her left. The candle gave her the proper lighting to read her literature in the dark, since the moons light came from poor angle. The redhead's back was resting against the pillows placed over the bed's headboard, legs hiding under the sheets. And unlike this morning, she was now looking somewhat decent. Well decent as far as one can be wearing a strapped see-through nightgown that is... Oh, and on a sidenote; she wasn't wearing a bra underneath...

"So-so, I'd say. Spent most of the day at the servant's quarters." Saito answered with a shrug, before he took a second look around the room and let out a low impressed whistle... _'Dayum, the servants certainly works fast here.'_ Before he left to wonder around the Academy; this room looked like the aftermath of an animal attack... Which technically was partly true... Not to mention the place previously had this ridiculously thick musky odor all over. But everything now seems to be back in order, with broken furniture either replaced or repaired with magic (Saito suspects the latter), the walls were again good as new and with the window being left open the whole day; the air was finally clean enough to breath without the fear of having your nostrils burn as a result. (Onyx mostly)

Unaware of Saito's musings over her room's condition; Kirche paused in her reading, before she glanced up to stare at the Worgen with a deadpan expression. "Hopefully not _screwing_ around with the staff there, I presume?" She dryly asked, putting a direct emphasis on screwing around part...

Saito however looked amused at her accusing tone. "Weeell with one maid in particular, I was actually." Was his cocky response, with a matching grin, earning an irked tick mark from the redhead. However before she could pull a retort on him, Saito continued. "But this time however; not in the way you were thinking." Kirche was about sigh in relief. "But I do admit, it did involve a lot of sexual harassment." He finished mischievously.

This time Kirche did sigh, but out of exasperation. "Anything _else_ you wish to add..." She dryly asked, turning her gaze back into the literature before her.

The man shrugged, with indifference. "Meh, nothing much. The place was mostly vacant, with most of the servants having other duties at the time of my visit. Even Meya. Oh, speaking of which; do you know the head chef here?" He suddenly inquired the Ardent Mage. Her eyes didn't lingering away from the book, but raised an questioning eyebrow, wondering what he was on about this time. But she answered nonetheless, deciding to humor him.

"Well, not personally, but I do know the man you're talking about. Bear of a man, with scruffy beard, huge eyebrows and always wears that red bandanna of his?" She verified, as she turned another page.

"Yup, that's Marteau alright." He confirmed.

"So what about him?" She asked, only half-curious.

Saito smirked. "Did you know that he is in fact Meya's father?"

Kirche blinked. She really didn't expect that...

The redhead's eyes then widened in surprise as she again looked up from the book to properly face the Familiar. "No Way! You mean the maid you... You..." She groaned, trying come up with a proper word instead of just being crude with it.

"-Fucked right in teh pussyyyy~~!" Saito... _Helpfully_ declared in a slur, as he took a prideful stance with his chest puffed and hands resting on his waist...

Another tick mark formed around Kirche's temple, before she rolled her eyes at her Familiar's antics. "Yes, _that_ maid..." She said through gritted teeth. She then took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Anyway, you're telling me that she is the chef's daughter?"

He gave a brief nod.

"But they don't look anything alike!" The redhead exclaimed in shock. Can you blame her really? The two had absolutely **no** resemblance whatsoever towards each other...

The Worgen chuckled. "Hehe, I had the same reaction! Apparently Meya inherited _all_ of her looks from her mother's side."

"Well I'll be..." Kirche mumbled with a slightly faraway gaze, still trying to figure out the mystery how all the father's genes were seemingly just completely bypassed from the next generation...

"Hehe, well enough about me. How has your day been Kirch?" He cheerfully asked.

Funnily enough Kirche's response to his, otherwise innocent, question was a dry and childish. "Laaaaaame..." Then she huffed and continued with a pout. "Do you know just how bloody boring it was just laying around, having nothing but books keeping me company?" Kirche finished, an irritated pout firmly settled on her face (which Saito could easily admit, looked pretty damn adorable) as she looked down on the aforementioned damned piece of literature. She wasn't Tabitha damn it! Books were more of her stoic best friend's thing, not hers!

But it was still the only way to pass time when you end up bedridden for whole day...

Saito blinked. "You were laying on the bed the whole day?" He asked in slightly incredulous tone.

In response the redhead glanced up again, before giving him a dry stare. " _Thanks_ to certain lovable fluffball... You literally made sure I was fucked senseless in various ways... Especially below the waist..." She said in equally dry tone. The former(?) seductress gained an angry tick mark over the temple, when her Familiar found a sudden interest in the corner of a roof, packed with toneless whistling. Trying but utterly failing to look innocent...

Heck! Even the _whelp_ perched on his shoulder was deadpanning at it's master... Before the aforementioned baby dragon merely rolled it's eyes and casually flew over to it's dog bed on the floor and tucked itself in, out like a log in a second if his adorable snores were anything to go by... **(1)**

 _'I wasn't aware that dragons could even make such human-like facial expressions...'_ Kirche inwardly mused, but she can think about it later. "Anyway..." She started, earning the Worgen's attention, who finally ceased his overly cliche false innocence act.

"While the last night had been... Quite a unique experience for me; Hell, it was ecstatic! But-!" ***Snap!*** Kirche snapped the book shut and placed it over to the bedside table beside her, before she turned to fully face her Familiar, back straight, putting left hand on her hip and pointed the right index finger at the tensed up Worgen. "-as your master I hereby order you; You are not to use your true form for sex unless I allow it." She said in such authoritative tone, that actually caught the battle hardened Worgen off-guard, making him almost inclined to obey her by instinct alone... Although the effect of it was _kind_ of ruined considering just _what_ the subject of the very order was...

Worgen blinked. "Pardon?"

"No Fido sex without permission" **(2)** Kirche repeated, crossing her arms under her bust, pronouncing them even further.

Saito sweatdropped. Fido Sex? Is that what they call it these days?

He then turned to the redhead with an amused expression. "So no more _doggy_ style?" He asked with a teasing undertone accompanied by a wiggle of his eyebrows.

The redhead snorted and a shook her head in slight amusement. "Clever, but that's the gist of it. At least not often and definitely not until weekends. While I don't mind the position itself per say..." Then her face begun imitating the color of her hair. "Nor the mindblowing orgasms that came **(3)** repeatedly, nonstop from getting utterly dominated and filled to the brim..." She mumbled out, but not silently enough to escape from the Worgen's sharp ears, who in turn smirked at her knowingly in a smug manner.

Kirche then shook her head to get her mind out the gutter. "However, my body simply can't handle the stress if you decide to go Full Moon on me every time." At Saito's look of confusion, she briefly elaborated. "Werewolf reference." His lips formed into an 'O', when he remembered the tidbit tales Kirche taught him about Werewolves and how they related to full moon nights. "Anyway, it took me the entire Brimir damned DAY to finally get the sensation back to my legs, so I don't want this to be every day occurrence. I still have my grades to look after, after all. So simply put; no Fido sex, unless we _both_ feel frisky enough and are in the mood for it. But- ***sigh*** but, if the situation calls for it; just call that maid over to take care of your pent urges, before you decide to fuck me into catatonic mess again." She finished with her reprimand slash rant.

Saito blinked. "So your okay with me getting it on with other females?" He inquired, wanting to make sure he heard it right.

Kirche huffed, clearly not pleased with it. "Believe me, I'm everything BUT okay with sharing anything I consider mine!" She confessed in aggravation and with a hint of obsession, but then she sighed in defeat. "but I'm not suicidal... Tell me; were you even half-satisfied, before I collapsed from exhaustion." She asked in a low timid and... insecure tone, which made Saito hesitant to answer. Past the few days he got to know the passionate woman; she was always upfront and confident. So the way she acted now was definitely not something you'd usually (if ever) see on her person...

The redhead caught on his hesitation. "Please be honest with me, don't let anything out."

Saito sighed, resigning himself. "If you insist... Well, first of all; was I satisfied? Yes, I can assure you that the last night has been one of the best nights I've ever had. And quite frankly; you far exceeded my expectations!" He earnestly said, getting a soft smile from the redhead. Then the Worgen continued. "However, was I fatigued? Hardly. If there's one thing you need to know about the Worgen-kin, is that they are incredibly active with their sexual lives. And the times we feel exceptionally horny; we could literally rut for days in one go... Only stopping for sustenance or to relieve ourselves..."

Kirche made an impressed whistle, eyes wide.

"And during heat it would get far worse." He added, with a slight frown.

"Heat? Darling, while I'm no expert on animal behavior, no offense, however I'm fairly sure that males doesn't go into heat." **(4)** Kirche questioned with a puzzled frown.

Saito nodded. "True, also none taken. While it isn't _exactly_ the same, but the Worgen males does go through something similar to it. The reason to it is unknown, but there are certain times in year, when our hormones starts to run wild and we get these... I guess mood swings would be one way to describe them... Anyway, we get these random impulses; each with their own and their own way of coping with it. To name two of the most commonly known symptoms would be increased aggression and a huge spike in our sex drive. Both of which I fall under..." He explained.

"The latter doesn't sound too bad..." Kirche murmured, giving her opinion about the increased sex drive.

Saito snorted. "It may not sound like much in theory. But in reality, if my kin are not careful with our strength and if our chosen mate is physically too weak in comparison; we could easily end up killing the one we were making... _Hard_ love to... Usually by breaking the spine or utterly destroying the... Pelvis region..." He said in heavy tone, which made the redhead's eyes widen at the revelation, as she gulped nervously.

Man, speak of getting fucked to oblivion... One literal trip to heaven...

Then her Familiar dramatically declared something, that was something completely unnecessary. "So all things considered, having a full row of pussies to fuck around with would tremendously lessen your burden, don't ya think!" He loudly stated with his arms open wide as if he was making a statement of lifetime... Which in a way it was in terms of being utterly scandalous...

Thus as a result; the serious mood was thrown right out the window...

... ***Cue Cricket sound effect***...

A vein was slowly starting to bulge over Kirche's temple. Followed with erratic twitching of her eyes, before she closed them, took a deep breath and started rubbing the bridge of her nose to quell her rising temper. "I am really, reaaaaally tempted to punch your smug face in right now, but I have a feeling all I would get is a broken wrist so I refrain myself from doing so. ***Sigh*** What would stop me from simply putting a chastity belt on you to keep you in check?"

"I'd throw a tantrum, before going on a rampage... And annoy you for the rest of your life..." Was his immediate, dry response...

"Of course you would..." She sighed for umpteenth time, before she just threw her arms up in resignation. "Fine!" Kirche screamed out, before she thrust a finger at him. "However, there is a condition!"

Saito nodded, slightly put-off by her fiery outburst. "Uuh, s-sure... Name it."

"If there's a woman who suddenly catches your eye, she MUST have my approval first! I do not condone of you being swarmed by random hussies!"

Saito made pose, holding a hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. "Oh Kir-chan, I'm hurt! Do you honestly think so low of me! I'll have you know; Since my latest escapades, my standards have gotten quite high! It would literally take someone of your caliber to ever excite me!"

Kirche's look of annoyance didn't falter, but she did blush a bit at the praise. Knowing her Familiar's habit of being crude, but honest. However, one thing didn't really match up. "While I can admit; that maid, Meya was it? Definitely has the looks and a figure to rival my own. But-" She narrowed her eyes dubiously at the Worgen. "What about the other one? The timid, black haired-"

"Oh, you mean Siesta-Chan?" Saito helpfully(?) added.

Kirche groaned. "Yes. Her, the one you keep constantly harassing, sexually. If whatever your slander about your _grand_ standards was true; Then what about her? In my opinion, she frankly looks... Average. And I can tell you already got your eyes on her as well, so don't bother lying." She stated with a frown, while crossing her arms under her bust.

Saito gulped. "Well, you see... She..."

"Go on." His master prompted, repeatedly tapping a finger against her bicep as she impatiently waited for his response.

"She... Got the stuffings... In the right places..." Was his sheepish answer, as the Worgen averted his eyes away, while scratching the back of his head.

Kirche was silent, her face set on a deadpan expression. "So all it took for her to reach your so called..." She finger quoted. _"Standards..._ Was having big boobs." She rhetorically finished in a dry tone and that wasn't a question.

"And a nice ass... Never forget the booty." He added in a mumble.

She facepalmed, before whimpering in defeat. "I give up, you _really_ are a hopeless horndog..."

"Thanks!" Saito quipped.

"That in no way was supposed to be a compliment..." Kirche quietly stated despairingly with a sigh, while running a hand across her face. "I'm at my late teens, yet I already feel like I'm going to end up with gray hair before even reaching my mid-twenties by merely interacting with you..." She lamented before sighing for like a umpteenth time now.

Saito just gave her thumbs-up with a stupid lopsided grin on his face... "No worries! If that ever were to happen I just fuck some color into you!" He proudly declared.

This time Kirche performed a majestic face-fault for how she ended up over the bedside down on the wooden floor, with her arms sprawled across the said floor right by Saito's feet, while the legs remained dangling on top of the bed up to her waist.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response..." Came her muffled response with her face against the wooden floor. She groaned pitifully. _'Seriously why do I even bother?'_

Saito promptly sweatdropped. Both at her reaction and her words. Not dignifying him with a response she says, but she more than compensated any vocal response with a grand physical one...

Kirche may have just come to realize; that under his handsome, tough, flirty, bad-boy facade... Lies a hopeless horndog and a complete idiot... The worst part of it is that the redhead just can't tell whether he's being serious or not during his goofy moments... If we're thinking things in a more positive light; his goofy side could just be the sign that the Worgen is truly opening up to her... OR he indeed was born a troll, and we're not talking about the ones with tusks, practicing Voodoo arts...

 _-Later-_

"Ignoring all that... Are we clear on what we discussed?" Kirche questioned in a calmer tone, although her eyebrows were still twitching occasionally with ire.

After composing herself from all the slapstick buffoonery a couple of minutes prior; Kirche was once again seated at her previous spot on the bed with the Worgen standing by beside her.

"So simply put; no going on fucking sprees with random chicks? Meh, Fair enough I suppose." Saito said with a shrug, although one of his hands behind his back had fingers crossed... Which unfortunately went unseen to the redhead. He could follow the part about not screwing around with random bitches, no problem. He wasn't lying when he said he had rather high standards when it comes to women. And in his humble opinion; when he is more selective of females he'd like to bed and gets to know them better. Then they technically wouldn't count as _random_ anymore now would they?

Also, he was sure that Kirche will later come to understand the term, _the more the merrier_. ***Cue perverted inner giggle***

" ***Sigh*** I guess that's the best I'm going to get." Kirche begrudgingly acknowledged with closed her eyes, as she pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to will away her growing headache.

"Arrgh, screw it!" The redhead suddenly cried out and threw her hands up, which got her Familiar's attention with a startle. "Being left alone, doing nothing but lay back and read books the entire day had left me all stressed out! And dealing with your antics was not helping the case!" The redhead stated with some aggravation, when all of sudden she started to take off her nightgown, much to the Worgen's not so hidden approval. "I want a massage!" She demanded, tossing the gown away across the room, before she nimbly rolled over on the bed and got comfortable on her naked front with her head resting on her arms. This left all the flawless skin of her back down to her juicy pert ass (clad only in her seductive panties, which didn't even cover all that much), full in view.

The Familiar in turn raised an eyebrow. "Massage?"

Kirche flashed the Worgen half-perplexed look. "Well Duh! After being bedridden the whole day, thanks to you, I am understandably stiff. So I need someone with a good pair of hands to get the kinks out. And from what I got to experience lately; you fit the bill perfectly."

"What am I a butler?" He rhetorically asked, although there was amusement in his tone.

Kirche gave him a pointed glance, coupled with a coy smile. "Well, you may as well be. As _my_ Familiar you are to be considered my servant. Now come here; your mistress demands a royal massage!" She ordered in a mock aristocratic manner.

Normally one would get rather offended by the servant remark, since she made it sound like he was her _property_. Heck, quite frankly if any male said that to his face he wouldn't hesitate to rip em apart. However instead of getting offended by it; Saito only snorted in good humor, before he too decided to change into his own nightwear. He was well aware that he already got the privileges that no mere servant could ever have, considering how he was free to play with her body on a whim and not get punished for it. For Saito this could be considered as a "I scratch your back and you scratch mine" type of a contract. Namely he acts as her loyal servant and bodyguard, while in return he gets to enjoy her luscious body. Which BOTH enjoyed in equal measure, so in the end Saito (in his opinion) is technically still the one who ended up with the shorter end of the match in this contract.

Although Saito have yet to realize that the runes on the back of his hand are not just for show...

As Saito was changing, Kirche licked her moist lips from the free strip show in front of her. She had her head resting sideways on her crossed arms, as she stared her Familiar like a hawk and took her time to shamelessly take in his defined biceps, nicely sculpted pecs and abs that you could practically grind meat with and... those buns of steel. _'Meowr~~'_ She purred in her mind, as she had a perfect view of his ass when he took off his pants, but accidentally dropped his boxers as well down to his thighs since they were caught along the way.

Soon enough the Familiar's outfit were replaced only by a pair of black slacks, leaving the rest of his body bare (his mother's locket still remained around his neck). Then he finally noticed the redhead's blatant stare on his half-naked form. Which made him grin knowingly, before he started flex his muscles playfully. "Enjoying the show?"

"Very~" She purred seductively, this time vocally. Before she sighed in fake lamenting manner. "Though unfortunately, the kinks on my back won't work out themselves. So if we're both done with the strip teases; how about we get your golden hands to do something worthwhile, Hm?"

Saito playfully rolled his eyes. "Aye aye Cap'n!" He slurred with a salute, but suddenly seemed to perk about something. He then glanced at the bathroom's door with a pensive expression. "Actually, just a moment. Be right back." He assured his mistress, before he trotted towards the bathroom. Her Familiar's actions made the redhead bombshell raise a questioning, but curious eyebrow.

After a minute or so, the Worgen came back with a (glass) bottle of... lotion?

"I knew I saw something _valuable_ back there this morning!" Saito exclaimed with his usual playful grin.

Kirche blinked, before she propped herself up on her forearms and turned towards the Worgen with scandalized look (not minding the fact how her tits jiggled by the sudden movement, nor how the funbags were now fully in view for the man before her.). "Hey! That's my most expensive brand of skin revitalization lotion! Do you know how much that single bottle costs!?"

"Would using this _really_ leave a dent in your bank account?" Saito asked rather dubiously with a challenging eyebrow raised. As far as the aristocracy goes; people titled as such practically shits gold... And her choice of furniture here, does no justice for her... **(5)** Surprisingly he kept the eye-contact without letting the sight stray down towards her twins.

"Well... Not quite, but-"

"Then your argument is invalid..." He cut her off with deadpan, making the girl pout in cute manner, before she huffed and laid her head back down on her arms.

"It's still a rare high-grade item..." She mumbled in a sulking manner, her pout never leaving her face.

The Familiar, again, merely rolled his eyes at his mistress getting all dramatic over a fucking lotion of all things. _'High-grade item my furry ass.'_ "Your O' so precious lotion, aside." He remarked, lacing his tone with heavy sarcasm, which earned an adorable 'Mumuu~' from the woman, while her pout became even more prominent. "How about we get started with your _royal_ massage, my lady?" He asked with an exaggerated emphasis on the royal part.

The sulking redhead let out a begrudging groan. Taking this as his cue; Saito closed the gap between them and swiftly climbed into the bed and straddled the back of her thighs. Kirche was mindful enough to grasp her hair around the base of her neck, before moving the long strands over to her front so they wouldn't get in the way for what her Familiar was tasked to do. And as she did so; Saito took a moment to have a good look of all the flawless skin of his mistress' back, down to her juicy pert ass. Saito noted the incredibly skimpy underwear (that only barely covered the goods underneath) she's wearing, were laced on the sides so they could be easily removed by a single pull on the said laces. This fact was enough for the horndog's expression to turn akin to that of a cat who just ate the canary...

Then without further ado, Saito briefly uncorked the lotion bottle and started pouring the slippery liquid over the redhead's back. Feeling the cold substance hit her unblemished skin; Kirche let out a startled gasp and her body tensed up for a brief moment, before she relaxed once she got used to the feeling. Once the Worgen had poured a sufficient amount of the lotion, he put the now near-empty bottle aside over the bedside table, that was just in the arm's reach. Normally he would've probably just thrown it over his shoulder once he was done with it, but again he didn't want to be in the receiving end of the infamous bitch switch for breaking her stuff.

 _'Now then!'_ The Worgen interlocked his fingers and proceeded to crack the joints. _'Here comes the fun part~'_

Saito first pressed his palms over her skin, before he smoothly begun to spread the previously added lotion all over her body. He started from the base of her spine, then his hands moved (in a symmetrical way) over to her hips, before slowly trailing upwards along her narrow waist, which made the woman get shivers in a pleasant way. Kirche's breath hitched sharply when his fingers brushed against the underside of her breasts and once his hands finally reached her shoulders, the redhead let out a raspy sigh. She could swear the man straddling her was deliberately _trying_ to make her horny, considering the way how his fingers touched her sensitive skin in a highly sensuous manner.

After a minute or two, Saito managed to cover most parts of her skin with the lotion. Since the thong she wore was in the way for the upcoming treatment, Saito decided to simply loosen it's ties and threw the piece of fabric aside.

Now with the preparations done; he moved his hands to along her back, feeling the redhead's body up as he searched for the knotted up muscles. So far most of the tension laid in around her shoulder blades and the mid-back region. The latter perhaps from a poor resting posture.

Starting from her shoulders, the Worgen begun his ministrations. As he kneaded the tensed muscles with his thumbs, earning pleased mewls from the redhead under him. Kirche was about to make a remark about the massage, but as she glanced over her shoulder, she now took notice of the beautifully crafted Lupine-themed amulet he wore around the neck. Her Darling certainly wasn't wearing it two days prior till now, since she had observed ( ***cough*** _ogled_ ***cough*** ) him as he stripped/changed each time ( _totally_ not her being a creep there!) before their activities. So you couldn't blame the girl for voicing her curiosity, considering how she highly fancies anything related to fashion and jewelry.

"That is a beautiful amulet, Darling. Although I didn't take you for a man, who's into jewelry?"

Saito paused his ministrations and his body went rigid for a moment. But he brushed it off soon enough and returned to his task, however his lips were slowly forming into a reminiscent smile. "Thanks. It's a locket actually, and you wouldn't be wrong on that regard, but..." Pausing again, he subconsciously brought one of his hands up to hold the said locket between the fingers, caressing it gently with a thumb. "This locket holds great sentimental value to me..."

The saddened tone of her Familiar didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. "You... Want to talk about it?" She asked with good deal of concern.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "P-perhaps some other time, Kirch... It's a really sore subject, and I don't want to break the mood right now." Saito said while giving her, what he assumed to be a reassuring smile in the hopes she would drop the subject. And fortunately Kirche did so, albeit with a hesitant nod. While curious; she knew not to press the issue, considering Kirche herself had less than pleasant past, not to mention Tabitha acted similarly to Saito right now, when the Ardent mage ended up asking about the stoic girl's family at one point... Which only led to 2 weeks worth of awkwardness, before things finally went back to normal between the two girls...

Then something unexpected occurred... Fortunately lifting the dampened mood between the two. However...

"Hold it right there ye vile beast!"

It was merely just replaced with great annoyance...

Hearing the familiar voice; the Ardent duo blinked in surprise. Then in a sync the couple turned their heads to their right, towards the source... And there on the other side of the open window, making the dramatic entrance, were all the members of the infamous group of four idiots that Saito had _fondly_ dubbed as the Aho-Saru-Sentai...

Saito rose an eyebrow. _'Isn't this the third flo-, ***Cue eye-roll*** right... Magic...' _ And true to his presumptions; the quadra Derp squad were currently using a Levitation spell to stay aloft.

"We've arrived for a rematch beast! Prepare yourself, as tonight is the night we shall save the poor damsel from your foul flea-ridden grasp!" Their spokesman and leader, Mr. Monkey aka Saru (Sticks) himself, dramatically stated with closed eyes and a flamboyant wave of his cape.

The Ardent duo outright deadpanned at the heroic (read: retarded) display of Kirche's Ex(es). The effect of the supposedly heroic entrance was also kind of ruined, if one were to look at their current appearances...

Saru's face, while it wasn't a swollen unrecognizable mess anymore, it still had few bruises left, his right arm was wrapped in sling. also if you looked closely enough; there also was an ice bag peeking slightly out from the back of his trousers...

Banana, sorry Basana, had also seen better days... His head was firmly wrapped in bandages, while his nose had a cast over it. His glasses were also replaced again, which makes them a third pair so far.

The Fruit and Rock fellows (Mango & Roksy) were the only ones without injuries so far...

"You know..." Saito started, getting the Aho-Saru-Sentai's attention. "While I'm more than willing to beat your asses again back into infirmary, but in case you dimwits haven't realized yet; we are _kinda_ in the middle of something here..." He said hinting at his naked mistress currently beneath him, in which the redhead seductress gave a lazy wave in response. She wasn't really bothered by her nakedness, since all the important bits were securely covered in some manner.

Finally taking a notice of the nude, glistening form of their object of affection (Read: obsession)...

 ***Spluuurt!*** Well first to go _again_ was Mango, who ended up having a massive nosebleed (the propelling him to do a full back-flip in mid-air), thus losing his focus in the Levitation spell and fell straight down on the ground... He lost consciousness _before_ he even hit the grassy floor. A dopey smile however remained on his corpse- I mean, unconscious form...

The rest of the Aho-Saru-Sentai suffered from atomic blushes, with their eyes becoming wide as dinner plates. They too had some major nosebleeds, except far less prominent compared to the Mango's.

They just stood there like idiots nearly for two minutes, before the leader finally found his voice. "My GAWD... The creature's assaulting her! I was right, you truly are the foulest of creatures! The defiler of maidens! Don't you worry Kirche the Ardent, my love; I shall dispose the beast in a heartbeat!" He dramatically declared, pointing a finger (of his working arm) at his adversary's. Again making Saito the villain when he saw his current position above the redhead, namely straddling her...

Needless to say; the Aho-Saru-Sentai's response, was enough for both Ardent counterparts to facepalm heavily. Worst part was that neither of them could tell whether they were only in extreme case of denial or if they were truly that challenged mentally... Perhaps even both... Not to mention his act became anything but heroic, when the guy had a nosebleed, along with these (lecherous) bloodshot eyes as he kept eyeing Kirche's luscious body without blinking...

Kirche's eyes begun to twitch in disgust. Okay, while Kirche didn't usually mind people staring, knowing she was one of the finest eye-candies there is. BUT the way her Ex kept ogling her right now, made the young woman feel utterly violated...

Saito let out an exasperated groan, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "You _truly_ are not gifted in the brain department are you, Saru...?"

Hell seriously; compared to these idiots he may as well consider that flamboyant Gramont boy as one of the finest gentlemen around!

Hearing the accursed word, Sticks (to the relief of Kirche) turned his gaze away from the woman and glared at the beast before him. "SILENCE BEAST! Don't dare call me with that wretched word!" He practically screamed, considering how his voice cords went quite up in octave... Saito noted that apparently his previous title of _Plebeian,_ had been downgraded (or was it a upgrade?) into a beast or creature... Sticks then re-composed himself by coughing into a fist, before he continued with his dramatic charade. "Once the beast is defeated, I- Hm? Where's Mango?"

Then the monkey-leader seemingly finally took a notice of the absence of one his lackeys around him. He glanced down and saw the fallen form of Mango in the puddle of his own (nose) blood... "By Brimir's beard... The beast even used his vile sorcery to take out one of our exalted brothers with a cowardly surprise attack!" **(6)** Sticks stated, with his lackeys letting out dramatic gasps, before they started to point their wands at the Worgen's highly exasperated form.

Okay, scratch him being in denial... He's downright delusional... And a top class idiot...

Saito's groaned (borderline growled) loudly as he dragged a hand across his face. _'Just listening this Saru talk is enough to kill off my brain cells... Did I unintentionally beat his IQ down as well, to the point it's now below his boot size...'_

Then Sticks' voice brought him out of his muses. "Now En Garde, beast. For I, Sticks the Moltenspire, shall make you rue the day you were born and rescue the maiden, even if defiled, for I will comfort her on my shoulder as I- ***Poof!*** Guhaah!"

Suddenly a serpent, made of fire (and some liquid candle wax?), leaped out from the previously lit candle and flew straight at the leader's face. Which, like Mango... "AAAAAAaaaah~!" forced him to loose concentration on his magic, making Sticks too fall and ***Thud!*** "Oof!/Oof!" right on top of his green-haired accomplice with both of them letting out pained groans (the latter more so)... Before the rest of the clowns could even utter a response or simply react in any way; they soon shared their leader's fate, when two more fire-serpents flew in their faces, knocking them out the air, before plummeting to the ground... Increasing the newly formed body-pile by two.

Saito broke his gaze from the window and slowly turned towards the culprit. Kirche the Ardent herself, who was currently holding a wand pointed directly towards the window. Her face may have seen to be set in a completely neutral expression, but sheer number of the angry tick marks all over her head said otherwise. Seeing her lover give her a questioning look with eyebrow raised, she merely shrugged in response. "They were pissing me off." She said with a huff, before she put her wand away on the bedside table, near the candle. She didn't appreciate the "defiled" remark as her ex put it.

Onyx just slept through the whole damn thing... Well no surprise there, considering how his bed was recently enchanted with a more permanent solution for silencing and anti-odor spells, lest there'll be a grumpy dragon whelp eager for blood...

"Well... That happened..." Saito said with tone of slight wonder, before he shook his head. "Anyhow, back to more important matters; Like your massage." He said, getting a approving nod from the redhead, who was currently trying to will away the headache. Dealing with Sticks and his newly gained goons was mentally tiring...

"Just what in Brimir's name did I find attractive about him again?"

Her Familiar and lover, snorted with amusement. "You tell me. YOU were the one, who decided to date the jackass."

Kirche moaned in dismay at his blunt response. "Just proceed with the massage damn it..."

Saito gave her a smug smirk, before shrugging. "As you wish. How would you like me to proceed? You wanna keep the massage professional or perhaps make it... _Sensational"_ He said while purring huskily at the end.

Kirche made a thoughtful pose, while tapping her chin with an index finger, before she shrugged and gave him a coy smirk over the shoulder. "I'll let you surprise me, Darling." With that said, she rested her head back into her arms.

Saito's lips formed a toothy smirk. "As you wish." Taking a page from yesterday's activities; he rose his palms up and gathered the slightest bits of Chi energy into the tips of his fingers, which were soon giving off a soft green glow (not strong enough to lit the room however). If one were to look closely, his digits were cackling with barely visible **Jade Lightning** sparks.

Nodding in satisfaction and then with devilish smile, Saito went in for the kill...

And surprise her he did. Considering how the voluptuous redhead went wide-eyed and basically started to howl in pleasure the very second his **Jade Light** enhanced fingers came into contact with her silky, lotion covered skin around the shoulder blades. While her toes curled up and the feet hit the Worgen's lower back, when her legs jumped reactively from the unexpected, sudden intake of pleasure.

Saito hardly even registered the fact how her feet kept hitting his back, and simply resumed with his **Jade Light** treatment as he kneaded Kirche's soft skin. Meanwhile the young woman was trying her best attempts to muffle her voice down, which was gradually becoming harder with each passing second.

Near at twenty minutes mark as he was kneading his way downwards; the certain familiar kind of aroma reached his sensitive nose... Which made the Worgen mercenary to grin knowingly.

Apparently whatever of her earlier zealous statements about absolutely no sex allowed this morning, must've been lifted by now. Since Saito could now smell her arousal clear as day, so needless to say that she's once again in the mood...

Feveret Kirche indeed...

Although not that you can really judge her for it. Since with the way Saito is capable of utilizing his **Jade Light** technique to directly affect the nerves; he could easily turn any part of her body into one massive erogenous zone... Which was something Saito was deliberately doing the whole time, so her getting horny was more or less justified. Especially when there was no part in her body left unattended (except the privates at the moment).

Speaking of the passionate redhead; she's currently in a state of complete euphoria. Kirche was letting out erratic breaths (borderline panting), her mind was in daze and the body was feeling like jelly. While her previous muscle tensions are now all but forgotten; but it was now only replaced with a new, certain kind of itch she desperately wants scratched... And the way the man above her was handling her now, definitely wasn't alleviating her case. Saito was currently laying butterfly kisses over her nape, while occasionally nibbling/suckling on her earlobes, while his hardened (still covered) member was also gyrating against her rear.

 ***LEMON!***

Saito already in a hunched over position with his face right beside her left ear. "Want to kick it up a notch, Scarlet?" He sensually whispered, before licking the said ear in a erotic fashion. Unable to find her own voice; she responded by wiggling her rump against his crotch, while reaching backwards with an arm and begun to stroke the underside of his still growing erection with the tip of her fingers (not quite reaching to grasp it). Only barrier between them being the pesky fabric, called pants, that his manhood currently had quite hard time straining against... Pun not intended.

If any further assurance was even needed; the moment when Kirche turned her head to look over her shoulder to meet Saito's sapphire blues. Her half-lidded seductive gaze was practically screaming the wordless sign of "Just give it to me" and Saito was more than happy to comply. With a low, almost feral growl, he made a rather impressive athletic maneuver as he swiftly pulled the remaining clothing off his legs (once Kirche pulled her arm back), before carelessly throwing them aside and got back into the position on top of her.

He pulled back slightly, giving the redhead some room first. Kirche took this as her cue, so she assisted her lover by first settling her hands over to her front next to her breasts, before she widened the gab between her legs and finished up with a slight raise of her hips. Saito took a leverage on her firm ass cheeks, kneading on the soft flesh, earning a soft moan from the dark skinned woman. He then aimed his cock right before her slick lower lips (that were visibly trembling in anticipation) and with one smooth thrust; he buried himself deep inside her love cavern.

"Mhhmmm~~!❤❤" Kirche clawed the mattress' sheets and ended up pressing her face firmly in the mattress, while biting down on the thin fabric in the attempts to stifle her loud moan from the rough entrance. Her body shivered in utmost delight, from both the sensation of his cock reaching her greatest depths and the mere emotional joy of becoming one once more with the very man she made passionate love to one night prior.

Saito too let out a pleasurable grunt the moment he entered her tight and incredibly hot core, which reactively constricted his cock in a loving embrace the very second he got himself fully sheathed. The Worgen didn't stop to wonder the amazing feeling however, so he begun to buck his hips back and forth, switching between slow but deep thrusts and fast-paced grinding of her wet walls.

"Nhh~ Mmm! Ah~ Ah! Yess~" Her melodious mewls urged the man on even further, so Saito attempted to lean over to lick her soft, dark skin along the shoulders, but he jerked back almost immediately when the slippery liquid, Kirche was covered in, hit the Worgen's taste buds. While smelling sweet, this specific lotion however tasted sour as hell, like a fruit gone bad... With a small frown, Saito begrudgingly decided to refrain the use of his tongue on any lotion covered body parts of his sexy mistress. The said mistress was simply too horny and too focused in the pleasure she was receiving to even notice this behavior of his.

To compensate the lack of tongue action; Saito decided to simply pound into her with increased force.

"Mhm~! Mmh!? Ah!❤ AHH! D-Darliing~~ Aahn~~!❤" Kirche's moans were gradually getting louder with each thrust and her lovely face was contorting into an ecstatic expression. As the Worgen kept pounding away into the redhead, he held onto her buttocks for good few minutes longer, though Saito was soon forced to relinquish his grip on her juicy, firm backside when it became a rather challenging task to maintain a proper hold without loosing his balance in their current position due to her lubed skin.

So he paused their rutting (Making Kirche whine in response) and re-positioned himself slightly, by first placing his hands on the mattress on each side of Kirche's shoulders, evidently caging the redhead between his sturdy arms. Then he aligned his lower body into a crouching position, where he was basically on his toes and knees. His length never once left the girl's warmth during the maneuver.

Before Kirche got to voice a complaint for stopping, fortunately for her; Saito now with a proper footing above her, he once more went back into fucking her using purely the muscles of his hips to do the work and (to Kirche's vocal, borderline screeched delight) this time the Worgen fucked her with nearly animalistic enthusiasm. The entire queen-sized bed begun to shake and scrape against the wooden floor as a result with each thrust.

Saito's current hunched up position and the way he humped on his mistress; looked suspiciously similar to dogs' way of mating... Though the irony of it went completely over their heads.

"Iyah~! Ah! Ah! Ahn! H-harder~ Fuck me hardeerr~~❤!" Fucking like dogs or not; the voluptuous redhead certainly loved every second of it. Pleasure being so intense; like switch being flipped, Kirche lost whatever remains of her self-preservation and let herself loose as she screamed to heavens, wanting nothing more than get fucked to oblivion like the night before.

"Yes! K-keep going! I-I'm almost-AHH~~❤❤!" As Kirche was nearing her orgasm; Something rather unexpected happened, catching them both by a surprise, the redhead more so... The Ardent couple were so deeply lost in their own lust so neither of them realized how Saito's reckless thrusts caused his cock to momentarily slip out of her pussy during one particularly long jerk of his hips... The momentum of Saito's hip movement didn't stop there however. Running by an instinct alone at this point; the raven haired male only attempted to drive his member right back into the cozy depths of his mistress' pussy...

 ***Schlup***

"Hih!?" Kirche made sharp gasp as her body became rigid for a second. Girl's hands were grasping on the sheets like a lifeline, while her eyes begun to widen like dinner plates with the pupils dilating. All of sudden she propped herself up and threw her head back (almost hitting Saito's chin with the back of her head), letting out a soundless scream with her mouth hanging open, before her now trembling lips slowly formed into an "O" shape. After a few more seconds her body started to shake and spasm erratically and her eyes were in the process of going in the back of her head. The redhead couldn't seem to be able to breath and her vision was literally filled with stars.

Meanwhile Saito hissed in both pleasure and slight pain when he felt his manhood get clenched extremely tight. The sensation was completely different from before, then he too knew something was amiss. So Saito looked down towards where the two were connected and duly sweatdropped...

 _'Whoops...'_

He entered in her ass... Balls deep in one go...

With his shaft being coated with their combined bodily liquids and her body slippery from the lotion; met the certain lubed conditions to allow his cock to breach into her bowels all the way without any resistance whatsoever.

If Saito were to give his opinion; if her pussy felt like hot furnace (with incredibly wet interior) that constantly caressed his shaft's length lovingly. Her anal passage on the other hand coiled around him like a vice, while trying it's best to suck him in, in a greedy and almost desperate manner.

"Guh!?" Saito then let out a low gasp and his eyes widened when he felt her rectal muscles clenched on his member even tighter, barely resisting his urge to cum right there. Then he then witnessed how his lover's entire body begun to shiver and convulse under him, while her hips were unconsciously seeking further pleasure as she grinded back and forth. This seemed to go on for Gods know how long, before the convulsions finally came to an end and like a puppet cut from it's strings; she collapsed down on the mattress in a drooling and panting mess with a far-away look in her eyes, while her body twitched every now and then.

 _'Holy... That was one hell of an orgasm...'_ He mused in awe and noted how the mattress under her crotch begun to thoroughly moisten from all her love juices spraying out.

Looking at her half-conscious state; concern begun to fill in. "Err, Kirch? Baby, you alright?"

Other than the irregular pants and huffs, she remained unresponsive for few minutes longer, before she finally found her voice. " ***Pant*** Whash..." Well somewhat... " ***Inhale*** Whah haw- ***gasp*** hapwened?" She rambled out almost incoherently as she tried to get her breathing back in check.

"Weeell, Two things happened... One; you came like crazy and two... Well... You're no longer a virgin in the backdoor anymore if that's what you're wondering, hehe..." The Worgen finished with a sheepish chuckle, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Once Kirche managed to gather enough strength to move; she turned her head and made a tired accusing backward half-glare at the man currently riding her rear end.

Saito chuckled again, but this time nervously. "Uhm... S-surprise...Butt seeex~?" He started nervously, but finished in a loud effeminate tone as he wiggled his hands on front of him, giving the hand-sign for 'Ta-Daa. Despite the withering glare, he couldn't help making a joke in the attempts brightening the mood.

Well to be fair, before all this, Kirche DID tell him to surprise her... A quota he had fulfilled two times now.

Her eye twitched in response at his goofy theatrics, before she sighed heavily and placed her head back in the soft mattress. "A liwle... ***Cough*** a l-little warning would've ***gulp*** s-sufficed..." She muttered with some reluctance. She wanted to be mad, but just a mere glance at the nervous face of her Familiar told her, that whatever just occurred was a pure mishap of events on his part. But still... " ***gasp*** T-though, c-could you p-pull it out now? I-it's, guhh getting hard t-to breath..." It really was getting hard for her to breathe with his thick meat pole being lodged into the deepest parts of her anal passage.

"Uhm, sure..." Saito obliged, although there was some disappointment in his tone. He placed his left hand on her ass cheek (while the right remained over the bed's surface) once more for leverage and his face twisted into a flinch as he slowly started to pull out of her, however before the man even managed to pull a quarter of his dick out of her tight ass... His girth ended up scraping against a sweet spot of her anal walls, making the redhead's hips jerk up instinctively, thus taking him fully back inside. The Familiar and the fire mage let out sharp hiss packed with a wince in response.

"Err... Kirch? I can't pull out if you won't actually let me..." Saito said in a dry tone.

"S-sorry, t-that was- ***moan*** w-was just a reflex..." Kirche replied apologetically. She then took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready. Try again..." She closed her eyes as she composed herself in preparation.

The Worgen nodded and he went to repeat the previous action...

Kirche didn't take into account however, that by closing her eyes; she subconsciously heightened her other senses, which made her solely focus in the very sensation how the insides of her anus were being stimulated by his thick manhood... So again as he tried to pull out; the tip of Saito's curved cock inevitably ended up rubbing against the exact same spot, that sparked her earlier reaction... So with a yelp, she basically repeated her previous mishap, albeit a bit differently...

This time instead of her hips...

"Oof!" The Worgen huffed out in surprise.

Her legs jumped up, the balls of her feet evidently smacking the Familiar's buttocks by an accident, but with enough force to make the Worgen go off-balance for a second. Which unfortunately (depending how you look at it) was enough for his body to stumble forward and fully sheath his cock inside the redhead's (seemingly greedy) bowels again as a result...

"Ooooh~~❤!" The penetration made her moan profoundly. The sensation was something completely alien to her... When her Darling attempted to pull away; it felt like her insides were being pulled along his girth, giving her the oddest stimulation between pain and pleasure. And whenever his cock got pushed back in; her becomes a white void with her vision filled with stars and as her breath gets knocked straight out of her lungs.

Saito felt like sweatdropping, the way her body reacts each time he tried to pull his dick out of his anal passage felt as if her body had a mind of it's own and was deliberately trying keep his member lodged inside without the redhead's consent... He shook his head exasperatedly, before getting back to the task in hand...

 _'The third time's the charm I guess...'_ He went to pull his cock out again, but this time without notifying Kirche about it first.

The said redhead's eyes widened when she felt the certain pull... AND the certain dam ready to burst inside her gut!

"W-wait, D-Darling! I-if you move now I'll- Iiihh!?"

"Guh! K-Kirche!? If you squeeze me that tight I'm going to-!"

They both tried to warn each other, but too late.

 ***Splurt***

Feeling her ass getting filled to the brim with his hot essence, Kirche let out another silent screech as the corner of her eyes begun to stung with forming tears of pleasure. Saito was fairing none the better; he was doing his best to keep his composure, which became harder thing to do each second considering how FUCKING tight her ass muscles were currently clenching on to his member! Hell her asshole was practically trying to milk him dry!

To prolong their mutual release, the two were buckling their respective hips against each other with gusto, despite it being a subconscious action on their behalf... Around one minute's mark; their initial orgasmic highs finally subsided as the lovers collapsed on top of each other, with Kirche greedily gasping in air. Saito on the other hand didn't even seem that winded.

"T-that was... Wow..." Kirche managed to rasp out with a far-away look in her eyes again.

"Aye..." He agreed, with his usual lopsided grin, his chin currently resting over her right shoulder.

The two turned their heads at the same time to face each other; Amber meeting Sapphires, no words were needed as the two dived in for a passionate liplock, tongue and all.

After making out for about two or so minutes the two hesitantly broke the kiss, with a string of saliva still connecting them for a additional few seconds. The lovers kept the eye contact, while smiling to each other serenely.

Kirche was the one, who broke the comfy silence. "I admit; I definitely wouldn't mind doing it in the back again." She commented coyly as she batted her eyes at the man of her affections.

Saito made a haughty smirk. "I'll make sure to put that in a memo. I see the little _Ass_ ident did lead to a fine experience, eh, EH?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kirche however deadpanned at him in full force. "Saito, honey. I love you and I adore you, but henceforth each time you repeat such horrid puns around me; I'll have you sleep in a couch for each attempt..."

The Worgen's shoulders sacked down gloomily, as a dark cloud appeared over his head. "Everyone's a critic..." Then he blinked in confusion. "Wait... We don't have a couch?" He pointed out unsurely.

Kirche however smirked at him devilishly. "Oh trust me, I know how to improvise." She mischievously said with a wink.

Saito gulped nervously, but wisely decided to change the subject. "Sooo, up for another round?"

Kirche blinked and seemed pensive for a moment, before she shrugged. "Sure, I'm game. But only one more round and do my pussy this time. I have to at least look presentable for classes and walking with a limp or having the need for an extra cushion under my sore ass, would kind of raise a question among the peers."

"As my lady commands." He jokingly said, before he pulled his dick out of her ass with one firm pull of his hips. His seed lubing the insides of her anal walls, at least made it smoother process.

Once fully out; Kirche let out a loud gasp in response. "Ahn! Dear Brimir... I don't think I'll get used to that too soon..." She then let out low moan, while her body shivered. "I-I can feel your cum flowing out of me... Nhh~" She bit her lips, from the weird sensation. And true to her words; the moment Saito unplugged her ass, his child batter begun to basically flood out of her asshole with the rosebud twitching occasionally.

Kirche made attempts to ignore her oozing backdoor and fully turned herself around so her front faced her Familiar, who was currently seated few feet away, giving her some room.

Once their eyes met again; she gave him a sultry smirk as she reached a hand down to her pussy lips and spread the lower lips slightly apart with the usage of her fingers. "Come and get your prize, champ~"

 ***LEMON END***

And just like that, Saito pounced her and kept Kirche some passionate company thorough the night. With the latter hoping the limp (which she was sure would be a thing) tomorrow wouldn't be _too_ prominent as her room was filled with girl's lustful moans...

Speaking of her offhanded comment of being her servant... If Saito were to be honest; he certainly didn't mind acting as her personal butler. Especially when this contract had such a nice _benefits_ attached.

"Aaahn~~❤!"

Really nice benefits!

...

Oh! And on a _totally_ unimportant note...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

* * *

 _-With Siesta-_

"Oh my..." The timid maid mumbled out, her face lit crimson red, as she looked up at the tower small distance away, that held the dorm for the female students.

Siesta had been happily preparing her crush's laundry over the washboard inside a soapy water filled bucket, beside a stone fountain spring with lion-head ornaments. When the courtyard was all of sudden filled with screams of ecstasy. She got startled and looked up towards the source, from her kneeled spot, then noticed that the sounds came from the open window on third floor... Which, if she was correct, just happened to be the room of Saito-kun's mistress, Miss. Zerbst...

"Lucky bitch..." She murmured again, this time with a jealous pout, before she turned away and returned back to her task and tried her best to ignore the sounds of debauchery filling the air.

If anyone from her family had heard her swear, they would've suffered from a major heart attack... Because, until now, the sweet little Siesta had never sworn in her life...

* * *

 _-With Tabitha-_

The stoic girl's right eye twitched with ire, as she gave a grumpy glare at the ceiling with small blush forming. Her own room was directly below Kirche's own, so in addition to the bestial grunts and feminine moans above her, there was also the constant sound of bed legs scraping against the wooden floor... Luckily the layers between each floor are thick enough so she didn't have to worry about any dust raining from the ceiling...

After her awkward encounter with the Worgen Familiar; just seeing his face was enough to trigger the particular memory from last night, so she ended up dashing straight towards the dorms and into her room. Once there she fished out one of her favorite pieces of literature to calm herself down. Things were looking good for her psych so far, but then it was all ruined when Kirche had evidently forgotten about the silencing wards this time...

While Tabitha herself uses silencing wards in near daily basis whenever she wants some peace and quiet while reading a book, given if the area is secure enough. Although with her paranoid nature; sleeping with one on, is practically asking yourself to be caught off-guard or worse killed.

However she decided it's worth the risk to make an exception for one night... After setting a couple more defensive wards around her, of course...

While oddly arousing, she wasn't THAT interested in listening her best friend getting boned through the whole night. So with that thought she cast the needed wards around the room and went straight to sleep. Tabitha wasn't in the mood for books anymore...

Best friend or not, they will have a talk about this...

* * *

 _-With Louise-_ **(7)** _  
_

 _"I'm going to kill that harlot and her mutt of a Familiar!"_ Came the pinkette's muffled scream of fury, under the covers of her bed. She had her head placed firmly under a pillow as she tried to escape the infuriating sounds of the booty call coming from next door!

And unfortunately for her, Louise was likely the only student around, who couldn't put up the silencing spell around her person without the risk of blowing everything up...

Needless to say; she didn't get a wink of sleep... And her day of re-summon is just around the corner!

 _'First thing tomorrow... Make a voice complaint!'_

* * *

 _-With cockroaches- ***cough*** Pardon, with Aho-Saru-Sentai-_

 ***Grooan...*** The group of idiots were currently laying in a pile of bodies and limbs as they let out pained groans. Just stay down okay...

On a sidenote; poor Basana had once _again_ broken his nose, ALONG with the glasses since the moment he got shot down by Kirche's fire serpent; Roksy just happened to drop on top of him in an angle that he accidentally ended up smacking his elbow on Basana's face when they hit the ground on top Mango and Sticks...

"Ahn❤" A feminine moan was heard from above...

Members of Aho-Saru-Sentai started crying and sobbing, despite their unconscious/half-conscious state...

Oh for fuck's sake...

* * *

Simply put; The Ardent couple had once again forgotten to set up the silencing spell-barrier around the room...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - There ye go! Even a lemon attached this time! So any thoughts on my first attempt on anal sex scene? Like it? Love it? Or Dafuq is this shit!?  
**

 **On the sidenote; As you can see, with the increase in Kirche lemons,** ** **I'm basically giving her a head start at the beginning in the lemon department** before the other girls starts to flock in.  
**

 **The funny thing is that I actually had this chapter done for nearly a week, with the lemon scene being the only thing missing, which I had the most difficulties with. To be honest I was rather tempted on publishing the first half of this chapter, so I could give something to my fans while I was working on the lemon, though I didn't want to be an ass for third (or was fourth?) time for changing the promised schedule again...  
**

 **I also noticed something weird about myself when I'm writing a lemon... For some unknown reason I'm always hesitant as fuck whenever I try to use dirty words during sex scenes... Yet outside lemons I can casually drop the F-bomb and etcetera in every corner without batting an eye...  
**

 **Coming up next:**

 **Chapter 13: The False Secretary  
**

 **Chapter 14: Repeated Summons & Reunion!**

* * *

 **Harem List:  
** **[** Current status towards the protagonist **]  
**

 **\- Kirche (Main)** ** **[**** Love: Ardent Lover! ** **]****

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)** ** **[**** Unknown ** **]****

 **\- Meya (OC - Medaka (Medaka Box)) [** Love: Devoted bit- MAID! **]  
**

 **\- Siesta** **[** Friendly: Crushing hard/jealous **]**

 **\- Sylphid** ** **[**** Friendly: Curious ** **]****

 **\- Matilda aka Longueville/Fouquet [** Neutral: Curious/Precautious **]**

 **\- Jessica** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Tiffania [** Who? **]**

 **\- Cattleya** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Henrietta** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Sheffield** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Mystery Character!** ** **[**** Unknown ** **]**  
(Congrats there is a winner! The mystery character shall thus be revealed... Some day in the future, when I feel like it! MUAHAHAHA!)  
**

* * *

 **(1) Yay, with this I don't even need to bother with Onyx for the rest of the chapter!  
**

 ** **(2) Slang name for dogs, IF you were unaware.****

 **(3) Pun not intended.**

 **(4)** **To those unaware; I've made some changes in the first chapter,** ** **regarding to Saito having a heat cycle**.  
Basically me realizing my mistake that males don't have those... And twist it a little that Worgen males in my story having something similar to it.**

 **(5) Did I just rhyme without meaning to...?**

 **(6) I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I've created a character that actually makes even Guiche more likable... Honestly I felt like I was loosing brain cells writing his character.  
**

 **(7) Wow... Would you look at that! Louise's very _first_ appearance since the chapter 3... (Omakes not included)**

* * *

 **OMAKE TIME!  
[Deleted/Scrapped scenes]  
**

 **Omake1: Kirche's odd sense of humor...  
[Deleted scene which actually happened, but I just couldn't find a proper place for it in the chapter]  
** **[Contains a reference from one of** ** **Jeff Dunham's stand ups**!]**

As the Worgen calmly ran his fingers across her back, earning pleased mewls all the way. But as he was placing his thumbs over the base of her spine; an odd thought suddenly hit him. It was something rather rude to ever ask from a member of the opposite sex, but the curiosity got the best of him.

"Say, while I was away; if you were unable to use your legs the whole day, then... How did you... uhm you know, use the bathroom?" Saito asked, being really curious. He was gone for about 6 hours, and what Saito had learned about females is that they typically are not blessed with bladder control of iron... And he really doubted that Kirche of all people had the dignity to ever crawl in places...

"A bottle." Was her nonchalant reply, still relaxed under his touch.

Oohkay... That was _not_ the kind of answer he was expecting... The man basically froze in place, halting his ministrations. He made a double-take, the gears in his mind frantically processing what his passionate redheaded lover just blurted out.

Saito suddenly started coughing on his own saliva. "B-bott-HUUH!?" He stammered, his face now an odd mix of red and green from mortification and disgust respectfully.

Seeing his reaction, by glancing over her shoulder, the mischievous seductress started laughing her ass off, tears forming in her eyes from the mirth alone. "Haha! Oh Brimir! T-that face! Haha!"

Saito blinked, before he deadpanned. That little minx... "You played me..."

Once she regained her composure she wiped the stray tears, before she smirked back at him smugly. "Consider it my payback. For all the headaches I have to deal with your shenanigans AND I'm still salty about the lotion!" She finished with a huff.

Saito groaned with exasperation. "Would you _please_ drop the lotion!"

"Okay fiiine~; pick it up, but I ain't gonna be anywhere near your ass." She remarked playfully.

Saito's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Did she just pull a prison joke on him?

The mischievous redhead's expression then turned slightly pensive, before she snorted in a unladylike manner. "Pff, who am I kidding. I would be on to those buns of steel in a heartbeat!"

Okay... That remark just made her sound like a dirty old man for a second there...

"But to answer your question; I just used a levitation spell, obviously." Kirche finally answered the original question.

.

 **Omake2: Feveret Kirche indeed, Ver.2...  
[Scrapped scene; more or less for the same reason as the previous Omake.]**

As Saito exited the bathroom, with a bottle of lotion in his hands.

"So, how would you like it? You wanna keep it professional or make it... _Sensational"_ He purred huskily at the end. His answer was something silky landing flat on his face over the eyes. He removed the offending piece of fabric off and held it in front of him with both hands, stretching it by the hems...

The infamous womanizer rose an eyebrow.

Panties... Kirche just literally threw her panties at him...

Saito glanced up from the unmentionables towards the, now completely naked, redhead with all the flawless skin of her back down to her juicy pert ass, full in view.

Kirche gave him a coy side-glance. "Make it good and I may consider the latter." She said in a seductive manner, while beckoning him with a finger.

Whatever of her earlier statement about absolutely no sex allowed this morning, must've lifted by now. Since Saito could smell her arousal and that she was once again in the mood...

Feveret Kirche indeed...

"As my mistress commands it." Saito obliged with a big grin as he applied a good portion of the lotion in his hands.

.

 **Omake3: IF Kirche was not fond of anal...**  
 **[Scrapped scene, an Alt-ending I had in mind for the chapter.]  
[Basically it was either this or longer lemon. And as you've seen; my perverted self decided to go for the latter...]**

 _-After Kirche recovers from her initial orgasm-_

Once Kirche managed to get her wits back, she turned her head and made a tired accusing backward half-glare at the man on top of her.

Saito scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Uhm... S-surprise...Butt seeex~?" He started nervously, but finished in a loud effeminate tone as he wiggled his hands on front of him, giving the hand-sign for 'Ta-Daa. Despite the withering glare, he couldn't help making a joke in the attempts brightening the mood.

Well to be fair, before all this, Kirche DID tell him to surprise her...

...

"You're sleeping on the couch..." Kirche said in a unamused tone.

"But... there is no couch..." Saito nervously said back.

Kirche let out a devilish smirk. "Well we'll have to improvise then, don't we?" She said in a rhetorical manner

"Huh?" Was the Worgen's intelligent response.

 _-5 minutes later-_

 _'Okay, this is just ridiculous!'_ Saito inwardly screamed, beyond incredulous as he was forced to lay down in a fetal position.

"Garuru~!" Onyx growled on top of him, sharing it's master's mindset.

Seriously why in the actual fuck do they have to share the bloody dog bed!?

Sure Kirche was _considerate_ enough to double it's size to somehow match his bulk with magic, but come on! This is just humiliating, not to mention ironic!

 ***Sigh*** It seems Kirche the Ardent wasn't that fond of anal, eh?

Well he regrets nothing!

...

Wait...

He didn't even get to cum...

Even once...

The bitch just blue balled him!?

Scratch that; he regrets everything!

 **[While Kirche is the most passionate woman in the FOZ/ZNT series and deeply adores her Familiar; there could be consequences if you shove things in wrong places without the girl's consent. :P]**

.


	13. The False Secretary - Seed

**A/N - Something I forgot to mention back a few chapters; Since the start of summer, for some reason I've lately could only continue writing my stories at my workplace, now that it has been rather quiet here with the recent lack of costumers, who usually comes in complaining how their laptops are not working, despite the fix being a single press of a button away... Or a loose cable in the Desktop pc...  
**

 **Anyhow, I find it lately kind of odd that while at work I have sharp enough mind to focus and actually write stuff in actively, but the moment I step back home... Puff all gone! In an instant my mind becomes like an empty void from all my fiction ideas** **and I seemingly get distracted with almost EVERYTHING in sight when I'm at home...**

 **This raises the question in me... Why dafuq is this even a thing?**

 **It's also one bloody big relief that my monitor screen has a Privacy Filter on it, because it would be less than pleasant and awkward as shit to explain if the people here noticed I was basically writing porn on my off-screen...  
**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!  
** ** **All flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits(Trolls) of the community should be), but** constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft nor Zero No Tsukaima, they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree, namely his personality).**

* * *

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/Worgen voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

* * *

 **Worgen Of the Ardent**

 **The False Secretary  
Part 1: Seed  
**

 **[Opening song: GATE - Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni]**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-Within the Academy's Public Library...-_ ** _(Some time after the events of Ch. 8)  
_**

 ***Snap!***

"Tch, yet another dead-end..." Longueville clicked her tongue with good deal of annoyance, as she snapped another book shut, before placing it back to it's reserved spot in the bookshelf, that she stood in front of.

It was a late-evening, so the sun had already gone down and the only thing that currently kept this specific section of the library, where the woman was standing in, dimly alight; was the single lit candle on a disk-shaped candle holder, that steadily floated beside her under the effects of a Levitation spell.

After the duel between two womanizers ended; the old Osmond for some reason had dismissed her for some privacy with the balding professor, when the latter showed him an odd runic-pattern she got a short glimpse of from the old tome Colbert had in his possession just before she left. Being curious, Longueville had decided to head straight towards the library to satisfy the tingling sensation in the back of her head, from the thirst of knowledge she's experiencing.

And like the certain monotonous bluenette (Not that she knew), the spectacled woman too had a near perfect eidetic memory, which came quite handy with her current task.

Problem however...

Longueville was pretty sure she had already searched through every single book in the library that has anything to do with any rare Familiar spirits and their runes. More than half-the-day (now night) spent here and yet so far she haven't gotten a single lead...

Not to mention there hasn't been a single record about Familiars that were anywhere vague enough to being considered a humanoid in nature in the first place...

She frankly wouldn't even bother with this, but the way Headmaster reacted seeing the rune and how he wished to get rid of her (in a sugarcoated manner) to discuss it with Colbert was more than enough to urge the woman on with her quest of knowledge so to speak.

There definitely was something incredibly important about the rune and that Germanian girl's Familiar was involved with it.

The greenette groaned as she rubbed her temples tiredly. "I'm getting nowhere with this..." She whispered with a sigh, before her eyebrows knitted together, adopting a more pensive expression. "Unless..." She murmured, glancing to her right, towards the darkness seen at the end of the corridor...

With a determined look; Longueville wrapped her fingers around the candle holder's handle as she turned on her feet and walked towards the destination in mind.

It took only a few minutes to reach her goal and was now seen standing in front of a very sturdy-looking wooden door that even had it's frames reinforced with steel, which had a metallic sign on front with carved letters that reads as follows.

 _Restricted Area!  
Authorized personnel only!_

Since the public library seemingly had nothing on what she was looking for, so the only place left is to search over the restricted section of the library, where only the handful of the Academy's staff were allowed to enter. Namely those of Headmaster Osmond's or Professor Colbert's caliber... And Longueville being a commoner, well a Fallen Noble to be precise, who's now working as a mere secretary?

Enough said she does not have the required jurisdiction...

Longueville took a moment to check her surroundings, making sure the path was clear. She hadn't really visited this part of the library yet, never really having the reason for. So the woman leaned in to examine the said door for a moment. But after a brief while, she rolled her eyes with a mocking scoff, before the woman pulled back from the door's frame.

You honestly would think that in the school of Magic; some door clearly labeled as Restricted section, would at least have some measure of magical defense. And yet this one had nothing but a simple lock keeping it's contents _secure..._

For a world-wide known infamous thief such as her, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, who would turn walls and doors into dirt and steal valuables from nobles' homes; seeing such a lack of security in the place that is considered as the best magical Academy in the entire Halkeginia, is nothing but a major offense to her!

That's correct, she in reality is a former Noble turned criminal, who had managed to infiltrate into this Academy under the alias, Longueville, in the guise of Secretary. Under the orders of a rather shady group, they call Reconquista; her main objective here was mainly to keep an eye on for any interesting events that may occur here and most importantly search the academy for any rare magical artifacts to steal for later use.

The aforementioned group apparently found great potential in her skills as a thief and magical talent, so they pretty much recruited her on the spot. Though truth to be said, she knew the so called _recruitment_ was more of a join or die kind of a deal, so you didn't need to think twice on which option she preferably went for... It's also worth to mention that working for Reconquista at the moment was certainly more beneficial to her, since they funded her with a good amount of resources whenever her skills as a master thief were needed for the organization.

But even so, Reconquista is still nothing but means in the end and she wouldn't hesitate to ditch the group when things looks like they are heading down South.

It has already been about four years since she infiltrated the place and she has yet to steal anything from _within_ the Academy... Although that didn't really stop her performing a little side-job every now and then back at the kingdom.

Also the woman had to admit that her salary here was surprisingly pretty damn good for commoner's standards... While she wouldn't mind making an honest living per say, but coming by as a commoner admittedly rather hard, considering how shit their pay is in the majority of Halkeginia...

That being said, with how the society works nowadays; going about as a thief was simply much more awarding, not to mention thrilling.

Speaking of which; Getting the job here was _rather_ easy considering just what kind of a mindset the Headmaster here has... Heck, there wasn't even any background check involved! All Longueville needed to get herself hired under the old fart was basically having a cute face and decent enough brain to handle paperwork...

Longueville still debates on whether or not she should feel offended about that tidbit...

While taking an advantage on the Headmaster's perversion did help things to work in her favor in most parts, but enduring the old fart's sexual harassment on daily basis was NOT what she signed up here for!

Although it certainly was a huge boon for the false secretary, that most teachers (especially the female staff) are actually willing to always turn a blind eye whenever she beats the Headmaster up due to his well-known pervy antics for stress relief.

Anyway back to the matters at hand...

Longueville, but with the amount of aliases she has; lets simplify things up a bit and call the woman by her true name, Matilda or formerly known as Matilda De Sachsen-Gotha. Last name lost upon losing the privilege as a Noble.

The said woman pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the door's keyhole, before she cast a simple anti-lock spell at it. Hearing the familiar clicking sound coming from the pitiful lock; Matilda nodded in satisfaction as she sheathed her wand back into her robes and walked right inside the library's restricted area. Once in; she sighed and made a mental debate on where to start, seeing the sheer amount of books and tomes all over the room.

Well challenge accepted motherfucker!

"Now then..." The false secretary let go of her source of light, letting the candle holder float in place next to her harmlessly. A small smirk formed on her lips. "Time to work."

 _-Timeskip-_

It took her some time, but she finally got what she was looking for and let her lips form a victorious grin.

"Bingo." Matilda whispered as she started to read the lines. "Now lets see... Gandalfr, the left hand of- ***gasp*** T-this is..." In mid-sentence Matilda's grin dropped as she let out a low gasp, from what she was seeing. The spectacled woman's eyes gained an intense look to them as her gaze got locked at the certain line written in the ancient tome she held between her hands...

"Gandalfr... The left hand of the God... One of the four Legendary Familiars... Commanded by the first and only known Void mage, Brimir himself... This is most interesting..." She mused out loud in awe. Scratch about finding some random, but useful intel, she just found a freaking goldmine.

She knows a good handful of people who would have a field day from this!

 _'That horndog may have just become one of the most important pieces in the board... And far more meddlesome to deal with...'_ Matilda gnawed on her lips in thought as she glanced towards the entrance of this section of the library and back at the tome in her hands. Debating whether she should stay and research further into this or leave now with less risk of getting exposed.

The woman clicked her tongue, but decided to go with the latter. _'I should go now... I've already spent too much time here as it is and it's only a matter of time before someone else comes snooping around...'_ So with that thought Matilda placed the tome exactly where she found it and looked over to see if anything else was out of place, not wanting to leave any evidence behind. Seeing none, she made mental nod, before she once again took a hold on the candle and walked out of the room in a hasty pace.

As Matilda exited the room, she quickly (but silently) closed the door, locking it up with a spell and immediately distanced herself away from the restricted section.

On her way out, the false secretary quickly picked up a few random books without looking (in a sleight of hand movement), from the bookshelves she passed by to keep a plausible appearance as someone who merely came by to borrow a few books.

And it was good she did, because...

"Is someone out there?" She suddenly heard the voice of Professor Colbert coming by the stairs, that lead towards the exit.

Matilda, who at the moment was out of direct view behind one of the tall shelves, blinked. _'Wow... I timed my leave perfectly...'_ Although she did feel a small bead of sweat run down her temple. _'But better be way more cautious next time. I wasn't even in my Fouquet's persona tonight, so if I had chosen to stay longer... My cover may've been busted...'_

The false secretary silently took a calming breath and schooled her features, before she calmly walked past the shelf's wooden corner, exposing herself to the balding professor.

"Professor Colbert?" Matilda, now in her Longueville facade; called out in a faux innocent manner.

"Miss. Longueville? It's already way past the curfew. What brings you here this time at night?" He asked, not in an accusing tone, but merely curious.

Longueville **(1)** responded with her usual polite smile. "I couldn't get any sleep, Sir. But I thought a bit of night reading could help me get some shut-eye."

"Oh? I see." With a small smile Colbert nodded in understanding, he himself has the same issue time-to-time, but mostly whenever he gets excited about something. After all, he _did_ pull an all-nighter yesterday in the search of knowledge, when he discovered the unique set of runes Miss. Zerbst's Familiar possessed.

Colbert then rose an eyebrow in interest. "Out of curiosity, what are they about? If you don't mind me asking?"

The woman shook her head. "Not at all. Here." She said with a soft smile, offering the books for the older male.

The elder professor took the books with a small smile. "Hmm, Lets see..." But as he looked at title of the first book; Colbert blinked, before his eyes widened by a huge margin while his body went rigid. He then shook his head and took a closer look at the book's title to ensure his eyes weren't playing a trick on him with the dim lighting he had available now.

After taking a double- no, a triple take at the title the book had... The Professor truly wished it was his age making him see things... He took a small breath, then with nervous gulp; Colbert scanned through each book, while taking a brief moment to study their titles... By the time he had reviewed each book; his face was completely aflame. Colbert then handed the books back in a highly timid manner, which earned a rather confused raise of an eyebrow from the greenette, as the books were handed back over to her awaiting arms.

Colbert coughed into his fist, averted his gaze away from the secretary in a bashful manner. "Y-you certainly have... Interesting tastes, Miss. Longueville..." He said, unwilling to meet the woman's confused golden eyes.

Longueville blinked. "Huh?"

The professor cleared his throat for a second time, trying to compose himself. "I-I better be on my way now. Pleasant nights, Miss. Longueville." With that said, the balding teacher took a hasty step past her and trotted away into the deeper parts of the library. Basically towards the restricted section...

"What was that all about..?" Longueville mumbled with a puzzled frown. She stood there for a brief moment, before she shrugged and walked up the stairs, that leads out from the library.

Once she stepped back into the main halls and was sure she was a good deal away from the fire mage; curiosity finally begun to take hold, so she decided to take a proper look at the books she randomly picked, which for some reason also caused the professional teacher to act like a bashful school boy in front of his crush...

But the second her brain processed the text in the titles of the three books she was holding; Matilda's face reddened by multiple degrees, eyes became wide like plates and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground as she stood like a frozen statue there in the middle of hall...

 _'The shit is this!?'_

 **How To Make An Intercourse Last 24 Hours Straight!**

 **10 Ways To Seduce A Man And Turn Him Into A Loyal Pet.**

 **Tales Of a Lewd Secretary, Volume 3 - S &M Edition.**

Steam begun to pour out of her ears.

So Colbert now thinks she's into...

Matilda begun whimper pitifully. _'I wanna die...'_

This will be the last time she **ever** picks a book at random...

How did she even manage to pick three most dirty and overly suggestive books in a succession...? And why did the last one had to be a novel about a S&M secretaries!?

Better yet; why in the actual fuck there even were R-rated books and smutty novels in the _public_ library inside of a magical school _full_ of hot-blooded _teen_ students in the first place!?

Who would even allow-

...

Wait...

 **"OSMOND! YOU DIRTY OLD FART!"**

* * *

 _-With Osmond in his personal quarters...-_

"ACHOOO!" ***Sniff!*** "I'm sensing disturbance in the force..." Osmond murmured lowly with a shiver, before the Headmaster merely shrugged in nonchalance. "Oh well!" He then put his attention back into the piece of art in his hands...

"Ohohoho~ Charlotte, you dirty minx~~" He cackled perversely... Now that he was back inside the safety of his personal quarters, outside responsibilities, he can finally relax and immerse into one of his favorite pastimes... Simply put; reading smut...

"Hohoho~~"

Yup, we got ourselves a cliche perverted, smut reading old man here...

* * *

 _-Later-_

 _-With Matilda-_

After the misunderstood debacle with Professor Colbert earlier; Matilda, feeling humiliated and mortified beyond belief, she basically stormed up the stairs (of the main building), vocally ranting to herself and cursing the certain perverted old man the entire trip back towards her personal quarters. Once the woman reached her destination; she unlocked the door with a flippant wave of her wand, before slamming the door open and slammed it close with equal measure with an angry huff, once she stepped inside.

Her personal quarters was doubled as an office and as her sleeping quarters, the latter equipped with a personal bathroom as well. (Each separated by their respective doors).

Matilda then took a calming breath to quell her temper down. Once calm; she looked down and promptly felt a angry vein forming around her temple, as her ire begun to rise again.

 _'Why the hell did I carry these all the way back_ _ _with me_!?'_ She growled as she saw the very source for her foul mood, being still carried under her left arm. Then without further ado she tossed the repulsive books away from her, which surprisingly landed in a neat pile on top of the small coffee table, that was positioned in the middle of the office-room.

Matilda then proceeded to took off her cape and hanged it over to the stand beside the door, before the woman headed straight towards the bedroom's entryway and walked right in. As she entered; Matilda held a delicate hand over her lips when a small yawn came out involuntarily. The woman then took a small glance at the clock she had in the corner of the room. It was already past midnight.

"I guess I should hit the shower before bed... Better also make a mental note to burn those books off tomorrow..." The greenette grumbled under breath. With that said she headed straight towards her personal bathroom on the other side of the bedroom.

Once in; she shut the door behind her and promptly started to change from her Academy robes. But not before she took her wand out and placed it on the sink table beside her.

Soon enough she was left standing in only her undergarments, which consisted of a surprisingly cute set of white lingerie with green accents. It was an interesting contrast to her mature sex appeal, armed with an hourglass figure, that was most of the time hidden under her baggy robes.

Matilda neatly folded the said robes and put them inside a small laundry basket in the small 4-slot cabinet (placed in the corner of the bathroom), which the servants will come to pick up later for wash.

Then she reached behind her to unclip the strap of her bra, once undone she promptly removed the brassiere (letting her perky D-cup breasts loose) and proceeded to take a hold on the hem of her panties and slipped them down her long legs, revealing her womanhood with cleanly trimmed small patch of pubic hair above... Proving she was a natural greenette...

With the undergarments removed she tossed them in the basket as well.

To finish up, she removed the hair clips and pulled off the ribbon that held her hair together and shook her head a bit as she let the long tresses fall free down to her pert rear right above the tailbone, while the two locks of hair on front covered her breasts.

The biggest changes however was that by removing the hair accessories; her former deep emerald green hair gradually begun to turn multiple tones lighter, which soon reminisced lime green colorization. Then the proportions of her body went through major changes as her true self begun to emerge; Her bust became nearly a full cup-size larger (without a single hint of sag in them), waist narrowed, while hips widened, her unblemished skin became a tone paler and finally her backside became even rounder, fuller, yet maintaining it's perfect firmness (all-in-all a true manifestation of a bubble butt). Her mesmerizing golden eyes remained as they were however.

Feeling the illusion she had over her fully lift; the woman sighed in relief as she stretched her arms over head. "Aah much better." Now that she was within the safety of the closed doors of her personal quarters, she didn't have to worry about prying eyes through a spy glass, since every bedroom and bathroom in the Academy are warded with privacy seals for obvious reasons. So even if someone were to try and spy on her through some magic glass, all they would receive is a cloudy screen and nothing else.

Feeling the pop of her joints, Matilda let out a pleased moan, before dropping her arms down to her hips with a small sigh. She then took off her glasses and gently placed them on the table right next to her wand, along with the magically enchanted hair accessories. Making sure the latter were well separated from the rest of the laundry. It wouldn't do her much of good to loose the very thing that keeps her alias up.

Now fully undressed; Matilda stepped under the shower hose and twisted one of the round-shaped taps under it. Feeling the warm water pour down on her; the mature woman closed her eyes as she let out a content sigh and begun to clean her voluptuous body, starting with her long light green hair.

As Matilda stood there under the calming effects of the water droplets caressing her skin. While her hands traveled across her body, cleaning herself on an autopilot; Her mind on the other hand went back on her most recent discovery...

Gandalfr, the left hand of the God...

This wasn't the type of intel she could take lightly. While she was technically part of the Founder's religion, but she certainly wasn't a hardcore believer like most Nobles. Heck, she knew there were a lot of fanatical members out there, who would literally kill for such information in Brimir's name and say it's for the best of mankind... One prime example would be the Pope of Romalia, Vittorio... Yes, she actually knows about the Purge... With her profession, you tend to find plenty of these dirty secrets, whenever you barge into some corrupt Nobles' homes and dig up their secrets for potential blackmails, in case her robbery attempt goes South.

Matilda knitted her eyebrows together and pursed her lips in deep thought.

On one hand... If she were to report this to the Nobles working under the Crown, the woman was certain that any information about the return of Void mages could be enough to revoke her Fallen Noble status and possibly even get her Noble's pass back!

That's the best case scenario however...

In the worst and most likelihood scenario; with how narrow-minded the Nobles truly are, they may as well brand her mad, before throwing her out. Worsening her changes to redeem herself and regain her former glory... And if the kingdom were to ever find out that, Matilda of Sachsen-Gotha house is actually the infamous thief Fouquet; well needless to say they wouldn't listen a single word from her and she can say forever goodbye for her Noble's pass and hello for lifetime in prison...

Ever since her fall from Nobility, forcing her to live her life as a lowly plebeian... The experience however was more of an eyeopener than anything... As it made her see how the world truly worked in the rule of the Nobles... Well, she could now easily admit that life as a commoner is shit... They hardly get any well paying work and all options (other than thief) available is to either become as a street vendor, work in a tavern or become a servant under a Noble... Latter of which may have a better pay, but in most cases turn out to be worse than death, especially for female population...

Anyhow point being; there isn't anyone better describing the current society of Halkeginia than her, who had experienced the world from both sides of the coin, so to speak.

If she wanted to; Matilda _could_ also give the information away to the Reconquista and easily get rewarded with a higher positioning in the organization. However she wouldn't really benefit from it on the long run, considering how her stay in the group is merely temporary and her gut feeling told her that this said group wouldn't last that long anyway...

As for the third and final option... Keep quiet and figure a way to sway the Worgen on her side, using the information she has as a leverage...

Decisions, decisions...

 _-Later-_

20 minutes later, Matilda stepped out from the shower, wearing nothing but a pair of green spare panties with a single towel resting around her shoulders (She just doesn't find it comfortable sleeping with many clothes on). Nor did she wear her glasses now either, showing off all of her natural beauty. Matilda could see without glasses otherwise just fine, but the only time she had troubles with her sight was when she attempted to read text up-close.

The woman was still drying her long bangs with one hanging ends of the said towel.

As she dried her hair, Matilda's eyes wandered towards one of the drawers of her desk. For a brief moment, her facial features adopted a pensive expression, before she nodded to herself and walked towards the desk. Once she stood next to it; the woman bend over slightly to open one of it's drawers and took out a unique, amethyst-colored crystal ball.

This was one the rare items the Reconquista had allowed her to take with her to help with her task here. From what she was told; this Spy glass had been forged from a shard of an ancient artifact, called the All-Seeing-Mirror, which basically gave the Spy glass a small portion of the original artifact's powers.

In this case, this specific Crystal ball can help her see through the privacy seals placed within the Academy.

Matilda then walked over to her bed and laid herself down on the mattress with her back resting against the pillows over the headboard, while settling the special Crystal ball on her lap.

Once she made herself comfortable, she placed her hands over the spy glass, channeling her magic in it.

"Lets see what the horndog is up to now..." She mumbled to herself with a small grin, as she activated the crystal ball to observe the Worgen Familiar...

The vision she got, however...

"Wha-!?" The woman's breath hitched, her face became neon-red and practically lighted her entire room up as a result.

By all rights she should have had expected this... Definitely should've... But still she was gotten completely off-guard...

What she was seeing you ask?

 _"Ahn! Aaah! Oh dear Brimir~ Yes! Darling! Yess~~!"_ Moans of ecstasy and erotic sounds of slapping flesh echoed from the crystal ball...

The scene she's looking through the ball, was quite frankly something you wouldn't expect to imagine even from the best-selling smut novels (counting the ones she took by an accident)... And yet the false secretary is practically having the front row seat, as she watched-on with heated face how the Ardent couple went at it like animals in heat... Which was very appropriate metaphor in this case...

Matilda felt her mouth drying up and to the life of her... She just couldn't pull her eyes away...

"That Zerbst girl is quite flexible... I didn't know there even was such position..."

Her eyes then flickered towards the area the couple were connected, she felt her eyes nearly pop out of her skull.

 _'T-that thing's massive!'_

Unfortunately she has yet to see the package of his... Bestial side...

 _"AAahn~~!"_

Matilda's lips begun to tremble a bit and swallowed loudly. _'F-from the sounds of it... The horndog is **really** good at it... I never knew a woman could wear such shameless expression from pure pleasure alone...' _ She thought in wonder as she took in Kirche's image in the crystal, whose facial expression held nothing but ecstasy and wanton lust on it...

Somehow... The idea of seducing the Worgen suddenly became far more enticing...

Not even realizing it; Matilda started to fidget uncomfortably as her body grew hot all of sudden, her thighs were instinctively rubbing against each other, her breath picked up the pace. Soon enough even her hand begun to unconsciously wander downstairs towards her core... Her eyes were locked on the Spy glass the whole time.

"Nnh~"

The second her fingers brushed against fabric over her maidenhood, Matilda bit her lower lip, but couldn't hold back a soft, raspy moan passing through her lips.

But once the woman realized what exactly she was doing, she jerked her hand back as if burned. Her eyes now fully wide. _'J-just what am I doing!?'_

 _"Yes!Yes!Yes! Ooooh~! Fuck me Darling! Fuck me goooood~~!"_

Matilda let out a pitiful whimper, her body started to betray her, as the woman begun to pant uncontrollably, while her loins were burning in want. The erotic scene seen through the glassy orb is starting to really affect her sex suppressed mind...

She certainly was no virgin, but for years... Literally years, she had gone without any form sexual release and ever since she got hired as a secretary to work under the Tristain Academy's Headmaster; relieving any pent up tension became practically nonexistent... Venting her frustration on the old fart by beating him up whenever he did something perverted, has been her only source of stress relief so far...

People may call her prude, but she still was a woman with certain needs...

The _last_ time Matilda had a fling with a man years ago, was the time she was in a drunken stupor in some random tavern... And boy was she disappointed. The guy basically finished with only couple of thrusts before he collapsed and went straight to sleep right after... Leaving her to finish _herself_ off!

The said man (from whatever she could still remember of) certainly wasn't bad looking and apparently was a heir to a highly influential aristocratic family. Noble or not he still unfortunately had a _lot_ to compensate for his complete lack of stamina AND for the pitiful _thing_ he had between the legs...

And to _compensate_ for his lack of ability to please a woman properly?

Well jokes on you asshole! Fouquet came by a day after and robbed the bastard's house for everything of worth!

 _"Ahhnn~~ N-neeh Darliiingh~? K-kiss me- Mmmh~! ***Kiss*** " __  
_

Matilda gulped loudly, before she finally relented and gave into her carnal needs. _'I-if it's just a little...'_

The greenette slowly brought her left hand over to her right breast, her eyes firmly locked in the crystal globe as her trembling fingers hoovered over the breast for a brief moment, before they gingerly dug in and begun knead on the soft, sensitive flesh.

"Ohh..."

 _'T-t_ _ _his is only for supervision!_ If the odds require seduction to sway him...' _

Her left hand snaked inside her panties and started to play with her aching vaginal lips, directly.

 _'Yes, I'm only observing my target._ _ _I need to know what I'm dealing with and what makes him tick!'__

"Ahn!" She slipped two of her fingers inside and begun to scrape them against her velvety walls in a sensuous movement.

 _ _'_ R-relieving stress is merely a bonus...'_

She tried to convince herself, but like they say; denial is the first step of acceptance...

But one thing's for sure... The woman was going to be busy for a while...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - There ye go! The second part will basically show how Matilda is gonna fare against her growing sexual frustrations and voyeuristic impulses. Look forward to it! Kukuku~~! :3  
**

 **The next update will likely be for Worgen Ashikabi.  
Stay tuned!**

 **Coming up next:**

 ** **Chapter 14:** The False Secretary Part 2  
**

 ** **Chapter 15:** Repeated Summons & Reunion!**

* * *

 **Harem List:**  
 **[** Current status towards the protagonist **]  
**

 **\- Kirche (Main)** ** **[**** Love: Ardent Lover! ** **]****

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)** ** **[**** Unknown ** **]****

 **\- Meya (OC - Medaka (Medaka Box)) [** Love: Devoted bit- MAID! **]  
**

 **\- Siesta** **[** Friendly: Crushing hard/jealous **]**

 **\- Sylphid** ** **[**** Friendly: Curious ** **]****

 **\- Matilda aka Longueville/Fouquet [** Neutral: Frustrated/Mildly Jealous/Horny... **]**

 **\- Jessica** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Tiffania [** Who? **]**

 **\- Cattleya** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Henrietta** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Sheffield** **[** Who? **]**

 **\- Mystery Character!** ** **[**** Unknown ** **]****

* * *

 **(1) - Until her true-self is exposed to the public, I'm going to keep calling her Longueville when she's doing the secretary facade and as Fouquet when she has the thief persona going.  
But whenever she's alone I will call her Matilda.  
**


	14. Best Maid Breakfasts & Pervy-Glasses!

**A/N - Another Slice-Of-Life-ish chapter but, hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Enjoy the chapter and please Follow, Favorite and leave a Review or I'll sic a Worgen on yeh! ;)**

 **No seriously; Reviews are the only thing that keeps an Author motivated!**  
 **All mindless flames will duly be ignored (like all immature shits(Trolls) of the community should be), but constructive criticism is highly welcomed if it means I could potentially improve the quality of my story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft nor Zero No Tsukaima, they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own the OC Worgen Saito (to some degree, namely his personality).**

* * *

 ** **Beta-Read by Million Arthur The Yuri King!****

* * *

Speech: "what"

 _Thoughts: 'what'_

 **Monster/Worgen voice: "what"**

 **Spells/chants/special moves: "What!"**

* * *

 **WORGEN OF THE ARDENT**

* * *

 **OPENING SONG:**  
 **Gate ~Sore wa Akatsuki no you ni~**

* * *

 **[*Guitar & Drum Duet Starter*]**

As the music starts playing, the viewers are speeding through a colorful wormhole. Then different transparent images of the past started to flash on the screen in the following order;

=Map of Azeroth=  
=Flag of the Alliance=  
=Flag of the Horde=  
=Illidan, in his demonic form, standing on top of the Black Temple, scowling down at the skull of Gul'Dan, he was holding in his hand=  
=Lich King sitting in his frozen throne, glaring at the viewers=  
=Deathwing with his wings spread, about to lay waste to heroes confronting it=  
=Garrosh Hellscream, axe rested on his shoulder as he evilly smirked down at the burning Pandaren city in front of him=

Then the viewers exit the wormhole, where the Tristain Academy of Magic was in full view in the distance and then the title becomes displayed on the screen.

WORGEN OF THE ARDENT

 **[Toku ni nanimo nozomu koto nante nai]**

Under the night sky Saito (in his human form with Shado-Pan gear on and Derflinger strapped on his back) is shown seated upon the ledge of the Academy's main building's roof in a relaxed position with one of his feet dangling over the ledge as he continued to look up towards the two full moons seen in the background sky.

 **[mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa~]**

View change; Kirche (wearing a modest nightgown) is seated on a stool in front of a full body mirror inside her room. She was calmly brushing her hair, until she turned her head to look outside the window on to her left. Kirche gave a fond smile, when she saw Saito's seated form outside on top of the building (from the previous scene).

 **[Sonna boku de sae mo oku no hou ni]**

Scene change; Our favorite maids Meya and Siesta are outside, hanging sheets over the clotheslines. They were having a funny conversation as Siesta giggled at something Meya said.

 **[yuzuritakuanai ikou teido wa aru rashii~]**

Scene Change; A certain Blood elf with long raven hair is seen standing alone in a dimly lit room, staring at a small phoenix themed hairpin in her hand with a longing look. As she closed her eyes sadly; the scene suddenly switched to show a shadowed feminine figure with her back facing the viewers. The woman turned to look over her shoulder, revealing the glowing runes of Miodaitnir on her forehead, with the rest of her features remaining unseen.

 **[Mamotte angai to muzukashii ne]**

Scene Change; Matilda (in her Longueville alias) is trotting through dark hallways with haste and at the end of the corridor was an open doorway with a bright light coming out of it. Just as she was nearing the exit; She with determined eyes pulled off her ponytail, making her true form surface. And with that she was swallowed by the light when she walked through the doorway.

 **[Akirameru-]**

Scene Change; Henrietta in her battle-outfit on a horseback; pointed her mace-like wand forwards with a battle cry. The army behind her matched her roar with equal fury.

 **[wake janai kedo~]**

Scene Change; Camera is circling around Louise, who is standing in the middle of a glowing pentagon, her eyes were closed as she chanted a spell from a tome in her hand, while her main hand held a wand pointed forwards. Screen became white once her eyes opened.

 **[Aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue]**

Scene change; Sylphid, with Tabitha riding her, flew past the screen, and gradually flew further away from camera to the skies, Onyx the whelp following suit, flapping its tiny wings trying to catch up to the Azure drake with a constipated expression.

 **[Hito to hito wa wakari aenai, dakedo iin janai]**

Camera view now switches between various scenes within a warzone with mages, knights and beasts (griffins, dragons, manticores etc.) from different factions brutally battling against each other.

 **[Hiraita tobira wa-]**

Scene Change; Within Valliere family estate; Cattleya is seen sitting on a chair inside a second floor balcony, staring into the horizon with a kind smile, while absentmindedly petting a small black puppy she held between her arms.

 **[-subete o kaeteiku~]**

Scene Change; Mysterious girl with long golden blond hair, clad in green leaf-like clothing, stood in the middle of a forest, with fireflies surrounding her. On her head was a large white hat, she held by its rims with both hands.

 **[Sore wa akatsuki no youni~]**

Scene Change; Saito (in human form, with Derflinger strapped on his back) is seen standing by a canyon cliff, looking into the sea horizon, skies orange from the sun fall. Saito had a soft expression, before he saw that Kirche had walked up to stand beside him and took his hand into hers. The couple met each other's eyes and shared a genuine smile, before they both turned to watch the beautiful dusk filled scenery before them.

 **[*Chorus 1~*]**

Scene Change; Inside Osmond's office, we see the Old Osmond kneeling in a seiza position with a pile cartoonish lumps over his head before a raging Matilda, who was comically reprimanding the old man. Colbert was seen standing on the side, sweatdropping at the scene.

 **[*Chorus 2~*]**

Scene Change; The staff of the Charming Fairies' inn is being shown; Scarron was cooing over his girls, who were gathered in front of him with smiles on their faces, while Jessica was on the back doing dishes with an amused smile in her face as she looked over her shoulder.

 **[*Chorus 3~*]**

Scene Change; The Tristain Academy students, mostly the boys, are shown goofing around. Most prominent ones being; Guiche flirting around, before earning a slap from Montmorency, while Kiryuu laughed her ass off next to them. Further away, Aho-Saru-Sentai were seen plotting in the background against the Worgen.

 **[*Chorus 4~~*]**

Scene Change; Saito is sitting on the bedside, shirtless. He was smiling down at his mother's locket with fondness, before he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping form of Kirche, sheets covering her naked form. With a bigger grin he placed the locket on bedside table.

 **[*Guitar & Drum Duet Finisher*]**

View Change; Camera zooms down on the now opened locket laying on the desk, revealing Saito's childhood picture with his mother, Emily cradling puppy-Saito in her arms, with his surrogate father, Rensho standing right beside them holding an arm around Emily's shoulder. All three of them wearing big smiles at the camera.

* * *

 **=Best Maid Breakfasts & Pervy-Glasses!=**

 _-Halkeginia, Tristain's Academy of Magic-_

 _-Dinner Hall, early morning-_

"Erm... Yo, Kirch?" Saito (in his human form and with the civilian gear) quietly called out to his redheaded lover, just as the they stepped into the dinner hall. Onyx on the other hand had decided to dismiss himself from the real world for the time being at some point.

"Hm?" The said girl hummed tiredly in response with her head resting against the raven-haired male's shoulder, who in turn held onto her slim waist for support. Right now, Kirche admittedly had some troubles walking straight with the limp she'd earned from their last night activities, although she did her best attempts to hide it.

"For a while now these brats have been giving us these stares..." Saito pointed out, while nudging his head towards the people around them.

The redhead merely rose an eyebrow at this. Then with a shrug, she took a better look at the fellow students, she's about to share her breakfast with. And true to the Worgen's words; Most of the student body kept giving the two these awkward timid glances every now and then, trying, but utterly failing, to seem discreet and would immediately avert their gaze if their eyes happened to meet with Kirche's amber ones. While some were outright glaring at the couple... Especially the certain pinkette, who's giving off an aura of death, causing every student to leave the petite girl with a wide berth, leaving at least two seats either side of her untouched...

Despite this Kirche shrugged it off easily. "So? Isn't that just the usual?" She questioned in a casual manner, before she finally found her usual seat on the table and sat down, but not before she pressed her skirt against the back of her thighs so to avoid the piece of fabric from hinging up inappropriately over her rear. The young woman then calmly started picking off varying types of food that was on display over the table and placed them into the plate in front of her, all the necessary utensils already prepared by the servant cast.

"I mean like, more than the usual. Heck, the Pinky over there has been giving us this death glare for a while now and she's practically oozing with killing intent, which I actually got to admit; is pretty impressive..."

"The usual." Kirche casually drawled coupled with a self-convinced nod as she returned to her breakfast.

Saito sweatdropped. "Again, more than _the_ usual..." Saito retorted with an amused shake of his head, before he rolled his shoulders and begun to stretch one of his arms across his chest, with the other arm locking the limb in place around the elbow. "Anyhow, see you after classes?" Saito asked, as he was about to head out for a breakfast of his own.

Kirche hummed in response accompanied with another nod. She gulped down a piece of ham she was chewing and faced her Familiar. "You know, you could always join the class with me? While commoners and Familiars aren't allowed to feast inside the dinner hall, there's no rules against having a Familiar accompanying you into the classroom. Assuming the Familiar isn't a 10 feet dragon and actually behaves while in class, of course."

Saito seemed to think about it for a second, before he waved a hand in dismissal. "Nah, I think I'll pass. Sitting by a desk and listen to some old coot speak for hours to no end, ain't really my thing."

Kirche's lips twitched in amusement at first, but then a thought hit her, making her narrow her eyes at Saito in a skeptical manner.

Saito blinked at her suspicious stare. "What?"

"You're going to fuck that maid again, aren't you?" She bluntly stated, somehow her voice ended up echoing through the entire hall...

The silence that followed was understandably palpable...

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the horndog finally responded... "N-nooo?" Rather unconvincingly one may add...

Kirche's eyes narrowed even further. "Saito~" She pressed on with a sickeningly sweet voice and he knew he was in trouble if she called him by his name with the lack of any suffix or the nickname 'Darling' she likes to call him now.

The Worgen threw his arms up in forfeit. "Hey, give a virile man some slack would ya!? With the lack of any battles going on; I need some ways to cope up with the boredom! And once I've tasted the forbidden fruit back as a teenager, a mere hand rub just doesn't cut it any longer... Hell! I haven't used this damn thing since I was seventeen for Ancestors' sake!" He dramatically stated while waving the said limb pack and forth as if to prove a point. "And for the record; the times I pull Johnny out for a piss, ain't counting." He crudely added.

The redhead beauty's eyes begun to twitch as she outright deadpanned at the male. "Darling... You have a problem..." She stated.

"Only when I have a hard-on..." Was his immediate, supposedly convincing response...

...

After moment of silence, Saito finally decided to break it, by coughing into his fist awkwardly. "I think it's for the best I leave you to your breakfast..."

"That would be for the best. Meet me at the Vestry Field afternoon..." Kirche agreed, more than happy to pretend that none of that previous conversation took its place just now.

"Will do." With that her Familiar departed and walked through the double doors that lead outside.

For a while Kirche stared at Saito's retreating back with a blank expression, till the doors closed behind him.

With an exasperated sigh and a shake of her head, she was about to return to her breakfast. But before she got to...

 _ ***Sliiiiidee~~!**_ * A loud friction sound of shoe-heels scraping against the floor echoed through the hall, which came to stop right behind Kirche...

The redhead then felt someone grab on to her shoulders, startling her, as the offender spun her seat around and found herself face-to-face with...

And if she had been tired before, now she was wide awake...

"SCARY!?" Kirche screeched when, a mere inch away from her face, came a pair of heavily bloodshot eyes leering down at her with such intensity she never knew was possible! The owner of these eyes was the Eastern exchange student, Kiryuu Aika. Her face was crimson red, her nostrils were literally puffing out steam and to finish the look off... She was panting like a badly deprived sex offender.

"Haa… Haa… **D** e **T** a **IL** s **!** **G** i **M** m **E** t **H** e d **E** t **A** i **L** s **!** " Hell! Even her voice became outright demonic!?

 _'Help me~~!?'_ Kirche cried in her head in a comical manner.

Luckily her prayers were answered in the form of Tabitha, who whacked the most perverted female of this Academy on the head with her staff.

 ***Whack!** * "Guh!?"

"Down..." The stoic bluenette dryly ordered, although there seems to be rather unusual hint of grumpiness packed in...

"Mou~" The braided brunette pouted, facing the petite mage while rubbing the sore spot over her skull. "You didn't really need to-" ***Whack!** * "GH!? WHY!?" She exclaimed incredulously, as an angry red cartoonish lump formed on her cranium.

"... Precaution..." Tabitha deadpanned.

Kiryuu practically looked like a chipmunk with glasses for how prominent her pout became.

"Ah~ Tabi~~ My knight in white~!" Kirche dramatically declared as she threw her arms around the smaller girl's waist with faux tears running down her cheeks. Meanwhile Tabitha's eye twitched slightly in response, since Kirche's exclamation of her knighthood did hit a bit too close home for comfort, with her secret Chevalier de Norfatul title and all that... Although in the end she merely shrugged it off and decided to play along with Kirche's dramatics by petting the redhead's hair in a comforting way.

"There, there... Perv's gone now..." It's kinda funny how her words of comfort came out in a perfect monotone.

"...You two are making it sound like I'm some sort of a sex convict..." Kiryuu dryly stated.

At the remark _everyone_ in the hall turned her way, while giving her their best deadpan expression. "Oh, come on! I'm not _that_ bad! ...Am I?"

The whole room nodded as one...

She pouted again. "Meanies..." But Kiryuu shrugged it off soon enough and faced Kirche again. "But still returning to subject-"

"Can I _at least_ turn my chair back around, so we could discuss this as we eat? Whatever it was that made you flip out like that..." Kirche deadpanned, one arm crossed beneath her bust, with the other pointing at the chair she was seated on with a finger. Kiryuu had managed to literally flip the chair Kirche had _still_ been sitting on a full 180 degrees around on her mad arrival...

"Oh... Do proceed..."

A couple minutes later with Tabitha and Kiryuu joining the redhead (with her chair now properly aligned with the table) over the breakfast seated on her left and right sides respectively.

Kiryuu then voiced herself. "Now then! Now that we are properly seated and all that..." She took a deep breath. "DETAILS! SPECIFICS! NOW. GIMME! GIMME!" She practically bellowed in demand, hands slamming the table like a child having a tantrum, despite her eyes, literally, sparkling at Kirche as if she was a treasure trove... Enough said, the girl is a huge fan for juicy gossips, but whenever the subject turns out to be of any sexual kind... She becomes practically obsessed with it...

The redhead sighed in utter exasperation, fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "What'd ya want to know?"

"EVERYTHING!" Everyone winced and glared the brunette at the sheer volume she used. "How was it!? How big was he!? What poses did you do!? How sore are you!? How-" As she went on, each question fired was becoming more personal and ridiculous than the last.

Fortunately, however...

 ***Whack!** * "Gikuuh!?"

Tabitha decided it was the time for Kiryuu to calm her perverted ass down with the use of her trusty staff...

"Nice one Tabi!" Kirche commended the bluenette for shutting the perv up. Though to the redhead's confusion Tabitha turned to face her with eyes slightly narrowed. While most people wouldn't really see that much of a difference from the norm, but Kirche had spent enough time with the stoic girl to know that she's now giving Kirche a reprimanding stare. "Uhm... What's with the stare..."

Tabitha raised up her other hand (that was not holding the staff still planted on Kiryuu skull) and pointed her index finger at Kirche between the eyes.

"Last night... You... Too noisy with the perving." She monotonously scolded her.

Kirche blinked, before her eyes widened like dinner plates as something seemed click in realization within her mind.

The stares, Louise looking as if she _genuinely_ wanted to kill her this time around, Tabitha's annoyance and finally Kiryuu going bananas on her ass!

It. All. Made. Sense. Now...

"I... I Forgot to mute my room... Didn't I..." It wasn't a question and Kirche facepalmed when this was further confirmed with Tabitha's brief nod. "How bad...?" The redhead dreaded to ask this, but the curiosity got the best of her.

Tabitha rose a dubious eyebrow, before she quietly nudged her head over to the rest of the student inside the dinner hall, who by the way were ALL giving Kirche dirty or timid glances occasionally.

Kirche let out an exasperated groan. "Point taken..."

"Nah, they're all being just a bunch of prudes. Heck, I swear the last night had to be the most times I've masturbated in one session, ever! The sheer quality of the vocal content was just pure GOLD! Morbidly enough, I even had to call a maid for a change of sheets in the middle of the night." She sheepishly and utterly shamelessly added.

Okay, NOBODY needed to know that...

"Hentai..." Tabitha stated, her tone cold as blizzard.

Kirche also deadpanned at the brunette, which soon shifted into a glare of slight disgust. "You... You _did_ wash your hands before you touched me, right?"

Kiryuu rolled her eyes at the redhead's jab at her hygiene. "I'm a girl with a more than healthy sex drive, but I ain't some unsophisticated cave troll, geez."

 _'More like an unsophisticated succubus, if anything...'_ Was every student's dry thought within the hearing range of the trio.

"By the way-" Kiryuu started again, facing Kirche with a knowing grin. "There was quite a limp you got back there Zerbst~" She sing-songed, causing the redhead to look at her with a twitching eye. "Did you perhaps take it up in the bum or something." Kiryuu meant to say that jokingly as she cackled, but then...

 _ ***Cling~***_

She turned towards the sound and noticed how Kirche had dropped her utensil while her body became completely still. Kiryuu blinked and now took a better note at Kirche's total lack of any further response sans the growing blush on her cheeks... Once this all clicked in her head; a full shit eating grin practically split the spectacled girl's face. "By Brimir! You really-!"

"Not on purpose!" She ended up blurting out utterly mortified as she leaned her face into her hands. And the brunette laughing her ass off, holding her gut, right beside her is NOT helping here!

 _ ***Cling~***_

This time Tabitha was the one dropping her fork on the plate as she stared at her best friend with a slack-jawed expression, along with a completely uncharacteristic blush in her face.

 _'H-hentai-desu~!'_ It seems even her inner voice had decided to break the character...

* * *

 _-Meanwhile with Saito-_

 _-Servant's Quarters, dining room-_

"Oh yeah, now _this_ is what I'd call a high-quality morning service." Saito said as he let out a pleased groan, before going back to his morning feast.

On the table he had his usual protein rich serving, backed with various meat-based delicacies. Man, if he were to be honest, he's seriously falling in love with the old man, Marteau's cooking!

Meanwhile, _under_ the table however...

 **=LIME=**

"Mm~" ***Slurp* *Lick*** "Mmhh~❤" ***Sluurp~!*** Obscene slurping sounds were heard under it, or to be more precise right over Saito's crotch region.

Saito smiled as he looked down, revealing Meya having her own helping of special brand meat between her moist lips. Once their eyes met; the latter gave the former a lustful expression and pulled her head back slightly so only the tip of his cock remained in her mouth. Meya followed by suckling on the mushroom tip, before she rolled her tongue around it in a sensuous movement, never once averting her gaze away from the Worgen's sapphire orbs.

 _'Yeah, sorry Old man... But your cooking becomes second when it comes to your daughter's services!'_

"Mmm~" ***Pop!*** "Haa, H-how is it Saito-sama" Meya inquired sexily as she flicked the tip a few more times with her tongue and she engulfed the meat rod back into her cozy mouth till the tip hit the back of her throat. Meya suppressed her gag reflex and started popping her head back and forth in a steady pace.

Saito groaned loudly, his face twisting from pleasure. He placed a palm over her head and begun to pet her hair tenderly. "Hnn, very good, Meya... You're natural." He complimented the girl's skill.

Meya's reddish-brown eyes practically lighted up in utter glee and decided to step up in her game. "Mhmm, I'h whaphy~❤ (I'm happy)" She responded, giving one particularly strong suck, before her hands came up and begun to fondle on Saito's nutsack tenderly.

Saito couldn't keep a haughty grin from forming on his face. "So, I take it, you like your own breakfast, huh?"

"Lowe iiiw~~❤! (Love it)" She moaned out without a hesitation. "Y-youw pewish ish so dewihioush~❤ (Your penis is so delicious)" Meya then took his cock out of her mouth with a wet popping sound and let out a small gasp, from being slightly out of breath. She then wrapped her hand firmly around the shaft and gave it slow and loving strokes. The maid then glanced upwards with a seductive gaze. "You're such a sinful man, to corrupt me like this~" As if to prove her point, she brought her tongue out and trailed it around his cockhead sensually, earning a pleased grunt from the man of her affections.

"You say that now, but I still think you were a pervert to begin with."

"After being tamed by this beast the way I did." She coyly started, booping his cock on the tip. "Any girl would become a pervert if it meant they could get a second taste of this big boy." Without another word, she took his cock into her mouth again, while having her tongue trail the underside of the shaft. Making sure she tasted every nook and cranny of her favorite brand of sausage.

"If you say so." Saito said with a pleased groan, coupled with a haughty smirk. He then returned to his actual breakfast. Blowjob or not; it's a bad habit to let the food get cold, not to mention rude towards the chef. Although as Saito went through the process to fill his stomach; he suddenly perked up from something before a pensive frown took over his features. _'There it goes again... This feeling as if I'm being watched by someone... At first (When I fucked Kirche) I dismissed it as a figment of my imagination, and the second time (again, when I fucked Kirche...) I brushed it off as a sheer consequence... But after the third time, now? Something's up... And I'm not just talking about the third leg, currently serviced by Meya, here!'_

However, before he got to think on the issue anywhere further...

"Ah! Saito-San! There you are!"

Startled by the excitable call that was suddenly heard by the entrance of the room; Saito made a comical spit-take, cheeks puffing up as he nearly choked on a piece of bacon. Meanwhile Meya became completely rigid under the table as she was choking on... something far more inappropriate...

Once the two managed to compose themselves (somewhat) enough... Saito's head mechanically turned towards the entrance (the vertebrae in his neck cracking with every inch for comical reasons) and time seemed to freeze, when he saw the ever so innocent Siesta, with a bright smile on her face, standing by the entrance... Completely unaware what occurring beneath the table.

"O-oh Siesta, g-good morning! How's your day?" Saito asked, trying for a small talk, while trying his best to prevent any pleasure from manifesting in his face AND to keep her attention away from peeking under the table...

She beamed at her crush. "I'm doing great. I figured you'd be here, so I headed straight over once I finished with my morning duties." The girl responded as she walked up closer to the table. Fortunately, while she remained standing (out of habit), she didn't come close enough to witness the scandalous scene occurring over Saito's lap.

"You've been looking for me?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, I wanted to relay you that the garments you trusted me with will be done this afternoon. Also..." The girl blushed slightly, looking down as she started playing with her fingers, nervously. "I-I was hoping to spend some time with you..." She gave him an upward glance. "I-if Saito-san, is okay with it, I mean..."

 ** _*Doki!*_**

Saito nearly puked blood from the sheer natural cuteness this young maid got in her arsenal.

Such a fearsome girl!

"N-no! I mean, by all means! Do join u- I mean me!" He frantically corrected in mid-sentence. "Beside I always could use a company from someone as adorable as you." Despite his cock being sucked by another woman, he still managed to keep up with his flirting skills.

"Mou~ Saito-san..." Siesta said in a giddy manner with a healthy blush and a hand placed over her cheek.

Saito grinned at the younger maid's bashful response and was about to make a teasing remark on it, but before he got to utter another word; he made a sharp intake of breath and literally jumped a bit on his seat with one of his knees smacking against the underside of the table.

This odd reaction and the sound from knee hitting the table startled the younger maid out of her giddy daydream-mode. "Eep! S-Saito-san!?"

"Eh? A-ah... Sorry! J-just a hiccup! nothing to worry about, haha..." Was the Worgen's quick excuse.

"I-if you say so..." Was Siesta's response, slightly calmer.

Saito then took a discreet glance down to his lap, where the other maid was still (fortunately) hidden under the table. The mercenary narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, when he noticed the mischievous glint in her reddish-brown eyes staring back at him.

 _'What are ya doing!?'_ He signed with his eyes.

Meya's eyes narrowed at him, making Saito gulp nervously at the expression.

The look on Meya's face right now seriously reminded him of a sly fox about to play with its prey...

W-was it wrong of him to get more turned on by this?

"S-so... Saito-san? H-how have you been faring in the Academy?" Saito's attention was then pulled away from the vixen, in the favor of Siesta, who's voice reminded him that the two weren't alone in the room.

"H-huh?" He looked up to meet the raven-haired girl's eyes. "Oh, I've been- GHH!" He let out sharp grunt, when he suddenly felt Meya's _throat_ wrapping around his shaft which tightened like vice. Her throat alone was almost enough to make Saito go cross-eyed, but the real kicker came from her tongue that came into play as she begun to bop her head back and forth sensually. Although she managed to do all that without letting out a sound.

 _'D-dammit Meya!'_ He cried inwardly, but to keep up his appearance and not look (too) suspicious; he shifted his focus back to Siesta. "I've been doing good. While I like the servants here, but ***groan*** these aristocratic _brats_ here are a real hassle to deal with if that dramatic blond was anything to go by. I'm also not quite so fond of the constant stares I keep getting here." He dryly pointed out, while trying to keep his voice from breaking with how assertive Meya NOW of all times decided to be. Which for some reason was way more than the last time they had the affair!

If Saito had to take a guess; Meya truly does get off from the risk of getting exposed in these scenarios...

Siesta giggled at Saito's obvious chagrin towards the noble students of the Academy. "What of Miss Zerbst? She's a noble too is she not." She asked in a rhetorical manner.

Albeit with a constipated face, the Worgen managed to shrug in nonchalance. He placed another piece of his breakfast into his mouth, chewing on it as he continued talking using the side of his mouth. "With the assets that woman has; I wouldn't really call her a brat. A bit bossy sure, but definitely not a bra-AAATH!?" He yelped loudly, again startling Siesta in response as well.

"A-are you really alright, Saito-san?"

Saito frantically shook his head and swallowed down the food he had been chewing on leisurely. "Nononono! It's just the... The food! Yes, the food is just delicious! Man~, Marteau-ossan really knows his cooking, haha."

"I-I see..." Siesta said with a blink, her face starting to scrunch up into a slight frown at Saito's odd behavior.

"A-anyway-!" Saito said with a slight stutter. "Tell me about yourself, Siesta. How's the family?" He kept up his act by enacting another small talk.

"Eh?" Siesta perked up by that, but then she smiled at him. "My family in Tarbes is doing fine. W-we may not be the wealthiest folk, but we get by." She said in a half-joking manner. And it seems Saito's choice of subject was a correct one if the way how Siesta stuttered considerably less was anything to go by, when she talked about her family.

"Heeh, any siblings?" Saito asked in interest, while withholding yet another groan from coming out of his throat due to Meya's skilled tongue rolling around his Junior.

Siesta beamed. "Hai! Seven in fact with me being the eldest."

Saito's eyes widened by a slight margin at that tidbit before he let out an impressed whistle. "Eight children? Dayum. I admit; every time you pout I always compared you to an adorable bunny, but now- ***groan*** b-but now I see there's actually some merit to it, huh?" Saito said teasingly, with toothy grin.

"Eh?" At first Siesta blinked with a confused tilt of her head. "What do you-" But then it clicked and the implication of Saito's words hit her like a brick.

Many siblings...

Like a bunny...

The blush that followed on Siesta's face practically lit up the room. "H-hawawa~~! S-Saito-san!?"

The mercenary let out a boisterous laugh at Siesta's mortified expression, but his laughter was cut in an abrupt halt when Meya's ministrations suddenly skyrocketed in terms of intensity. "HNNNGHH!?" He spared a quick glance downstairs. _'S-something I said!?'_ Apparently Meya wasn't all that appreciative of her sister figure being the butt of the teasing.

 ** _*Slurp!*_**

Saito went rigid and sat upright like a board when a particularly loud suction sound escaped Meya's lips, filling the room with ambient silence as a result.

"W-what was that?" Siesta asked as she looked into Saito's eyes.

"N-nothing!"

This time Siesta was really suspicious. "It came from under the table..." She stated under breath with narrowed eyes, before she proceeded to crouch down slightly and lean her body over to check what's happening under the table...

The maid now wished she didn't as her eyebrows jumped way past her bangs...

There under the table was her sister figure, Meya... Servicing her crush's... _thing_ orally, with the said member still half-lodged inside Meya's mouth... Siesta also took an immediate note of Meya's glazed-over eyes and the small trail of cream-like substance leaking out from the corner of her lips. Siesta's eyes then instinctively focused on the bluenette's throat which went through the motions of...

 _'M-M-Meya-O-o-onee-s-s-san i-is dr-drinking S-Saito-san's- !?'_ She may appear incredibly timid and innocent most of the time, but by no means was she ignorant about anything sex related. It's also worth to mention that one of Siesta's favorite pastimes is reading romance novels, especially those that involves smutty scenes... E-everyone has a hobby, so don't judge her!

"M-Me-Meya-Nee!?" Finally, unable to keep her voice in; Siesta cried out, utterly mortified. While she has been more than aware that Saito had been having intimate relations with both Kirche _and_ Meya, hell the Zerbst heir's screams were practically heard all over the campus last night! But to _witness_ either of them in the act is a whole other matter!

"Urm, Siesta? This is not what it looks... Uhh... okay, nevermind... It's exactly what it looks like." Saito admitted, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Saito-san..." The poor girl pursed her lips out of jealousy and looked like she was about to cry!

This time Saito did cough out small bits of blood, from her pouty look. His fantasy about Rabbit-Siesta from last day coming forefront in his mind.

Meanwhile under the table; Meya seemingly finally got her fill as she pulled Saito's semi-hard dick out of her mouth with a wet pop and let out a raspy exhale in a drawl. "So much..." She said in a daze, giving a loving lick around the glans.

Saito's eye twitched a bit, both from the feeling of Meya's tongue scraping against his now sensitive cock-tip and from the minor ire he felt how the woman was apparently ignorant to the fact Siesta has already exposed their act. "Meya... In case you haven't noticed; we _kinda_ have company here..." He said with a heavy emphasis.

"Nyeh?" Albeit still in a slight daze, she seemingly acknowledged Saito's remark and slowly turned towards the flustered form of her younger sister figure.

Meya smiled and greeted merrily. "Morning~ Siesta-Chan~!"

"G-good morning..." Siesta responded in a reflex, but she then shook her head furiously and gave her senior a reprimanding look, although her constant blush kinda ruined the effect. "Wait, no! That's not it, what in the world are you two doing!? I-in the m-middle of the dining room no less!"

Meya tilted her head in a faux confusion, placing an index finger over to her chin in thought. "Having my share of Saito-brand morning milk?"

Siesta's entire face heated up a storm from Meya's shameless response. "Wha-!? M-mi-milk!?"

"In fact; why don't you join us?" Meya inquired with a Cheshire smile, petting Saito's cock on the tip like some delicate animal. "I'm certain there's still more than enough portions left in this big boy for both of us." She finished with a small kiss over the tip.

Saito almost choke on his spit. "Meya!?" He cried incredulously. While enticing thought; he doubted the shy girl was ready for anything like that!

 **=LIME END=**

"E-eh?" Siesta on the other hand looked like a deer caught in headlights. Her brain slowly begun to process what Meya had just suggested; surely enough, her face was immediately taken over by an atomic blush with steam literally pouring out from her head. "I-I... E-EXCU-" ***BANG!** * "Itai~!" But her abrupt attempt to stand up made her comically forget that her bent down position had her head slightly under the table, so Siesta ended up slamming her cranium against the underside of the table. But even with a throbbing head, she hastily backed away from the table, this time without bumping her body parts anywhere else. "EXCUSE ME!" And with that exclamation; Siesta gave lightning fast bow out of courtesy and dashed straight through the front door as if the demons of hell were on her heels...

"Ara... She ran..." Meya said with a surprised blink.

"Gee, Really!? Couldn't tell." Was Saito's rhetoric response.

"Maybe it was still too soon for her..." She mused with a lopsided frown.

"You think?" He deadpanned, but Meya rolled her eyes at that and slapped Saito's thigh playfully.

"Oh please! Admit it, honey. You too were hoping for a maid sandwich event. Your brain may say otherwise, but this big boy here is all too honest with all the twitching." ***twitch*** "See?" The senior maid retorted poking his twitching member with a finger, as she raised a challenging eyebrow up at the Worgen.

Saito winced and had the decency to look sheepish at the retort. Okay, Meya won over that one...

But still...

"Should we go after her?" He asked, her reaction had been rather worrying...

Meya seemed to think about it for a few moments but ended up shaking her head. "No... I believe she wishes to be alone for the time being and figure out her feelings by herself."

"If you say so... Now then, that was quite the predicament you put me in back there despite Siesta being inside the same room. I believe this warrant for... punishment~" Saito throatily stated, pushing the chair he sat on back and proceeded to pick the blue haired maid up by her hips and promptly pulled her up and dropped her down on the table. The practically manhandled maid merely giggled all the while in response before she was quieted by the forceful kiss Saito pulled her into.

What followed next was clothing being thrown across the room before the room was filled with passionate moans and grunts.

* * *

 _-Timeskip, with Kirche-_

 _-In the second years' classroom-_

 _'Boring~!'_ Kirche inwardly lamented, with her head resting on her right palm with the respective limb's elbow placed firmly on the desk in front of her. The class haven't even started yet and she was already bored out of her mind, despite the company she had in the form of Tabitha who is seated right beside her... But then again, the stoic girl isn't exactly someone you can have a steady conversation with...

Anyhow, in the past couple of days she had already gotten so accustomed to her Darling's hectic moments that made her immediately feel like something was missing to spark up the day. Not to mention... Kirche's eyes glazed over and begun to fidget slightly on her seat, as her mind went back at the nightly sessions she spent with her Darling. Even now, despite being fully satisfied this morning; her loins already felt lonely without- She shook her head frantically in the attempt to get her head out of the gutter. _'Am I really becoming an addict, I wonder?'_ She mused with slightly troubled expression.

"Morning ladies~" But her musings were luckily cut short when the ever-flamboyant voice of Guiche came from the doorway, who just stepped inside the classroom and swaggering towards his seat over the desks one row below Kirche's and Tabitha's own.

The greetings kinda varied; The lesser minded girls **(1)** swooned over him. A girl with drills for hair, Montmorency fumed at the aforementioned (in her mind) hussies. Kirche gave him a nonchalant wave. Tabitha outright ignored the playboy. However, Kiryuu gave the boy Cheshire grin. "Howdy-ho Blond-hoe!" She greeted waving one of her arms in a wide arc.

Guiche sputtered accompanied with a stumble but managed to refrain himself from falling on his face at Kiryuu's jovial greeting. Once he composed himself he gave the brunette an exasperated look. "Just how long are you going to keep calling me that?"

Kiryuu kept her grin as she shrugged in nonchalance. "Depends. How long are you going to keep up with your Gigolo shenanigans?"

The said 'Gigolo' had a constipated look, knowing any form of formal rebuttal would just be thrown back at him; "Quirky Thot..." So, he settled with a witty snark. For those who had known him the longest; the tone he used was completely out of character, especially when it came to him having a conversation with the fairer sex. Apparently Aika Kiryuu is an exception to this...

If anything; Kiryuu's grin now became much more mischievous (Read: vicious), causing Guiche to sweat bullets from the sudden feeling of dread. "Quick shot~" Aika countered in a rhyme with a sing-song tone, shit-eating grin plastered over her face.

Suddenly Guiche begun to sputter and cough incoherently, his face reddening from mortification. "Wha-!? I-I have no idea what you're-"

"Now, now Gui~." Kiryuu cut him off. "There's nothing to be ashamed of~. It gets better with age and experience." The spectacled girl _assured_ Guiche in a babying tone, what one would normally use to cheer a depressed child up. "According to rumors that is. Kuku~~" She devilishly added, her glasses glinting ominously.

At this peculiar vocal exchange between the pervy-glasses and the local playboy; Kirche quirked an eyebrow, so far, she had only been paying half-the-attention at the two, but after Kiryuu's remarks and Guiche's over the top reaction? Her curiosity got spiked. "Okay now I'm curious; what was that about?" The redhead asked.

Guiche turned towards the Zerbst heir, waving his hands frantically in front of him. "Nothing! It's really nothing significant."

Kirche's eyebrow rose further, but otherwise showed no other reaction. "What are you getting so defensive for, Gramont... Two-timing again?" She jokingly said as she leaned further onto her palm as she kept her gaze locked onto the blond, the latter who kept averting his eyes all over the room nervously.

"N-No! That's not-" Guiche was about to come up with an excuse but was interrupted by Kiryuu's smug tone.

"Well~~ as a matter of fact~"

Guiche glared daggers at the brunette. "Kiryuu! Don't you da-"

"Actually, I'm quite curious about that as well..." Then suddenly a haughty girl's voice cut in behind Guiche and if he was pale before, now he literally lost all color from his face. With a loud gulp he mechanically turned towards the girl, now standing behind him.

"Mo-Momo-Mont-M-Mo-Montmorency! H-h-how are you doing this f-fine morning, my love!" He exclaimed hurriedly in a panicky, high pitched voice, while trying his hardest to keep his composure at these turns of events.

"Thank you for asking, _Dearest_." The blond with drills, Montmorency responded with a sarcastic emphasis on the dearest remark, placing her hands over to her hips and eyes narrowing in a skeptical manner at her fiancé intimidatingly. "It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, but Kiryuu's chatter and Zerbst's mention of two-timing had left me _understandably_ inquisitive and wanting to be part of the conversation. You don't mind, don't you Guiche~" She finished in sweet tone, that promised pain if he responded otherwise.

Guiche with pale face, shook his head in negative. "N-no not at all, love! B-by all means!"

"Splendid!" Montmorency clapped her hands in a faux delighted manner before she gave the Eastern student a dangerous look. "Now then, care to explain what you were conversing about just now." She asked tapping her foot against the floor, repeatedly from impatience.

The drilled girl was unaware of this, but the second she turned her attention away from her fiancé; the said boy immediately started to make discreet, yet frantic hand signs and whatnot towards Kiryuu, who literally had his fate by the balls right now, in the hopes the brunette would keep her mouth shut. He was practically praying at this point...

Kiryuu made a thinking pose, tapping her chin with an index finger. "Well~ like Gui-Gui said, " Guiche's eye twitched at Kiryuu's habit of constantly changing his _pet_ name. "It wasn't really that much of a significance." She said with a dismissive wave of one her arms. Her response made Guiche let out a breath he had been holding the whole time as he placed a hand over his chest in relief. "I mean, sure I can give him a B for effort, but his stamina seriously needs a LOT of work." She finished with a lopsided grin and a shake of her head. And with that all color left Guiche's face once again in an instant, while Montmorency's glare turned outright murderous towards both her fiance and the harlot in front of her.

Beside Kiryuu; Tabitha was now raising an eyebrow, while Kirche's eyes begun to widen. _'No way...'_

"O-ooohh? With what exactly. _Care_ to clarify?" The drill haired girl rhetorically asked with gritted teeth coupled with a intensified twitching of her eyebrows. Despite having a really good idea what the brunette was exactly speaking of, but she needed the testimony first before she decided to act on her more violent impulses.

Meanwhile Guiche begun to whimper, but otherwise kept himself quiet. Not from the lack of trying, but because this time Montmorency was now the one _literally_ holding him by the balls in a death grip. One false move and bye bye nut twins...

Other males in the classroom winced in sympathy when they saw Guiche's predicament with his balls on the line.

Either not noticing or not caring about the animosity clearly behind the drill girl's blue eyes; the brunette merely gave the blond a look as if she was an idiot. "Well duh! With the bedroom rodeo, hanky panky, playing "hide the bishop". Do I need to go on or did you get the picture?"

 ***Crack!***

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!?" Every single male inside the classroom held on to their family jewels and let out sympathetic 'oooh's, when they heard the sickening cracking sound along with a high pitched scream that followed immediately after from the poor sod, Guiche... Who had his balls crushed in Montmorency's grip. He fell face first onto the ground, rear up, while holding on to his crushed jewels with both hands as he pitifully cried out "My precious!" over and over like a mantra.

A sweatdrop formed behind Kiryuu's head as she watched the poor boy, who was now crying rivers with a less than dignified position on the floor... "Uhm, wasn't that a little harsh? Besides, I think you kinda need those in the future if you wish to produce any heirs with your betrothed now groveling on the floor down there?"

Montmorency stomped on the floor angrily, before pointing at the pervy-glasses. "You man-thieving harlot!"

Kiryuu pouted, her lips forming lopsided frown. "Now that's just rude~ hmph! If anything you should be grateful that your man now at least has some experience when you wish to take him for a ride yourself."

The drilled blond blushed at the implication, but before she could get any other angry retorts; Kirche decided to use this change to chime in, before things get any... worse. "I hate to interrupt, but I think you should leave the drama somewhere _little_ bit more private instead of classroom. You're causing a scene." The redhead made a point by nudging her head towards her classmates.

Montmorency huffed, but reluctantly decided to comply with the redhead seductress. She gave Kiryuu and her fiance one last withering glare. "This is NOT over." Then she spun on her heels and stomped away back over to her seat across the room.

Now once the drilly blond was a good distance away; Kirche turned back and faced the spectacled girl. "So~ You and the playboy? What in devil gave the birth for that unholy union?" She asked in a subdued tone, so their conversation wouldn't reach over to Montmorency's ears.

Kiryuu shrugged in nonchalance. "He simply asked and I said ok."

The redhead blinked twice, packed with a sweatdrop. "Huh? That's seriously it? Even I wasn't THAT easy and you _know_ my reputation here..."

Kiryuu waved her hands in front of here as a sign for Kirche to back off a bit. "Hey now! You're making me sound like some backstreet whore! I have you know that Gui-Gui wasn't the only one having his cherry lost that night. I was merely curious what the real thing felt like, ya know."

"That still doesn't make it any less easy..." Kirche retorted in a dry tone.

This time it was Kiryuu's turn to deadpan at the girl with more gifted assets. "Says the one who already got her world rocked by a Familiar you only had three days to get acquainted with."

"...Touché" Kirche had to give the brunette that one...

"Uhm, so~ anyone mind explaining why Zero has been looking like Guiche's mole had crawled up her arse recently?" Then came the shaky voice of the more overweight boy, Malicorne, who's so far been quietly sitting as a bystander on the right side of Guiche. He was scared shitless after the stunt Montmorency pulled on his fellow male blond.

"Huh? You didn't hear the commotion last night?" One of the (random) male classmates asked in a perplexed tone.

"You guys know I always sleep with the silence wards on." Malicorne pointed out.

Then suddenly a hand reached out from underneath and slammed on top of the desk loudly, getting startled eeps from the other guys. "H-his name is Verdandi!" He exclaimed in a raspy voice as he attempted to climb back up to his seat, looking like someone insulted his mother at Malicorne's remark about his Familiar spirit.

His voice, unlike the stereotypical effect of having high pitched sound after getting his nuts busted, instead sounded like a old man who had constant lung issues.

"A-and he wouldn't go anywhere near such a vile place!" The playboy finished, before he had a painful cough fit.

Other guys looked at him with amazed expressions.

"Holy sh- he's still alive!"

"Guiche is surprisingly tenacious..."

"... Like a cockroach..." Was Tabitha's cold response, flipping a page casually as she was once again seen with a book in her delicate grip.

Ouch... That remark was like a knife to the chest...

Ignoring that; Malicorne turned to his fellow blond with a deadpan expression. "That wasn't meant to be taken literally, Guiche..."

The said Casanova huffed indignantly as he slouched on to his desk, still holding onto his damaged goods. "D-doesn't make it a-any less vile..." ***cough!*** ***cough!*** "C-could someone fetch me some ice...?" **  
**

Then to the confusion to the other classmates; Kiryuu snorted and started snickering into her palm.

The hair on back of Kirche's head stood on its end, having a gut feeling that the pervy-glasses was up to something again. She gave the spectacled brunette a sideway glare. _'Don't. You. Dare!'_

" _ ***Snort***_ M-miss Valliere then wouldn't b-be the _***Hiccup***_ o-only one who got a visit up the _***snort***_ t-the Patootie-Street-"

 _ ***Whack!***_ "IT-!?" _***BANG!** *****_ "-TAAAAIIII~~!?" Now teary-eyed Aika cried out in pain, from both the forehead, which slammed against the desk in front of her and from the initial hit she received in the back of her head.

Everyone's gaze slowly turned towards the culprit; Kirche...

The said girl had slammed a thick book on top of the blabber mouth's skull, which begun to let off steam from the hit... Zerbst heir's eyes were twitching madly and her face was littered with angry vein marks. "Ara, pardon. My hand slipped." She said in a cold tone, that almost made Tabitha's seem eccentric in comparison.

 _'S-scary...'_ The boys thought in unison.

"Good morning, students!" Then from the doorway came the voice of Miss Chevreuse, a mid-aged pleasantly plump woman, wearing a purple and black mage robes along with a large purple witch-hat. She's the new professor in the Academy who started here a couple weeks back, making this her second time teaching this specific set of second years. Last class with her was purely theoretical education, so she's yet to see Louise the Zero in action as well.

"Classroom is starting so please return to your seats, everyone." The professor instructed the students who were out of their seats at the time, with the latter obliging without an issue. Chevreuse walked behind the single desk that stood in front of the class and was about to proceed with the roll call of the students, but then her eyes landed on the lone redhead in the room. "Ah Miss Zerbst, glad to see you rejoining the class now. I take your _cold_ got better?" The older woman emphasized on the cold part, while giving the redhead a knowing look.

"Y-yes, you know how we fire mages have a fast recovery rates when it comes colds. Haha..." The said redhead half-lied as she gave a nervous laugh in response.

"Something did heat up your night alright..." Kiryuu said under her breath, but apparently not silently enough, when Kirche's eye glinted evilly her way, with the certain tome raised in one of her hands. The student with an Eastern ancestry yelped and attempted to shield herself with a book of her own on reflex.

Chevreuse nodded, while ignoring the two girl's antics. "While admittedly True, though for someone recovering from cold; you certainly had a working set of lungs, from what I gathered last night." The woman said.

This time Kirche tended to blush deeply and hid her face into her hands in embarrassment from being busted.

Chevreuse shook her head in amusement, before giving her last piece. "You're still a young girl with raging hormones, so I let this pass this time. But don't make a habit of it, got it? While your grades may be well above the average, but that's still no excuse for skipping classes in this Academy. Are we clear?" The plump lady sternly told the redhead.

"Crystal, professor." The said girl nodded, before she started scratching her cheek sheepishly. "Although... Well~ to my defense, Professor; it wasn't really my intention to skip, but... I kind of lost all the feeling beneath the waist that day... so~ I literally couldn't participate the classes without someone piggy bagging me across the school grounds... hehe..."

This time Chevreuse lost her composure for a moment, as she blushed slightly and placed a hand over her lips. "Oh my... He's that good?" The older woman was well aware that this was far beyond professionalism, but the sheer curiosity got the better of her. And the professor wasn't the only one since even the female students of the class leaned over and strained their ears to hear Kirche's response with expecting blushes on their faces.

Male students however had constipated expressions, it wasn't really in teenage boy's interest to know how well some _other dude_ is in bed-activities... It's a matter of male pride really...

Kirche sighed dreamily with a shiver running across her spine. Just the memory of it was enough for her panties to moisten up a bit. "Let's just say... After that one night; I'll never be able to look at another male ever again..." She said with a small trail of drool forming at the corner of her lips, which was noticed by Tabitha, who mumbled 'ecchi' under breath.

Meanwhile everyone else's eyes widened, with heavy blushes painting their features. That coming from Ardent of all people, was one heck of a statement...

The older witch sighed in nostalgia. "Hah~, to be young again." But then a thought hit her, and she gave the redhead one last stern glance. "Miss Zerbst, you and your partner at least use contraceptives, right? While we teachers don't really have a say how you should handle your love lives, but a teenage pregnancy is a serious issue, which is not to be taken lightly if you are not ready for a child or wish to remain in the Academy." She warned. The last part of her sentence is true; if a student were to be proven positive through the pregnancy tests, that specific student would be forced into an early school leave until the end of the girl's pregnancy or if she decides to go through abortion. Either way; once the pregnancy is taken care of, only then is the student free to return to the Academy again if they still wish to do so.

While the Tristain Academy may be the most prodigious magic school to leave its mark in Halkeginia; it still however doesn't mean the staff can afford to take the responsibility or spend their resources in taking care for every pregnant teenager that happens to pop out. Especially when the teacher cast always gives the first-year students the same warning of what would happen if the students lets their hormones get the better of them, without proper preparations taken care of first.

What happens to the Father you ask? Well according to Tristain law; if both are of Noble birth, then it will be up to the mother in question (and her family) to decide. In most cases such events results in a shotgun marriages...

Back to present however, with Kirche rolling her eyes at the teach. "I may have an active sex life now, but I'm not some irresponsible street harlot you'd see in the backstreets of the capital." She bluntly stated, but when she heard a loud scoff from across the classroom; Kirche snapped her head towards the offender and this time _truly_ glared towards the certain pinkette, who was the one making the sardonic scoff at her response.

Seemingly satisfied with the Zerbst heir's answer and feeling the animosity between the two rivals (not that she knew) rising, she decided to finally start the class. She clapped loudly to get the students' attention back to her. "Now then, lets proceed with the class, shall we! In today's class; we'll be going through the subject of Transmutation!" Chevreuse declared with smile, before she produced a couple rock pebbles and placed them on the desk in front of her.

Kirche had a nervous expression for some reason, giving Zero one more glance instinctively. _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

* * *

 _-With Saito & Meya, 20 minutes later-_

 ***BOOOOOOM~~!***

"Did you hear that?" Saito questioned with a raised eyebrow as he glanced outside through an adjacent window. He could've swear even the room rattled just now, but nevertheless he still held a firm grip over Meya's slim waist, as he kept up with his vigorous thrusts into the maid's tight honeypot.

"Ahh! Ahhn! Yes~! No~ Don't care~ Just Fuck me~~❤!" The nymphomaniacal maid cried deliriously from her spot laid over the table, almost completely naked. Her maid outfit had been all but removed and thrown to the side, with only her underwear and the garter-stockings combo remaining on her luscious body. Her bra had been pushed up, so her tits were in plain view to the world, while the bra-straps were resting over her biceps.

Meya's hands were gripping on to the edges of the table, while her legs were interlocked behind Saito's waist like a lifeline as her body went through a climax after climax from how the Worgen's cock kept hitting all her sweet spots relentlessly.

After a moment of thought he decided to shrug it off and turned his attention back to more important matters.

Screwing this maid bowlegged.

"Aaaahh~~! Saito-Samaaah~❤❤!"

The servant staff may require a new dining table once the two are done with their business...

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N - Yeah, there has been a slight change in plans regarding the second part of False Secretary chapter, so my apologies on the false info put in the previous chapter regarding that.**

 **Coming up next:**  
 **(Although at this point it's likely for the best you don't take these forecasts to heart, since I nearly always end up changing the original schedule in some manner or form...)**

 **Chapter 15: Repeated Summons & Confronting Reunion**

* * *

 **Harem List:**  
 **[** Current status towards the protagonist **]**

 **\- Kirche (Main) [** Love: Ardent Lover! **]**

 **\- OC [Louise's Summon] (2nd Main)** **[** Unknown **]**

 **\- Meya (OC - Medaka (Medaka Box)) [** Love: Devoted bit- MAID! **]**

 **\- Siesta [** Friendly: Crushing hard/Mortified/Conflicted **]**

 **\- Sylphid [** Friendly: Curious **]**

 **\- Matilda aka Longueville/Fouquet [** Neutral: Frustrated/horny... **]**

 **\- Jessica [** Who? **]**

 **\- Tiffania [** Who? **]**

 **\- Cattleya [** Who? **]**

 **\- Henrietta** [Who? **]**

 **\- Sheffield [** Who? **]**

 **\- Mystery Character! [** Unknown **]**

* * *

 **(1) - Not to sound sexist, but considering the number of girls in the series, who falls for Guiche's womanizing bullshit... So yeah...**


End file.
